


Alter All This Time

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: The one where Baekhyun finds out kung sino ang katauhan sa likod ng paborito niyang Alter Account na si @spcymcdick. (Emphasis on the pun sa after all this time, this is just a bad excuse to write porn.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 148
Kudos: 1155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might be a series kung saan gagawin ko itong practice sa pagsusulat ng kabastusan so??? you better watch out you better not cry??? see u all sa dulo.

Mainit. Sobrang init for a Tuesday morning sa AS Third Floor room sa left wing. Yung dalawang electric fan na umiikot ay hindi man lang nararamdaman ang pagtama ng hangin sa balat ng mga estudyante sa loob ng classroom. The sun is shining, birds are chirping because yes may birds pa rin sa campus, and the leaves ng Acacia ay nahuhulog and Baekhyun sees _everything_ that is happening.

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa labas ng classroom, his pen was continuously tapping his chin and kung titignan mo siya, parang sobrang lalim ng iniisip niyang philosophical shit sa utak niya when in reality, 8:40 pa lang at hindi pa naman nagsisimula ang class. Sobrang malas lang ng prof ni Baekhyun dahil nilagay siya sa may bintana at hindi na siya makakafocus nito for the whole semester, tapos sa likod pa.

Parang halos fourth week pa lang into the semester, 7th meeting pa lang ng class na ito at iniisip na niya kung mas matimbang bang idrop niya ang Philo 10 niya o ang Env Sci 1 niya _pareho lang namang walang kwenta_ , sabi niya, but he wants to finish all of his SSPs and MSTs kaya in the end hindi rin naman niya pwedeng idrop ang parehong classes niya. Fourth year, first sem niya na, and _girl_ , ewan na lang ni Baekhyun from the College of Mass Communication majoring in Film, baka madelay pa siya dahil sa mga GEs niya. _Thesis year na, babawiin pa ba sa kanya?!_

In an attempt to make it look like he was listening, binalik ni Baekhyun ang attention sa harap. Nagtuturo ang prof ni Baekhyun sa Philo about Empirical and Analytical statements and honestly, Baekhyun wants to sleep… pero bawal matulog sa class, bawal ding magphone blatantly kaya patago ang mga gamit nila sa mga phones nila sa class.

Baekhyun stares at the guy’s nape in front of him, sobrang laki niya and Baekhyun wonders kung anong trip ng prof nila kasi bakit siya nilagay sa may likuran ng malaking tao. But, OA lang si Baekhyun, hindi naman siya natatakpan nung lalaki. Nasa kaliwa ng upuan ng nasa harap ni Baekhyun nakapwesto ang lalaki and kahit hindi direct, medyo nahaharangan pa rin niya si Ma’am. May pros and cons din, pros dahil nakakapagtext siya sa likod at naitatago nung nakaupo sa harap, cons ay hindi niya makita si Ma’am kaya parang nakapodcast lang siya nakikinig lang si Baekhyun.

Sa sobrang pagkabagot ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya na napigilan ang pagdukot sa phone niyang nasa bulsa ng shorts niyang maiksi ang lakas makaperfek shorts ng chino shorts niyang maiksi na nga tinupi niya pa. Medyo tinatantsa pa niya kung nakasilip ba si Ma’am pero ginagamit niya talagang pantakip yung kaklase niya kay Ma’am.

Binabaan niya ang brightness dahil _si gago, nasa Alter Account niya_. Nakauppercase ang simulang letra for trademark because prized possession niya ‘yon, and kung masnatch ang phone niya malamang unang iisipin niya _ay “Ang account ko!!!”_

From Baekhyun’s account and his followings talaga namang _Tite!!!_ ang una niyang nakita _, galit na galit ito_ and just like a person, may angle din ito sa litrato. Mahigpit ang grip ni Mr. Alter sa kanyang alaga, _“Good morning, iniisip ko pa lang siya tigas na tigas na ako I’m gonna be late.”_ was what the caption said and Baekhyun, for the love of anything that is holy, ay nagpipindot ng like habang nasa classroom. Isa pa, sobrang favorite ni Baekhyun ang account na ‘yun, sobrang relatable kasi minsan, oo nga. sometimes nalelate siya dahil sa titeng matigas… _sa twitter._

Siguro it’s only been a few weeks since Mr. Spicy Dick started to tweet about “siya” and ang masasabi lang ni Baekhyun ay, sana all. Sana all natitipuhan ni Alter Favorite. Napansin niya kasi medyo madalas nababanggit “siya” and gusto lang din naman ng reference ni Baekhyun kung gaano kasarap “siya” para magalit na magalit si spcymcdick. 

Stalk lang siya nang stalk sa alter account ni _@spcymcdick_. Ugly name, parang di man lang inisip na gawing witty pero it’s not about the name. It’s about the content. It’s about the most important thing, ang mga litrato and videos na inuupload ni twitter user @ _spicy mcdick_ na walang letter I sa spicy.

Sobrang daming input ni Baekhyun tungkol sa favorite niyang Alter Account na si Mr. Mcspicy Tite dahil kahit sobrang limited ng information na nilalabas niya sa twitterverse ay parang solb na solb na si Baekhyun. Minsan naghohold pa ng paHashtag Questions ang kanyang 134.9k followers sa twitter and most of it, sobrang vague ng sagot niya.

One thing we can note ay he’s also in college just like most of his followers pero he won’t disclose for his privacy na rin, isa pa, ang daming times na iniimagine ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni McSpicy minsan pinapatungan niya ng mukha ng mga happy crush niya ang sobrang borta bod ni McSpicy and effective naman, siguro one time nalanta at nalungkot lang ang talong ni Baekhyun noong naipatong niya _accidentally_ ang mukha ng ex niya sa katawan ni McBorta kaya umiyak na lang siya, BUT HE’S A CHANGED PERSON. Umiiyak na lang siya kasi sawa na siya sa palad niya. 

He quickly switches to his personal na account na gamit niya, medyo nalito pa siya kasi hawak din niya ang twitter account ng org nila, may alter account siya, mayroon pa siyang personal account na medyo malaki ang followings dahil madalas siyang magpost ng rant videos niya. Sobrang major props and kudos sa pagiging attentive ni Baekhyun when it comes to being a Social Media Manager _, charot_ , kasi naman baka naman ma _like_ ng isang _Volunteers for Children_ na org twitter account ang video na nagjajakol and we _don’t_ want that to happen kasi _nakakahiya._

Actually, na _gain_ lang ni Baekhyun ang status niya as Self Proclaimed Social Media Influencer large followings niya nang pinost niya ang isang video na maraming zoom ins, nagkukwento lang naman siya tungkol sa registration blues sa Diliman and kung paano siya dinitch ng hitad niyang bestfriend para tumite kaysa pumila para sa blockbuster levels na demandpara sa Required GE!! In verbatim, _“Magkakaroon ka nga ng PI 100, wala ka namang jowa.”_ Aba, nagpinting ang tenga ni Baekhyun nang marinig ‘yon sa bunganga mismo ni Kyungsoo Doh from BA Film ng College of Mass Communication!! Kung saan sinagot siya ni Baekhyun ng, _“Sana talaga masalba ka niyang jowa mo at magkaPI100 ka, or sana mapagraduate ka niyan ha?”_

Medyo na _garner_ ng votes from the netizens ang video ni Baekhyun na IG story niya lang naman talaga pero pinost niya sa twitter niya dahil siya ay isang clout master, at talagang nagviral ang tweet niya. Anyway, kakatweet pa lang siya na nabuburyo na siya dahil maaga pa at pilit nang pinapagana ni Philo 10 ang utak niyang dapat tulog pa. And being the biggest Social Media Influencer sa CMC ay marami talaga siyang hatak na likes.

Saktong kakapasa lang nila today ng research paper regarding cases na kailangang patunayan gamit ang mga Philosophical Theories nila Mill at Kant kung saan binullshit lang ni Baekhyun and he prays _to whoever is up there_ na sana huwag siyang mabunot kasi hindi siya ready.

To which the heavens opened their doors and listened to Baekhyun’s prayers, sana kapag humihiling siya ng jowa, makinig din si Lord… _kasi naman?!_ Anyway, for some reason, hindi nabunot ang papel ni Baekhyun at nagtawag lang ang prof ng tatlong estudyante para ubusin ang oras. Mukhang hinihintay lang din ng prof nila na mag10:00 to dismiss them.

Syempre, hindi rin naman nakinig si Baekhyun sa discourse at pagbabatuhan ng arguments ng mga kaklase niya and the chosen speaker kaya nagmessenger na lang siya. Nakita niyang active ang GC nilang maiingay at nung inopen niya ay puro Wish Bus videos lang na shineshare para tabunan ang katangahan ni Jongdae na nakipagmeet sa gwapong taga UBELT pero turns out, naghahanap lang ng marerekrut for their networking kasi may quota raw pala sila and baka willing si Jongdae magbenta ng diet pills. But that was then, may boyfriend na sya ngayon. Sadyang kupal lang friends niya (Baekhyun) para ibalik palagi ang nangyari. 

Biglang tumayo ang nasa harapan niya and biglang tinago ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. Kamuntikan pa niyang mabitawan kakamadali itago ang kanyang Iphone 11 na bigay lang naman ng tiyuhin niyang galing Chicago na pinaopenline niya lang somewhere in Gilmore. Pinanood niya kung paano pumunta sa harap ang lalaki sa harapan niya and _sis_ , hindi naman nagsisi si Baekhyun sa nakikita niya.

_Oh my god,_ he says to himself, _tangina, mag gwapo dito pero hindi ko man lang alam? All this time nakatitig ako sa batok niya? Kaya naman pala ang gwapo ng batok niya?_ Today, mas kita ni Baekhyun kanina ang batok ng lalaki sa harap niya kasi nakasuot ito ng bonet na nakatago ang buhok niya. Most of the time kasi nakacap siya na nakabaliktad AND MANIFEST lang ni Baekhyun na halos like, ¼ of his face lang ang nakikita ni Baekhyun from the side. Ang dami palang namimiss out ni Baekhyun, may FOMO pa naman siya.

Baekhyun only sees his side profile most of the time, ngayon lang niya nakita ang mukha ng nasa harap niya. Lagi kasing late si Baekhyun kaya kapag dumarating siya, nandun na ang nasa harapan niya kaya hanggang batok lang siya. Promise ni Baekhyun sa sarili ay pumasok nang 8:00 am kahit 8:30 pa ang class para lang abangan at tignan ulit si Mr. Big Guy na cute and ver, very, very, attractive. _Even his mind is SEXY. Sherep!_

He speaks with so much confidence pero halata sa boses nito ang pagiging reluctant to be more vocal about the topic. Baekhyun listens to him habang shinoshotdown niya ang mga doubts regarding his stance sa issue and how he made use of the theories para pagtibayin ang pundasyon ng sentiments niya and wala talagang naget si Baekhyun liban sa ang daming beses niyang binasa ng dila niya ang lower lip niya kapag iba na nagsasalita, or how he kept on rubbing the watch mark sa wrist niya, out of habit siguro.

_Ang ganda ng relo, anak mayaman siguro._ He notes nang matitigan ang rolex na makinang na makinang against the morning sun rays and ugly fluorescent lighting sa room. Matatapos na siya kaya lang chumika pa si Ma’am, “Do you think public officials use these types of theories to further strengthen their principles in terms of leadership and public governance?”

Sumagot naman ito, sabi pa niya nga, in his opinion daw. Maya pa, sabi ng prof, “I’m glad _Senator Park_ is working with the masses, gusto ko ‘yung way niya with actually proposing what is beneficial to the people. And I’m not saying this because _estudyante ko ang anak niya_ , I’m saying this from a perspective ng isang citizen.”

Honestly, hindi na naabsorb ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ng prof niya at naghalo na ang mga narinig niya _. Senator Park? Anak?_ And as if on cue, “Thanks, Chanyeol. Great work on your research.” Napatingin sa kanya ang kaklase niya kasi ang laki ng singkit na mga mata ni Baekhyun. Parang nahiya tuloy siya kasi nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya. So medyo nakayuko siyang bumalik sa upuan niya sa second row dahil three rows lang naman sila sa class. 

_Whaaaaaaaat?_ Baekhyun has been missing out on so much talaga and it’s not even funny anymore.

_“What do you mean anak ng senador?”_ Tanong ni Jongdae na may hawak na paper cup na plate na may lamang pancit canton na umuusok pa at iniihipan niya. “Kaklase mo? Paano?” Tapos napaso pa siya kasi sinubo niya agad.

“Sa GE!” ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinahalo ang pagkain niyang Empire Bowl na galing sa CASAA, “Hindi ko rin talaga alam, nagulat lang din ako kanina.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun bago sumubo ng isang kutsarang ulam at kanin. Please note na hindi gumagamit ng single use plastic utensils because he cares so much about the environment sa kanya kaya kailan may magcecare?

Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa sahig ng AS sa First Floor Lobby kung saan nila hinihintay makarating si Kyungsoo from his PI 100 with his boyfriend, bumili lang daw silang lunch sa NISMED kasi parang tangang kala mo naglilihi si Kyungsoo at naghahanap ng sizzling sisig. “Hindi mo naririnig sa attendance every morning?”

“Nagpapaikot lang sila ng papel, hindi ko naman binabasa lahat. Hello, pangalawa ako sa listahan.” Baekhyun says with a mouth full, “Tsaka kung may attendance every beginning ng class malamang dropped na ako I can’t get up for shit. Hirap na hirap akong pumasok on the dot. Hindi ko rin tuloy siya nakikita pumapasok.”

_“Who?”_ Biglang umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, kasunod ay si Jongin na may hawak na paper lalagyan ng take out lunchablez na galing sa mga canteen, may hawak din itong dalawang bote ng Coke Mismo na nagpapawis na dahil sa lamig and nainggit siya nang slight.

“Yung kaklase ko,” Baekhyun says while doing grabby hands sa coke ni Kyungsoo na iniinom na ni Kyungsoo mismo, tumatagilid pa si Kyungsoo para di maabot ng buraot niyang kaibigan ang Coke niya, _“Anak ng senador.”_

“Kaklase mo si Chanyeol Park?” Tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun habang tinatanggal ang tape sa lalagyanan, “Saan?”

“Sa Philo 10,” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “Hindi ko nga alam na siya ‘yun, or like, alam na anak siya ng senador or something. Kanina ko lang din narinig nung nagdidiscuss kanina.”

“Nakikinig _ka_ sa discussion?” Sabi ni Jongdae with much amusement, _“Weh.”_

“Oo nga,” successful si Baekhyun sa pagdekwat niya ng Coke ni Kyungsoo at uminom ng konti, “Chumika lang yung prof ko, sumipsip ng konti kay Park na senador.”

“Kumusta naman,” ang parang walang kwentang pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo na kumakain na ng sisig na hindi naman sizzling dahil wala sa sizzling plate and it really defeats the purpose of calling it sizzling sisig.

“Matalino siya,” sabi lang ni Baekhyun, “Sarap din.”

_“Pota,”_ sabi ni Jongdae na medyo naubo sa pancit canton, “Nasa lobby tayo _, pwede_ mamaya na ‘yan.”

“ _I’m just saying_.” Baekhyun says habang nilapag ang now empty kinainan niya, dumighay pa si Baekhyun bago sinundan. “For someone na kilala lang bilang anak ng senador, matalino naman siya. Was actually thinking na nakapasok siya by pulling strings, alam mo na. But he’s really smart.”

“You listened to him once, smart na agad?” Pagsasabi ni Kyungsoo na kinontra naman ng boyfriend niya na si Jongin from Sports Science from the College of Human Kinetics na and Chairperson, very active, sa StreetDance Club. He says something along the lines of, “Huy, di ah. Batchmate siya ni Yixing sa AHS, matalino daw talaga ‘yan. Kinda expected from a Park na galing sa pamilya ng public servants, dami kayang matang nakabantay sa kanila. Mama niya dating sikat na artista turned fulltime housewife and lifestyle vlogger, si ate niya news anchor, yung dad niya senator.”

“Oh, _see_.” Sabi ni Baekhyun backing Jongin up, “Tsaka, parang hindi siya ‘yung typical na anak ng senador na maangas.”

“Gago ka,” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun bago siya hinampas sa balikat, “Si Sehun ba ‘yan.”

Tumango si Baekhyun with so much force na nagulo yung bangs niya na binoblower niya every morning kaya late din siya, “Sobrang kupal kaya,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “Like, _we get it,_ you’re rich. That can’t be your _only_ personality.”

“ _Judger_ kayo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kung san tinignan siya ng mga kaibigan niya na parang _huh nagsalita ang hindi judger_ , “Classmate ko siya sa NSTP for two sems, okay naman siya. I think i _t’s just his face_.”

“Oo nga,” dagdag ni Jongin to support whatever Kyungsoo just said.

“Oh, _judger_ ka pala eh.” Gatong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Which was true, once or twice lang niya yata nakadaupang palad ang junior ni Senator Oh and it wasn’t the nicest first meetings sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Kala niya they’d hit it off noong magkita sila sa Pop Up but _no_. Assumera lang si Baekhyun and he has issues kaya ipapasa niya ang blame kay Sehun.

At being the group na wala namang attention span na matino, nalipat ang usapan nila sa PI 100 ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, tapos nalipat sa PE ni Jongdae na Frisbee at kung paano siya nahulog sa putikan at tinulungan iahon ng prof niyang cute, pati na ang Tawag ng Tanghalan The Grand Resbak at ang I Have a Lover Synopsis and Analysis.

Hindi na nakikinig si Baekhyun, syempre nagtweet na naman siya ng _“Sana all anak ng senador.”_ He was bored dahil biglang nagshift to usapang what to do after graduation ang usapin nila and Baekhyun doesn’t _know_ shit kaya, please, _chill lang._ Lumipat siya sa alter account niya, hindi pa pala nababanggit, but he’s alter user bakedbuns, sobrang judger niya for judging @spcymcdick when his username is literally @bakedbuns. Yung twitter icon pa niya ay litrato ng leeg and collarbone niya sa left side. Baked buns pero hindi pwet ang icon? _Poser ampota._

Naglike siya ng ibang memes and tweets sa timeline niya and when he refreshes, nagulat siya sa paperiscope link ni @spcymcdick and I shit you _not_ bihasa na bihasa ang mga daliri ni Baekhyun sa paglower ng volume sa control center ng phone niya, pati brightness binabaan niya enough para maaninag ni Baekhyun ang nasa live video.

Sobrang thank you po, wifi@UPD kasi ang bilis ng internet today and nakita ni Baekhyun ang malamang daily life ni Spicy Dick bak anagkamali siya makakita man lang ng glimpse si Baekhyun sa masarap na buhay nito pero hindi naman, inassume lang ni Baekhyun ang lahat just by the caption na kasama ng periscope link. “ _I don’t really do this, pero.”_

There sa periscope link ay ang pagtapat ng camera sa tite na jinajakol and _oh my god_ sana maenjoy ng nagbabantay ng Wifi@UPD ang pinapanood ni Baekhyun via the University Wifi dahil _oh my god_ ang laki. Nagmamadaling kinuha ni Baekhyun ang airpods niya, making sure na connected talaga bago niya tinaasan ang volume and rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun and lahat and how it echoed _just the slightest_ sa loob ng… cubicle? It looks nice for a cubicle pero talagang dun pa nagfocus si Baekhyun, ha.

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapakagat sa kuko niya sa hinlalaki dahil nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano hawak ni alter ang tite niya with his hand na may relo and kaunting pasilip sa cotton sweats or shorts niya. Sobrang thank you po talaga, Wifi@UPD.

And late na yata si Baekhyun kasi lalabasan na si favorite niyang alter and it just feels a little different kasi live video ito and parang yung thought na ngayon mismo ito ginagawa ni McSpicy, gusto ni Baekhyun ‘yon. _Stoniyayon._

Napansin ni Jongdae na hindi nakikinig si Baekhyun kaya sinilip niya ang nasa phone ni Baekhyun kasi nakakagat pa si Baekhyun sa fingernail niya sa thumb. “Ang baboy.” Bulong ni Jongdae saktong gulat lang kaya bigang tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya, nilagay niya sa may dibdib.

“Tangina, seryoso ka?” Halos mandiri si Jongdae, “Nanonood ka ng porn? Dito? Kasama namin? At least say you’re using your data.”

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang periscope pero nakita niyang it ended already. Epal talaga nito ni Jongdae, he says mentally pero di niya sinabi. “Nakita ko lang sa timeline.” Ang sabi niya before keeping his phone. “Ikaw, judger ka. Si Spicy Mc _Ano_ ‘to.”

“Ako pa talaga ang judger, ha.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang iniipon ‘yung mga pinagkainan nila. “Feeling ko talaga _panget siya_. Like fifty fifty eh, gwapo rin boses tapos malaki yung _ano,_ siguro naman hindi ibibigay ni Lord sa kanya lahat. I believe _panget siya, final answer._ ”

“Judger ka, tignan mo.” Baekhyun says to him. “Hindi tayo pwede mag assume, _malay mo gwapo.”_

“Feeling ko, maliit ulo niya kasi lahat ng nutrients niya napupunta sa katawan, tsaka sa tite niya.” Sabi lang ni Jongdae sa kanya kung saan tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun. “B, CR tayo.”

“Parang highschool,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Pero sumama rin naman siya, nasusulasok siya kasi ang sweet ni Kyungsoo at Jongin at hindi pwedeng sila lang kasi inggit na inggit na talaga siya kay Kyungsoo and madalas itanong ni Baekhyun, _bakit kung sino pa masama ugali sila pa pinagpapala ni Lord?!_

Sa Right Wing ng AS ang CR ng men’s and naalala nilang bagong gawa nga pala ito kaya paboritong hang out place na ni Jongdae ang CR para lang ayusin ang bangs niyang dalawang piraso kasi maganda na raw ang lighting. Pati tiles sobrang ganda na rin. Naitapon na ni Jongdae ang mga pinagkainan nila sa trash can sa hallway. Syempre, bago sila makapuntang CR, ang dami nilang niyakap pa kasi ang dami nilang kakilala.

Pagdating nila sa CR, si Jongdae lang ang gumawa ng business niya sa loob. Si Baekhyun, binantayan ang pores niya kung medyo oily na siya for the day, buti na lang hindi pa. Inayos niya na lang ang buhok niya especially his blow dried bangs kaunting pitik lang in place.

Nakalean siya nang kaunti sa counter ng sink, and he takes a closer look sa mukha niya, medyo nakajut out tuloy ang pwet ni Baekhyun kasi medyo malayo nga ang counter to the mirror. Bumukas ang cubicle and he expects Jongdae, pero ang lumabas sa cubicle ay si Chanyeol Park from si Philo 10 na anak pala ng Senador.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila sa mirror and mukhang nagulat si Chanyeol, parehong kilay niya ay nakataas dahil sa gulat. Pero nacompose niya ang sarili niya, he still stares at Baekhyun through their reflections kaya di alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin. Nakajut out pa naman ang pwet niya at ang lapit ng mukha niya sa salamin bilang banidoso. He smiles at Chanyeol na lang.

Chanyeol returns his smile bago ito maghugas ng kamay sa may tabi ni Baekhyun sa sink. _Anak mayaman, may manners. Sana all naghuhugas ng kamay pagkatapos magCR._ Pinanood niya sa gilid ng mga mata nya ang paghuhugas ni Chanyeol ng kamay, manifest lang ni Baekhyun na ang laki pala ng kamay ni Chanyeol.

Nang makapaghugas ng kamay si Chanyeol ay pinatuyo niya ito sa machine, napatingin siya kay Baekhyun ulit at ngumiti bago umalis palabas ng CR. _That was nice. He’s being super nice._ Ang naiisip lang ni Baekhyun but really, yung rational side ni Baekhyun ang nagsasabi ng _Tanga, that’s what classmates do._

Lumabas na si Jongdae at inaya na siya puntahan sila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Tinignan niya si Jongdae, “Yuck, hindi naghuhugas ng kamay.” Inasar siya ni Jongdae by reaching for his cheeks gamit ang kamay na pinangpagpag niya ng dick niya siguro noong umihi siya sa loob and Baekhyun aims for Jongdae’s bangs na dalawang piraso _. “Inacca, ang mahal nang gastos ko sa skin care tas ihahawak mo sa mukha ko, bakla ka!”_

Cue: roughplaying nila ni Jongdae, normal na lang sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongdae, kaya tawa lang sila nang tawa kasi nga para silang tanga.

Kahit yata pinromise ni Baekhyun na susubukan niyang pumasok early for the succeeding meetings for Philo ay hindi niya magawa dahil wala syang willpower para lang kumilos nang mabilis tuwing umaga, isa pa sobrang kupad niya kasi alam niyang may Angkas naman to save the day. Mahirap kaya lalo na kapag hindi ka naman dormer at uwian sa Bayan ng Marikina si Baekhyun. Everyday siyang nagcocommute at umaabang sa jeep na biyaheng Cubao o kaya naman ay UV Express kung saan nakakabawi ng sleeping hours si Baekhyun.

Kaya ngayong umaga, kahit sinabi niyang papasok siya ay late pa rin siya. As usual, dinaanan niya ang mga kaklase niyang nakikinig sa lecture at kauupo niya lang sa likod. Grabe, paano ba nila nagagawa ang pumasok on time sa 8:30 AM every day o every TTh or WF kasi hindi talaga kaya ni Baekhyun kahit siya naman ang namili ng oras na ‘yan.

At ever since he was able to see Chanyeol Park, the Senator’s son, in all his glory sa harap ng mga kaklase nila ay naging mas aware si Baekhyun sa presence nito. Para namang okay lang ang buhay ni Baekhyun na hindi niya alam ang impormasyon na anak mayaman ito at anak ng senador. Pati tuloy suot ni Chanyeol, napapansin na ni Baekhyun.

Suddenly kahit na medyo lowkey lang ay branded designer clothes ang suot ni Chanyeol, parang sobrang flashy na pagdating kay Baekhyun hindi naman sa pagiging pakielamero pero suddenly hyper aware na siya sa brasong may rolex and Chanyeo’s Balenciaga clad feet na kahit gustuhin ni Baekhyun for himself ay baka maging hilahod ang pamilya niya sa hirap dahil sa luho na ‘yan.

It’s been a few meetings ever since, and so far, nakikinig naman si Baekhyun most especially kapag nagtatanong si Chanyeol or sumasagot si Chanyeol kapag nagtatawag for recitation ang prof nila. Bitbit ni Baekhyun ang binder niya for this class dahil wala talaga siyang nagegets and might as well bring his readings for props. Lumilipad na naman ang utak ni Baekhyun, kung saan saan na naman siya nakatingin. Chanyeol’s phone came into view dahil nakapatong ito sa may elbow part ng armchair niya.

May nagnotify dito kaya naman biglang chineck ni Chanyeol, he placed his thumb and immediately, bumulagta sa screen ni Chanyeol ang twitter app na… _Wait._ Baekhyun tries to look a little bit closer pero nilipat ni Chanyeol agad sa messaging app and texts back kay _Dad_ na _No, I didn’t bring my car._

He exits the app and goes back to his twitter app para icheck ang notifications and Baekhyun freezes sa upuan niya. Masyadong familiar ang itsura ng posts na nakikita niyang qinuoquote retweet ng mga tao sa notfications ni Chanyeol. Medyo napasandal pa siya sa upuan niya in disbelief. _What?_

Baka naman hindi and Baekhyun was just seeing things na wala naman dapat kahulugan, he watched Chanyeol as he placed his phone down after liking a few quote retweets and proceeds to listening sa lecture agad, raising his hand for a few questions.

Still in shock, nakatulala lang si Baekhyun board. He was spacing out, siya ‘yung meme na may lumalabas na mathematical equations. Bigla tuloy siyang tinawag ng prof, _“Okay ka lang, Baekhyun?”_ She was smiling, no ill intention from calling him out but she was being really genuine with her concern kasi nakatulala na lang talaga siya.

_“Yes, Ma’am.”_ Sabi agad ni Baekhyun sitting up and adjusting his posture.

_“Tell me if I’m going too fast,”_ She says before returning to her lecture. And instead of slouching again, bigla siyang nagulat nung lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya to check on him too. Nagkatinginan pa sila, Chanyeol gives him a small smile before returning his attention sa sinasabi ng prof nila dahil tungkol ito sa Creative Output that they have to present for their midterms.

Suddenly, biglang nagsasabi na ang prof nila about groupings and pairings kung saan mas preferred daw ni Ma’am ang paired groupings. Nanalo ang pick your own partner na option noong nagvote by raising their hands and she gave the students the freedom to choose their partners and parang bumukas ang pintuan ng heaven.

Kakalabitin pa lang niya dapat si Chanyeol pero lumingon ito agad. “Hi,” Chanyeol starts, “Do you have a partner na?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at ngumiti. _“Tayo na lang?”_

Nagnod si Chanyeol, binigay niya kay Baekhyun ang phone niya para ilagay ang number ni Baekhyun to which he does and Baekhyun ignores the temptation na check mo ‘yung twitter. Binigay niya ang phone pabalik and sinabi ni Chanyeol na he’s going to text him and ask him if ready na sila to start brainstorming for the project.

Baekhyun needs too confirm kung tama nga ang hinala niya, and he prays to God na sana hindi kasi baka hindi niya na matignan ang account ulit the same way dahil may alam na siyang bagong information tungkol doon.

~~(Chika at eme lang ni Baekhyun ‘yon, dahil the same night, pinanood niya pa rin ang mga video sa account na ‘yon… trying to imagine ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa bawat headless shots sa mga picture at video Baekhyun tries not to be hyper aware sa mga suot nito at sa itsura ng kwarto o banyo kung saan shinoshoot ang ibang 20 second videos of him. )~~

Nasa tambayan si Baekhyun ng org nila, kasalukuyang naglalaptop for his thesis habang nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga applicants and other members. Habang nagtatype ay palipat lipat siya sa phone at sa laptop niya. Kasalukuyan niya kasing kausap si Chanyeol via imessage tungkol sa project at napagdesisyunan nilang magshoot na lang ng 2 minute video for their midterm, kasama ang isang research paper.

Si Chanyeol na ang nagpropose… na doon na lang sa bahay nila magshoot and gumawa ng paper. Pumayag naman si Baekhyun and after nilang magset ng date ay hindi na sila nakapagtext ulit, except for today kung saan tinetext siya ni Chanyeol na malapit na siyang matapos. It’s a Wednesday night and bukas na agad, Thursday, ang deadline ng project at magsstart pa lang sila sa shoot. Pero okay na rin, since gumagalaw naman ang progress nila through the paper. Video na lang talaga and maifafinalize na nila.

Nagtext si Chanyeol na nasa harap na siya ng CMC, medyo mabilis. Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan at binitbit ang laptop niya sa screen, bilang burara, at ang backpack naman niya sa kabila. Nakita niya si Chanyeol sa labas ng CMC, nakatayo sa may tabi ng dirty ice cream vendor at nakikipagkwentuhan habang kumakain.

“Hi!” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “Ang bilis mo.”

Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang College of Music, “I have MuL13 eh,” sabi niya before asking manong for another one para kay Baekhyun. Nagdecline pa si Baekhyun pero kinuha rin naman niya at nagpasalamat. Expecting that Chanyeol would ask him na sumunod sa kanya para sa car, nagtext si Chanyeol at maya pa ay may humintong Mercedes Benz… na sprinter. It was a large executive van na kulay itim and very tinted, huminto ito sa harap ni Chanyeol at binuksan niya ang pinto para paunahin si Baekhyun.

Nang makasakay silang dalawa, si Chanyeol ang naunang magbukas ng laptop niya. “I’m finishing the paper na,” he says. “Para later sa bahay, let’s do the shoot na lang agad.”

Tumango si Baekhyun kahit medyo stiff siya dahil feeling niya artista siya na nasa loob ng isang artista van. He looks around, napansin niya ang guitar na nasa itim na leather guitar case, may tsquare at tatlong canister na nasa likod ng sasakyan. Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakatingin si Baekhyun, ang sabi pa ni Baekhyun, “Arki ka?”

“Ah, no.” He says, “I get that a lot, pero I’m from ID.”

_Tangina, ang gwapo naman nito?!_ “Ah, must be nice.” Bulong lang ni Baekhyun.

“You’re from Film, tama?” Chanyeol attempts at small talking, “Do you know Jaemin Na?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed happily, “Buddy ko siya sa org!”

“Cute,” Chanyeol says, “He’s my neighbor, actually.”

Baekhyun tries to make hukay sa baul of thoughts niya kung nabanggit man ni Jaemin kung saan siya nakatira, and from what Baekhyun remembers noong tinutulungan niya si Jaemin sa app process last year, nabanggit ni Jaemin na uwian siya and hatid-sundo pa rin even when he’s in college na.

And, he actually remembered! Nakatira si Jaemin sa isang alta village somewhere in Libis yata. And as if on cue, biglang nagright turn ang van nila Chanyeol papasok sa Greenmeadows Subdivision.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya uupo sa malaking sala nila Chanyeol. Kung idedescribe ni Baekhyun, sobrang high ceiling nito, and mayroong hagdan na ginagamit ng mga nagdedebut as their entrance ganon, malaki. Sobrang laki, sala pa lang nila buong bahay na yata nila Baekhyun sa Marikina. Siguro kung sa ganito sila nakatira, hindi na sila nagkita-kita sa loob, and if anything baka kapag tatawagin na for dinner maghahanapan pa sila.

Pati na yata nag navigation sa village sobrang nalula si Baekhyun sa mga bahay dito kasi alam mong village na talaga siya ng mga mayayaman, street pa lang. Hello, Greenmeadows ‘to! Hindi na magtataka nsi Baekhyun kung kapitbahay nila si Kris Aquino.

Currently, nasa harap niya si Chanyeol na nakaupo rin, at naglalakad kasunod ng tatay ni Chanyeol ay ang mga kasambahay nilang may dalang meryenda. “Hello,” he says, kung pambahay man ang suot ng papa ni Chanyeol na nakashortsleeved barong at slacks, nakakahiya naman.

“Good afternoon po,” Baekhyun says while standing up to greet him, nagmano na rin siya kasi that’s just how he was raised. Magalang… and malandi. Natawa ang tatay ni Chanyeol nong nagmano si Baekhyun but he touched Baekhyun’s head and says, “Ay, bless you also.”

“Dad,” Chanyeol says, hindi siya tumatayo. “Baka matagalan kami later,”

“Ah, ganoon ba?” Senator Park says, “That’s alright, paalis na rin naman ako, your mom and I will be home late. I’ll be with Tolits the whole night, kung kailangan mo ihatid si…”

“Baekhyun po.” Baekhyun supplies for him and smiles. Uminom ng tubig si Baekhyun, maingat dahil baka makabasag siya.

“Kung kailangan ihatid si Baekhyun pauwi, you can call Mang Leo.” He smiles before saying he has to leave and sana matapos agad nila ang kailangan nilang matapos for class. You could say na sobrang nastarstruck si Baekhyun kahit hindi naman artista si Senator. Siguro nagulat lang si Baekhyun sa culture ng mayayaman and bago ito for him, nevertheless, ang input lang ni Baekhyun sa lahat ay, _sana all._

He takes a bite of the prepares snacks sa nasa coffee table nila Chanyeol, umalis na ang dad niya at naiwan sila sa sala. “Do you want to work here or doon na tayo sa room ko?”

At halos may dumiretsong kapirasong cookie sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun dahil inaya siya s akwarto and suddenly everything comes flooding back kay Baekhyun kung bakit nga pala siya pumayag na maging partners sila and parang may nagflash sa mga mata niya… nagflashback ang mga litrato at videos ni @spcymcdick.

_“You okay?”_ Nagulat din si Chanyeol dahil ubo nang ubo si Baekhyun at namumula na ito. Inabutan niya ng tubig si Baekhyun. Ininom naman ni Baekhyun ang tubig, nahimasmasan naman siya pero para siyang nakuryente nang mahawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol. _Oh my god_ , parang tangang may internal dilemma si Baekhyun with himself.

Umakyat silang dalawa sa kwarto ni Chanyeol and… kulang nalang matunaw siya dahil hindi siya makapasok sa loob. Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa bagpack niya. The bed, the walls, the full length mirror, masyado nang maraming alam si Baekhyun and gusto na lang niya umuwi.

Gusto niyang umuwi at itext si Jongdae na _“Hindi panget si @spcymcdick, I can confirm!!! :(((((”_

Actually, to Baekhyun’s surprise, natapos din naman sila sa pastopmotion idea ni Chanyeol na puro sketch niya at si Baekhyun ang nagshohoot, almost 10 na nang matapos sila. May nagkalat na box ng pizza from S&R and mga pinagkainan na chicken and pasta. Ang sarap talaga kapag may kagrupo kang mayaman.

Mali rin na nakasuot ng shorts si Baekhyun dahil ang lamig sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Ilang beses niya tuloy hinihimas ang hita niya para bigyan ito ng warmth kasi tumataas na… ang balahibo niya sa sobrang lamig. Buong wardrobe pa naman ni Baekhyun ay isang _Hi, welcome to uniqlo!_ Dahil manipis lang din ang suot niyang polong itim katerno niyang chino shorts niyang khaki. Buti na lang, suot pa niya ang medyas niya at hindi nakadikit ang paa niya sa malamig na sahig.

Ngayon, ieedit na lang ni Baekhyun ang shots para maging one long continuous video ito. Ito naman ang forte ni Baekhyun after magdrawing ni Chanyeol, and he’s almost done na magtagpi ng shots and it’s almost 11PM nang mapindot niya ang export and nagrerender na ito. Kailangan na lang nila isubmit ito online along with the paper and they’re done for their midterms.

Si Chanyeol, nakaupo siya sa floor dahil si Baekhyun ang nakaupo sa work desk niya. Ayan, naging aware na naman si Baekhyun. Naalala niya ang mga video na kuha mula sa upuang ito, namula na naman siya. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na nakasalampak sa floor with his mac na puno ng stickers as he’s still finalizing their paper at ang mga references nito. Nakapatong ang laptop sa hita ni Chanyeol.

Hindi man lang nakapagpalit ng damit si Chanyeol kanina, Baekhyun spins sa swivel ni Chanyeol and looks at him habang kumukuha ng piraso ng pizza bago magtype ulit. “I’ll send the file, airdrop ko na lang.” He says at tumingin kay Baekhyun na nakatitig sa kanya, pailalim ang tingin ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinabahan.

Nang matapos magrender ay lumapit si Chanyeol para panoorin ito, nakalean si Chanyeol sa desk with Baekhyun in between and _ang bango._ They watched it before uploading it sa google drive nilang magkakaklase for their submission. Since tapos naman na sila, sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ay magpahinga muna siya kasi magwawash up lang daw siya saglit.

Nang maapasok si Chanyeol sa ensuite niyang bathroom ay halos bitawan ni Baekhyun ang biggest and fattest SIGH nang bung buhay niya na parang kanina pa niya pinipigilan ang huminga. Paano ba naman kasi, napakalapit ni Chanyeol kanina sa kanya. Nilibot niya ang mga mata niya at namumula talaga si Baekhyun sa tuwing naaalala. Sobrang dead giveaway na ng interior ng bedroom ni Chanyeol bilang confirmation na siya nga si @spcymcdick, isa pa, hindi active si @spcymcdick for a few hours now kasi busy sila gumawa ng midterms project nila sa isang GE.

After checking for texts sa phone niya para lang madistract siya, lumipat si Baekhyun sa twitter na app, nagretweet siya ng ibang relatable content at nagtweet na pagod na siya kasi totoo naman. Nagcontemplate pa siya kung ililipat niya sa alter account niya. He hears the shower running, and Baekhyun says _fuck it_ bago niya pinindot ang account ni Chanyeol.

Chineck niya ang account ni Chanyeol and refreshes it a few times. Walang upload, so he checks for the last time at ang huling pag swipe downward niya, may bagong tweet 3s ago ang nakalagay.

Kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at napatingin sa pintuan ng CR ni Chanyeol. _Oh my god ka._

He opens the video kahit hindi pa nagloload ang thumbnail kaya nagulat si Baekhyun kasi medyo wholesome ang video, nakatalikod ang alter, no face ang kita, pero wala itong suot na itaas. Nakaflex ang maskuladong likod nito sa mirror shot and sa totoo lang, gusto niya na yatang tumakas palabas… o katukin ang pintuan ni Chanyeol sa banyo. Syempre nilike niya muna bago siya umarte.

Inexit ni Baekhyun ang video at nagulat dahil may kasunod pa, isang video na naman, bigla itong pinindot ni Baekhyun at nagulat siya dahil nanigas siya sa nakita nya. 3 seconds lang ang video, kakaupload lang pero ang dami agad likes and retweets, Baekhyun watches with his mouth agape, kasi hawak na naman ni Chanyeol ang mundo ni Baekhyun. _Charot._

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang tite niya, mahigpit pero languid ang strokes na ginagawa nito. Bago maputol ang video, nacut ito sa kung saan may binitawan si Chanyeol na groan. _Oh my god ka… ANDITO AKO?!_ Nasa shower ang video, and Baekhyun still hears the shower running.

Inexit ni Baekhyun ang buong twitter app at kinabahan for his life. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. Hindi niya talaga inakalang darating ang panahong makakadaupang palad niya si @spcymcdick, well, he realy wished n asana mameet niya pero not like this. Malay ba niyang ‘yung cute niyang kaklase sa GE ‘yung katauhan behind @spcymcdick!!! At isa pa, anak siya ng senador!!! _What the fuck._

Biglang ninerbyos si Baekhyun dahil tumunog ang messenger app niya sa laptop, nagulat siya sa tunog pero si Jongdae lang ulit ‘yun na nagsend ng link ng lazada, with the caption _“Merry Christmas to me, expect ko to sa pasko ha.”_ Nilipat ni Baekhyun sa drives tab at nakitang uploaded na ang files nila. Pwede na siyang umuwi. Ninerbyos siya para sa wala naman, hindi niya alam bakit parang sobrang all time high ang senses niya.

As if on cue, biglang lumabas si Chanyeol sa CR. Nakapaligo na ito, may maliit na tuwalya sa leeg para sa buhok niya. Ready na yata matulog si Chanyeol dahil nakasuot na lang ito ng itim na tshirt and gray na shorts. “Uploaded na?” He asks habang pinupunasan ang buhok niya.

Tumango si Baekhyun at akmang kukuhanin na ang bag kasi binaba niya na ang screen. “I think I have to—“

“Uuwi ka na?” He asks habang nagliligpit ng mga pinagkainan nila, nakakahiya naman pala aalis agad si Baekhyun. Binitawan niya ang bag niya at lumapit para tulungan si Chanyeol, na magtapon ng pinagkainan. Pizza na lang naman ang naiwan, kaya sabi ni Chanyeol ibaba niya lang muna.

Nagpaalam si Baekhyun na magCR to freshen up lang, pero parang tangang parang sinisilaban si Baekhyun dahil naalala niya ang post kanina. Pero sinusubukan niyang itaboy sa likuran ng isip niya ang naalala niyang mga bagay. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at nakita niyang namumula na naman siya. Napakahirap naman maging chinitong mestizohin dahil ang bilis bilis niyang mamula.

Lumabas siya sa CR at nakita si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa kama. Nagtetext ito, he thinks. Umangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol at nagtama ang mga mata nila. “ _You_ ,” he says. “You knew?”

“Huh,” pero tunog HA ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nakatayo lang siya sa may CR, “Ang _alin_?”

“Ah,” Chanyeol says while standing up, “Ganito na lang.” He shows Baekhyun the interface sa account niyang @spcymcdick. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun bago tumingin sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Ano ‘ _yaaaaan_?!” He fakes his shock, kunyare naeskandalo talaga siya. “ _My goooood, ano ‘yaaaan_?!”

Chanyeol looks at him with a straight face. Pero wala, tuloy lang sa :O face si Baekhyun, mukhang neskandalo pero deep inside wala nang naririnig si Baekhyun sa utak niya kundi ang _TAKBOTAKBOTAKBOTAKBO_! Chanyeol taps his phone a few times, nagscroll, at may ipinakita si Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Baekhyun B and 43 others liked your tweet_.

“Not you?” Chanyeol says to him, kinuha uli ang phone away from Baekhyun’s face, pagkabalik sa harap ni Baekhyun ay nakita ni Baekhyun ang sarili niyang account… ‘yung personal account niya. Baekhyun froze, he swore na napalitan niya ang account bago isearch ang pangalan ni @spcymcdick sa search bar!!! Tangina, at least hindi ‘yung Volunteers for Children ang gamit niya! Or yung Cinema! What the _fuck._

“Uh,” Baekhyun says and looks away, “Ano _kase_ ,” He starts to look for more palusot pero wala siyang ibang mahanap and ang sumunod na lang ay nagpraying hands siya at itinapat sa noo niya. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” He says too quickly, _“Hindi ko sasabihin promise hindi ko alam na ikaw ‘yan noon I just confirmed today hindi ko sinasadya I’m so sorry hindi ko ipagkakalat promise ko ‘yan please huwag mo akong isumbong!”_

Natawa si Chanyeol.

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil natawa si Chanyeol.

_“Isusumbong?”_

“Sa pulis..” Baekhyun says peeking at Chanyeol sa pagitan ng mga kamay niya. “Alam kong powerful kang tao lalo na ‘yung pamilya mo, I’m sorry. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya! I didn’t _know_ know. I just _confirmed_ today…”

“Hindi ba dapat, ako ang nagmamakaawang huwag mo akong isumbong at ipagkalat?” Chanyeol smiles at him, “If anything, dapat ako pa nga ang mas matakot, because _you know._ ”

Binaba ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya. “Hindi ko ipagkakalat.”

Chanyeol sits back down. “Okay,” he just says.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang gagawin niya kaya dahan dahan siyang lumapit sa gamit niya, “Uuwi ka pa rin?”

Biglang binalik ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa likod niya na para bang nahuli siyang gumagawa nang masama ni Chanyeol.

“How long have you been following me?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya tinap ni Chanyeol ang kama sa tabi niya asking Baekhyun to sit beside him. Si Baekhyun naman, umupo naman si tanga sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pero dapat umuuwi na siya, nagbobook ng Grab, pero hindi. 

“Uhm, matagal na.” Baekhyun says, “Mga 3k pa lang followers mo, andun na ako.”

“Oh, _wow_ , ang tagal na nun.” He says. “Thanks.”

_???_

“You’re welcome?”

And then silence. Walang ibang nagsalita, magkatabi lang silang dalawa, the clock was ticking, 12 na halos. “Did you like them? _My videos?_ ”

Hesistant si Baekhyun pero tumango naman siya. “Yes?”

“Alam mo bang,” Chanyeol starts licking his lips, _“2 months? 3 months worth of videos d’yan ay para sayo?”_

_“WHAT”_ Medyo malakas ang boses ni Baekhyun at narealize niya ‘yun, kaya hininaan niya na ang boses niya bago ituloy, “do you mean?”

“Unang kita ko pa lang sa’yo _, sarap na sarap na ako sayo.”_ Chanyeol says with no reservations, no hesistations, no trace of being conyo. Halos magshort circuit ang utak ni Baekhyun kaya nanlaki lang ang mga mata niya at mabilis na lumingon kay Chanyeol. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. “First day ng class, you were late. Inabot mo ‘yung Form5 mo kay Ma’am, I was sitting in front, _your ass was right in front of my face.”_

Nahihiya si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya maalala ‘yun.

“Umupo ka sa tabi ko that day,” He says, “And I got a little upset kasi she arranged us, tapos nasa likod kita. Ibig sabihin hindi kita makikita.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya. “What…” he just says tapos hindi niya na rin alam talaga. “Alam mo, parang I’m better off not knowing na ikaw ‘yun, kasi sobrang…” Baekhyun motions with his hand na parang jumbled eme and magulo, “I don’t know what to do with this information.”

“All I’m saying is, I like you,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

_HUH?????????? SERYOSO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A A A A AA A A A A A A_

“Do you want to go home na?” Chanyeol asks him habang nagglance sa orasan niya sa kwarto, sobrang late na. “I can ask Mang Leo to drive you, or ako, pwede rin I can book you a Grab kung—“

“Tingin mo talaga uuwi pa ako after _everything?”_ Tanong ni Baekhyun.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun how the fuck it happened, kung sino ang nauna sa kanila ni Chanyeol, or kung anong ihip ng hangin ang tumama sa kanilang dalawa. Pero so far, nasa hita ni Baekhyun ang shorts niya, nakahiga siya sa braso ni Chanyeol sa kama nito. Nakakapit siya sa kaliwang balikat ni Chanyeol, his face was hiding sa may leeg ni Chanyeol.

Medyo mahigpit ang kapit niya sa braso at balikat ni Chanyeol, or kung ano ‘yung mahawakan niya. Kasi naman, hawak hawak na ni Chanyeol ang buhay niya. Well, not really, hawak ni Chanyeol yung tite niya for some reason pero syempre gusto ni Baekhyun ‘yan.

“Ang ingay mo,” Chanyeol says, abruptly stopping kaya bumaba ang hips ni Baekhyun at lumapat sa bed. Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun. “Ah!” He almost shouts kasi bumilis naman ang pacing ni Chanyeol after nitong huminto. “Teka!”

Hindi humihinto si Chanyeol, “Ang tagal kong inimagine kung anong itsura mo,” he says changing his pace from slow to quick, from mahigput to maluwag, “Pero walang makakatalo sa itsura mo ngayon.”

Mas lalong itinago ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano pero sobrang THANK YOU PHILO 10?!

“Baekhyun, malapit ka na ba?” He asks and naramdaman niyang nagnonod si Baekhyun nang mabilis, kasi yes, please, malapit na malapit na siya. Pero nagulat siya nang bitawan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya.

“Haaa?” He says, confused, pero more disoriented kasi nasa bingit na siya ng pagputok pero biglang tumigil. Tumayo si Baekhyun on his forearms, nakita niya ang sarili niya, nakataas at crumpled na ang polo niya na bukas sa ibang butones pero hindi lahat, nakababa ang shorts and briefs niya sa may hita niya, pero sa kanan na lang.

Nakita niya rin si Chanyeol na hinihimas ang sarili niya through his cotton shorts kaya naman gumapang si Baekhyun para ilapit ang mukha sa hita ni Chanyeol. Hingal pa rin si Baekhyun pero nakatuwad siyang nakasubsob sa may harapan ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo pa naman sa may edge ng bed si Chanyeol, pinalitan ni Baekhyun ng kamay niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Narinig niya ang paghihigit ni Chanyeol sa hininga nang maramdaman ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun was so desperate for anything, actually, for Chanyeol’s dick lang naman. Walang any any ay hinugot ni Baekhyun ang alaga ni Chanyeol and _oh my god, “_ My god,” He says, tapos natawa siya sa naisip niya pero sinabi niya na rin, “Nastarstruck ako, dati pinapanood lang kita.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, tapos natawa rin siya. Pero biglang nahinto si Chanyeol from laughing kasi sinubo ni Baekhyun nang buong buo si Chanyeol. There was a long drawl ng _“Puta,”_ na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Maraming experience si Baekhyun, syempre naman. Kaya sinigurado niyang gagalingan niya today dahil hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay makakaharao niya ang tite with more than a hundred thousand followers. Sinigurado ni Baekhyun na makakain niya si Chanyeol nang buong buo at gusto niya hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang gabing ito para maishare niya sa twitterverse kung gaano kagaling yung crush ni spcymcdick.

“Masarap ba,” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang batok ni Baekhyun. “Masarap ba,” He asks again, this time nudging Baekhyun’s throat with his dick. “Sabihin mo, masarap ba?”

Biglang bumitiw si Baekhyun sa pagkain kay Chanyeol at dinilaan ang gilid nito, tumatango si Baekhyun at halos masampal siya ng matigas at malaking alaga ni Chanyeol. He bites his lip bago isubo ulit si Chanyeol. “Sarap na sarap ka, ah.” Chanyeol says before pushing Baekhyun’s nap pababa. Nagulat si Baekhyun at halos magchoke pero sabihin na ang nating nagtwitch ang dick ni Baekhyun from the sudden jolt na nagzap sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun and he’s harder than ever.

Grabeng choking kink ‘yan, suddenly, Baekhyun remembers kung gaano kalaki ang kamay ni Chanyeol at kaya nitong sakalin si Baekhyun with one hand habang naglalabas pasok ito sa kanya and Baekhyun wants to cry kasi hindi malayong mangyari ‘yon at nagluluha siya from the excitement and all of Baekhyun’s emotions are going haywire habang nasa loob ng bibig niya si Chanyeol.

Maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nagsasayaw sa ibabaw ng balat niya sa likod, hanggang maramdaman niyang lumapat ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa hiwa ng puwitan niya. He gives his deepest sigh bago nagpop out of his mouth ang tite ni Chanyeol at humampas sa bibig niya dahil sa tigas.

Naramdaman niya ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa butas niya, his dry hole, and natakot si Baekhyun for a moment. “Gusto mo bang—“ Hindi pa tapos magsalita si Chanyeol pero grabe na ang pagtango ni Baekhyun he was begging, _please please please._

Hindi naman nagfail ang Chanyeol, pinrepare siya ni Chanyeol. Thank God for being maarte at may frequent visits si Baekhyun sa waxing salons para sa kilay and asshole appointments niya, or minsan legs, dahil malinis siya down there. Habang nagdedeliryo si Baekhyun ay narinig siya si Chanyeol from behind, “Can I film this?”

At kahit pwedeng gawin ni Chanyeol kahit hindi niya sabihin ay nagpaalam pa rin siya kay Baekhyun and feeling ni Baekhyun ang ganda niya because sa mundong ito, may humihingi pa ng consent. _Consent is sexy. Sherep._ “Yeah,” he says. He looks over his shoulders, sobrang pawis niya na ang suot pa rin niya ang polo niyang itim. Nakatapat ang phone ni Chanyeol sa pwet ni Baekhyun at sa daliri nito, hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun ang pagpasok ng tatlo, and he lets out a loud “ _Ah! My god, mm.”_

Nakita niyang binato ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa kama ulit at itinuloy ang paglalabas pasok ng daliri niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Maya maya pa ay nakita niya kung paano nirolyo ni Chanyeol ang condom sa tite niya, with one hand, and Baekhyun thinks na hindi lahat ay may kaya non and pwede ‘yun na talent. Ilalagay sa CV or sa resume, professional na tagalagay ng condom with one hand.

He felt Chanyeol’s head, nakatutok lang sa namumutawing butas ni Baekhyun and huminga siya nang malalim.

He felt the burn, the burn na halos mapunit si Baekhyun in half and he swore na nakita niya ang utak niya noong tumirik ang mga mata niya sa laki, sa sarap ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun lay flat on his chest, kumakabog pa nga ng malakas. He felt throbbing everywhere, sa dibdib niya, sa braso niya, sa ulo niya, sa pwet niya, basta everywhere. There was silence, except for their heavy breathing lalo na’t ramdam ni Baekhyun na nagtitimpi lang si Chanyeol sa labas-pasok. The slight movement sa hips ni Chanyeol ang unang naramdaman ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya mapigilan ang isang whine.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks leaning down para halikan si Baekhyun sa balikat. Tumango si Baekhyun at iniharap ang mukha kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Kasabay ng akmang pagdila ni Chanyeol sa puno ng tenga ni Baekhyun ang biglaan nitong paghugot at pagbaon kay Baekhyun. “Oh my _god_ ,” ulit na naman ni Baekhyun.

Nang makuha nila ang tamang pacing ay hindi na napigilan ang ritmong indayog ng beywang ni Chanyeol against Baekhyun’s. Buti na lang wala ang parents ni Chanyeol. Pero biglang naalala ni Baekhyun ang parents niya na malamang hind pala niya naitetext and as if on cue, tumunod ang phone ni Baekhyun. He fumbled with his hands sa pagkapa kung nasaan ang phone niya from the discarded shorts sa kama. Hindi tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagbayo even when Baekhyun kept reaching behind para pahintuin siya.

_“Bakit hindi ka nagtetext? Anong oras na, namimihasa ka ha.”_ He hears his mom sa kabilang linya, malakas ang boses nito. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol slowing down, only giving very languid swifts ng hips, making sure na naggrind ang looban ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi pa po kami tapos sa _project.”_ Baekhyun tries to keep his composure at nagbigay siya ng isang malalim na buntong hininga dahil ang sarap ng hagod ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ng pwet niya.

_“Hihintayin pa ba kita?”_ His mom asks, _“May susi ka ng bahay?”_

Ang daming tanong ng mama ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol felt like the phonecall was getting long, kaya naman tahimik niyang binilisan ang beywang niya _. “Ah_! Opo. Opo,”

“ _Pagod ka na ba?”_ His mom says, _“Okay lang bang dyan ka na magpalipas ng gabi? Lalaki naman kasama mo? Hiram ka munang damit sa kaibigan mo.”_

Okay na okay po, mama.

“Slow down,” Si Chanyeol na mismo ang nagsabi dahil ngayong nakapaibabaw si Baekhyun sa kanya ay halos parang hayok itong nagpapababa’t-taas sa ari ni Chanyeol. “Hey,” hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mababang chuckle habang inaalalayan ang beywang ni Baekhyun na parang wala na sa tiyempo ang kilos, maibsan at mairaos lang ang sarili.

Halos parang wala na sa tuliro si Baekhyun. Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Baekhyun at inilapit sa mukha niya. “We need to sleep. Papasok pa tayo.” Bulong nito sa bibig ni Baekhyun bago halikan. Ramdam niya ang pagkilos ng hips ni Baekhyun. “You gonna come? Lalabasan ka na?” Tumango nang tumango si Baekhyun habang kagat ang labi nito at napapikit, “Mm!” He says habang tumatango nang tumatango.

Niyakap niya si Baekhyun at idiniin ang bawat thrust dito, halos umungol si Chanyeol sa may tenga ni Baekhyun and that was all it took for Baekhyun to come for the fourth time, tonight… parang nagflood back down kay Baekhyun ang mga gabing hinahawakan niya rin ang sarili niya kapag pinanonood ang videos ni Chanyeol, but this time, Chanyeol was balls deep inside of him.

Sobrang dumi ni Baekhyun

Literally and figuratively.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa class at like, 8:20. Ten minutes before class and that was a new record, actually. Hindi naman talaga makakapasok si Baekhyun nang maaga kundi dahil kay Chanyeol. Sobrang wala siyang tulog pero nakabawi siya ng tulog sa van nila Chanyeol. Hinatid sila ng driver, Baekhyun woke up to Chanyeol’s face hovering dangerously close sa loob ng van. Apparently, nasa UP na sila. Sana all the time ganito kapeaceful ang pagpasok niya edi sana hindi siya nalelate.

He was wearing Tommy H, pinahiram siya ni Chanyeol ng shirt. Pati nga sana briefs pahihiramin siya, it wasn’t used naman daw they’re new pairs pero nahihiya si Baekhyun so nagpabili si Chanyeol sa driver ng disposable ones sa convenience store before sila umalis papasok sa school. Inulit na lang ni Baekhyun ang shorts niya kasi why not? Isa pa, nakakahiya kasi mamahalin ang mga damit ni Chanyeol and gusto na umuwi ni Baekhyun para magpalit kasi yung balat niya allergic sa mamahaling tela.

Their class ended with Chanyeol leaving agad kasi may class pa siya sa may NCPAG which was like at the other side of the campus. He promised to return Chanyeol’s shirt, pero nang magmeet sila ni Jongdae after ng class halos umatras si Jongdae while eyeing his shirt. “Tommy? Kelan ka pa nagsuot ng branded.”

Jongdae has an eye for branded clothes, siguro dahil tagaClothing Tech ang boyfriend nito ngayon and sobrang exposed niya sa mga brands and new trends. “Tange,” he says nervously, “Ukay lang ‘to.”

“Ukay?!” Jongdae scoffs na parang di naniniwala. “May sugar daddy ka na ‘no?”

“Parang tanga ‘to.” He says and decides to change the topic. “Kumain na kasi tayo,”

Kaya habang hiniintay nilang dalawa na dumating si Kyungsoo at Jongin ay nakasalampak silang dalawa sa lobby ng AS, “Nakita mo ‘yung post nung crush mong alter? May jowa na siya.” Jongdae says habang hinihipan ang mainit at bagong luto na kwekkwek. At si Baekhyun naman na kasalukuyang umiinom ng coke ay halos maibuga kay Jongdae. “Ano ba ‘yan!” Jongdae shouts habang tinutulak si Baekhyun na agaw buhay na dahil nasamid.

“Okay ka lang?!” Jongdae half shouts half laughs dahil as a true friend, tatawanan muna niya si Baekhyun bago niya tulungan. “Tangina, hoy?!”

Hinampas ni Baekhyun ‘yung dibdib niya bago mahimasmasan, syempre tinampal niya si Jongdae sa balikat nung okay na siya. “Kasi naman?!”

At kahit hindi sila buong sentences gumagamit, nagkakaintindihan talaga sila. “Oh tignan mo,” Jongdae adds and let’s Baekhyun see the tweet as if it would help.

Nanlaki ‘yung mata ni Baekhyun dahil, shet. Ako ‘yan. What the fuck. Ang daming likes. But mostly, ang daming replies askng him kung sino ‘yun and how did they not know @spcymcdick was already dating someone. O baka hookup lang? Narinig ni Baekhyun ‘yung boses niya bago niya hininaan ‘yung volume. He hopes na sana hindi marealize ni Jongdae na boses ng bestfriend niya ‘yun.

Buti na lang, dumating agad si Kyungsoo at ang boyfriend nya. “Anong pinag-uusapan niyo?” He asks.

“Wala.” Baekhyun supplies for Kyungsoo, “Bawal ishare kapag may boyfriend na.”

“Ah okay,” sabi lang ni Kyungsoo na wala namang pake, “Wala akong pake.”

As usual, nagkumustahan lang sila about midterms kaya nung tinanong siya nabanggit niyang partner niya si Chanyeol sa creative project for Philo, “Oh?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Para akong artista,” Baekhyun said. “Nakavan ako, tapos ang laki ng bahay. Nameet ko rin si Senator Park for like three minutes,, nastarstruck ako. Sobrang yaman nila, natakot ako kumilos sa bahay nila baka makabasag ako tapos ako yung ipalit na display.”

“Gusto mo naman ‘yun, para lagi mo makita si Chanyeol.” Paggatong ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong ginawa niyo?” Tanong lang sa kanya ni Jongdae.

“Wala ‘no!” He says obviously hiding something. “Bakit naman magtatanong kayo nang ganyan, parang mga tanga ‘to.”

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, pati tuloy si Jongin na nakikinig lang ay nahinto sa pagsubo dahil something was not right. Nagsquint ang mga mata ni Jongdae. “Alam mo, nagtatanong ako tungkol sa project. _Anong ginawa niyong project na creative output._ Bakit ganun ‘yung sagot mo?”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. “Wala nga!”

“Baekhyun Byun, alam naming bawat utot at hininga mo.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo. “May ginawa ka ‘no?”

Halos alugin siya ni Jongdae, “Wala nga akong ginawa!!!” He says kahit na anong pry ng friends niya ay hindi siya sasagot dahil nagpromise siya na… hindi niya ipagkakalat?

Hindi talaga sumasagot si Baekhyun pero enough nang sagot yung pamumula ng pisngi niya habang kinukurot siya ni Kyungsoo.

Nanag makalma na ang atmosphere at iniaayos ni Baekhyun ang shirt niyang pinahiram lang ni Chanyeol kaya kailangan niyang ingatan dahil hindi niya kayang palitan pero syempre sa sobrang likot nila Jongdae nastretch yata ang tela sa may neck part kaya medy stretched na at naging bacon ang shirt. Uminom tuloy ulit siya ng coke na medyo hindi na malamig and thinks of ways to apologize tungkol sa shirt.

Tumahimik na sila at si Jongin naman ang nagsalita. “You guys fucked?”

Nabuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom niyang coke at natuluan ang damit, now he really has to apologize kasi mamamantsahan pa ng coke yung Tommy H na shirt ni Chanyeol dahil sa bunganga ni Jongin.

“Tangina ka!!!” It was Jongdae na medyo napalakas ang sigaw bago ambaan ng hampas si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun texted him about the shirt the same day na nasira nila Jongdae. Chanyeol assured him that it was fine and it wasn’t necessary na ipaayos niya. Iba talaga kapag mayaman, but still he insisted and now, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ulit how the fuck it happened pero his arms are tied up gamit ang tshirt na suot niya. Chanyeol, again, was balls deep inside of him. Nandito na naman sila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.

“Sira naman na pala, edi sirain pa natin.” Was what Chanyeol said bago ang lahat nang pangyayari. Wala na naman sa tuliro si Baekhyun malapit na naman siyang labasan. “Please, please, please.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, a little helpless dahil nakatali ang mga kamay niya sa taas ng ulo niya.

“You wanna touch me?” Tanong nito. Tumango nang tumango si Baekhyun pero hindi siya pinakikinggan ni Chanyeol and instead just fucked him a little harder than before kaya halos magluha na si Baekhyun. And just in time bago siya labasan ay tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa pagkakatali and ang bilis niyang hinablot ang mukha ni Chanyeol para halikan bago tuluyang labasan.

Isa na namang makanginig laman experience kasama si Chanyeol. Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun, “Sorry about the shirt.” He says.

Natawa si Chanyeol, bumababa pa rin ito from the high na sarap na dulot ni Baekhyun. “Sabi ko sa’yo, okay lang. Why were they even pulling you?”

“Ayoko kasing sabihin.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nodded.

“It’s okay.”

“Huh?” Naguluhan si Baekhyun kaya tinuloy lang ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi. “It’s okay. They’re your friends right? You can tell them we’re dating.”

Mas lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. “Huh?!”

“Wait,” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Why do you sound so confused?”

“We’re _dating_?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun in small tiny letters.

“ _We’re no_ t?” He also asked in small tiny letters.

Biglang lumapit si Baekhyun at tumawa, “Okay, sige. We’re dating.” Oo nga naman. Bakit ba kasi nauna ‘yang kainan and everything?

“Now that we’re dating. Can I ask kung bakit… spcymcdick.” Baekhyun says quietly.

“Ah, that?” Chanyeol purses his lips, “Wala namang meaning, akala ko dead giveaway ang PCY sa spicy.”

Ah, it MAKES sense. Pero syempre, nasa tite ang utak ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya ‘yun naisip. Habang tinutulungan siya ni Chanyeol maglinis ay hindi tumitigil ang pagriring ng phone niya kaya padabog niyang sinagot ang tawag ni Jongdae. “Nasan ka?” He asks.

“Baket?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun pabalik while glancing at Chanyeol.

“Tanga, may GA* tayo. Tumakas ka na naman, pag ikaw hindi pinayagan magReAff next sem, sinasabi ko sayo.” Jongdae says to him habang naririnig niya ang maingay sa phone, “Dalian mo, punta ka dito.”

*General Assembly

He sighs, sinara niya ang phone niya ang turns to look at Chanyeol. “I have to leave.” Baekhyun says habang iniaabot ang fresh laundried polo niya from last night. (Cue: Mimiyuuuh side nguso.)

“Hatid kita?” Chanyeol says.

“No driver?”

“Ah, you wanna call Mang Tolits?” Na agad tinanggihan ni Baekhyun kaya naman cue Mimiyuuuh side nguso ulit dahil nakaupo siya sa sasakyan ngayon ni Chanyeol after siyang kantutin ni Chanyeol. Ang masasabi lang ng mga dukhang hindi si Baekhyun, “Sana all.”

Medyo late na siya sa GA na ginaganap ngayon sa isang coworking space sa Esteban Abada sa Katipunan. Nagpaabang siya kay Jongdae sa labas dahil hindi siya familiar kaya nama nung huminto ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa harap ng venue ay halos malaglag ang panga ni Jongdae.

Napakaarte pa ng pagpapaalam ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Bye,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago ito magdrive palayo. Pagkalayo mismo ng sasakyan ay tinitigan lang siya ni Jongdae mula ulo hanggang paa, and judging by Baekhyun’s medyo basa pa na buhok from the shower at ang very familiar uniqlo polo shirt na itim na suot niya kahapon.

“Ikaw,” Jongdae squints his eyes, “Sa presinto ka magpaliwanag.”

“Bakit ako?”

“Anong bakit ikaw?!” Jongdae says, “Malamang! Ikaw, masyado ka ha.”

Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun at humawak sa braso ni Jongdae na akal amo umiikot ang pwet dahil napansin ng crush niya parang highschool lang. Muntik pa siya hampasin ni Jongdae. “Paano na ‘yung crush mo?”

“Sino?” Medyo confused si Baekhyun.

“Edi ‘yung alter.” He says.

“Sus, hayaan mo na ‘yun.” Medyo suspicious ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, at medyo parang kumekerengkeng na dalaginding na umeekis ekis pa ang paa kapag naglalakad. _“Hayaan mo na siya.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wala pa talagang label pero nameet na ni Chanyeol ang friends and family ni Baekhyun... at bakit ba napakahilig nilang dalawa na manira ng damit? (Kung saan nagkaroon na ng plot ang PWP ni Senator's son Chanyeol Park and Baekhyun Byun na tubong Marikina.)

Hindi matigil sa pagtatype ang ating bida na si Baekhyun Byun from the College of Mass Communication Majoring in Film sa kanyang Iphone with matching sound on keypress kaya naman rinding-rindi na si Kyungsoo na nakaharap niya ngayon. Unlike Baekhyun, iniaayos ni Kyungsoo ang script niya for his thesis ngayon sa Starbucks sa UP Town Center.

Parang props na nakalatag ang Mac, manuscript na pinaparevise, Veco dotted grid notebook at Gtec sa harapan ni Baekhyun ngayong hindi maialis ang mga mata niya sa phone niya dahil hindi siya matigil kakatype na may tunog. “Pwede ba, kung di ka gagawa umalis ka sa harapan ko? Naalibadbaran ako.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago hubarin ang salamin niya para kusutin ang mga mata niya. He had been here sa SB for like 3 hours na, sumunod lang si Baekhyun para samahan siya at magthesis together.

“Librarian ka?” Asar ni Baekhyun para isara ang phone at ilapag. Binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang laptop para magtrabaho at bumulagta sa harap niya ang picture ng pamilya niya noong bakasyon nila sa Ilocos as his wallpaper as a very dutiful bunso ng pamilya Byun.

Suddenly nagkaron siya ng hiya kasi kanina lang katext niya si Chanyeol at pinag-uusapan nila kung ano ang gagawin ni Chanyeol sa kanya kung nandun siya ngayon sa very unannounced family lunch somewhere in Loyola sa bahay ng tito niyang artista dyan sa La Vista. Pinalitan tuloy ni Baekhyun ang wallpaper niya, ginawa niya na lang itim lahat and nagreflect yung mukha niya sa screen. Iyan ang mukha ng isa nating kababayang maiaahon sa hirap. _Charot._

Kailangan pa yata bumalik ni Baekhyun sa CMC para kausapin ang thesis adviser niya kaya medyo lumulutang pa talaga ang utak niya, idagdag pa nating nasa honeymoon stage pa sila ng ka-getting to know niya na si Chanyeol Park, unico hijo ng Senador and Artistang mga magulang, may pinakamalaking tite sa buong Diliman.

Actually, hindi sure si Baekhyun kung buong Diliman pero sure si Baekhyun na siya ang may pinakamalaking tite sa buhay niya. Dapat lang ‘no! Sawang-sawa na siya sa mga kwento ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa tite ni Jongin!!! O kaya sa kwentong medyo exhibitionist selves nila Jongdae at ng boyfriend nitong si Minseok!!! Gaya nang madalas niyang sabihin noon, _“Sana all.”_ Pero hindi na ngayon.

“Ano bang status?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang itinuturo ang phone ni Baekhyun. Saktong nag _ping!_ ang phone ni Baekhyun dahil nagsend ng picture si Chanyeol. Syempre binaliktad ni Baekhyun ang phone niya baka may makita pa si Kyungsoo na hindi niya dapat makita. For Baekhyun’s eyes only.

“Ayun, we’re dating.” Sabi lang niya kay Kyungsoo at binuksan niya ang email niya to check kung available ang adviser niya, pero syempre, _sino ka dyan?_ Hindi acknowledge ang pagbisita niya at malamang bukas pa sasagot ang adviser niyang akala mo Ninang tuwing pasko kung makapagtago.

“Nasabi mo na ‘yan.” Sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, “Boyfriend mo na?”

“Ang bilis mo!” ngumunguya si Baekhyun ng pomegranate pearls sa kanyang inumin, “Isa pa, we’re exclusively dating nga. No boyfriend levels label yet.”

“Artista ka?” Ganting asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Pero sabagay, okay ‘yan. Huwag kang makikinig kay Jongdae kapag pinepressure ka niya into settling agad sa boyfriend label, eh, hindi mo pa nga alam paborito niyang ulam, o kaya yung paborito niyang kulay.”

Pero alam ni Baekhyun na paborito ni Chanyeol ang mga hita niya, Lordt with a T for Thank you Mama Mary.

But it makes sense. Ilang weeks pa lang naman mula nung una silang ~~magkatikiman~~ magkakilala on a more personal level. Tipong may post-coitus conversations sila tungkol sa mga dati nilang pagkakamali sa buhay. Pero never the most common, very trivial things na dapat alam nila sa isa’t-isa.

“Kaya nga _getting to know diba_ ,” sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo but mostly to himself para maconvince niya ang sarili niya na things are going slow and steady para sa ikabubuti nila, para sa future nilang dalawa at sa mga magiging anak nila in the near future. Nagpaplano na si Baekhyun ng ipapangalan sa Golden Retriever nilang panganay if ever.

Pero syempre, Baekhyun is Baekhyun kaya somewhere at the back of his head may maliit na boses na sumisigaw “Katawan mo lang ang habol niya sayo.” And Baekhyun suddenly felt very exposed ngayon sa gitna ng busy na Starbucks. “Kaladkarin ka. Madumi ka.”

Napahawak tuloy siya sa dibdib niya, both hands, feeling niya hubad siya sa gitna ng Starbucks at maraming nakatingin sa kanya and suddenly the humiliation felt super nice. _Charing._ Walang ganong kink si Baekhyun dito _… or not. Di tayo sure._

He tries to convince himself na kaya may getting to know stage ay para sa mga ganitong bagay. Ewan din naman kasi ni Baekhyun bakit siya bumigay agad kay Chanyeol, partida 7 weeks? 7 meetings? Basta, nakatitig lang siya sa batok ni Chanyeol tapos ngayon minsan hindi na siya halos umuuwi sa bahay nila kasi madalas pa siyang pumunta sa bahay nila Chanyeol kaysa magpalit ng kobre kama sa kwarto niya sa Marikina.

Hindi talaga alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sumapi sa kanya that night, kung bakit biglang lumipat ang utak niya sa isa pa niyang ulo at nagdesisyon para sa kanya na good idea ang pumatol at bumigay kay Chanyeol Park from Interior Design, anak ni Senator Park, katas ng limelight and pinilakang tabing.

Siguro kung pagbibigyan siya ng isang do-over ni Lord, babalik siya that night… tapos mas gagalingan pa niya ang paggiling kay Chanyeol para hindi na talaga siya pakawalan nito. Anong akala niyo? Pero, kidding aside, it may not look like he’s thinking about it pero binubuliglig talaga siya ng konsensya niya.

Siguro dapat talaga sinusunod ni Baekhyun ang principles sa buhay niya ang mga prinsipyo ni Mimiyuuuh, _“Dalagang Pilipina, yeah. SKRT!”_

“Good afternoon, mga baklang paladesisyon.” Bati ni Jongdae sa kanilang dalawa at inilapag ang hydroflask niya sa ibabaw ng makapal na textbook. “Kanina pa kayo dito? Saan si Jongin?”

“May class pa,” Kyungsoo says to him, “Ito kada makikita ako, si Jongin lagi hanap.”

“Kasi naman, kailan ko ba kayo nakita na hindi magkasama. _Kulang na nga lang padedehin mo._ ” Jongdae jokes tapos natigilan siya sa sinabi rin niya nang marealize niya.

“ _Di mo sure_ ,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinipigilan tumawa. At sa kapiranggot na buhok ni Kyungsoo kumapit si Jongdae para medyo sabunutan si Kyungsoo.

“ _Tangina, kadiri_ ,” ang huling sinabi ni Jongdae bago kinuha ang wallet niyang nilapag niya kanina with his things.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at pinanood ang likod ni Jongdae na lumalakad palayo papuntang counter para umorder at magpacute sa Baristang may braces at _kung magshalita ay gantoh, yesh would you like shome ishe wid dat??? Alryt can I get ur name plsh???_

“Kahit anong mangyari, wag kang makikinig d’yan kay Jongdae.” Pinaalala lang ni Kyungsoo bago nagsimula ulit magtype. Kinuha ni Baekhyun at nagreply sa picture na sinend ni Chanyeol na picture naman pala ng tanghalian nila kanina, they’re done na raw and he’s going back to UP for his class. Tinanong pa niya kung busy si Baekhyun so they can study together and LORD MAHABAGIN wala na namang magagawa si Baekhyun sa study date na yan.

Pero okay na rin, kapag di nakagraduate si Baekhyun mayaman naman si Chanyeol. Pwede na siyang trophy husband na uuwian ni Chanyeol tapos nakasuot lang siya ng apron… _at wala nang iba._

Bumalik na si Jondae saktong pagkareply niya ng “ _G! I’ll wait for you.”_ O diba, nakikipagsabayan na rin si Baekhyun, tamang exercise lang ng _Social Climbing._ Nang makabalik si Jongdae ay sinabihan agad sila ng “Sama daw si Minseok, sunod siya later.” Kung saan dinugtungan pa ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin din ay hahabol later.

To which Baekhyun says “Sana all,” sa utak niya. Hindi sure ni Baekhyun kung dahil ba semi-public ~~(SEMI-PUBLIC??!!)~~ figure si Chanyeol ay hindi siya gaanong lumalabas? Gumigimik with friends? At syempre, may maliit na boses sa utak niya screaming “ _Nahihiya siyang kasama ka!!! Baklang kanal ka kasi at ang friends mong paladesisyon.”_

At parang nabasa ni Jongdae ang iniisip niya, “Eh si boyfriend mo kayang si Senator’s Son kaya kailan namin mamemeet?”

“Busy ‘yon,” Baekhyun says to Jongdae. “At hindi ko pa siya boyfriend okay, we’re going out, we’re dating.”

“Ganun na rin ‘yon,” Jongdae says before sipping his _Ished Hazhelnut Latte with an exshtra shot of esshpressho._ “Doon din naman papunta ‘yon.”

Medyo naghesitate si Baekhyun kaya napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo na umiiling. Parang ito ang personification nung anghel at demonyo sa magkabilang tenga, ang difference, friends niya ang angel at demonyo. Interchangeable naman at times.

Hindi na naman alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang sumapi sa kanya at tinext niya si Chanyeol ng _“hey, are you okay with studying with my friends later? they want to meet you kasi pero it’s okay if bawal i’m sure they’ll understand!!”_

Mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang reply ni Chanyeol ng _“Sure! Tell me where lang, doon ako magpapahatid. Can’t wait!”_

Suddenly kumirot ang puso ni Baekhyun dahil kung anu-ano pinag-iiisip ni Baekhyun kanina tungkol kay Chanyeol when all he needed was a little push, isang imbitasyon from Baekhyun. _Totoo ang mga balita at akusasyon, isa siyang baklang paladesisyon._

It’s almost 5:00 pm, mainit na ang mga upuan nila Baekhyun dahil nung tanghali pa sila nandito at parang inari na talaga ng grupo nila ang cushioned seats na area sa Starbucks. Alas kwatro nang sabay na dumating si Jongin at Minseok na nagkasalubong on the way.

Si Chanyeol na lang ang hinihintay nila dumating bago sila magkayayaan na kumain ng hapunan mamayang mga 8, excited lang sila talaga kumain. Nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na paparating, actually, sobrang pansinin naman kasi talaga. Kung tutuusin, hindi mo naman kasi iisiping Very Important Person itong si Chanyeol dahil kung hindi naman keen ang mga mata mo sa luxurious brands ay parang regular na estudyante lang si Chanyeol.

Except for like, the two bodyguards na kasunod niyang naglalakad a few feet away from him. Chanyeol was wearing a plain shirt and cotton shorts pero nakaBalenciaga ito na sapatos at matching zipped up jacket at cap na itinatago ang mukha niya.

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun in amazement as he walked, diretso sa counter to order 6 drinks!!! Hindi lang for him and Baekhyun, pati sa friends niya. Kaya naman pala nagtatanong kung ano ang gusto ng mga kasama niya. Kaya nang makuha ni Chanyeol ang orders ay dumiretso ito kung saan nakaupo ang grupo para magpakilala.

“Hey,” bati lang nito sa kanila. Nagbrohug sila ni Jongin for some reason, at nag-“Uy!” sila ni Minseok. Suddenly, magkakakilala pala silang lahat. Apparently, he had Comm3 with Minseok way back freshman year.

Pinakilala niya si Chanyeol, “Hi, these are my friends… uh, _friend_ s, this is Chanyeol…” hindi niya alam ang label kaya nagdrift off lang ang sentence into the _unknown!!!_

Tumabi si Chanyeol sa kanya at idinistribute ang drinks to which they’re very very thankful for. Nagkatinginan silang tatlo, si Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Jongdae kasi nagsisipaan silang tatlo sa ilalim ng mesa. Parang mga tanga.

Of course, they’d hit it off, marami silang napag-usapan, tungkol sa acads, ganyan, muntik pa marekrut ni Minseok si Chanyeol sa STAND. Mid conversation ng grupo, medyo nawala si Baekhyun at napatitig na lang kay Chanyeol na natatawa sa kwento ni Jongin tungkol kay Sehun dahil common _friend_ nila ito. Nakatitig lang talaga si Baekhyun in amusement, kung paano lumalabas ang dimples ni Chanyeol kapag ngumingiti o humihigop… ng drink!

Baekhyun felt a hand on his thigh kaya medyo nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Nagglance si Chanyeol sa kanya for a VERY VERY brief moment before smirking, as in split second smirk lang, tapos humigpit ang hawak nito sa hita ni Baekhyun under the table bago hinimas-himas.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide, as in WIDE. He made sure no one noticed, napatingin siya sa mga kaibigan niyang masyado ring invested sa mga kwento ni Jongin, sa kwento ni Minseok noong nagComm3 sila at may blind dates. Pati tuloy ang mga bodyguard na nakaupo sa labas ng Starbucks, nagkakape rin hindi naman nakatitig but occasionally checking kung ano ang kalagayan ni Chanyeol sa loob.

Humigit ng hininga si Baekhyun dahil biglang medyo dangerous ang hinliliit ni Chanyeol, it was ony a few millimeters away sa alaga niyang nakatago pero very attentive sa mga touch ni Chanyeol. Yung palad ni Chanyeol, nakahawak sa hita niya at nakapasok na!!! sa gitna ng hita lang. Nasa pagitan ng hita ni Baekhyun ang kanang palad ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean a little forward para matago ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Grabe, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mamula. Naiisip kasi niya ang exhibitionist adventures ni Jongdae at Minseok sa campus pero never naman sa harap ng friends nila! Wala naman taagang ginagawa si Chanyeol pero yung kamay pa lang niyang nakapatong sa hita ni Baekhyun… halos magshort circuit ang utak ni Baekhyun.

Syempre, as a Taurus and with Venus as his dominant planet ayon sa astrological natal chart niya, one of his first reflexes ay… to please. Syempre, hindi siya pinalaki para umatras, lumaban an gating manok at ipinatong ang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol at ipinatong sa ibabaw ng tumitibok niyang… pagkatao…

Medyo natigilan si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita kaya he played it off as if nabilaukan siya sa sarili niyang laway, being the very polite and well-mannered guy niya, he said, “Oh, sorry.” At nagpunas ng tissue gamit ang kaliwang kamay, all the while habang hinihimas si Baekhyun above his cotton clad dick. Nagtama ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at Jongdae, kung may mas ikakainis pa si Baekhyun sa mundo, ‘yun ay ang mukha ni Jongdae kapag may alam siyang hindi niya dapat malaman. Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Baekhyun for a split second bago humarap kay Kyungsoo. Medyo kinabahan si Baekhyun pero hindi na nagsalita si Jongdae pero tnitigan lang siya. Napa-irit si Baekhyun nang medyo diinan ni Chanyeol ang hawak.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Jongin kay Baekhyun. Tumango siya at nagbigay ng isang tight-lipped smile. Buti na lang, tumingin si Minseok sa relos niya at nakitang halos 7 na at kailangan na niya umalis, sumama na lang tuloy si Jongdae not before giving Baekhyun a very annoying smile.

“Masakit lang tiyan ko… nabigla sa coffee?” Bad excuse, pero binili naman ni Jongin at nag-offer pa ng painkillers. Sabi tuloy ni Jongdae, “Nasi-CR lang ‘yan.” But they both know na iba ang tinutukoy ni Jongdae na business sa CR. Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun in agreement but mostly because ayaw tumigil ni Chanyeol sa pagpiga at pagpiglas sa kanya under the table.

“Soo, kayo? Di pa kayo dinner?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang naglilipit ng mga gamit niya. Kaya nagulat din si Kyungsoo sa oras, masyado daw silang nag-enjoy makipagkwentuhan kay Chanyeol kaya hindi nila napansin ang oras. Nagbrohug sila, pati si Kyungsoo nabrohug ni Chanyeol, he looks very confused pero ngumiti na lang siya kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol before leaving.

Nang maiwan sila ng mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun, napatingin si Chanyeol sa katabi niya. Nakayuko si Baekhyun at biglang umangat ang ulo to look at Chanyeol. He looks like he’s so pent up with so many emotions, namumula pa ang pisngi niya pati na ang mga labi niyang kanina pa niya siguro kinakagat. Medyo nakabuka ang labi ni Baekhyun after niya basain ng dila niya ang nanunuyo niyang labi.

“Let’s leave na rin, yeah?” Chanyeol asked him, wala na yatang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi tumango kasi his head was nodding enthusiastically. Nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na sumignal sa mga bodyguards niya at pumasok naman ang dalawa to gather their things at sila na ang nagbitbit. Tinulungan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun by letting him borrow his jacket. Masyadong malaki kay Baekhyun ang jacket ni Chanyeol kaya medyo natatakpan ng jacket ang itinatagi nilang sikreto.

Naglalakad silang dalawa, followed by the two bodyguards. They looked like they were really close friends. Nakaakbay lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun while texting, nagpapaalam si Chanyeol na ihahatid niya si Baekhyun sa kanila sa Marikina and his dad doesn’t have to worry kasi dalawa naman ang kasama niyang bodyguards.

Baekhyun wonders what happened sa past para maging ganun na lang kahigpit ang pamilya nila kay Chanyeol. Nang makarating sila ay hinahanap ni Baekhyun ang familiar Mercedes Sprinter ng pamilya nila, dumiretso kasi si Chanyeol sa maliit na SUV, isang heavily tinted black Fortuner.

“Dad’s out of town, he brought the van with him kaya I have to go around using ate’s Fortuner.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago pagbuksan si Baekhyun ng pintuan and before you ask, yes, sobrang tigas pa rin ni Baekhyun.

Sumakay sa harap ang dalawang bodyguards ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighed and removed Chanyeol’s jacket kasi masyadong mainit, hindi niya alam kung ang paligid ang mainit o ang katawan niya, pero ang alam niya lang para siyang sinisilaban. Kinumot niya na lang ang jacket in an attempt to, still, cover his raging boner. Salamat po, Mr. @spcymcdick.

“Sir, saan po tayo?” Tanong ng driver habang iniistart ang sasakyan.

“Hatid natin si Baekhyun, kuya.” He says habang sumasandal din. Buti na lang inilagay sa likod ang mga gamit nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun kaya walang pumapagitna sa kanila. Inilagay ni Baekhyun ang address niya sa waze ng bodyguard ni Chanyeol. At kahit galing lang silang UP Town Center, isang oras halos ang biyahe pauwi kila Baekhyun.

“May sakit si sir?” The bodyguard seated at the passenger seat asked Chanyeol in an attempt to small talk. Tumango si Chanyeol, “Kaya ko rin ihahatid,” he added.

Medyo tahimik ang ride, his boner’s almost dying down THANK GOD kasi uuwi siyang bahay?! Na matigas?! No, thank you, sir. Biglang nagsalita si Adora from Waze na may traffic reported ahead. Magugulat sana si Baekhyun sa boses sa waze dahil medyo drowsy na siya dahil para siyang hinehele ng sasakyan nang maramdaman ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol na nagsasayaw sa ibabaw ng hita niya ulit.

But this time, mas daring si Chanyeol. Chanyeol leaned forward, to block the bodyguards sa view ni Baekhyun. Nasa gitna halos si Chanyeol ng dalawang bodyguards at kunwaring nahihirapang iconnect ang Bluetooth sa phone niya para makapagpatugtog daw, all the while na nakahawak siya sa tite ni Baekhyun.

That’s right, Chanyeol made sure to snake his hand around his thighs, maneuvered Baekhyun’s cotton shorts para umangat at makapa ang alaga ni Baekhyun through his briefs na ngayon ay naisantabi. Kung kaninang malapit nang manlambot ay mas matigas pa ngayon si Baekhyun at ang tanging nanlalambot lang sa kanya an gang mga tuhod niya dahil ang sarap-sarap.

Taas-baba ang kamay ni Chanyeol in a slow and steady rhythm, making sure na madiinan ang butas sa ulo ni Baekhyun. Humigit ng isang malalim na hinga si Baekhyun. Busy pa rin sa pagbutingting ng Bluetooth ang bodyguard na isa at ang isa naman ay busy magmaneho.

Biglang bumilis ang pagjakol ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun and biglang napaangat ang pwet ni Baekhyun nang makaramdam na malapit na siya, malapit na siyang sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga! Words! May daang ginagawa sa Marikina at salamat po sa nag-iwang nakatiwangwang ang mga bato at butas sa kalsada dahil kasabay ng isang kaldag ng sasakyan ay ang rurok ni Baekhyun.

“Hng,” isang ungol ang binitawan ni Baekhyun kaya nahigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kanya. “ _Shit._ ” Bulong ni Baekhyun na mapaalis sa pagkakasandal sa backseat and instead ay inilagay ang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol. He came. Hard. Sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

Biglang sumandal si Chanyeol, “Kuya, nevermind na. I’ll just use my earphones.” Hindi naman lumingon ang bodyguard and hummed in acknowledgement. Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang tamod na umagos at ginagamit pa ni Chanyeol na pampadulas sa sensitive na tite ni Baekhyun. “Shit, tama na.” Mahinang bulong niya kay Chanyeol.

Bago pa magregister kay Baekhyun ang nangyari ay nakita niyang ipinahid ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa jacket niya while helping Baekhyun tuck himself inside his briefs at akala mo walang nangyaring kababalaghan.

“May gusto ba yung parents mo?” Chanyeol asked him. “Pasalubong?

“Huh?” Baekhyun was disoriented, kasi naman parang tanga, sobrang lutang pa ni Baekhyun from everything that happened tapos biglang pag-uusapan ‘yung parents ni Baekhyun?! Anong kahihiyan ito?

In the end, dumaan lang sila sa Andoks, Baliwag, at Chooks to go. Tatlong magkakaibang manok at kulang na lang tubuan ng pakpak ang pamilya ni Baekhyun dahil sa manok. Hindi kasi makausap si Baekhyun nang amaayos kaya lahat na lang ng nadaanan nila ay binilhan ni Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun ang nagbukas ng gate at nagpatuloy kay Chanyeol, ayaw sumunod ng mga bodyguards sa loob dahil personal na lakad daw ito ni Chanyeol kaya hindi sila pwedeng sumama. They settled on sitting down sa medyo garden area nila Baekhyun na may upuan at mesang bakal kung saan nagyoyosi ang mga bodyguards.

Bumati si Chanyeol at ginaya niya si Baekhyun na nagmano sa tatay niyang nagcacandycrush sa sala at sa mama niyang kakatapos lang magsaing. “Mama, papa, si Chanyeol po. Kaibigan ko po.”

Pagkatapos magmano ni Chanyeol ay hindi bumitaw ang tatay niya. “Chanyeol Park? Anak ni Senator Park?” Kung saan ngumiti si Chanyeol at kumamot sa batok.

“Opo,” he says and biglang napabitaw ang tatay ni Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol at pinunas ito sa shorts niya. “Ay naku po! Baekhyun bakit hindi ka man lang nagtext o nagsabi?”

_Paano po? Paano, papa, sabihin mo sa akin?_

“Huwag na po kayong mag-abala, hinatid ko lang po si Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, sobrang polite. Though nag-hand sanitizer naman si Chanyeol before going out of the car, biglang iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin dahil kinamayan ng tatay niya si Chanyeol sa kaliwang kamay.

The same hand na gimit ni Chanyeol pangjakol sa kanya. Si Baekhyun ang woozy emoji at crying emoji rolled into one. Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mga manok sa mesa at pinaghain ang pamilya, silang tatlo pa lang sa bahay dahil nakabukod na ang kuya niya at panganay, kaya nama sila na lang ang nandun. Kaya naghapunan silang apat, pero sinigurado ni Baekhyun na bigyan ang driver at bodyguard ni Chanyeol sa labas ay makakakain din.

Over dinner, mukha namang nag-enjoy si Chanyeol with Baekhyun’s parents. Ang daming kwento ng mama niya, mas maraming nakakahiyang kwento kaysa sa cute kaya parang sayang naman ang pagpapabebe ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kung nakwento na niya lahat ng kahihiyan sa kanya.

At dahil gabi na, matinding pakiusapan ang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa driver at bodyguard na payagan siyang mag-overnight dito sa bahay nila Baekhyun. He promised na may utang na loob siyang tatanawin if ever payagan siya, basta they won’t tell Chanyeol’s parents na hindi siya umuwi. And being the bunso that he is, syempre nakuha na naman niya ang gusto niya.

Kaya ngayon, they left Chanyeol sa bahay, promising na susunduin si Chanyeol at 8:00 AM sharp dahil babalik na sa Manila ang parents niya at 12:00 NN kaya dapat mauna sila sa bahay kundi mahuhuli sila.

Nasa kusina sila ngayon dahil si Baekhyun ang naghuhugas ng pinggan at pinanonood lang siya ni Chanyeol, “Ano, ngayon ka lang nakakita ng naghuhugas ng pinggan?” Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Ay, _shet.”_

Napamura si Baekhyun dahil biglang dumikit si Chanyeol sa likuran niya, hinagod ni Chanyeol ang harap niya sa puwetan ni Baekhyun na naghuhugas. “Kanina pa ako nagpipigil, Baekhyun.” He whispers. Medyo nanginig at tinaasan siya… ng balahibo! Dahil masyadong mainit ang hininga ni Chanyeol against his ears.

Tangina talaga nitong mga alter na ‘to? Default state na yata talaga nila ang MATIGAS.

“Mamaya na,” Baekhyun whispers kasi nasa sala lang ang parents niya pero syempre malandi siya pero ginrind niya rin ang pwet niya against Chanyeol, “Mm.” ang bulong na naman nito sa tenga niya.

Ang mga kamay na nakalagay kanina sa bewang ni Baekhyun ay nakapatong na sa pagkabilang gilid ni Baekhyun. He was trapped in between Chanyeol and the sink, medyo naggrind pa si Chanyeol sa pwetan niya and napahigpit ang hawak niya sa tasa na may nakalagay na “I LOVE MAMA MARY IMMACULADA” bigla niya binitawan yung tasa at tinalikod ang mukha ni Mama Mary. Ito talagang nanay niya bakit ba ito ang paboritong tasa?

Biglang bumitiw si Chanyeol nang matapos si Baekhyun, surprisingly, nakatapos siyang maghugas kahit na hinuhump siya halos ni Chanyeol from the back. Siguro pwede niya yon ilagay sa CV niya sa work. “I work well under ~~Chanyeol~~ pressure.”

Humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol after niyang magpunas ng kamay after i-arrange ang wet dishes para si Mama niya na ang mag-aayos. Nilagay niya ang medyo malamig niyang kamay sa batok ni Chanyeol and pulled him close, his lips just ghosting above Chanyeol’s. “Kanina ka pa, ha.” He whispers and made sure na magdidikit ang mga labi nila for a brief moment.

Nakarinig sila ng light footsteps kaya nagbitiw sila agad, si Chanyeol kunware interesado sa display nilang mga spices sa spice rack. Si Baekhyun naman kunware pumwesto sa may ref para kunware may kukunin na dessert.

“Oh,” sabi ng mama ni Baekhyun, “Umakyat na kayo at magpahinga. Maaga raw susunduin si Chanyeol. Patulugin mo na siya, Baekhyun.”

Kaya nagmano ulit si Chanyeol sa mama ni Baekhyun at sa papa ni Baekhyun na nasa sala na nagcacandy crush pa rin bago sila umakyat sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang backpack niya at huminto nang huminto rin si Baekhyun sa harap ng kwarto. “Shet, wait. Don’t judge, hindi ko alam na pupunta ka hindi ako nakapaglinis.”

Chanyeol smiled, “Okay lang.” He says, kaya nang buksan ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya nagulat sa dami nang readings na nakakalat sa _desk_ yata ni Baekhyun. May double deck sa kwarto pero dahil nagmove-out na ang kapatid niya at naging tambakan na lang ni Baekhyun ng kung anu-ano ang top bunk.

Naghanap si Baekhyun ng tuwalya at extra damit kay Chanyeol na sinigurado niyang magkakasya, meron naman pero for sure medyo hapit ito. Sa sandaling nakikiligo si Chanyeol ay nag-maximum overdrive si Baekhyun sa paglilinis ng kwarto niya para hindi naman nakakahiya.

Medyo nabawasan naman ang kalat, he was able to throw out yung mga hindi naman kailangan at pampasikip lang sa kwarto. Medyo pawis pa si Baekhyun nang matapos si Chanyeol at sure na nga, hapit ang shirt na suot ni Chanyeol, pero okay lang huhubarin din naman ni Baekhyun mamaya ‘yan. _Hihi._

Dumiretso si Chanyeol with his neatly folded clothes at ipinatong na sa malinis na desk ni Baekhyun. Hawak na ni Baekhyun ang remote ng aircon sa kwarto niya at magpapaalam sanang siya naman ang maliligo pero hinatak siya ni Chanyeol, biglaan pero he made sure na hindi mauuntog si Baekhyun sa bakal na top bunk.

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang pag-inhale ni Chanyeol sa may leeg niya and sobrang nahihiya siya kasi pawis na pawis siya tapos inaamoy-amoy siya ni Chanyeol. “Huy, wag. Hindi pa ako naliligo.” He tries to push Chanyeol pero mahigpit ang hawak nito sa kanya lalo na’t nakaupo siya sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol.

“I love the way you smell,” Sabi ni Chanyeol bago siya halikan sa leeg, pababa sa may balikat niya. “Anong _bango-bango_ mo.”

“Chanyeol, wait.” Sumubok pumiglas si Baekhyun pero hinang-hina talaga siya kapag hawak-hawak na siya ni Chanyeol, ano ba namang kalandian ‘to?

“Mamaya ka na maligo, please?” Sabi ni Chanyeol against his skin bago ito paulanan ng mga halik, _“Please.”_

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong kink ba ‘to at bakit bangong-bango si Chanyeol sa kanya na amoy pawis. Pero Baekhyun says _fuck it_ bago niya sunggaban si Chanyeol sa labi at maggrind pababa kung saan niya nararamdaman ang outline ni Chanyeol under his ass. They kissed. Ang daming laway. Pero masarap. Lasang toothpaste pa si Chanyeol and Baekhyun wonders kung lasang Baliwag letson manok pa siya kasi hindi pa siya nakakapagtoothbrush.

Sinubukang hubarin ni Baekhyun ang shirt na suot ni Chanyeol pero dahil masikip sa kama niya at masikip ang hapit na shirt ang medyo nastuck ito sa mga braso ni Chanyeol kaya tinulak niya si Chanyeol pahiga with Baekhyun’s shirt stuck sa forearms niya. “Hey,” he chuckled _. “What are you doing?”_

“Ano sa tingin mo?” Baekhyun’s face was almost at his crotch, actually, nandun na. He made sure na seductress ang peg niya, dahan niyang hinubad ang shorts ni Chanyeol only to be shocked dahil sumasaludo na ito sa kanya. “ _Already?”_

“Ikaw kasi,” Chanyeol breathes through his nose nang maramdaman ang dila ni Baekhyun sa underside ng tite niya. “Familiar,” he hears Chanyeol say. Umangat tuloy ang ulo ni Baekhyun, “Hmm?”

“Familiar. Gumaganti ka?” Chanyeol says through gritted teeth nang bigla siyang kinamay ni Baekhyun, humalik si Baekhyun sa kamay na nakatikom ni Chanyeol. Bumitaw sa pagkakaclench ng fist si Chanyeol at ipinatong ang thumb niya sa labi ni Baekhyun.

With Baekhyun jacking him off with his right hand at naka-support ang kaliwa, subo-subo ni Baekhyun ang index at middle finger ni Chanyeol, making sure to suck at paglaruan ang mga ito gamit ang dila niya. Diretso sa ari ni Chanyeol ang halo-halong sensation na nararamdaman niya. Bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagsusuck ng fingers ni Chanyeol para tumawa, “Sarap?” He says. Gumaganti lang siya sa mga gabing inaasar siya nito.

Chanyeol bucks his hips in response, kaya naman iniangat ni Chanyeol ang nakatrap niyang kamay at itinago ang sarili by biting his forearm nang isubo ni Baekhyun ang buo niyang pagkalalaki. _“Shit, B.”_

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums and it went zapping all throughout his body kaya naman napaangat ang bewang niya. Ang galing talaga ng bibig ni Baekhyun, ito na talaga ang pride and glory niya.

“Baekhyun, mapupunit ko ‘yung shirt.”

Actually, hindi narinig ni Baekhyun. Kaya nang may narinig siyang napunit, nagulat siya pero mas nagulat siya sa mga kamay na humawak sa parehong gilid ng ulo niya para ithrust pataas ang tite sa lalamunan niya.

Parang nakuryente si Baekhyun sa naramdaman, halos hindi siya makahinga. He was almost tapping out, greatest way to die ay sa tite ni Chanyeol sa lalamunan niya pero NOT NOW!!! He gasped for air, “Sorry,” nakangisi si Chanyeol, he wasn’t. Hindi siya sorry.

Umakyat si Baekhyun paibabaw kay Chanyeol, “Sinira mo yung t-shirt ko.” He says, winarningan naman siya ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya narinig. Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol sa leeg, pababa sa dibdib nito. _“Fuck mo na ‘ko, baby?”_ He says quietly, mahinang bulong over Chanyeol’s ear bago niya ito tinitigan, mata sa mata.

Nakadapa si Baekhyun sa kama nya, nakapaibabaw si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pang-ilan na nila itong pagpapalit ng pwesto, ilang beses na rin siyang nilabasan. Pero halos naninikip na ang dibdib ni Baekhyun kasi ang sarap. He’s overwhelmed with feelings he’s never felt before. Taray.

Isa pa, Chanyeol asked him several times throughout the night kung okay lang siyang ifilm, just snippets ng ungol ni Baekhyun habang tinitira siya ni Chanyeol sa likod. Isa na siyang ganap na pornstar, Social Media Influencer pa. Sino naman kayo d’yan?

Ngayon, ang ingay niya kasi, nakatakip ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya habang tinitira siya ni Chanyeol. “Shh,” Chanyeol whispers, “Gusto mo makita ng mama mo? Na ganito ka? Ano sa tingin mo gagawin nila kapag _nakita ka nilang sarap na sarap habang tinitira kita?”_

Napapikit si Baekhyun kasi _Mama Mary naman_! Bakit ang bastos ng bibig ni Chanyeol! Ang sharap!

“Gusto mong _mahuli_?” Chanyeol thrusts harder at every syllable. Tikom na tikom ang mga kamao ni Baekhyun na nakakapit sa bedsheet. Napanganga siya sa huling thrust ni Chanyeol at agad namang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun.

Alam na ni Baekhyun ang gagawin. Sinuck niya ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol, making sure na malawayan niya ito. Ewan niya ba dito kay Chanyeol, napakababoy ng kink. Pero sarap na sarap naman si Baekhyun, not gonna lie.

Naramdaman niya ang noo ni Chanyeol na nakasiksik sa batok niya. Medyo erratic na ang breaths at wala na sa rhythm ang bawat labas-pasok nito sa kanya, malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun, at mas lalo naman si Chanyeol.

“Film it, film it, _film it.”_ Ang ulit-ulit na delirious na pagsabi ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol fumbled with his phone bago itapat sa pwet at hita ni Baekhyun kung saan niya pinakatas ang tite niya. Naulanan ng tamod ang hita at ang mapuputing pwetan ni Baekhyun.

Pawis na silang pareho.

Naramdaman na naman niyang inaamoy-amoy siya ni Chanyeol sa batok, pati na sa ulo. “Fuck,” bulong nito against Baekhyun’s head, naramdaman ni Baekhyun na pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang tamod niyang nasa hita ni Baekhyun.

Nadumihan ang kamay niya and with Baekhyun’s sensitivity, nagulat siya nang maramdamang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ulit ang daliri niya inside of his ass, malamang may cum pang ipinasok kay Baekhyun. Halos manginig si Baekhyun from overstimulation.

“Pwede na ba akong maligo?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, kaya natawa si Chanyeol.

“Sabay tayo?” He whispered, _“Tulog naman na parents mo.”_

With new, and very fresh na pambahay, magkatabi na sila ngayon sa kama ni Baekhyun. Nakaunan si Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol while watching @spcymcdick’s notifications GO WILD!

As in, WILD! Ang daming engagement from the tweet na nilabasan si Chanyeol sa hita at pwet ni Baekhyun. Siguro sa bawat “Sana all” kung binabayaran sila, mayaman na rin si Baekhyun. Medyo selos si Baekhyun nang makabasa ng “Sana ako rin, sakyan mo rin ako.” Na quote tweet sa video nilang dalawa.

Inagaw niya ang phone at pinatay. “Tama na ‘yan.” He says. “Matulog na tayo.”

“You jealous?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. “Medyo.”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. “Wag na ikaw selos.”

“Feeling ko mas alam pa nila kung ano ang mga gusto mo kaysa sakin.” Baekhyun says, “Hindi ko nga alam kung ano ang likes and dislikes mo.”

“Like ko ikaw, dislike ko ‘yung ‘di ikaw.” Chanyeol quickly answers for him.

“Weh, ang corny,” he sighs in disbelief pero kinilig na ‘yan. Pumalakpak na pwet niyan kung pwede lang. Baekhyun wonders kung ano ang ginawa niya sa past life niya para biglang ibagsak ni Lord ang blessing na ito sa kanya, ang blessing na si Chanyeol Park.

“Really,” Chanyeol says to him, “I’m like, every guy out there… actually, joke lang pala. I had a very sad childhood na nagresult to _this._ The Chanyeol you know.”

Baekhyun was listening. Pati hininga ni Chanyeol ang bango. Ano ba ‘yan. Yumakap si Baekhyun sa bewang ni Chanyeol habang magkaharap silang dalawa sa kama. “When I was 12, I almost got kidnapped. Alam mo naman, the life of a politician’s son. Ever since then, I was never really allowed to go out of the house without guards. Everything had to go through my dad, including relationships. They have always been in control. And I know, sobrang clichéd reason, but I found an outlet sa alter where I could be anyone. Walang status na nakakabit, na anak ng senador, anak ni ganito-ganyan.”

Baekhyun wants to be sad. “Hindi ka nakapaglaro sa labas?”

Umiling si Chanyeol.

“Eh ano nilalaro mo?”

_“Sarili ko.”_

Biglang tumawa si Baekhyun tapos hinampas niya si Chanyeol sa dibdib, “ _Gago ka_.” He was still laughing, “That’s so sad.”

“It was, it is still sad, actually.” Chanyeol says in a hushed voice, “But that’s okay, that’s just how it’s going to be hanggang public figure ang mga magulang mo.” Hinalikan niya sa noo si Baekhyun. “Anythng else you want to know?”

“Favorite color?” Baekhyun asked him.

“Yellow.” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sagot ni Chanyeol na ito kaya sabi niya na lang ay, “Same!!!”

“Food?”

“Spicy tuna, penne arrabiata,” Chanyeol answers him.

“ _Ano raw_ , akin sinigang lang eh.” Baekhyun tries to suppress his laughter.

“Ako rin, I like sinigang too.” Sabi ni Chanyeol before hugging Baekhyun tighter. “I like you, rin. Masarap kang kainin, ang ingay mo.”

Hinampas ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, before sighing, “Ikaw din.”

“Mas masarap ka.”

“Pero mas masarap ka.” 

“Our first fight?” pagbibiro ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakatulog silang dalawa under the covers, legs wrapped around each other. Marami pa silang dapat malaman sa isa’t-isa, but that’s okay. Marami pa naman silang oras that they would spend together para makilala ang isa’t-isa.

It’s only been a few days, few weeks. Pero sobrang daming engagements pa rin ng video ni Baekhyun sa twitter ni @spcymcdick. They kept on asking kung sino ‘yung ka-collab niya sa video and he only answered once, pero ever since, hindi na matigil sa kabog ang dibdib niya.

“Sino siya!!!” an alter account na may mukha ni baby Yoda ang naquote tweet ni Chanyeol answering “my boyfriend :)” 

Sinend ni Jongdae ang tweet link nito sa kanya sa messenger, “Naunahan ka pa.” It said. Syempre in-angry niya ang message ni Jongdae sa kanya. Para hindi halata, he replied, “Sana all.”

Actually magkaharap lang naman sila ni Jongdae, pero kasama nila si Kyungsoo kaya quiet lang sila sa pagpapasahan ng porn links sa messenger. This time, nasa Bo’s sila sa Matalino. Ang favorite study place ni Kyungsoo kaya sumama sila para mahawa sa kasipagan ni Kyungsoo sa pagtthesis.

Pero syempre, nagpasahan lang sila ng links ni @spcymcdick. Kulang na nga lang hampasin niya si Jongdae kasi “Hey, nakikita mo tite ng boyfriend ko!!!”

Kinilig si Baekhyun, tinawag siyang boyfriend ni @spcymcdick!!! Pero quiet lang siya. Isa pa, hindi pa sinasabi ni Chanyeol mismo sa kanya harapan.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa humawak sa batok niya, isang malambing na dampi. It was quick but he felt a quick sniff sa bunbunan niya noong kiniss siya ni Chanyeol sa ulo!!! Sa coffee shop!!! Nagulat si Jongdae at Kyungsoo kasi biglang dumating si Chanyeol at hinalikan pa sa bunbunan si Baekhyun.

“Hi, baby.” Bati nito sa kanya, umupo ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Nilapag niya ang isang paper bag na branded and Baekhyun prays na sana paper bag lang ito na pinaglagyan. Pero sinilip nita. Hindi. It’s sealed.

Ano ba naman!!! Sugar baby siya?

“Ano ‘to?” He asked.

“Kapalit nung nasira kong shirt mo, _well,_ actually sinira _mo.”_ Chanyeol answers him bago humarap sa nakangangang ma kaibigan ni Baekhyun. “Order ako, you guys want anything?

Umiling sila slowly, kaya nang makaalis si chanyeol para bumaba at umorder binato siya ni Kyungsoo ng takip ng highlighter “Hoy?!”

Baekhyun throws the cap back at Kyungsoo, “Ano na naman?”

“Kayo na?” Jongdae asked him, “ _Baby?_ Corny.”

Siguro nadala lang si Baekhyun ng emotion that time pero biglan nagflashback sa kanya ang gabing tinawag niyang _baby_ si Chanyeol. “ _Fuck mo na ako, baby?”_ kept on ringing sa tenga niya, paulit-ulit-ulit.

“Baket ba, ha!!” Pang-aaway ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya, “Kayo ba pinakielaman ko kayo? Ha? _Poochiecake?_ Ha, _Luvvy_ ko?!”

“Oh eh bakit ka galet.” Sabi lang ni Jongdae nang marealize niyang mas normal pala ang _baby_ kaysa sa tawag ni Minseok sa kanyana _Luvvy._

Dumating si Chanyeol na may pasta at inumin, para sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun ang pasta. Grabe, parang hindi lang si Baekhyun ang shinota ni Chanyeol pati mga kaibigan niya busog.

“Wait, may ibibigay ako.” Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang Tupperware na may lamang cookies. “I baked these.”

“Gawa ng baby ko?” He says bago kumuha ng isang piraso, “Ang sarap ah! They taste really good!”

Nagkatinginan lang si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, “Sherep?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Siraulo talaga ‘to.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Mm, sherep.”

_Hala. Cute._

“Sherep?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol again, nung may crumbs pa ng cookies sa tabi ng labi nito. Pinagpag ni Baekhyun ang crumbs with a smile on his face tumetelembong na naman tumbong niya. Ganda siya. Siya ang pinagpala sa babae at lalaking lahat.

Si Jongdae at Kyungsoo naman ang magsasabi ng _“Sana all.”_

“Thanks, B. Sherep.” He repeats, natawa tuloy si Baekhyun kasi ang cute ni Chanyeol. Everyday, he gets to know more about Chanyeol, and si Chanyeol… ayan _, sherep_. Nahahawa na kay Baekhyun.

Pumatong na naman ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa hita ni Baekhyun.

_Naku po. Lagot na. Ayan na naman siya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang pasilip sa buhay ni Chanyeol Park bilang Unico Hijong anak ng Senador, bilang alter user @spcymcdick... at bilang boyfriend ni Baekhyun Byun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewan ko ba sa inyo nauuto niyo ako ha ayan nagkaplot na tuloy yung pwp lang??? 
> 
> see u sa chapter 4 for more kababuyan, medyo tame ang chapter na ito kawawa naman si chanyeol bigyan naman natin siyang personality puro chanyeol laki tite lang eh.

Life is good. Life is great! Lalo na siguro kapag tunay ngang pinagpala ka sa babae at lalaking lahat, just like Baekhyun Byun, na ngayon ay si Baekhyun Byun… na boyfriend ni Chanyeol Park.

Mga tatlong beses ko nang uulitin, pero anak ng dating sikat na artista from her time na madalas kaloveteam ni Albert Martinez but not anymore kasi she found the love of her life na si Senator Park. Well, dati kasi, Mayor Park pa lang siya noong magkakilala sila ng asawa niya. They got married when he turned Governor, na talaga namang inabangan ng mga mamamayan ang Wedding Gown ni soon-to-be Mrs. Park. 

Ayun, fast forward tayo years and years later, they had two children. Babae ang panganay, si Yoora Park, isang tanyag na news anchor sa isang sikat na TV station na talaga namang respetado. Maraming manliligaw na artista at kapwa anchor. Pero since empowered women are _apparently_ very _very_ intimidating, single pa rin ang ate ni Chanyeol, dahil walang kahit sinong basta-basta ang papasa sa standards ng isang Park.

Chanyeol Park, ang bunsong anak ng sobrang sikat na Pamilya Park. For some unknown reason, medyo mataas din ang networth ni Chanyeol which was very confusing as he isn’t a public figure just like his mom and dad, or parang ate niya. Every day, you’d get to see a member of their family sa TV and even sa YouTube kung saan may vlogging channel ang kapatid niya and his mom na may lifestyle channel sa YouTube. Si Sen. Park na madalas sa balita for his accomplishments, Pacquiao COULD NEVER.

And for a family na sobrang sikat, hindi matatawaran ang kabutihan ng pamilya nila. Pwede mo silang ihilera sa mga pamilya na sikat sa larangan ng showbiz AND politics, and isa sila sa mga bilang ng mga pamilya from that group na hindi mo mahahanapan ng bahid ng karumihan both the literal and figurative sense, as they really give importance sa dignidad ng pagiging isang Park.

As a child, Chanyeol grew up with eyes looming over him. Literal. They had to watch Chanyeol 24/7. Siguro, it started when he was introduced as the next Senator Park. Joke lang naman ‘yun sa isang interview kung saan nafeature ang pamilya nila sa The Buzz, but you know, life is crazy. Lalo na kung isa kang Park.

Ginugroom si Chanyeol to be the next politician in line, kasunod ng dad niya. But things don’t always end up kung paano mo siya pinaplano. Chanyeol was 12 when he was kidnapped habang busy ang school service na ibaba ang school bag ng ating Grade 6 na little boy.

Sinisisi pa nga ng dad niya ang sarili niya hangang ngayon, even when he’s now in college. Chanyeol wanted a normal life, ‘yung walang bodyguards ng dad niya na pumapalibot sa kanya, or even sa lugar kung nasaan siya. So, being the unico hijo, of course pagbibigyan siya ng Daddy Senator niya. The first few months of freedom was HEAVEN para kay Chanyeol.

He had fun, minsan tumatakas sila after school to play basketball ng mga naging kaklase at kaibigan niya. Babalik na lang sila kapag oras na para sunduin siya ng school service niya and keeping it a secret sa family niya. It was fun.

Pero nakidnap siya. That was hell. Sobrang traumatic he literally had to take a year off of school at maghomeschool na lang para mabantayan siya ng mga magulang niya. Even Yoora na super busy na sa college entrance exams ay naging bantay-sarado 24/7. The kidnappers new the family, alam din nila kung gaano karaming pera ang mahuhuthot nila sa family by making 12 year old Chanyeol a hostage.

Malas lang nila, nahuli sila. Hindi OA na may warehouse na worn out kung saan nakablindfold si Chanyeol. It was an old house located pa-north na, almost at Caloocan. Partida, Chanyeol was from QC, siguro wala pang traffic noon kaya nakarating agad silang Caloocan. Of course, he was rescued. Naging balita ito nationwide and for months, laman ng balita ang mga mukha nila.

And mula noon, parang si Rapunzel si Chanyeol. Never really going out of the house unless necessary o kaya naman, kung lalabas siya ay bantay-sarado siya ng guards. He gets to be invited sa mga exclusive parties ng mga anak ng artista, or just like him na anak din ng mga politicians and that was considered partying na para kay Chanyeol. That’s where he met… Sehun.

Sehun Oh Junior na anak din ng Governor turned Senator na si Sehun Oh Senior, malamang. And contrary to popular belief, hindi masama ang ugali niya. And some people (read: Kyungsoo Doh) were right, maybe the reason kung bakit may kumakalat na tsismis na basag-ulo siya ay baka dahil sa itsura niya.

They’re really close, as in close. Especially now they’re in college at pareho pa silang taga-UP, mas madalas na nilang nakikita ang isa’t-isa. Unlike Chanyeol, mas maluwag ang family ni Sehun sa kanya kaya nararanasan niya ang mga tipikal na buhay kolehiyo. But everyone, isang collective na “ _Thank you, Sehun Oh!”_ naman tayo dyan for being the good friend that he is dahil minsan na niyang naisama si Chanyeol sa party pero umuwi rin agad si Chanyeol dahil natakot siya for his life.

Anyway, akala ni Chanyeol mag-iiba ang takbo ng buhay niya when he’d finally get to be an independent adult kaya lang syempre knowing na ang dad niya ay isa sa mga oposisyon laban sa namumunong gobyerno, mainit ang mga mata sa kanila. And talamak ang red-tagging from students ng mga State U from the President mismo.

Sino ka naman d’yan, Mr. President? Si Chanyeol Park na ‘yan. Anyway, long story-short, he’s still feels like a caged bird. Taray. Sobrang restrained and restricted ng lifestyle ni Chanyeol Park. But what can he do? That’s just the reality ng pagiging anak ng Senador. Yeah, you could have anything na gusto niya, kaya niyang bilhin ‘yan. Pero at what cost? Ni-hindi man lang nga siya makapag-mall mag-isa just like a normal person.

As someone na isa nang ganap na homebody, ang daming alam ni Chanyeol. He grew up within the confines ng Villa Park. Siguro kung enumeration, ito ang listahan ng mga kayang gawin ni Chanyeol: tumugtog ng sandamakmak na instruments, magcompose on the side, kumanta, sumayaw, magluto courtesy of Mama Park, magbasketball, maggolf with Senator Dad, magtennis with Sehun Oh Junior, magbilliards with Junmyeon Kim the great grandson ng mga Kim na may-ari ng largest mall chain sa bansa, mag-aral dahil taga-UP siya, magdrawing dahil kailangan sa course niya, ~~magjakol.~~

Kidding aside, the list would go on and on and on dahil sa sobrang daming alam ni Chanyeol sa buhay na natutunan lang niya on his own. Kumbaga, he’s comfortable being his best self sa bahay nila. _Taray._ Pero syempre, kapag may pros ay may cons.

He literally feels like he’s being restricted so much na ang dami niyang namimiss. Masyadong mabagal ang oras at pagtakbo nito para kay Chanyeol when everything else is moving at a very fast pace. Ang dami niya pang dapat subukan pero hindi man lang niya magagawa and that’s just SO sad. And thinking about it makes him SO SAD. There’s so much happening, so much to try, so much to discover pero papaalam muna siya kay Dad if pwede niya subukan. 

Gaya ngayon, he’s just lying on his stomach sa bed niya. Kakauwi niya lang from the gym doon sa Eastwood kung saan maraming importanteng tao rin so belong na belong siya. He decided na maligo na kanina sa gym para naman makapag-aral na lang siya sa bahay pag-uwi niya. He sighs and rolls on his back. Wala siyang magawa on a Friday night. Tinext pa siya ni Sehun ng naka-tongue out emoji dahil hindi siya punta sa Xylo tonight.

He stands up and looks at his sculpted body sa salamin sa loob ng kwarto niya, tinignan niya ang katawan niyang ginawa ni Lord by hand. Ginawa Niya taking His time, hindi ginahol sa deadline just like everyone of us. Iba si Chanyeol. He went sa bathroom to take a video of his post-workout back. Isa pang perk ng isang alter account, he literally sees his progress kung naggain siya ng weight o lumaki ang muscles niya.

He posts the quick snippet of his back na finflex niya. Sa totoo lang, napapansin ng mga fans ni @spcymcdick kung bakit lately, they would only see a few dick pics from Chanyeol. Most nights, he’d post a video na hindi na halos kita yung junior niya, madalas, pwet ni Baekhyun ang bida.

Lately, kung wala si Baekhyun, medyo PG13 lang si @spcymcdick with a few body shots here and there.

Sa totoo lang, @spcymcdick started out as an account na dedicated to check up on news articles and tweets tungkol sa pamilya Park, until he landed on an alter account na nagpost ng picture ni Chanyeol. As in Chanyeol, the Senator’s Son.

It was a photo, cropped from the family picture noong naging principal sponsors ang pamilya nila sa kasal ng dalawang artista. Of course, napost online ang mga bisita and isa ang mga litrato ng pamilya nila ang kumalat. Chanyeol was in a suede blue tuxedo na custom made for the wedding, a few months before the date. Chanyeol, being the medyo toned turned borta lord, naging hapit ang suot niya sa wedding.

Hapit in a good way.

The account posted cropped photos ni Chanyeol from the wedding, it was an alter account na may profile picture ng singit o pwet o kung ano mang crevice ‘yon. It said _, “ang sarap-sarap talaga nitong anak ni sen park kelan kaya siya magdedecide na maging brand ambassador ng bench para makita ko man lang siyang nakabriefs”_

Natawa si Chanyeol, it never crossed his mind to be another public figure na Park. Siguro okay na siya regarded as The Senator’s Son. Ever since the kidnapping na naging laman ng balita, he swore to never take the same path ng family niya. Ayaw niyang maranasan ng magiging anak niya ang hirap na dinanas niya as a child, all because of their family.

It would end with him, sabi nga niya.

That same night, stinalk niya ang taong singet. He saw how the account worked, it would occasionally post photos in a very intimate position, sometimes retweets another accounts photo of the same type, sometimes may thirst trap photos that would gain so much attention. _Ah,_ gets na ni Chanyeol.

And siguro gets niyo na rin kung saan hahantong ang kwento kung paano nabuo si @spcymcdick. He started out as an account na nagpopost ng picture ng katawan niya, his arms, his back, his tummy, his neck. Basta everything, but not showing much. Before @spcymcdick, he was @mcspcy. Wholesome lang.

Until he decided to post a picture ng galit na galit na batutang nagluluha. It was a nice shot of his penis, maganda lighting, maganda yung angle niya at ng tite niya. Parang full production ang nagready, pero dahil nga isa siyang hulmahan ng diyos, saglit lang na kuha ‘yun and kinalat ng 12 followers niya ang litrato and overnight he gained hundreds of followers overnight dahil lang doon.

He changed his username when he decided to go fulltime boldstar. Joke lang. He thought it was funny, @spcymcdick. He gained so much attention, not because he was the senator’s son, pero dahil nahumaling sila kay Chanyeol as @spcymcdick. Para bang, he’s finally out of the shadow ng pamilya Park because no one knew him. Ang alam lang nila, malaki tite ni Chanyeol and that was enough.

_Charot._

It was enough para marealize ni Chanyeol na he can actually do things that won’t require permission from his parents. It’s a fucked up reasoning, but still? What’s a little rebellion, diba? Isa pa, wala namang alam ‘yang mga ‘yan. In the eyes of the public, he’s just the Senator’s Youngest, Chanyeol Park. Pero sa mata ng mga alter, he’s Spicy and he’s BIG. Eme lang to justify Chanyeol’s horniness.

Naglike lang si Chanyeol ng mga replies and quote tweets sa kanya bago niya iclose ang app para lumipat sa imessage. Hindi pa rin nagrereply si Baekhyun, he’s probably still on his way home from UP. May pinuntahan pa kasi siyang kaklase para sa thesis niya. He’s a little worried kasi nagcocommute lang si Baekhyun pauwi, alam naman ni Chanyeol kung gaano kadelikado sa daan ngayon.

Speaking of Baekhyun, Chanyeol liked him siguro even way before he realized he liked Baekhyun. Kung tama ang pagkakaalala niya, he was with Sehun noong una niyang makita si Baekhyun. Hindi naman malateleserye na nagslow motion ang lahat for Chanyeol. Kasama ni Chanyeol ang iba pa nilang mga alta susyal friends, mga anak ng mga importanteng tao kaya medyo maraming bantay sa paligid in civilian outfits.

Isa pa, kasama nila si James Reid and Nadine Lustre. Chanyeol saw Sehun and Baekhyun talking sa isang table, nadaanan ni Sehun ang mesa ng mga magkakaibigan kaya napahinto siya siguro at kinausap ang lalaki na that time ay si medyo tipsy Baekhyun.

Sehun returned with a cheeky smile. Sinilip ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun that time, not really thinking much about it dahil nakainom na rin naman si Chanyeol. “You hitting on drunk guys now?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol bago ubusin ang natitira sa beer niya.

The beer was mediocre, pero ‘yun lang naman ang available. “What happened with…” nagdrift off ang tanong ni Chanyeol dahil inunahan siya ni Sehun ng “I don’t wanna talk about it. Only talked to him just because he was cute, tapos wala na.”

Attitude. Chanyeol shrugged, hindi na bumalik si Sehun sa mesa nila Baekhyun that night. Chanyeol took one last look sa table na ‘yun kaya nakita na lang niya na medyo masama na ang tingin ni Baekhyun. Maya pa ay nagtext na ang bodyguard niya na pauwi na raw ang parents niya kaya they have to hurry.

He left the venue without even looking back. Fast forward a few sems with a very, very sober Chanyeol, nakita niya ulit ang guy na nakita ni Sehun sa inuman. Pumasok ito sa classroom nila Chanyeol, sitting only for a few minutes dahil tinawag siya agad. “Baekhyun Byun?” Ang sabi ng prof na may salamin on the bridge of her nose. Sakto lang ang dating ni Baekhyun.

Pinasa ni Baekhyun ang Form5 niya, he stayed sa harap while waiting for their prof to confirm kung nandun talaga siya sa roster ng class. Chanyeol likes to sit in front despite his height na sobrang LAKI. With Baekhyun standing in front of the prof’s desk at with Chanyeol sitting in front, ayun. Kaya naman eye level ni Chanyeol ang pwet ni Baekhyun for the first time on a very close proximity.

Ito ang unang meeting ni Chanyeol at ng pwet ni Baekhyun.

_Cute._

He steals a glance kay Baekhyun noong makaupo na ito, kaya naman pala nilapitan ni Sehun si Baekhyun eh. May something kay Baekhyun na gugustuhin mo talaga na lapitan siya. Siguro lapitin siya ng mga nag-aalok ng networking.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa kabilang row, and napansin ni Chanyeol na nakaphone agad si Baekhyun right after he was called. Their first meeting ended with them being arranged randomly, to Chanyeol’s disappointment nakapwesto si Baekhyun sa likuran niya.

Kaya naman, he swore to always go to class a little early para makita si Baekhyun every meeting. Kumbaga, parang motivation to go to class dahil sa eye candy na si Baekhyun. Tite ni Chanyeol ang nagsasalita from that part, gusto niya lang makita si Baekhyun palagi.

Si Baekhyun kasi, madalas pumapasok na nakashorts na maiksi at nakashirt or polo na maluwag. Kumbaga, business sa taas… at party sa baba! Hapit na hapit ang lahat n shorts niya.

Madalas pa siyang pawisan kapag dumadating sa classroom dahil late siya at sa third floor pa ang room nila. Chanyeol sometimes gets a quick whiff of air na nahaluan na ng pabango ni Baekhyun.

Feeling ni Chanyeol isa siyang prepubescent teenager na nadidiscover pa lang ang sexuality dahil parang kahit anong gawin ni Baekhyun, parang natitipuhan niya. Breaking point niya ay noong pumasok si Baekhyun na nakasuot ng orange na polo na masyadong mababa ang butones. Pawisan si Baekhyun at dahil orange ang polo niya ay bumakat ang pawis niya, he was huffing. Bitbit ni Baekhyun ang laptop sa isang kamay at backpack sa kabila.

Tinamaan pa niya yung upuan ni Chanyeol noong papunta siya sa upuan niya. “ _Shit_ , sorry.” Bulong ni Baekhyun and napalingon naman siya dahil dun. Nakita niya si Baekhyun na medyo nakayuko in an attempt to be less visible dahil 20 minutes na siyang late. Saktong eye level na naman ni Chanyeol ang loob ng polo ni Baekhyun bago ito makaupo. Lumingon si Chanyeol paharap and tries to listen to the lecture kahit naalala niya yung dibdib ni Baekhyun, yung amoy ni Baekhyun, _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._

Bukod sa wala namang chance to strike a conversation, he highly doubts na interesado si Baekhyun sa kanya kaya naman ginawa niya ang dapat gawin. Magjakol na lang to the thought of Baekhyun. Feeling tuloy ni Chanyeol sobrang bastos niya dahil naiisip niya ay puro kabastusan when it comes to Baekhyun kaya naman sumasama siya sa Mom niya every Sunday para magsimba para magsorry sa kasalanan. Tapos repeat cycle lang, see you sa Sunday ulit, Father.

Hindi lang niya talaga napigilan ang sarili niya noong araw na grabe ang titig ni Baekhyun sa kanya while he was reporting in front. Kulang na lang hubaran siya ni Baekhyun with his gaze, talagang gumagala ang mga mata ni Baekhyun up and down his body before looking up and meeting his eyes.

Kaya sa CR ng AS, nagjakol siya. And he filmed it like the sick bastard that he is. Sana lang walang nakapansin na bagong cubicle ‘yun ng bagong CR sa AS. And as if nang-aasar si Lord, just as he was about to exit dahil late na siya sa next class niya nakita pa niyang nakatuwad si Baekhyun in front of him. Thank you for the meal? Ang ganda ng pagkakahulma sa likuran ni Baekhyun, hindi niya maimagine pero naiimagine niya ito nang walang saplot, and _fuck naman talaga, Baekhyun Byun._

He tried to play it cool, nginitian pa niya si Baekhyun parang hindi niya lang binastos a few minutes before noon. PERO! That was then, siguro nga when you’ve been good, binibigyan kang blessing dahil naging daana ng Philo 10 for Chanyeol to finally make a move, pero si Baekhyun pa rin ang unang nagsabi ng _“Tayo na lang?”_ and parang pinagbuksan siya ng mga angel, sa pintuan ng langit nang makita niya ang maliit na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Kung alam niyo lang ang pagtitimpi ni Chanyeol nung nasa kwarto niya si Baekhyun noong gumagawa na sila ng creative project. Pero hindi naman siya pinalaki ng parents niya na bastos, konti lang. With the little will power na natitira, pinangtatakip pa niya ng harapan niya yung Mac niya. Pinigilan naman niya ang sarili niya na huwag gumawa ng anything na ikasasama nilang dalawa.

No harm done naman noong nagpost siya ng nude niya noong nasa kabilang side ng door lang si Baekhyun noong naliligo siya. But the gods were in his favor, noong pagkababa niya sa kitchen nila para ipaabot sa helpers ang left over pizza noong umakyat siya pabalik ay nagchecheck siya ng notifs habang naglalakad.

He saw a very familiar name kaya naman ilang beses niyang na-double check and totoo nga, mga kapitbahay. Alam niyo, mali talaga si Chanyeol. He could’ve ignored it and pretended na hindi siya ‘yun and went on with his life pero he really had to CONFRONT Baekhyun tungkol sa paglalike niya.

Para bang may mutual understanding and agreement na, “Okay, alam niya.” And that would be the end of it. Siguro, pumalakpak ang itlog ni Chanyeol when Baekhyun really failed to hide the fact na alam niya, and HE KNOWS knows. Now, what will he do with the information?!

It was Chanyeol who really made a move that night, after nilang mag-usap ni Baekhyun, siya ang unang gumawa ng paraan para paglapitin ang mga mukha nila pero hindi naman pumalag si Baekhyun. Lalo na nung sinabi niyang hindi na siya uuwi after umamin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya rin naman alam kung pauuwiin niya si Baekhyun that night, para siyang bata on a Christmas Morning at si Baekhyun ang regalong tatanggalan niya ng balot.

Now, they’re going steady. Sa buhay ni Chanyeol, dalawa pa lang naman ang nagiging ex niya. Isang lalaki, at isang babae na hindi natin papangalanan pareho dahil ayaw natin ng gulo. Let’s just say that both breakups were messy kaya mas gusto na lang kalimutan ni Chanyeol ang lahat. Ang importante, nasa kanya na si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun ang importante. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang Mimiyuuuh reference pero naka-Mimiyuuuh nguso na si Baekhyun sa haba ng hair niya.

Speaking of Baekhyun, nagreply na si Baekhyun. Nasa bahay na raw siya at maliligo na siya. Nalungkot si Chanyeol kasi gusto niya amuyin si Baekhyun, he probably smells so good even after niyang pawisan and all from the commute.

_“Let me see,”_ he sends Baekhyun na nadeliver and seen agad. Ilang beses nag-appear-disappear ng text bubble, as if he was hesitating sa sasabihin niya kay Chanyeol. He replied a few minutes later. Shot ni Baekhyun from the mouth below, isang mirror shot sa CR nila. Likod at kurbada lang ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang kita, pati na ang kapiraso ng mukha niya.

_Puta._ Sobrang pa-baby talaga ni Baekhyun. _“Okay, shower ka na.”_ he says. Ang puti talaga ni Baekhyun. It’s only been a few weeks pero para bang hindi macontrol ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya when it comes to Baekhyun.

As a child na tinuruan ng parents to be prim and proper, na may manners, na gentleman… _talagang bastos siya kung bastos kapag si Baekhyun ang pinag-uusapan._ Only a few minutes nang magsend ulit si Baehyun ng picture niya sa kama, kita sa shot ang favorite ni Chanyeol na thigh part and hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapakagat ng labi at mapahimas sa sarili niyang hita, hand hovering dangerously close sa ibabaw ng alaga niya.

Tinawagan niya si Baekhyun, “I wanna see you.” Ang una niyang sinabi nang sumagot si Baekhyun agad.

Tumawa si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya bago narinig ni Chanyeol ang kaluskos ng kumot against the bed or si Baekhyun against the sheets. _“Ngayon na?”_

_Gentleman_ si Chanyeol.

_He is a very gentle person, he’s well-mannered._

“Gusto kong… _papakin hita mo_.” He says.

Tumawa ulit si Baekhyun. _“Hmm, sarap.”_ isang kaluskos. _“Ano pang gagawin mo?”_

“I’m going to…” He hesitates, “ _Let you sleep._ Can I see you tomorrow?”

_“Ay, ano ba ‘yan.”_ Parang disappointed ang boses ni Baekhyun bago sila natawa pareho. They both know where the conversation was heading, galing lang ni Chanyeol magswerve. _“Pwede naman. Puntahan kita? Maggrab na lang ako.”_

“No, ako na lang. I’ll go visit you sa bahay niyo.”

_“Hindi ba takaw atensyon ‘yung van, and yung guards mong naka-uniform…”_ Baekhyun says to him bago siya maghikab, _“Pero sige. Magpaalam ka sa parents mo, ha,”_

  
Their call ended with Baekhyun almost falling asleep while listening to Chanyeol talk. Buti na lang weekend kinabukasan. Before sleeping, Chanyeol made sure to go to his Dad’s home office. Buti gising pa, nakita niya ang mom niya na nagtatsaa habang nagbabasa ng libro, seated across his dad na busy maglaptop.

“ _Yes,_ anak?” He removed his glasses at inilagay sa taas ng ulo. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I go out tomorrow?” Paalam ni Chanyeol habang nakalagay ang kamay sa likod niya, still holding on to the knob. “I’m going to Baekhyun’s house.”

“Your _friend?”_ He asked, “Sige, sit down, let’s talk.”

Umupo si Chanyeol sa visitor’s chair ng dad nya kahit hindi naman siya visitor. Magpapaalam lang, nahihiya pa siya. “He lives in Marikina.”

“Ah,” He just says, “Ilan isasama mong guards?”

“Pwede bang wala?” He tries to negotiate, _pero syempre…_

“You know naman na we can’t let you go out na walang guard,” Senator Park says and suddenly nagflashback sa kanya ang gabing hinatid niya si Baekhyun papunta sa GA nito na siya ang nagmaneho. He made it right back in time bago mapansin na nawala siya at ang sasakyan niyang malapit nang ipangdisplay lang.

“Fine.” 

Medyo matagal bago lumabas si Baekhyun sa harap ng bahay nila. Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pintuan at nagulat dahil maliit na sasakyan lang ang dala ni Chanyeol, well, dala ng mga guards. It was a black Corolla na sobrang shiny, very polished and very tinted. Para hindi naman agaw pansin, binuksan ni Baekhyun ang gate ng garahe nila para papasukin ang sasakyan.

Pinanood nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol, ang sasakyan na pumarada. He watched the driver and the guard get out of the car. He sighed. Inalok pa ni Baekhyun kung gusto nilang pumasok, pero sabi nila, sa labas na lang daw. They weren’t in their uniforms. Mukha lang silang bisita nila Baekhyun.

Nang makapasok sila, humalik agad si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa leeg, making sure na maamoy siya si Baekhyun na bagong gising at mukhang wala pang ligo or anything. “Where are your parents?”

“Nasa kapatid ko, every Saturday doon sila natutulog. Uwi sila tomorrow.” Baekhyun says bago bumitaw, “Ang aga mo bumisita, you want coffee? Tea? _Or me?”_

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at umupo sa sala nila Baekhyun pagkatapos niya i-pat lightly ang pwet ni Baekhyun at himasin. Tinignan pa siya ni Baekhyun pailalim bago magdisappear sa kusina nila. Chanyeol sees the driver and the bodyguard sa labas ng bahay nila Baekhyun, nagpupusoy at nagyoyosi. He shifts sa sofa, making sure na comfortable ang upo niya, magagalit ang mom niya kapag nakita siya ngayon kasi sobra ang pagkaslouch niya.

He looks around the house and notes na it’s far far far smaller than theirs, it’s so small pero Chanyeol feels like he could stay here hindi dahil nandito si Baekhyun kundi dahil it felt homey, mas _home_ pa ito kaysa sa bahay nila kung saan siya lumaki at nakatira. Bumalik si Baekhyun with two cups of coffee, “Mug ko ‘yang gamit mo.” Baekhyun says to him and sees a worn-out brown cup na may mukha ni Grizz from We Bare Bears. 

Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol at ipinatong ang paa niya across Chanyeol’s lap. Binuksan niya ang TV para magNetflix. “Anong gusto mong panoorin?” Ang tanong niya pero pagkaharap niya kay Chanyeol ay sinunggaban siya ng halik. Marahan at malambing na pagdami ng labi sa labi.

“Good morning din naman sayo,” Baekhyun laughs it off before pecking Chanyeol’s lips again after nilang maghalikan for a moment. Automatic na pumatong… ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa hita ni Baekhyun. Masyado pang maaga sa patungan!!!

Naglean si Chanyeol forward para humigop ng kape. Bago sa panlasa niya, but it’s still coffee. Nakita niya na namimili lang si Baekhyun ng palabas but settles on picking up after the last episode na napanood niya from a series. Tahimik silang dalawa watching, until Baekhyun reached! For his phone. Maaga pa, sabi.

“Gusto mo bang lumabas?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, “Hindi ako marunong magluto, walang food dito sa bahay…” Kung pwede lang marinig ni Chanyeol ang :(((((( in real life, ito na ‘yun. Chanyeol hums while thinking, may driver naman sila para ipagmaneho sila around and may bantay naman.

“Okay.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, “Where do you wanna go?”

And as usual sa mga magjojowang kailangan kumain, ang tagal nilang nagdesisyon kung saan kakain. Tipong kailangan kumalam muna ang sikmura bago makapagdesisyon. But in the end, Chanyeol decided na siya na lang ang hahanap ng kakainan nilang dalawa, pero ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun isang text lang niya sa tito niya ay pwede nang maipasara ni Chanyeol ang buong restaurant para sa kanila.

Si Baekhyun naman, nagpaalam na maliligo na siya. Inasar pa siya ni Chanyeol na huwag na lang maligo after niyang amuy-amuyin si Baekhyun sa leeg na siya namang ikinakiliti ni Baekhyun bago siya tuluyang makabitaw. Casual lang din naman ang pananamit niya seeing how Chanyeol was dressed in black at ang ony color niya ay ang jacket niyang orange and yellow from Balenciaga, _again._ Everything he owns is branded, walang hindi.

Kaya naman nalula si Baekhyun nang dalhin siya ni Chanyeol sa isang fine-dine and wine restaurant _for LUNCH lang!_ “Chanyeol, bakit _dito?”_ Baekhyun whispers nang magdire-diretso lang sila sa loob, hindi na huminto sa front desk para sa reservation. “Akala ko… _mcdo lang. Nakashorts lang ako.”_

“Why would we get Mcdo kung pwede naman dito?” Chanyeol says bago sila magdisappear sa mata ng mga middle to high class people papasok sa isang function room na for 20 people pero silang dalawa lang ang laman. “And don’t worry, _you look amazing_.”

Chanyeol sees that everything had already been set up, hindi niya na naitanong kay Baekhyun kung ano ang mga kinakain niya at mga pagkaing iniiwasan niya for allergies… kaya pinahanda niya na lang ang lahat para makakain na rin si Baekhyun agad.

“May kasama ba tayo?” Baekhyun asks once he was settled down sa upuan across Chanyeol.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol turned his gaze kay Baekhyun after niya maglagay ng napkin sa lap niya, “Wala?”

_“Wala?!”_ Baekhyun repeats, mas malakas. Halata sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang pagkagulat. “Bakit ang _dami?!_ ”

“I didn’t know what to get, so…” dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang labi niya, “I told them to prepare everything.”

Natameme si Baekhyun, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Hindi niya alam kung matatawa siya o magagalit dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol… but really. _Sobrang cute._

They ate and they talked, napansin ni Chanyeol na mahina kumain si Baekhyun. “You don’t like the food?” He asked kung saan medyo nagpanic si Baekhyun.

“Hindi! Masarap!”

“Hindi masarap?”

“ _Hindi!_ ” A long pause, “Masarap siya. Iniisip ko lang kung anong gagawin natin sa tiring pagkain… pwede bang ipabalot. Favorite ni mama ‘yung roast beef…”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “We can get her one, I’ll ask them to prepare. Nagalaw na kasi natin ‘yan.”

Si Baekhyun nagpapanic talaga. “Hindi! Okay na ‘to. Huwag ka na umorder!” He looks like he was about to cry? Or laugh? His laugh sounded like he was in a very awkward position. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Hindi ka na dapat nag-abala, sabi ko sayo, dapat nag-Mcdo na lang tayo.”

“You’re welcome.” Ngumiti siya kay Baekhyun. “Where do you want to get dessert? I know a place.”

Baekhyun panics, “Huwag na! Huwag na… _ako na lang?”_

“You’ll decide o _ikaw ‘yung dessert ko_?”

Syempre, ang sagot, si Baekhyun… _ang nagdecide_. Maaga pa. Akala rin ni Chanyeol, mapapapak niya si Baekhyun right there and then sa resto ng tito niya, pero hindi. May konting delikadesa naman ang ating favorite na bida, talagang napakapusok lang nito ni Chanyeol as a boyfriend.

Nasa car si Chanyeol ngayon, he’s waiting for Baekhyun na lumabas mula sa supermarket dahil sandali lang daw at maggrocery siya for dessert. Gusto pa sanang sumama ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pero pinigilan siya ng mga guards niya kaya naman ngayon, hinihintay niya lang si Baekhyun na bumalik na kanina pa nakapila sa cashier.

Si Baekhyun na ang nagdecide kung saan sila magdedessert and made sure na sa bahay na lang din magdinner mamaya dahil kung hindi pa niya napigilan si Chanyeol… malamang nagrereserve na si Chanyeol for dinner.

Hindi naman natin masisisi si Chanyeol, he’s always like this. Palagi naman siyang 100% magbigay and mag-exert ng effort for the people who matter. He wouldn’t mind breaking his back kakabend over backwards para sa mga taong mahal niya.

Saktong may nagtext kay Chanyeol and instead of Baekhyun, mom niya ‘yung nagtext _. “How’s my son doing with his friend? Enjoying?”_

Parang nastuck si Chanyeol sa pagiging 12 years old sa way ng pakikipag-usap sa kaniya ng parents niya. He replies that he’s fine and that he’s having fun. Kaya nagulat siya nang itext siya nito ng “ _Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us, anak.”_

Medyo kumabog ang dibdib ni Chanyeol in a good way. Akala niya kasi, makikielam na naman ang parents niya, pero masyado pang maaga para makampante. Mamaya ginagawa lang ito ng mom niya para makita kung fit ba si Baekhyun na maging friend ni Chanyeol. Isa pa, it wasn’t the first time that it happened.

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na nakabalik na si Baekhyun, when he got inside inutusan na ni Chanyeol ang driver para magmaneho pabalik sa bahay nila Baekhyun. While on the way, “Baekhyun, my mom was asking if you want to have dinner sa bahay.”

Halata ang gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun pero napalitan ito ng ngiti, “Okay.” He whispers. “Kailangan ko bang mag-smart casual? Formal? Pakakainin ba ako ulit ng marami?”

Baekhyun even says na para siyang patabaing manok na kakatayin na dahil masyado na siyang maraming panalo sa buhay. It’s time to retire, _manok na pula._

When they arrived pabalik sa bahay, dumiretso silang dalawa sa kusina. Hinanda ni Baekhyun ang mga ginrocery niyang kung anu-ano. Nakita ni Chanyeol ang fresh avocado at gatas na malapot at powder. Katabi nito ay ang mga nakalalagyan na tirang ulam from a while ago kaya feeling tuloy ni Baekhyun galing siyang handaan tapos nagtake-out pa siya.

“Fruit shake?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun habang hawak niya ito sa bewang ngayong naghihiwa si Baekhyun at nagtatanggal ng buto ng mga avocado.

“Even better,” ang sabi lang nito sa kanya, “Malilimutan mo pangalan mo sa sarap.”

At parang lintang hindi maialis si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang umiikot ito sa kusina. Kung saan magpunta si Baekhyun ay sumusunod siya, hawak niya sa bewang o kaya sa balikat. “Chanyeol, pwede bang maupo ka mu—“ hindi niya natapos ang sasabihin dahil sinisiksik na naman ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa pagitan ng leeg ni Baekhyun.

“Hey,” mahina na ang bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tinatapik-tapik ang ulo ni Chanyeol lightly, “May problema ba?”

“Hmm,” he sighs sa leeg ni Baekhyun at ramdam na ramdam naman ito ni B, “Wala.”

Baekhyun nods, “Okay. Can you sit down, please? Malapit na ‘to.”

Chanyeol walks pabalik ng sala and waits for Baekhyun pero mabilis lang nga, maya-maya pa ay sumunod na rin si Baekhyun with a large mangkok na may laman na kung anu-anong pinaghahahalo ni Baekhyun from the supermarket.

“Hindi ko alam kung anong tawag dito ng mga mayayaman, pero samin, tawag dito ay avocado… na may gatas. Malay mo may French adaptation pala nito.” Baekhyun rambles on and on bago tumabi kay Baekhyun. Hahawak na sana si Chanyeol sa hita ni Baekhyun para ipapatong ang mga ito across his lap kaya lang biglang pumasok ang mga bodyguards.

“Sir,” tawag nila kay Baekhyun, “Yung pinakamalapit po bang convenience store ay ‘yung Ministop sa labas pa?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, “Sir Chan, pwede po bang sumaglit kami? Iwan po namin ang sasakyan.”

Tumango rin si Chanyeol. 

“Balik po kayo agad, may minatamis po sa kusina.” Baekhyun smiles at them before they left. As soon as the front door closed, hinalikan niya si Baekhyun agad. Si Baekhyun ang unang bumitaw sa pagkakahalik, “Tikman mo muna ‘to,”

Kinilatis ni Chanyeol ang nasa mangkok. May mashed avocado na lumalangoy sa gatas at yelo, may nakasprinkle pang milk powder. “Is this… _edible._ ” It was more of a rhetorical question, narinig niyang tumatawa si Baekhyun.

“Ang OA mo, hindi naman kita lalasunin.” Ipinatong na ni Baekhyun ang mga hita across Chanyeol’s lap at kinuha ang kutsara na shineshare nila from Chanyeol’s hand. Siya na ang kumuha ng kapiraso ng yelong durog at avocado. “Ah,” he opens his mouth para gayahin siya ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hesistantly opens his mouth. Napakaarte, pero tamod nilulunok? Poser. Sinubuan siya ni Baekhyun, and suddenly, naghalo ang mga lasa sa bibig niya. Totoo nga, masarap. “Hmm,” he hums in acknowledgment bago ibuka ulit ang bibig niya para subuan ulit ni Baekhyun. “Ah, one more.”

“Oh, diba, _sherep?_ ” Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya, parang that one time where he first said _sherep_ in front of Baekhyun’s friends. “Sabi ko sayo, makakalimutan mo pangalan mo sa sarap.” Baekhyun says bago subuan ulit si Chanyeol at sumubo na rin after him.

Naubos ni Chanyeol ang serving na para sa kanilang dalawa, syempre sinusubuan ni Baekhyun an gating kamahalan. Ngayon, they were just lounging sa sofa nila Baekhyun, hindi pa bumabalik ang mga guards na malamang, bumibili lang ng yosi o kaya nagmemeryenda sa labas.

Nakaslouch si Chanyeol, back and balakang flat against the sofa habang naka-manspread. Si Baekhyun naman ay halos kapareho niya ng pwesto, pero nakasandal ang buong likod niya sa kanang balikat ni Chanyeol, with Chanyeol’s hand resting against his bare tagiliran.

Nihindi man lang naramdaman ni Baekhyun na nakapasok na sa ilalim ng shirt niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Nanonood silang dalawa ng Twilight dahil nasa Netflix na siya finally. Baekhyun looks like he’s very comfortable sa pagkakasandal sa kanya, he’s very warm. At dahil medyo hapon na, hindi na matingkad ang sikat ng araw at tamang-tama lang ang pagkatama nito sa lapag para magcast ng golden ambiance sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun.

He snakes his hand more, kinakapa-kapa niya ang tagiliran ni B kaya medyo nagssquirm si Baekhyun kapag nakikiliti siya. While nakasandal, nakapatong din ang likod ng ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya kaya occasionally, he would sniff or kiss Baekhyun’s bunbunan.

Si Baekhyun naman, naligaw na ang kaliwang kamay sa ibabaw ng hita at crotch ni Chanyeol habang nanonood sila. Umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun para tignan si Chanyeol, lumingon siya pakaliwa dahil alam niyang hindi naman nanonood si Chanyeol. “Bored ka na?” He asks Chanyeol na kasalukuyang pinipisil-pisil ang tagiliran niya, now with both of his hands. Siguro dahil sa asukal ng kinain nila kaya sila inaantok, pero hindi nakakatulong ang init at ang sikat ng araw sa pagkaantok nila.

“I don’t like Twilight.” Chanyeol whispers against the back of his ears kaya nakiliti si Baekhyun, “Hey, look at me.”

Kaya nang lingunin na siya ni Baekhyun ay marahan niyang hinalikan ito, slow and lazy kisses in the golden afternoon sun. Taray. _Boldstars._

Naging malalim, masyadong mainit ang pagpapalitan ng laway ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Humihigpit ang pagkakakapit sa bewang, naglalakbay na ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun, at tuluyan nan gang naging background na lang ang Twilight, hindi na nila nakitang nagsprak na si Bella, _you named my daughter after the lochness monsteEER?!!_

“B,” Chanyeol whispers. Medyo pahapyaw lang kasi ang mga haplos ni Baekhyun above his dick. Sino ba namang hindi titigasan, si Baekhyun kasi. Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya ba ni Baekhyun na kapag kikilos siya para uminom ng tubig, pagbalik niya sa pwesto niya sinisigurado niyang matatamaan niya ever so slightly ang fully clothed dick ni Chanyeol.

Mas nagslouch pa si Chanyeol kaya nang sumunod si Baekhyun ay halos mapahiga na sandal na siya dito. “Touch me.” Bulong niya kay Baekhyun. Medyo umayos sila nang pagkakasandal kaya kahit nakadikit ang likuran ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay abot na abot ng parehong kamay niya ang bumubukol sa loob ng pantalon ni Chanyeol.

Ngayon pa talaga napili ni Chanyeol na magpantalon? Medyo nahirapan si Baekhyun para tanggalin ang nakatucked in na shirt at ang butones and zipper, pero walang makahahadlang sa taong uhaw sa tite. He held Chanyeol’s hardening cock sa kanyang kamay, hindi pa man gaanong matigas pero gagawan na ni Baekhyun ng paraan ‘yan.

Himas-himas ni Chanyeol ang balat ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya, _“Sarap,”_ bulong ni Chanyeol, he sighs sa may tenga ni Baekhyun. Kung meron man siyang napapansin, ito ay ang madalas na pagtetense up ni Baekhyun sa tuwing binubulungan niya ito. Subok na subok niya na mula sa pantetease hanggang sa dirty talking when they’re fucking at hindi sila pwedeng mahuli.

Nagulat sila dahil sa unexpected _ping!_ from Chanyeol’s phone. Nagsosorry ang guards dahil natagalan sila bumili and naglalakad na raw sila pabalik. 

“Get me off bago sila bumalik,” utos niya kay Baekhyun. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun bago siya sinagot ng, “Challenge ba ‘yan?”

“I don’t know, _maybe?_ ” pangmomock niya kay Baekhyun. Kaya hindi inasahan ni Chanyeol na luluhod agad si Baekhyun sa harapan niya. It was a sight. Hindi niya inexpect na willing si Baekhyun lumuhod, and to think na kanina medyo inaantok siya… ngayon gising na gising na siya at ang tite niya.

At dahil competitive si Baekhyun ay walang patumpik-tumpik niyang isinubo si Chanyeol para malawayan siya nang buo bago siya bumitaw para dilaan nito mula ulo pababa before _trying_ to engulf the whole thing in his mouth. Keyword: try.

For every second na papatak, nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtigas ng tite niya dahil every second talaga ay namamangha siya sa kung ano pa ang kayang gawin ni Baekhyun with his mouth.

Isa pa, ngayon niya lang nakita si Baekhyun in broad daylight. Madalas kasi, tuwing gabi lang naman sila nagkakaroon ng chance. Ngayon, he sees the way Baekhyun tries to fit everything sa loob ng bibig niya, hindi naman sa pagmamayabang pero hindi talaga kaya.

His head bobs up and down, minsan ginigilid pa ni Baekhyun ang ulo para lang titigan si Chanyeol mata sa mata bago niya hawakan ang tite ni Chanyeol with both hands at hayaang bumakat ang ulo nito sa loob ng cheeks niya. Si Chanyeol on the other hand, pinapaa ng socked foot niya ang bumabakat at bumubukol sa harap ni Baekhyun habang nakaluhod siya.

“ _Mm, puta_.” He grunts, ihinagis pa niya ang ulo niya palikod bago dahan-dahang bumalik sa huwisyo para hawakan si Baekhyun sa baba. “ _Yun na ‘yon?”_ Sa totoo lang, sobrang galing ng bibig niya pero sinusubukan niya lang si Baekhyun.

His mouth pops nang mailuwa niya si Chanyeol, “Gago ka ha,” he says pretending that he was really offended. Nagbitiw si Chanyeol ng isang chuckle na mababa, bago kinagat ang labi dahil sinubo na naman siya ni Baekhyun. Bumibilis na ang pace nito at sa bawat pagsabay ng kamay at bibig ni Baekhyun ay papalapit na nang papalapit si Chanyeol.

“Fuck, fuck _, fuck, Baekhyun. Lalabasan na ako._ ” He says habang tinatapik niya ang pisngi ni Baekhyun signaling that he was about to cum, as in malapit na. Kailangan na bumitaw ni Baekhyun kung hindi—

Hindi man lang natinag si Baekhyun, with his tongue flat against sa ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol, jinakol niya si Chanyeol hanggang labasan ito against his tongue. Hinigpitan pa ni Baekhyun ang hawak niya, occasionally curling his tongue sa ibabaw ng ulo ni Chanyeol and it _drove_ him insane.

Sobrang toe-curling ng experience nang labasan si gago. He grunts, his hips bucking at every twitch, every katas. Bago pa kumalat and tumalsik everywhere, nagulat si Chanyeol nang sa unang sirit ay tumulo pa ito sa baba ni Baekhyun, bago siya isubo ulit ni Baekhyun to completion, hanggang huminahon ang titeng galit ni Chanyeol.

Gulat na gulat siya sa ginawa ni Baekhyun na pagsipsip sa ulo niya na parang kinakatasan siya hanggang masimot. Bago pa niya macompliment si Baekhyun ay nagulat sila sa tumunog na bakal sa gate nila Baekhyun. Punong-puno ng tamod ang bibig at baba ni Baekhyun ang akmang tatayo siya para tumakbo papunta sa lababo sa kusina, para iluwa.

Iniayos niya paloob ang tite niya with one hand and shifting sa upuan and the other kay Baekhyun para pigilan ito sa pagtakbo. Hinila niya si Baekhyun paupo sa tabi niya. “Lunukin mo.” He says through grited teeth. _“Lunok.’_

Grabe ang titig ni Baekhyun sa kanya with wide eyes, pero he sees Baekhyun swallow. Nakita niya ang faint na pagtaas ng adam’s apple nito noong lumunok. Chanyeol aims for his chin, kung saan tumulo ang paunang sirit ng tamod niya at diniliaan nito papunta sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Naghalikan silang dalawa. With the remnants of Chanyeol’s... _future kids_ sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Narinig nila ang pagsarado ng gate kaya bumitaw silang dalawa. “Let me see,” mahinang utos niya kay Baekhyun. _“Let me see your mouth.”_

Ngumanga si Baekhyun para ipakita ang dila niya kay Chanyeol, nalunok niya lahat. Iluluwa niya dapat ‘yon! Pero sobrang natakot siya sa authority sa boses ni Chanyeol noong inutusan siyang lumunok kaya walang any-any ay nilunok niya lahat. “Good,” he whispers. _“Masarap?”_

Sobrang swerte talaga ni Chanyeol, what did he even do para makuha niya si Baekhyun? Para maging boyfriend si Baekhyun? Maging boyfriend ni Baekhyun. He’s so lucky, buti na lang talaga kahit nauna si Sehun na makita si Baekhyun ay hindi niya pinursue. Brasuhan nalang kapag nagkataon. Sorry na lang, Sehun, hindi magpapatalo si Chanyeol.

Biglang sumilip ang ulo ng driver ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bahay, makng sure na nasa loob pa sila. Nagnod lang ito nang magtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol kaya sinara din agad ang pintuan.

Nang ibalik ni Baekhyun ang atensyon sa boyfriend niya ay nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun, sa labi, bago bumulong. “Bedroom? _Please?”_

Wala namang penetrative sex na nangyari. Pag-akyat nila sa kwarto, humiga sila agad para masamba siya ni Chanyeol from head to toe, para rin masigurado na maiparamdam niya kay Baekhyun kung gaano siya karapat-dapat sambahin.

Ngayon, nakapaglinis silang dalawa, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang isusuot niya. Dapat ba siyang kabahan? Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakahiga lang sa kama niya. (Regular na rin ang pagpapalit ni Baekhyun sa sapin ng kama niya.)

“Tingin mo, polo shirt or…” He gets another shirt of the same color, “Polo na hindi shirt.”

“You can wear anything you like, don’t overthink it.” Chanyeol reassures him pero mukhang hindi gumagana. “Dinner lang naman, B.”

“Oo nga naman,” Baekhyun sarcastically puts the polo back sa damitan niya. “Dinner lang naman with Senator Park, Mrs. Park, tsaka kay Yoora Park. _Dinner lang naman.”_

Chanyeol laughs at him. “Halika nga dito,” he stands up sa pagkakahiga para yakapin ang bewang n Baekhyun na nakatayo. “You’ll look amazing kahit ano pa suot mo. You look good naman eh,” He says tapos sinundan pa niya ng mahigpit na yakap at, “Pero mas gusto ko, hubad ikaw.”

Hinampas tuloy siya ni Baekhyun sa ulo, “Ikaw, puro ka kalokohan.” He nags, “Wala ka naman naitulong, eh. Pero sige, sabi mo, eh.”

“Trust me, I’m sure they’ll like you, they’re going to _love_ you.” He says habang nakapatong ang baba niya sa tiyan ni Baekhyun looking up at him. “What’s there not to like sa baby ko?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Okay.”

At syempre, totoo. Nakita naman ni Chanyeol kung paano napatawa ni Baekhyun ang Mom and Dad niya mula sa mga kwento nito. Pati si Yoora na kilala bilang masungit, napatawa ni Baekhyun. From time to time, nararamdaman niya ang mga paa ni Baekhyun na playfully nakakarating sa legs niya from across the table.

Hindi man lang natinag si Baekhyun na katabi ngayon ni Yoora. Nang matapos silang kumain, nagulat pa si Mr. Senator kasi tumayo si Baekhyun para magpispis ng mga kanin sa plates.

“What are you doing?” Tanong ni Yoora.

“Uh,” Natakot si Baekhyun, “Nagpipispis po?”

“Yeah, I know. But _why?_ ” She asked, malapit nang matawa.

Natawa na naman ang pamilya ni Chanyeol dahil kay Baekhyun, si Senator Park pa ang nagsalita, “You don’t have to do that. May maglilinis n’yan, Baekhyun.”

Pinasalamatan siya ng pamilya dahil napaunlakan niya ang invitation nila for dinner kahit short notice lang. Sinabi naman ni Baekhyun na lagi naman siyang ready, and would love to visit again kung gusto nila. Maganda raw ang pagpapalaki kay Baekhyun kaya pati ang mga magulang niya, gusto tuloy mameet ng parents ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s mom said na ilibot ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bahay kung gusto niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun, pero pinaalam na ni Chanyeol sa parents niya kung pwedeng mag-overnight na lang si Baekhyun instead na umuwi ito sa kanila dahil awala naman itong kasama sa kanila kaya pumayag agad ang mom niya.

Kaya pala pinagdadala niya ng extra na damit si Baekhyun kanina. Napakabilis talaga mag-isip at umaksyon ni Chanyeol Park. Ngayon, nililibot niya si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. From the entertainment area na hindi naman masyadong nagagamit dahil busy na silang lahat, pati na ang pinakatatago ni Chanyeol na room.

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang kwarto sa pinakadulo ng hallway sa second floor, “Except for Manang Tootsie, ikaw pa lang ang naipapasok ko dito.” Chanyeol says before opening the door to… his studio?

It was more of a man cave than a studio. There was a convertible sofa na pwedeng tulugan, may rack for Chanyeol’s guitars na nakasabi for display sa ibabaw ng drum set. There was a drafting table, a big built-in cabinet for his One Piece collectibles, old canvasses na may mga unfinished paintings. Everything just screams… Chanyeol.

Namangha si Baekhyun sa nakikita, ang sabi nya, “Nanghihimasok ba ako?” He laughs nervously. “I feel like, pumasok ako sa loob ng utak mo. Thank you,” he whispers.

Chanyeol chuckles bago niyakap si Baekhyun mula sa likod. “You’re welcome.” He says bago hilahin si Baekhyun patalikod paupo sa sofa. Narinig niya ang light “Oof!” ni Baekhyun nang mahulog sila.

“Sabihin mo nga sakin,” Baekhyun turns around para humarap sa kanya, “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

“Hmm, let me think.” Ang sabi niya lang habang iniaayos ang bangs ni Baekhyun. “Meron.”

“Meron? I knew it. Hindi talaga binibigay ni Lord ang lahat. Hindi ka perfect. Hindi pwede.” Baekhyun laughs at himself, “Ano ‘yun?”

“Hindi ko kaya ang,” nilapit niya ang mukha niya para magkadikit ang ilong nilang dalawa, “mawala ka.”

Hindi kumikibo si Baekhyun na nakatitig lang sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Akala yata ni Chanyeol nagtagumpay na siya pero bigla siyang kinurot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran na siya namang kinakiliti niya. “Ow!” He said, faking pain.

“Ewan sayo.” Baekhyun says, pero deep down inside, pumapalak na ang si Bussy Byun. “Akala ko naman seryoso.”

“I am,” Chanyeol says habang niyayakap lang si Baekhyun na ngayon ay nasa dibdib niya lang. “Seryoso ako sayo.”

“Dapat lang.”

Tahimik silang dalawa nang biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Ako pa lang talaga nakakapasok dito?” To which Chanyeol nodded in response, dahil totoo naman. Walang ibang nakakapasok dito.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun shifts para naman masakyan at upuan niya si Chanyeol sa lap niya, merong kakaibang ngiti si Baekhyun Byun. _“Ganun?”_

“ _Tangina, mm,_ ang sarap-sarap mo.” Chanyeol grunts habang bumabaon ang mga daliri niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun na nakasakay sa kanya ngayon. Nakahiga si Chanyeol with his head propped by the arm rest ng sofa. Si Baekhyun naman, taas baba si tite ni Chanyeol habang nakaalalay ang kaliwang kamay sa back rest ng sofa, and his right hand sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Mm,” He answers, head tilted back bago biglang yumuko para halikan si Chanyeol. “Mm, shit. _Isa pa, ang sarap, Chanyeol_. Please, _isa pa._ ” Nanginginig pa si Baekhyun nang bumulong kay Chanyeol dahil ilang beses nang nadadaanan pero hindi tinatamaan ang lugar kung saan nababaliw si Baekhyun.

Bawat thrust pataas at minemeet ni Baekhyun by grinding his hips. Medyo nawala lang sa rhythm nang alam niyang malapit na siya dahil paulit-ulit nang natatamaan ni Chanyeol. “Wait, wait!” He says quietly.

“You don’t have to keep your voice down, this room is soundproofed. Music room ko ‘to. Sige lang,” Chanyeol whispers sa tenga niya. “Kahit paulit-ulit mo isigaw pangalan ko, hindi nila maririnig.”

Isang long drawled out, “ _Ahhh!_ ” ang binitawan ni Baekhyun nang biglang ibaon ni Chanyeol nang madiin ang tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. “Oh my _god, Chanyeol, mmtangina mo.”_ Nagluluha na si Baekhyun, he’s so close. So so so _close._

“Unless, you really want them to hear you. Gusto mo ‘yon, diba?”

Umiiling si Baekhyun sa bawat baon sa kanya, hindi, ayaw niyang mahuli. “Ang sikip mo, ang sarap. Kapag pumasok sila, una nilang makikita ‘yung tite kong labas-pasok sayo.”

“Gusto mo ‘yung pakiramdam na biglang may makakakita sayo. Makikita nilang sarap na sarap ka sa pagkakabaon ng tite ko sayo. Gusto mo ‘yung kapag nakita ka nila, makikita nila kung gaano kaputa, tama?” Chanyeol thrusts and grinds, “Ano, lalabasan ka na?”

He nods, he cries, he whines. “Yes, yes, _yes.”_

At sa huling pagbayo ay parang hinampas ng isnag napakalakas na alon si Baekhyun. He gasps, as if hinahabol niya ang hininga niya. Chanyeol cums, hard, sa loob ng condom na si Baekhyun mismo ang naglagay kanina, with his mouth. Again, sobrang daming surprise ni Baekhyun.

From the waves of bliss, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang aftershocks ng sensitivity niya dahil sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa tite niya. “Tama na,” he says, “Hmm, wait. Tama na,” he almost passed out kanina nung nilabasan siya, tapos ayan na naman si Chanyeol.

Kaya naman hingal na hingal siyang pumlakda sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Di ka nagfilm?” He asks him, “Nabasa ko sabi _dry_ na raw ang content mo ever since I came into your life.”

“Eh, _doesn’t matter_. I don’t care anymore.” Chanyeol says to him. “Teka, you still stalk me? Iba ka, ah.”

“I still check your posts,” ang sabi niya bago dinugtungan ng, “Sometimes. When I miss you. Pero wala lang ‘yun, I get to have the real thing naman.”

Oo nga naman. No need na to stalk Chanyeol, isang text niya lang… Natawa tuloy si Chanyeol. “B, may problema tayo.”

“Huh?”

“The bathroom… doon pa sa kabilang dulo ng hall, if yung kwarto ko naman, it’s also right across the hall.” Nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, “Siguro dapat sa kwarto na lang tayo kanina?”

“Or,” Baekhyun licks and nips at Chanyeol’s neck bago ginrind ang harapan niya kay Chanyeol eliciting another moan mula kay Chanyeol, “Let’s just wait for them to fall asleep.” Isang kagat sa labi, “Isa pa? _You think you can fuck me harder this time? Fuck mo ko ulit.”_

Sabihin na lang nating pinatunayan lang nilang hindi _dry_ ang content ni @spcymcdick, excuse me lang naman d'yan sa mga baklang pala-akshown at mga baklang paladesisyon. _~~(Sabi nga ni Baekhyun, goodbye degree! Hello, buhay bold star! Sana all, no more.)~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patingin naman ako ng kalat na yan tweet niyo saken violent reactions niyo, eyeball tayo sa twitter!!! ewan ko wag niyo ako awayin pls i am trying my BEST haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung si Chanyeol maraming security guard, si Baekhyun naman... maraming insecurity guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hala mukhang hahaba pa to ah utong-uto niyo ako alam na alam niyo paano ako paikutin sa palad niyo ha!!!

It’s been a wild few months na nagdaan, literal na wild na para bang Tiktik Editorial o kaya Precious Hearts Romances na R18 ang buhay ni Baekhyun as the one and only cuppycake gum drop baby love ni Chanyeol Park. Going steady lang silang dalawa as boyfriends, may mga palihim pang tinginan kapag dumarating si Baekhyun sa class. Automatic nang umuusog si Chanyeol sa upuan sa harap para makadaan si Baekhyun na late, as usual.

Every dismissal ng class, sabay silang naglalakad pababa kung saan maghihiwalay sila… sa lobby. Kasi hihintayin na ni Baekhyun ang friends niya and si Chanyeol naman ay naghihintay ng text kung nasa labas na ng AS ang van na susundo at maghahatid kay Senator’s Son sa next class niya.

Minsan, nag-aabot ang mga friends ni Baekhyun and si Chanyeol kapag maaga natatapos sila Kyungsoo sa PI 100 nila. Kumbaga nga, very steady lang talaga silang dalawa. Wala namang nangyayari na dapat ikabahala nilang dalawa… or not. Masyado pang maaga to tell kasi nga sabi sa isang sikat na Ancient Proverb, _you can’t never can’t tell._

Just like now, very steady lang talaga. Finals week na kasi, and for the record lang, first time ni Baekhyun na hindi magdrop this semester as a baklang paladesisyon at hindi naman pala-aksyon. At syempre, talagang God works at Sa Puso Mu :”> kasi hinayaan niyang magsabay-sabay ang dalawang GE ni Baekhyun. Manifest niya lang na hindi talaga pwedeng maging masaya sa buhay na ‘to.

Parang gusto na lang ni Baekhyun maging isang ganap na tiktoker at kalimutan na lang ang pag-aaral.

Currently, nasa loob lang silang dalawa ng Starbucks sa UP Town Center as usual naman ‘yan at syempre, with paper bags at their foot. Si Chanyeol kasi, while waiting na matapos si Baekhyun sa class niya nagpagupit muna siya sa Titan doon sa third floor ~~(talagang tinuturo ko directions?)~~ at syempre, namili pa ng sapatos dahil _why the hell not._

Despite the busy rushing and buzzing of students papasok at palabas ng coffee shop kung saan unang nagkapaan sila under the table, we can definitely say na Hell Week na talaga, busy na busy ang dalawa nating bida. Nagb-blend na sila sa kumpol ng mga estudyanteng gahol sa oras for their requirements.

Focused silang dalawa sa pag-aaral, si Baekhyun kasi pasang-awa lang sa first exam. Naawa naman si Chanyeol kaya nagpromise siyang tutulungan niya si Baekhyun with the last and final exam, mataas naman ‘yung binigay sa kanila nung midterms kaya konting tulak na lang for the exam para maiangat siya sa laylayan!

And knowing them, kapag nagtabi sila, baka hindi pa sila makapag-aral. Magkaharap silang dalawa ngayon, naghahabol ng plates si Chanyeol at nagc-cadd lang siya habang hinihintay niyang matapos si Baekhyun sa notes niya sa mga readings. Naka-earphone pa si Baekhyun para sure na sure na hindi siya madidistract ni Adonis sa harap niya. Isa itong pagsubok.

Hinihintay na lang maexport ni Chanyeol ang ginawa niya para maiemail na ang prof niya for submission, okay na rin ang progress niya sa thesis niya as per his adviser na go na go na talaga, at sa kanilang 179 project na actual renovation. He sighs, only a few more weeks bago siya pakawalan ng sem… at para masolo ang baby niya.

He lowers his laptop screen para makita ang inaaral ni Baekhyun. Hindi sinasadya, pero yung notes na ni Chanyeol ang nahahighlight ni Baekhyun ngayon with his peach and pastel yellow na highlighter. Medyo droopy na rin ang eyes ni Baekhyun dahil din siguro sa medyo madilim na ilaw. “Sleepy na?” He asks pagkatapos niyang alisin ang kaliwang ear piece sa earphones ni Baekhyun. May slight na pag-linger ang thumb ni Chanyeol sa may panga ni Baekhyun.

Biglang umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun mula sa pagkakayuko sa readings and notes, “Ay _shit.”_ Bigla siyang natauhan dahil paulit-ulit niyang binibilugan ang pangalan ni Mill at ni Kant sa notes ni Chanyeol. Ang notes ni Chanyeol na malinis puro scribbles na at makulay na dahil kay Baekhyun. “Hala, _baby, sorry_!”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. Sobrang cute talaga nito ni Baekhyun akala mo hindi bastos at bastusin. “Okay lang,” Chanyeol reassures him, “I’m done studying for Philo nung isang araw pa.”

_Sana all._ Nagpout si Baekhyun, “Pagod na ako.” He sighs. Wala naman talaga siyang ginawa, sobrang nagwork overtime ang brain cells niya today from Environmental Science _what the fuck is sustainability and how it affects the freaking economy_ hanggang sa _utilitarianism and shit like that_ na gusto na lang kalimutan ni Baekhyun dahil imbis na lumalandi sana siya, nag-aaral sila!!!

Nung inaya siya ni Chanyeol mag-study date, he kind of expected _something else_ more kagat-kagat pa siya sa labi niya para mamula ito, tapik-tapik sa cheeks para magflow ang blood at magkaron siya ng very natural glow and blush. Pero pagdating niya sa Starbucks, nakahanda na laptop ni Chanyeol.

At nakaupo pa ito sa harap niya. Hindi man lang sila tabi? Paano siya lalandi? Kaya in the middle of studying dahil talagang binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng NOTES like the organized, well-mannered role model that he IS. Sobrang what the _fuck._ Para bang if there’s anyone na pwedeng gawing example sa pagiging perfect, candidate number 2 si Chanyeol after Nadine Lustre.

Nagpaalam si Chanyeol na magrerestroom lang saglit, inasar pa niya, “Oh, CR lang ha. Wag na _ano.”_ Kung saan tinawanan pa siya ni Chanyeol bago kinurot sa pisngi. Sana alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano siya kaswerte to deserve someone like Chanyeol Park, siguro sa past life niya siya namatay siyang puro _sana all_ kaya this time, bumawi naman si Lord para manahimik na ang bibig niya kaka _sana all._

**Baekhyun Byun**

_inaya ako ng study date tapos binigyan talaga akong notes_

_wtf :(_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_uhm ya usually ganyan talaga pag study date_

_wala ka brain cells? naiwan mo sa bahay?_

**Jongdae Kim**

_ay alam niyo yung tsismis na may isang alter na nilalagyan ng lipstick yung asshole niya para pinkish daw yung butas sa pics_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_late ka na sa tsismis_

_HUY PANSININ NIYO AKO_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_ok, alter degree holder! no need to brag_

_sino ka naman dyan_

_study date nga eh_

_ano ba ineexpect mo?_

**Jongdae Kim**

_paulit-ulit tayo, b_

_ewan ko sayo are you hearing yourself sumtyms hayok ka?_

_wake the fuck up ka naman dyan_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_yan_

_AYAN_

_hindi pwedeng foundation ng relationship niyo ang sex_

_haha pwede rin naman pero gusto mo talagang ganon na lang?_

_come on you’re better than that :(_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_HAHAHAHA huy ako lang to_

_at alam ko naman yon!!!_

_iiyak ako di na ako makapagreview ginulo niyo lang utak ko_

**Jongdae Kim**

_brb nasa dentist ako mababasa ng dentist ko yung kabastusan niyo_

_and idk ha try niyo naman to keep your hands to yourselves_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_hindi niyo naman ako masisisi i mean… hello_

_are we seeing the same chanyeol_

_pero ok I GUESS_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_hahaha pustahan di makikinig yan_

_gusto ni mama magpapayat jongdae tuloy ka raw ba magbenta ng slimming pills from usana_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_

**Jongdae Kim**

_pagod na akong maging kaibigan niyong dalawa_

_sana alam niyo yun_

And instead of actually helping, wala na namang napala si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niyang naghahati sa iisang brain cell.

Kung hindi siya pinaalalahanan si Chanyeol, magtataka pa siguro ito at iisiping may kalokohan na naman si Chanyeol sa CR just like the first night they spent together. He tried to look around, tapos kapag katalikod niya nakita niya agad si Chanyeol… na may kausap na iba.

Kausap ni Chanyeol ang isang babaeng nakasandong itim at high waist jeans. Tumatawa-tawa pa silang dalawa, nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano kusang lumapat ang mga palad ni Chanyeol sa lowerback nitong natatakpan ng sando, mukhang hahawak sana si Chanyeol sa balikat pero nakita niyang bare ito, sa lower back na lang.

Tumayo ang kasama ni girl at nagbrohug silang dalawang lalaki. A few turo and shoulder punches, biglang umalis na si Chanyeol but not before bumeso ang babae kay Chanyeol at bigyan ito ng isang mahabang yakap. Bago pa siya makita ni Chanyeol na nakatingin ay humarap na siya at nagpanggap na nag-aaral.

“Ang tagal mo,” he tries to see kung ano ang sasabihin sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Oh, I saw Sehun’s ex kanina. I just talked to her and her new boyfriend.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol, “Matagal ba? I’m sorry, _love_.”

_“EX NI SEHUN PERO BAKIT CLOSE KAYO?!”_ ayan dapat ang sasabihin niya pero hindi niya ‘yan sinabi, takot niya lang na mag-eskandalo dito at baka siya pa ang ipadampot ng mga bodyguards ni Chanyeol.

“Sehun’s ex?” Ang pagtatanong niya. Syempre nanlambot na naman siya at natawag siyang _love_ ni Chanyeol. Syempre, rupok na rupok naman siya. “Ex na pala, close pa rin kayo?”

“She’s dad’s inaanak kasi, she’s my kinakapatid.” Explain ni Chanyeol, “Sehun’s ex kasi, he dated her kasi she’s a Consunji. Alam mo naman.”

Walang pake si Baekhyun sa totoo lang, parang hindi na tinatanggap ng sistema ni Baekhyun ang mga naririnig niya. Nagkaroon naman na ng past relationships si Baekhyun and hindi naman nab ago ang pagseselos pero ngayon lang nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng kirot na tumatagos hanggang likod.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit, o kung saan nanggagaling, pero ang alam niya lang masakit. Siguro dahil napalilibutan si Chanyeol ng mga taong just as important as he is, may mga taong lamang ng ilang paligo kay Baekhyun, and he KNOWS.

Hindi naman pwedeng ipagkaila, ano ba naman ang kayang ipanlaban ni Baekhyun? Isa lang siyang hamak na tubong Marikina, pumasok sa UP na matalino at mukhang lalabas na bobo. He’s just Baekhyun, and ‘yun lang siya. Kumbaga, nothing follows.

“Are you,” nilagay ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa kamay niya at nangalumbaba sa mesa habang tinititigan si Baekhyun, _“jealous?”_

“Hindi, ah,” Baekhyun lies habang pinanonood niya na lumapat ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw ng kamay niya. Oo, _selos siya._ “Okay, medyo, _konti lang_.”

He lied. Again. Hindi lang konti. Nagseselos talaga siya dahil alam niyang isang pitik lang ay pwedeng-pwede siyang palitan ni Chanyeol and there’s nothing he can do about it nga naman except maybe mope around.

Nilinaw naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya na walang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa o sa kung sino man. Wala siyang interes sa ibang tao maliban kay Baekhyun. But really, kausap na lang ni Chanyeol ay isang pader kasi parang nagsarado na ang utak ni Baekhyun sa thought na pwede siyang iwanan ni Chanyeol kasing bilis kung paano niya nakuha si Chanyeol.

He passed. Thank you, Exam Gods, hindi niyo pinabayaan si Baekhyun.

Both exams ‘yan. Sino naman kayo d’yan? Katatapos lang ng Hell Week ni Baekhyun, nabawasan ang kanyang time with friends, family, and kay Chanyeol. Labag man sa kalooban niya ang hindi pagsagot minsan kay Chanyeol, kinakaya niya.

Gaya ngayon, nakaready lang ang itatype niyang reply. Pero hindi niya sinesend… agad. May mga 4 to 8 minute interval before replying para hindi naman tunog atat and excited siya palagi. Don’t get him wrong, ha. He’s very excited pa rin sa bawat good morning and good night ni Chanyeol but still…

Mayroon pa ring bumabagabag kay Baekhyun. May bumabagabag kay Baekhyun at itago na lang natin sa pangalang Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

“Tanga, _ang sabi ko_ egg pudding.” Pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo bago tusukin ang takip ng milktea nila, “Anyway, Baekhyun, go on.”

Kulang na lang ginagawa na niyang therapist ang mga kaibigan niya for free. Narinig pa niyang nagdabog si Jongdae dahil, _“Wala kang sinabing egg pudding, napakaarte mo sana hiwalayan ka ni Jongin.”_

“All I’m saying is,” Baekhyun takes a quick sip of his choco oats na milktea, “Alam niyo ‘yun, parang sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari.”

“Kung gaano kabilis nagsimula?” Tanong ni Jongdae na dinugtungan ni Kyungsoo ng, “Ganun katulin nawala?”

Tapos tumawa sila, sila lang nag-eenjoy. Hindi man lang nagcrack ng smile si Baekhyun at humigop lang ng inumin niya bago pindutin ang send button dahil kanina tinatanong siya ni Chanyeol kung tapos na siya sa finals niya and kung nasaan na siya ngayon.

He replied by saying they just finished and now kasama niya si Kyungsoo and Jongdae manonood silang Frozen 2 para daw hindi na sila late sa memes ng into the unknown references sa timeline nila. Hindi niya sinabi lahat ‘yun, but that was the gist.

“Seryoso kasi,” kulang na lang magmaktol si Baekhyun, “Why do I feel like… alam mo ‘yun, deep down inside, _baka katawan ko lang talaga gusto niya_.”

_Boldstar lang._

“Okay, sorry.” Sabi ni Jongdae, “Okay naman kayo, ah. Ano bang nangyari _talaga?_ Nag-away ba kayo?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Parang more of an internal struggle siya than a problem between us. Man versus himself siya.”

“That’s the problem nga kasi, ano ba,” Kyungsoo says, “I get that we all have our insecurities pero hindi ba dapat habang maaga at least shed some light sa problema mo para naman may idea si Chanyeol kung saan nanggagaling ‘yung insecurities mo. Alam mo ‘yun, aapulahin mo ‘yung apoy bago pa lumaki.”

“Tignan mo, naging bumbero na siya or something,” dagdag ni Jongdae, “Alam naman naming hindi ka makikinig samin kasi paladesisyon ka rin _on your own pala-akshown_ , pero we’re saying this kasi friends tayo and ayaw naming nasasatan ka. Kami lang pwedeng manakit sayo.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Feeling ko talaga, ako lang gumagawa ng rason para magselos ako. Tangina kasi, bakit ba ako binigyan ng boyfriend na parang walang pagkakamali sa buhay, napakahirap magkaroon ng ganitong thoughts kasi alam kong ako lang naman gumagawa ng ikagugulo ng buhay ko.”

Nagkatinginan sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo as if gusto nilang sabihin ang, _“Actually, buti aware ka.”_ But the settled on smiling at Baekhyun and saying, “Kaya kung ako sayo, I’d go surprise him.”

“Pansin ko lang, bagay kayo.” Sabi ni Jongdae, “Siya maraming security guards, tapos ikaw, marami kang insecurity guards.”

“Nakakatawa ‘yon.” Ang sabi lang ni Baekhyun na walang hint of humor, tapos bilang ganti yung kanina pa niya nirorolyong tissue binato niya kay Jongdae. “Nakakatawa ka talaga don sa part na ‘yon.”

“Nasaan daw ba siya?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Sabi niya kanina nasa site sila nung renovation project nila sa ID, eh diba, siya ‘yung Project Head.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “At tsaka ayokong makaistorbo, busy siya.”

“Ang sabihin mo, umiiwas ka.” Nahuli siya ni Kyungsoo. “Ayaw mo lang sabihin sa kanya.”

“Takot ‘yan kasi alam niya kapag nakita niya si Chanyeol, hindi na naman siya makakapagtimpi. Marupok kasi siya, konting pagpapainit lang bumibigay na siya.” Dire-diretsong patutsada ni Jongdae as if wala si Baekhyun sa harap niya. “Wala siyang maio-open kundi ang legs niya.”

“Ikaw, sobrang bastos mo,” Halos parang si shocked Pikachu meme si Baekhyun ngayon sa dami nang narinig kay Jongdae, “Huy, parang wala ako dito? Parang wala lang? _Ito na nga_ , pupuntahan ko na.”

At parang labag pa sa kalooban ni Baekhyun ang pindutin ang “Call” sa ilalim ng pangalan ni Chanyeol.

Parang very wrong na pumayag siyang makipagkita after magpunta ni Chanyeol sa site. Sa Tahanang Walang Hagdan pala sa Rizal ang site nila na kailangan irenovate and since siya ang naatasan ng batchmates niya na maging pinaka-head, siya ang hands on sa project.

Malaking factor din kasi ang financing ng project so parang tama lang na si Chanyeol ang frontliner nila. Si Baekhyun ang nagpumilit na siya na lang ang pupunta sa kung nasaan si Chanyeol kaya naman awkward siyang nakatayo sa harap ng Work in Progress na construction site.

Lumabas si Chanyeol mula sa ginagawa. He was wearing a plain black na fitted shirt at faded jeans with matching shoes for construction site. Isa pa, naka-hard hat si Chanyeol. Para bang it’s a sight to see sa site, wow tongue twister. At parang slow-motion ang pagtanggal ni Chanyeol ng hard hat niya habang papalapit siya kung saan nakatayo si Baekhyun kung saan siya iniwan ng Grab.

Katabi ni Chanyeol ang dalawa pang babae na mukhang kaklase niya, dahil pareho ring mga nakahard hat. Nakatingin ang dalawa kay Baekhyun. Napakarami talagang kompetisyon. Ang buhay ay isang malaking Quiapo. Umiikot ang sikmura ni Baekhyun.

“Hi, _love,”_ bati ni Chanyeol reaching for Baekhyun into a half hug, “Sorry, I’m sweaty tsaka maalikabok. Kanina ka pa?”

Baekhyun nods, “But it’s okay. Tapos na kayo?” He says habang medyo sinisilip ang dalawa niyang kaklase na babae na may pahapyaw ding paglingon kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakahawak sa likuran niya.

“Uh, yeah. Halika, I’ll introduce you to my classmates.” He says.

Natunaw naman si Baekhyun dahil kay Chanyeol. Lumapit silang dalawa sa dalawa pang kaklase ni Chanyeol. “Uy, I’m leaving first, ha. Kaya niyo na ‘yan,” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “By the way, this is Baekhyun.”

Walang ibang sinabi ang dalawa kundi, “Mm! Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

Nagshake hands silang tatlo. Bago humiwalay ng landas sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Nilead siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa van na naghihintay. Sumakay sila, nauna si Baekhyun at sumunod si Chanyeol pero nang isasara na ng driver ang pinto ay pinahabol ni Chanyeol ang, “Wait, kuya, bibihis lang ako.”

Kaya nang maisara ng driver ang van nila ay sumunggab agad si Chanyeol ng halik. “Sorry,” he says bago hinalikan ulit si Baekhyun, “Sorry, kanina ko pa gustong gawin ‘yan.”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at hinanap ang pamalit ni Chanyeol para iabot sa kanya. “Hmm.” Medyo natatawa nitong sabi, “Bihis ka na.”

Pinanood lang ni Baekhyun magbihis si Chanyeol sa loob ng sasakyan nang mabilisan bago pinayagan na pumasok na ang driver. Nagtitingin si Chanyeol ng pwedeng kainan nilang dalawa, “Do you want to get Mexican o Japanese?” Ang tanong nito habang hindi iniaalis ang mga mata sa phone, “Let’s celebrate that 1.75 sa Philo mo with max cuts from all your tardiness.”

“I want,” biglang nagpause si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung ano talaga alam ang sasabihin. “…to talk. _We_ need to talk.”

Biglang napalingon si Chanyeol sa kanya, “I’m sorry, was that a bad joke?” He whispers.

“Huh?” Naguluhan si Baekhyun, “What? Hindi. I just… have a lot on my mind, and I want to talk to you.”

Biglang lumungkot ang itsura ni Chanyeol kahit hindi naman ito nagfrown. Just his eyes, they were saying a lot. “Are you breaking up with me?” Bulong nito para hindi marinig ng driver, but just enough para marinig ni Baekhyun. He tried reaching for Baekhyun’s hand.

And before Baekhyun could even answer, biglang pumreno nang malakas ang van. Halos tumilapon ang nag-iinarte na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya inexpect ang biglaang pagkaexperience sa second law of Physics!!! Tanginang inertia ‘yan, parang humiwalay ang kaluluwa niya.

Biglaang lumingon ang driver, “Okay lang po ba kayo?”

_Hindi. Sobrang hindi okay si Baekhyun, kuya!!!_ Malapit na siyang magbitaw ng linyahang pang-FAMAS pero humiwalay ang kaluuwa niya sa katawan niya.

“What happened?”

“May motor po kasing nag-overtake. Seat belt na lang po kayo, kapit po kayo.”

_Oo, kuya. Kumakapit pa naman si Baekhyun._

In the end, dumiretso na lang sila sa bahay nila Chanyeol kung saan nasa kwarto lang siya. Naliligo pa kasi si Chanyeol sa kanyang ensuite at si Baekhyun naman ay nakaupo lang sa kama. Ilang beses niyang nirerehearse ang mga gusto niyang sabihin.

Para bang sobrang dali lang naman ng problema pero hindi kaya ni Baekhyun. But what is there to lose? Isang Chanyeol Park lang naman, no biggie. Gusto nang sumabog ni Baekhyun. Wala naman kasing problema naghahanap lang siya ng gulo, peak problematic Taurus energy.

Sa gitna ng pagrerehearse niya, ihinagis niya patalikod ang sarili. He sighs. Amoy na amoy niya si Chanyeol, dahil na rin syempre, nakahiga siya ngayon sa kama nito. _Just say you’re jealous and go._

Biglang lumabas si Chanyeol sa CR at parang déjà vu ang nakikita ni Baekhyun. Parang nung unang gabi lang nila. Medyo basa pa ang buhok ni Chanyeol nang lumabas, dumiretso ito sa harap ni Baekhyun in his freshly showered self.

Si Baekhyun naman, umupo sa kama dahil nakahiga nga siya kanina. “Chanyeol,” he starts.

Hindi umuupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at nakatayo lang sa harap niya habang nagddry ng buhok gamit ang towel na naasukbit sa leeg niya. “Hmm?” He says with brows raised. “Chanyeol? Hindi _baby?_ What’s wrong?”

“Chanyeol, sorry.” He just says tapos yumuko.

Lumuhod!!! Tuloy si Chanyeol sa harap niya, para hindi makaiwas nang tingin si Baekhyun. “Hey, para saan? Can you look at me, please?”

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Sorry, nagseselos ako.” He starts, “Hindi naman dapat, pero nagseselos ako. Wala namang dahilan, pero nagseselos ako.”

May smile na nilalabanan si Chanyeol pero shineshake niya ang ulo niya para malabanan ito nang tuluyan. Pero hindi talaga kaya, may isang tightlipped chuckle ang binitawan ni Chanyeol, “ _Ang baby ko naman_ ,” he laughs, “Sobrang cute.”

“Seryoso ako, Chanyeol naman.” He says pulling away from the hug.

“Ibig sabihin, kulang pa pala ang pinaparamdam kong love. May nakakalusot pang selos eh.” He syas habang nakaluhod sa harap ni Baekhyun. “Don’t apologize na kasi selos ikaw,”

“Do you really like me?” He whispers, medyo nahihiya dahil sa sinabi niya.

“Of course!” Chanyeol says, “What’s there not to like, B? I like you, a lot, actually. Everytime I’m with you, my mood comes up. Everyone’s mood comes up. You’re like a little ball of sunshine… and _I love that about you._ ”

Nakajut-out lang ang lower lip ni Baekhyun into a frown na gusto niyang labanan. Actually, naiiyak si Baekhyun. Napakaarte naman kasi niya, ‘yan. Sobrang galing ni Chanyeol with his words, si Baekhyun gusto niya lang sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga words.

“Oh?” Biglang natatawa na si Chanyeol, “Don’t cry!”

Yakap-yakap lang ng nakaluhod Chanyeol ang medyo naiiyak na Baekhyun. Yumakap na rin si Baekhyun with both of his arms na nakapalibot sa ulo ni Chanyeol. Maya pa ay hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito, “Bakit ang swerte-swerte ko, parang hindi ko deserve.” Hindi siya tanong, it was more of a statement than anything else. Walang sagot sa tanong.

“Nakita kasi kita with your friends,” Baekhyun finally opens The Misunderstanding para mailatag na at matapos na ang usapan, “I just feel like, I don’t… belong? Para bang, you deserve someone better, ‘yung kapareho mo ng lifestyle.”

Hindi pa tapos si Best Actor of the Century ng Gawad Karupukan, “Ang daming nakapalibot sayo, mas maganda, mas gwapo, mas sosyal, mas mayaman… It’s just a glaring realization na pwede mo akong palitan, because I could never be at the same level with _them.”_

“At tsaka kala ko kasi katawan ko lang ang habol mo sa akin,” he tries not to laugh pero seryoso kasi talaga dapat. “No matter how much I try to shake the thought of it off, wala. Tapos sabi pa ni Kyungsoo sa akin, foundation daw ng relationship natin ay sex.”

Umupo na si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun this time, “Well, ganito na lang,” inakbayan niya si Baekhyun para ilagay siya sa may dibdib niya at balikat bago hawakan ang pisngi nito, “I love having you around, I’m glad I met you.”

“Bakit tunog makikipaghiwalay ka?” Biglang naeskandalo si Baekhyun na tiningala si Chanyeol. Nakangiti lang ito sa kanya. “Wait, hindi pa tapos.” He hushed Baekhyun by putting his finger sa malalambot na labi nito. Medyo naglinger pa ang daliri niya bago ipalit ang thumb niya para hawakan ang lower lip ni Baekhyun. “Thank you for telling me what you feel,”

“I’m glad I have you, because I get to try everything for the first time… _with you_. And I’m so, so _glad,_ na it’s _you_. You’ve seen sides of me na kahit ako ay hindi ko pa nakikita. In other words, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. Tingin mo ba, pakakawalan pa kita?” He says bago hawakan ang pisngi ni Baekhyun para pisil-pisilin. Sakto namang nagiging ducky lips ang mga labi ni Baekhyun dahil sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. “Bonus na lang ‘yung mind-blowing sex with you every time.” Isang peck sa labi ni Baekhyun na nakaducky lips from squishing his cheeks.

Parang gusto na lang magsorry ni Baekhyun for even thinking nab aka katawan lang ang habol sa kanya. Hindi pa pala tapos si Chanyeol dahil nagsalita pa ito, “I’m sorry, I made you feel that way and if it makes you feel a lot better, we’ll try to tone it down.”

“Ang alin? _The sex?!”_ Naeskandalo na naman kunware si Baekhyun.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Isang kiss ulit, “Hindi ko kasi napipigilan sarili ko around you. Please, B, promise me na pipigilan mo ako kapag sumusobra na ako?”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay.”

~~Asa naman. Sherep kaya nun, napapa-Mimiyuuuh side nguso na lang siya in his mind.~~

At dahil kasabay ng pagtatapos ng mini-misunderstanding nila ang pagtatapos ng second to the last semester nila sa college, dazerv na dazerv na ng mga baklang paladesisyon ang inom. Para bang on the seventh day, nagrest si Lord. Ganoong levels ng pagod ang naranasan nila in all aspects.

“I go for, sa bahay nila Chanyeol.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae out of the blue. Hindi kasi nila alam kung paano sila mag-aadjust para sa boyfriend ni Baekhyun na may patong sa ulo. Joke. Syempre, kailangan with security pa rin.

“Huy, ayaw,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Sobrang idol ko ‘yung ate niya, nahihiya ako!”

Naghahanap sila ng pwede nilang i-book na BNB para sa papreChristmas inom nila as their sem-ender, ganyan. Mahirap din, because you really have to consider ang sitwasyon. He sends Chanyeol a link, yung link ng nakita niyang BNB sa Baguio “ _Papayagan ka dito?”_

To which Chanyeol replied with a “ _what’s that for”_ followed by a “ _that’s like a few blocks away from our Townhouse sa Baguio ah.”_

At nagbukas ang langit dahil dumating ang sagot in the form of a McBorta Daddy. “Guys, okay na.”

Currently, they’ve just arrived sa sinasabing Townhouse. The guards dispersed around the house, they asked Chanyeol na tawagan sila if there’s anything else na kailangan kasi they’ll be staying sa nakahiwalay na bahay on the same lot.

Manghang-mangha sila Jongdae sa nakikita, hindi niya rin napigilan na makurot si Baekhyun sa tagiliran for being lucky. Kumbaga, sobrang swerte ni Baekhyun dahil para siyang nakakuha ng Blue Eyes White Dragon kineso or something like that na hindi nagets ni Baekhyun.

Sinama nila ang mga boyfriend nila as per Chanyeol’s request. Gusto niya rin daw kasing makilala ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Nilibot sila ni Chanyeol around the house. “Sorry, medyo maliit lang.” He says.

“Seryoso ka ba,” Jongin says with mouth agape, “Gaano ba kalaki bahay niyo para sabihin mong maliit lang ‘to?”

Si Baekhyun na ang sumagot ng, “Malaki, Jongin. Sobrang laki.”

They all gathered sa living area as soon as the sun had set, tapos na rn magprepare ng pagkain si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Saktong nagpupusoy lang ang mga natira sa sala habang naghihintay ng ihahain sa kanila. Dinner went by pretty fast, kaunti lang din naman ang kinain ni Baekhyun. Isa pa, halatang excited na sa inom sila Jongdae.

“Never have I ever been hard in public tapos may kailangan pang ipresent.” Sabi ni Minseok dahil turn niya na sa walang kamatayang pambansang laro ng mga tomador na Never Have I Ever.

“Tangina,” tawang-tawa si Jongin na humahampas pa sa hita… ni Kyungsoo. “Sobrang specific, gago.”

“Ano ba ‘yan, eh.” Natatawan pagdadabog ni Jongdae para itulak sa dibdib ang natatawang Minseok. “Nakakatawa ba ‘yon, ha.”

“Dami satsat, inumin mo na lang!” sigaw ni Baekhyun na yakap ngayon ni Chanyeol with one hand sa may tiyan niya.

Binaba ni Jongdae ang pangatlong daliri niya, bago ishot ang alak. “Parang tanga naman eh, kampi tayo dito.” He says medyo natatawa, “Hindi ako ang kalaban dito, dapat ‘yun.” Jongdae points to Baekhyun gamit ang bibig niya before taking a slice of lime para sipsipin.

“Ako naman! Never have I ever,” Medyo malakas ang tugtog at ang bass mula sa speakers sa loob ng bahay bakasyunan nila Chanyeol pero hindi nagpapatalo ang boses ni Jongdae dahil may gusto talaga siyang pabagsakin, “Done it sa harap ng mga kaibigan!”

Tangina talaga nito ni Jongdae.

“What do you mean by _it?”_ ang tanong ni Kyungsoo na may apat pang nakatayong daliri as the Mama Mary of the Group.

“Basta, you’ve done _it,_ na may kasamang iba sa palagid, your friends, in this case.” Jongdae says habang nakaluhod at nagsasalin na ng shots sa mga baso. Hindi pa man niya alam ang bilang pero naglalagay na siya sa dalawang baso.

Tangina talaga nito ni Jongdae with all of Baekhyun’s heart. Nakasandal si Chanyeol sa upuan dahil lahat sila ay nasa lapag, nakasandal lang si Baekhyun sa dibdib nito. Medyo déjà vu lang sa positioning…

“Oh?” Panghahamon ni Jongdae na medyo tinataasan ang shot, “Sure bang wala?”

Sabay na nagbaba ng daliri si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo ang unang nakapansin kaya nagkaroon siya ng isang very scandalized gasp. “Ew, oh my god. Seryoso?” He panics, “Kami ba kasama?”

Jongdae nods with lips pursed, “Inom, mga tanga!”

Medyo mainit ang hagod ulit ng alak sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun at agad siyang kumuha ng lime. Si Chanyeol, walang-wala lang sa kanya ang alak. Biglang nagsalita si Minseok, “Uy, context.”

Si Chanyeol ang unang nagsalita, “I think, it was the first time I met you guys.” He starts, “Gusto ko lang asarin si B,”

“Sobrang baboy,” Kyungsoo adds bigla kung saan naman naging defensive si Baekhyun.

“Ang arte mo, nagreact ba ako nung nalaman kong gustong-gusto mong sinasabunutan ka?” Baekhyun says bago batuhin si Kyungsoo ng piraso ng chip.

The night was young and so are our characters, _charing._ They made sure to get a couple of more shots in between sa mga getting to know games nilang lahat. Mukha namang naging daana ng inumang ito para makilala nang husto ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun na palaaway.

After nga nila magsigawan, medyo nagmellow na dahil halos lampas hatinggabi na. Umikot na lang ang shot ng inumin sa kanila dahil parang may sharing na lang. Imagine, kanina lang nagbabardagulan sila dahil nagbubukingan silang mga kabahuan, tapos ngayon they’re talking about life after graduation.

Kanina lang, sobrang awing-awa si Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Chanyeol dahil kinwento nito ang nangyari sa kanya noon. To Chanyeol’s surprise, mabilis nagwarm up ang friends ni Baekhyun sa kanya, and he finally realized why Baekhyun was… very Baekhyun.

May mga pagkakataon na nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang nakikipagharutan kay Kyungsoo o kaya naman nakikipagsigawan kay Jongdae. He watched kung ano si Baekhyun with his friends and realized how lucky they were to have met Baekhyun first.

At dahil mukhang naparami ang inom nila, bagsak na ang iba sa lapag. “Will you be able to find yourselves somewhere to sleep in? Kahit saan naman.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanila while helping Baekhyun up.

Actually, hindi naman lasing si Baekhyun. Nakatulog siya somewhere between the conversation na paano kaya if given na hindi sila nagkakilala. Soft hours lang ng mga baklang paladesisyon, they’re more than just that. They’re a support system. _Charkeme._

Nakita ni Chanyeol na tulog na si Jongin na nakaunan sa hita ni Kyungsoo habang nagtetext si Kyungsoo… or sinstory niya ang tulog na boyfriend sa lap niya. Umangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, “Sige, go lang. Ihiga mo na si Baekhyun bago pa siya maging uwak.”

Chanyeol felt like lasing na si Kyungsoo because he didn’t actually understand what he meant by that pero nang maalalayan niya si Baekhyun papasok sa kanyang bedroom. Ilang beses siya tinawag ni Baekhyun, akala niya kung ano pero bumulong ito, “Chanyeol… nasusuka ako.”

Natatawang inalalayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa lababo pero dumiretso si Baekhyun sa lapag ng CR at yayakap sa inidoro pero napigilan siya ni Chanyeol, “Hey, no. Not there.”

Inalalayan niya si Baekhyun para pareho silang nakalean sa sink, wala namang naisuka si Baekhyun kundi laway. Hinilamusan niya si Baekhyun para mahimasmasan. Nang mabasa ang mukha, biglang dumilat si Baekhyun at hinanap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“ _Shit, ang gwapo.”_ He whispers bago umukyabit sa leeg ni Chanyeol, “Gwapo-gwapo naman ng boyfriend ko, _bango pa hmm.”_

Tinulungan ng nakangiting Chanyeol si Baekhyun para mapalitan. Sinuotan niya si Baekhyun ng isa sa mga pantulog niyang terno at dahil mas malaki si Chanyeol sa kanya ay halos lumalangoy siya sa suot nito. Buti na lang, tahimik lang si Baekhyun noong nagshoshower sila.

Parang nagflashback lang noong mga panahong sabay naliligo si Chanyeol at ng dog niya dati. Hindi naman sa dog si Baekhyun, pero, you get what I mean. Hindi sanay si Chanyeol to care for another human being, peor with Baekhyun, he’s more than willing to try anything.

Bagong ligo silang dalawa, thanks to Chanyeol. Hindi na rin sila lasang alak, thanks to Chanyeol ulit. Nakahiga lang sila ulit ngayon, mukha pa silang nakamatchy na pantulog. “Good night,” he whispers sa bunbunan ni Baekhyun.

“Hmm.” He hears Baekhyun answer bago siya binalot ng antok. He hugs Baekhyun a little tighter and difts off to slumber.

Sobrang sarap ng tulog ni Chanyeol. As in. Sobrang sarap at himbing ng tulog niya for some reason. Medyo naalimpungatan siya dahil natutuyot na ang lalamunan niya. Mukhang nakatulog na naman siya nang nakanganga.

Didilat na sana siya nang dahan-dahan pero bigla siyang nagising. Apparently, nakatalikod na si Baekhyun sa kanya, grinding sa harap niya. So much for trying to tone it down with Baekhyun. Nakakahiya, nasa iisang bahay sila with his friends.

“Hmm.” He hears Baekhyun. Nagprop si Chanyeol ng ulo niya with his left hand para silipin si Baekhyun. Gising si Baekhyun. Gising na gumigiling sa kanya while he was sleeping. Lumingon ito at nagreach sa kanya patalikod with his right hand. “Mm, _hi.”_ Baekhyun whispers habang hinahagod ang likuran sa harap ni Chanyeol. “Gising na?”

Chanyeol looks around at sees na alas kwatro pa lang, isang oras lang halos since he fell asleep. At bakit gising na si Baekhyun? He has so much questions na hindi niya alam kung ano ang uunahin… but mostly because he’s trying to hold himself back for a few days now, tapos magigising siya with Baekhyun grinding against him?

“Why didn’t you touch me?” Baekhyun asks nang humarap na ito kay Chanyeol, hahalikan niya na sana ito pero umiwas si Chanyeol para magsalita.

“Are you still drunk?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, obviously bumaba na ang tama niya dahil nakapagnap na siya. “Ayaw mo na ba sakin?”

“I didn’t touch you hindi dahil ayaw ko sayo,” Chanyeol’s hands were firm sa tagiliran ni Baekhyun ngayon. “I didn’t touch you because you were asleep, and I don’t want to touch you without your permission.”

Shit talaga ‘tong gagong ‘to.

Si Baekhyun ang unang naglapit sa mga mukha nila para halikan si Chanyeol, “It’s okay. If it’s you then I don’t mind. _You can touch me anythime you want.”_

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, “Ayokong pagsisisihan mo ‘yung sinasabi mo, _love_.”

“You can touch me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun shifts para akmang tatayo pero pumapaibabaw lang naman siya, “Kasi ito,” he fumbles with Chanyeol’s hand para ilagay ang kanang kamay ni Chanyeol sa likod ng tenga, sa panga, pababa sa leeg niya. Kumagat muna si Baekhyun ng labi before he skillfully grinds sa umuumbok na Chanyeol, _“Iyo lahat ng ‘to, baby.”_

“Oh _my_ god,” halos hindi makahinga si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung baka dahil sarap na sarap siya, o baka dahil delirious na siya from all of his emotions and different sensations na naghahalo na, or baka dahil sa kamay na nasa leeg niya. “Oh my _, fuck ka_. Gago,” he swears. Halos tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun.

Sunod-sunod ang binibitawan ni Baekhyun na “ah!” sa bawat pagbaon sa kanya ni Chanyeol ngayong madaling araw. Mukhang malapit na sumikat ang araw at talagang nalamog na naman siya, all thanks to Chanyeol Park.

From his neck, the graps loosened at halos maggasp si Baekhyun sa hangin na parang ikinalunod niya. Hindi niya alam kung may oxygen pa sa utak niya, pero noong bitawan siya ni Chanyeol sa leeg ay para siyang nalulunod sa hangin. May nangingilid nang luha sa mga mata niya.

He watched Chanyeol, habang nakatilt ang ulo nito patalikod habang alam niyang magkakapasa siya sa legs from where he’s being held ni Chanyeol, his left leg was being used by Chanyeol para mas malalim pa niyang mafuck si Baekhyun.

Biglang nag-iba ng position si Chanyeol and halos naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagdaloy ng dugo sa katawan niya. Yakap-yakap niya si Chanyeol sa balikat, feeling every bit of Chanyeol, lahat Chanyeol.

Ramdam niya ang gigil sa bawat labas-pasok ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “B,” bulong nito sa may tenga niya. “B,” ulit nito.

Sa bawat pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa pangalan niya ay siya ring pagkadiin-diin ng pagbaon ng tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya magtataka kung sobrang sore niya pagkatapos nito.

“B,” he called, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghigpit ng yakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya, both his arms were at his back, at napunta ito sa may batok niya meaning sobrang higpit ng yakap sa kanya nito. “Fuck, _putang ina,_ Baekhyun.”

“B, puta, _mahal na mahal kita_.” He whispers, one last time, before that One Last Pagbaon. And halos balutin ng puti ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil nilabasan siya without even touching his dick. Sobrang naluha si Baekhyun from all of the sensation na naramdaman niya.

But mostly because sinabihan siya ni Chanyeol na mahal siya nito, on the edge of coming, kung saan walang nasa utak niya kung hindi _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol’s mouth was dry, naakatulog na naman siya nang nakanganga after nilang magsex ni Baekhyun kanina. Speaking of, Chanyeol sighs and feels a little heavy between his legs. Ibang klase talaga si Baekhyun, mukhang hanggang panaginip hindi siya pinagpahinga.

Chanyeol feels movement, he feels wetness, sa kung saan mabigat in between his legs. He looks down, and God, he’s so whipped. And so hard.

_Putanginang ‘yan._

Kaya naman pala. Baekhyun was sprawled between his legs, he was lazily rubbing Chanyeol’s dick sa mga labi niyang basa. Nakaunan si Baekhyun sa hita niya, his left hand was at the base of Chanyeol’s dick.

He watched kung paano isinubo ni Baekhyun ang tite niya, just the head, making sure to run his tongue around it bago bitawan sa bibig niya para ipahid ito ulit sa labi niya. He repeats it a couple more times, syempre, habang nakatitig kay Chanyeol. 

“Good morning, baby.” Bati nito sa kanya, hs breath just ghosting above his fully hardened dick. “Gising na?”

Sobrang déjà vu talaga. He reached for Baekhyun’s face, “Halika dito.” Kaya naman gumapang ulit si Baekhyun sa ibabaw niya.

“I love you,” bulong niya dito habang nasa ibabaw na si Baekhyun, “Ow!”

Biglang binagsak ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol, kaya nasaktan si Chanyeol sa biglaang pagbaba ng weight sa kanya. Habang nasa ibabaw si Baekhyun, nakatago lang ang mukha nito sa may leeg niya. “Good morning,” he whispers back bago ibulong ulit, “I love you.”

“Tama na,” narinig niya si Baekhyun. “ _I love you, too... kinikilig ako.”_

Chanyeol laughed. “Hey, mamaya ka na kiligin.” He says bago hawakan ang bare ass ni Baekhyun from above him. Isang hampas sa likuran ni Baekhyun ang ibinigay niya, “ _Sinimulan mo tapos hindi mo tatapusin?”_

Another one sa kabila naman, Baekhyun feels the sting from where he felt Chanyeol’s palm, “Gusto mo talagang sinusubok ako, Baekhyun?”

_“Hindi ko sure kung makakapagpigil ako this time.”_ He grabbed both cheeks bago niya sinubukang igrind ang matigas niyang tite kay Baekhyun. “Gawan mo muna ng paraan ‘to, _love. Please?_ ”

~~FOR THE RECORD: Hindi na lang barrel man ang may malaking tite sa Baguio that day. Kasi andun na si @spcymcdick.~~

Sobrang hirap lang siguro talagang humarap sa friends ni Baekhyun after that kasi hindi maexplain ni Baekhyun kung bakit namumula ang leeg niya.

Pero as a distraction, halos humiyaw si Jongdae nang marinig niya ang kwentong nagsabi si Chanyeol na mahal niya si Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo says, “Uy, context.”

Sobrang hirap iexplain. Baekhyun says, “Ano ba, focus. Sabi niya mahal niya ako.”

“Habang sex?” Kyungsoo asks with a smile on his face. Medyo hesitant si Baekhyun pero nagnod siya ng ulo. Biglang pumalakpak si Kyungsoo, “Oh, bayad-bayad, tanga.” He says mostly to Jongdae.

“Ano ‘to?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo nang abutan siya ni Jongdae ng isang malutong na 1000 peso bill.

“Nagpustahan kami kung sino unang magsasabi ng _I love you_ for 500 pesos.” Kyungsoo explains habang binubulsa ang pera.

“Eh, bakit 1000 ‘yan?”

_“Another 500 pesos kapag sinabi niya during sex.”_

~~Talaga nga naman, hindi lang mga baklang paladesisyon. Modus operandi rin. Sabihin na lang nating nag-away-away sila that morning over breakfast kasi pinagpupustahan nila si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Nagkabati sila kasi promise ni Kyungsoo, sa kanila rin naman gagastusin for milktea and siomai rice.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIE I LOVE U TOO SALI KAMI #AATTPagsuboPagsubok charkeme gudbye see u next chapter usap tayo sa twitter or sumn


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AATT: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: Last Christmas, taga-sana all lang si Baekhyun; this year to save him from tears, to the rescue ang Best Boyfriend sa entire universe. (Or that one chapter where Baekhyun finally realizes na, oo nga, tama si Chanyeol.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy super short update lang kasi ito ay isang christmas episode MMK KA GHORL? merry christmas!!! i just really want to post a chapter na pasko ang setting para cute hehe idk disclaimer lang ha please??? please don't do this at home MGA PROFESSIONAL PO SILA KAYA HUWAG NIYO SILANG GAGAYAHIN PARANG AWA NIYO NA PO ok bye hehehe

Simbang gabi na naman, tayo ay gising na’t patulog pa lang ang buwan. Kumanta. It is the very awaited, very sought for, very exciting bakasyon— ang Christmas Break. Bukod sa napakalamig na simoy ng hangin, mga nagkukutitapang mga ilaw, at mga masasarap na Christmas chibogs, talagang nakakapanabik naman talaga ang _magpahinga._

And para kay Baekhyun Byun, ang ibig sabihin lang ng bakasyon ay makakabawi siya ng oras para sa sarili niya. Pinapayagan siya ng mga magulang niya na magskip sa kahit anong gusto niya as a brat, joke. Gaya ngayon, naghahanda na ang parents ni Baekhyun para umalis.

Pinapainit na at hinahanda ng tatay ni Baekhyun ang makina ng sasakyan dahil aalis silang mag-asawa. Si Mommy Byun naman ay nag-aasikaso ng iiwang pagkain kay Baekhyun dahil after nilang umattend ng anticipated mass sa simbahan ngayong simbang gabi ay didiretso sila sa panganay nila at tiyak na gagabihin.

“Baekhyun, huwag mong kalimutang maglock ng gate at pinto.” Ang makailang ulit na sabi ng mama niya, “Huwag magpapapasok ng kung sinu-sino, pasko ngayon. Maraming nagkalat na masasamang loob. Okay nang ikaw ang tangayin, huwag lang ang mga vase ko.”

Huminto para magtext si Baekhyun, nakataas pa ang mga paa niya sa coffee table sa sala nila. Bigla siyang nahinto at lumingon sa mama niya, “Ah, ganon ba ‘yon, ma,” He says bago tumawa ang mama niya para bawiin ang biro. Lumapit ito at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa bunbunan, “Ingat ka, aalis na kami ni papa mo. Babalik kami ng madaling araw,”

Tumayo si Baekhyun para magsuot ng tsinelas at magpaalam sa parents niya. Pinanood niyang umandar palabas ng garahe nila ang sasakyan ng tatay niya. Maingay ang langitngit ng bakal na gate nila Baekhyun habang sinasara niya ito at pinapadlock.

Bago isarado ni Baekhyun ang front door pagkatapos maglock ng gate ay hinayaan niya munang bukas ang mga Christmas lights sa labas kahit patay ang mga ilaw sa loob ng bahay nila.

Okay na okay sana ang sistemang walang kasama si Baekhyun Byun our favorite, on a very cold Christmas night… kaso sira lahat ang plano ni Baekhyun. Halata naman dahil wala siyang anything sketchy na ginagawa.

Nasa Osaka kasi ang pamilya ni Chanyeol at nakabakasyon this Christmas. Napapanood pa nga nila Baekhyun and friends ang mga stories ni Chanyeol sa kanyang public Instagram account and sa kanyang finsta, kung saan mas intimate and personal ang mga posts ni Chanyeol sa Japan.

May eksenang kumakain siya mag-isa ng ramen o kaya nasa hotsprings siya mag-isa sa stories niya pero syempre, mas gusto ni Baekhyun ang sinesend ni Chanyeol sa kanya lang at alam niyo na kung ano ‘yun.

Baekhyun sighs, wala talaga siyang magawa kundi magpahinga. Don’t get him wrong, sobrang sarap magpahinga, pero he just feels like may mga pwede pa siyang gawin kaysa humilata lang. Pero talent na rin ang dahan-dahang pagbaba ng ulo niya dahil may nangangaroling sa labas. Hindi kumikilos si Baekhyun hanggang hindi umaalis ang mga nangngaroling.

Walang nagrereply sa GC nilang tatlong magkakaibigan dahil sabi ni Kyungsoo, in verbatim, _omg baekhyun pwede ba bakasyon ngayon ayaw muna kita makita._ Biro lang naman ni Kyungsoo ‘yun dahil nga bakasyon ay kailangan nilang umuwi sa probinsya, si Jongdae naman nasa ibang bansa rin for the holidays kasama ang pamilya nito.

Palipat-lipat lang si Baekhyun ng app, at nakita na naman niya ang story ni Chanyeol both sa finsta at sa main na delayed ang flight pauwi dahil na rin sa holidays. He replies three crying emojis at may kasunod pang _I miss you huhuhuhuhuhu._ Hindi rin naman naseseen ni Chanyeol kaagad.

Kalagitnaan ng gabi, he checks the time and sees na alas nueve pa lang and parang biglang sobrang bumagal ng oras dahil around 7:30 ay umalis na ang mga magulang niya. Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang TV pagkatapos niyang ibaba ang mga kurtina para hindi siya makita ng mga nangangaroling.

Nilagay niya ang Netflix sa walang kamatayang Twilight na kahit hindi niya aminin at kahit ideny niya ay inuulit-ulit niya pa rin ang buong installment ng Twilight Series sa Netflix. At dahil alam niyang baka bukas pa makakauwi ang parents niya, sa sala na lang siya maghihintay hanggang makauwi sila.

Nakakumot pa si Baekhyun habang nagcecellphone at kinukuhanan na nanunuod lang siya mag-isa sa bahay habang kumakain ng fruit salad sa ref na para pa sana sa pasko pero kinakain niya na agad.

Nanonood naman siya pero lumilipad ang isip niya ngayon, bago rin kasi talaga umalis si Chanyeol to Japan ay medyo nagkaroon sila ng tampuhan. Konti lang. Siguro if there’s anything na pwede nating malaman, ayun ay hindi madalas magselos si Chanyeol.

Hindi siya madalas magselos pero nakakatakot kapag nagseselos siya. It’s like, wala kang ginagawa and you’ll just feel na nag-iba na ang ihip ng hangin. Flashback to the day before ang alis nila Chanyeol, naisipan nilang lumabas dahil alam nilang they wouldn’t be able to celebrate their first Christmas together.

They went out on a date, kumain lang sila sa labas at sumubok manood ng sine but it wouldn’t be possible kasi nga sobrang daming tao. They settled on getting frozen yoghurt as dessert para makaupo na rin sila at natagtag na ang kinain nilang lunch.

Habang nakaupo sila sa loob at nag-uusap ay biglang nagulat si Baekhyun, “Oh no,” he just says bago sinubukang ipantakip ang kinakaing frozen yoghurt.

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang ex niya, ang pinakamaayos niyang ex sa lahat ng ex. And this ex was the pinakamaayos na, compared to all of them but still, he’s an ex. Baekhyun tries not to stand out too much sa crowd but syempre, si Baekhyun ‘yan ih.

“B?” Tanong nito, while walking to their table. “Ikaw nga!”

_Fuck!_ His mind screams, pero he suddenly smiles. “Uy! Hi, bakit ka nandito?”

The ex aims for a hug to which Baekhyun was also surprised kasi, hello, nasa harap lang niya si Chanyeol na kung kanina ay nagpphone, nakatitig na lang ito sa kanila. Giving the ex an awkward hug, nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng hindi malaman at kakaibang hangin na pumapaligid sa kanya.

  
“Uhm,” he tries not to be awkward pero sino bang hindi maawkward-an kung ikaw ang nasa posisyon na ito? He introduces them both sa isa’t-isa with Baekhyun struggling to introduce the ex to Chanyeol and si Chanyeol sa ex.

Buti na lang, hindi talaga nagtagal ang usap at umalis din agad ang ex ni Baekhyun dahil nakuha na niya ang order niya. Nagpaalam siya kay Baekhyun and Chanyeol, yumakap pa nga kay Baekhyun at feeling niya nakaramdam siya na dapat sa balikat lang ang kamay ng ex niya pero nasa bewang ang mga ito.

When he left, nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Medyo matutunaw na siya, mas tunaw pa siya sa tunaw niyang frozen yoghurt. Bago isubo ang ice cream niya, narinig niya si Chanyeol, “Who was that?”

He repeats the name, tapos kinwento pa niya kung saang college and paano sila nagmeet.

“Yeah, but _wala akong pake sa kanya_. Sino nga siya?” Chanyeol is upset, halata naman.

“Uh,” Baekhyun sighs, “Hindi na importante ‘yun.”

“Well, it is to me,” he says, “To you, maybe not anymore. I just wanna know, B. Hindi ako magagalit.”

Medyo hesitant pa si Baekhyun, “Ex ko siya.”

Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgment, parang alam naman na niya, hinihintay niya lang na magsabi si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi lang magets ni Chanyeol kung bakit parang ayaw sabihin ni Baekhyun sa kanya na ex niya.

Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa mesa face down, “Bakit ayaw mong sabihin sa akin?” He asks Baekhyun habang sinasabayan niya na kumain ito ng dessert.

‘Wala,” Baekhyun says, “Hindi na kasi siya importante.”

Sinisimot ni Chanyeol ang dessert nang bagilang magsalita, “Finish up, hatid na kita after nito.” He says habang pinupunasan ang labi ng tissue. Pinanonood niya lang si Baekhyun na umuubos ng ice cream niya.

“Uwi na ako agad?” Baekhyun asks him habang sinisimot na rin ang kanya. Chanyeol nods and waits for him to finish bago tinawagan ang driver.

The car ride home was silent, ang aga pa pero hinahatid na siya ni Chanyeol pauwi after nilang magdate.. and who knows kung kelan pa niya makikita si Chanyeol ulit? Baka next sem pa. Bumaba si Chanyeol para ihatid si Baekhyun sa bahay nila.

Bago sila maghiwalay, pinapasok niya si Chanyeol saglit. Nang maisara ang pintuan, yumakap siya agad kay Chanyeol. “Galit ka ba?” He whispers habang sinisiksik ang mukha niya sa may leeg ni Chanyeol.

He feels both of Chanyeol’s arms around him, sa bewang niya. “No,” Chanyeol says bago hinigpitan ang kapit niya kay Baekhyun sa tagiliran. Pinaharap niya si Baekhyun at pinatingala sa kanya, “I just don’t want you keeping secrets,”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Huwag ka na magalit, hindi na siya importante. Huwag na natin siyang pag-awayan.”

Chanyeol nods, “But we’re not fighting kaya,” Niyakap niya ulit si Baekhyun, “I just don’t like seeing you uncomfortable, and wala akong magawa because I don’t even know you’re uncomfortable in the first place.”

Tumuloy lang si Chanyeol, “Hindi ako nagseselos, wala na akong pakielam doon. All I’m saying is, I want _you_ to tell _me._ Hindi naman ako marunong magselos, I think. I just don’t like seeing you uncomfortable with other people… tapos parang ayaw din kita makitang comfortable sa iba, ako lang dapat.”

“Hindi raw marunong magselos.” Baekhyun smiles, “Oo na.”

Matagal silang magkayakap sa may gilid ng screen door nila Baekhyun. “I’m sorry,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “I’ll tell you everything.”

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun cheeks sa pareho niyang kamay, “Not everything naman, Baekhyun.” Pisil-pisil ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun bago niya pinaulanan ng maraming halik si Baekhyun.

“Aalis ka na ba talaga?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na ayaw pang bumitaw.

Tumango si Chanyeol bago hinalikan ulit si Baekhyun, “Need ko pa mag-impake,” he says, “Maaga pa flight tomorrow morning.”

Baekhyun pouts but lets go, “Ingat ka.”

Nagpaalam na si Chanyeol na lalabas na pero hinila siya ulit ni Baekhyun para yakapin. “Sorry, ulit.” He says, “First Christmas natin, tapos wala ka.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, “Hey, wag ganyan. We still have a lifetime of Christmases to spend kaya, magsasawa ka sakin.”

Si Chanyeol ang huling humalik sa noo ni Baekhyun at yumakap, “I just really wanted to see you before I go, pustahan after Japan, we’ll be flying to Cebu straight.”

“Uwi ka agad,” Baekhyun just says, “Uwi ka, lagot ka sakin.”

“Gusto ko ‘yan.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago siya nagpaalam Kinurot pa siya ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran dahil sa comment niya.

Ngayon, balik tayo sa present kung saan kinikilig na si Baekhyun dahil naaalala na naman niya ang nangyari. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sobrang swerte niya, bakit kaya ganun si Chanyeol? Hindi siya nagseselos sa ex… nagagalit siya kasi hindi niya man lang nagawan ng paraan para hind imaging uncomfortable si Baekhyun sa taong ‘yun? Wack. _Sana all parang Chanyeol._

_Rhyming._

Anyway, nagleave group pa nga siya nung niloko siya ng mga kaibigan niya eh and it went a little like this, mga sis.

**Baekhyun Byun**

_tapos sabi niya_

_in verbatim_

_i just wanted to see you before i go_

_ganon_

_di niyo kaya yon_

**Jongdae Kim**

_luh sketchy_

_di na uuwi yan dito_

_mag-aasawa na yan don_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_diba ganyan linya sa teleserye tapos di na nakakauwi_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_sobrang kontrabida niyo talaga_

_sana alam niyo yun_

Baekhyun Byun has left the group

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_luh_

**Jongdae Kim**

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Kyungsoo Doh**

parang tanga

Jongdae Kim added Baekhyun Byun to the group

**Jongdae Kim**

_tanga wag ka na magleave group, lipat kami ni kyungsoo sa chatbox naming dalawa_

_dito ka lang arte mo ha_

Kung kanina, kinikilig si Baekhyun dahil naalala niya, nabwiset na siya ngayon kasi sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo na ang naalala niya. Matapos siyang bardagulin over chat biglang mga nagbakasyon? Ni wala man lang mabwiset si Baekhyun sa kanila dahil sobrang busy nila.

Nasa Breaking Dawn na si Baekhyun nang ibinalik niya ang mangkok na pinagkainan niya ng salad kanina, hinayaan niya lang magplay ang palabas dahil kaya niya naman irecite word per word ang mga linya sa Twilight.

Nagkakamot pa ng lowerback si Baekhyun nang makarinig na may tao sa labas.

Dahan-dahan pa siyang naglakad pabalik sa upuan niya, making sure na wala siyang nagagawang tunog dahil the slightest movement will trigger the children at sisigaw na ‘yan ng SAMING BAHAY!!!! Mangangaroling na lang, mali pa lyrics nila.

Nang makahilata na siya ulit sa upuan at kinuha niya ang phone niya. Nakita niya ang isang text, mula kay Chanyeol… ito talaga. Sabing mahal ang roaming!!!

Ready na siyang pagalitan si Chanyeol, peo nang maunlock niya ang phone ay nabasa niya ang notif _. “Labas ka.”_ was what it said.

Naexcite si Baekhyun.

_Could it be? Could it be a tutubi?_

Tinanggal niya lahat ng bolt sa pintuan nila, sumilip siya at… nadismaya. Kilala ni Baekhyun ang nasa harap ng bahay. Isa ito sa mga madalas na kasama ni Chanyeol na security at driver, nakatayo ito sa harap ng bahay nila at may dalang dalawang malalaking paper bags.

Lumabas si Baekhyun at itinanong kung para saan, “Pinapabigay po ni sir, ihatid ko lang daw po sa inyo.”

It was heavy, nagpasalamat na lang si Baekhyun at nagpaalam na papasok na sa loob before saying Marry Christmas and a Happy Holidays kay kuya driver na naririnig niya ngayong nagsstart na ang sasakyan para umalis na.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa gate at ibinaba ang dalawang bags sa tabi niya, bago niya isara ang gate, nagtetext pa siya ng mahabang reply about Chanyeol using roaming at kung bakit may padala pa siya kay Baekhyun, eh ang sabi ni Baekhyun, gusto niya lang na makita si Chanyeol bago magpasukan.

“Namamasko,” someone whispered sa may likuran niya. Halos tumilapon ang openline Iphone 11 ni Baekhyun from Chicago papunta sa concrete na garahe nila. Humawak siya sa dibdib niya at tumalikod kung saan galing ang boses.

Dahil matangkad, nakasampay ang arms nito sa gate nila Baekhyun. “Namamasko po,” he repeats again, smiling at Baekhyun na halata na medyo hindi pa nagsisink-in ang mga pangyayari.

Nagulat siya dahil nakalean sa gate nila ang… boyfriend niya.

Si Chanyeol ang may bitbit sa mga bags na binigay niya nang pumasok sila sa loob ng bahay. Halos mapaatras si Chanyeol sa lakas ng impact nang paghagis ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya kay Chanyeol as soon as they entered.

Sumunggab si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Easy,” he says kay Baekhyun, kiniss niya ito ng isang peck bago nagsabi ng “Saan ko ilalagay?” ang mga bigay niya kay Baekhyun and his family.

Inalalayan niya nag mga bigay ni Chanyeol na pagkain sa kitchen bago inaya si Chanyeol sa sala kung saan siya nakatambay. Nakita pa ni Chanyeol ang kumot na gamit ni Baekhyun kanina na nakabalungkos lang sa sofa.

“Wala sila?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun kung saan sinagot siya nito at nagkwento kung bakit. Chanyeol slouches sa upuan, manspreading so much talagang napakalapad niya.

Hinubad nito ang jacket niya at isinampay sa isa pang sofa. Dumiretso pala si Chanyeol sa kanila. Bukas pa talaga siya dapat uuwi kasabay ng pamilya niya pero ginawa niya ang lahat para payagan siyang umuwi a little early.

Ang haba naman ng kung ano ang mahaba kay Baekhyun dahil lokong-loko si Chanyeol sa kanya. Magkayakap silang dalawa ngayon sa harap ng Twilight. “Hey, you’re watching that again.”

Baekhyun laughs, _bakit ba?_ Nakayakap lang siya kay Chanyeol ngayon na nakasandal lang sa sofa, one hand sa backrest the other ay nasa loob na ng shirt ni Baekhyun at humihimas ng tiyan.

“Chanyeol,” he says, lumingon siya at nakitang nakapikit si Chanyeol. Halatang pagod na pagod ito dahil hindi pala bakasyon ang pinunta niya doon, inaasikaso ng parents niya ang trabaho nila all the while na tinutulungan din nila si Chanyeol na makahanap ng connections sa mga business partners ng pamilya nila. All those posts na nakapost ay in between na lang ng mga pinagkakabusyhan nilang pamilya.

Dumilat si Chanyeol at tumingin kay Baekhyun, “Hmm?”

“Thank you,” bulong niya lang sa nagpapahingang Chanyeol. Naramdaman niya ang pagshift ni Chanyeol sa pagkakaupo para mas nakaharap ang katawan niya kay Baekhyun, from the back rest, inilagay niya ang kanang kamay sa tiyan din ni Baekhyun kung saan niya nilink ang mga daliri niya para yakap na yakap niya ang boyfriend niya.

“What for?” Chanyeol asks with very droopy eyes, at halatang pagod.

“Wala lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Thank you.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, “Remember nung sinabi mong huwag ko nang uulitin ‘yung, I didn’t know what to get you so inorder ko lahat? Yeah, hindi ko alam kung anong gusto kong ibigay, I really wanted to buy everything tapos ikaw na ang bahala… but I didn’t get you anything, because I wanted to ask you first.”

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang magsalita ito ulit, “Ano bang gusto mong regalo?”

Baekhyun smiles at him, “ _Nako,”_ ang sweet at kinikilig na smile ni Baekhyun ay napalitan, “Marami akong gusto, Chanyeol.’

“Hmm?”

“Gusto mo bang simulan ko na ang listahan ng mga gusto ko?”

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang binitawan ni Chanyeol nang maghiwalay sila sa paghahalikan kung saan sila nakapwesto. Nakasandal si Chanyeol sa backrest, at ang ulo niya ay nakalean lang sa ulo ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay hinahalikan ang likod ng tenga niya, pababa sa leeg.

Wholesome lang sana, kaso jinajakol siya ni Baekhyun ngayon with his left hand. Hindi niya dominant hand, pero pwede na for lazy Christmas vibes jakol. Walang ibang ilaw sa bahay nila kundi ang galing sa TV at sa Christmas lights sa labas.

“Mm,” sabi lang ni Chanyeol bago niya ulit hanapin ang mga labi ni Baekhyun para halikan. Ramdam niya ang bawat hagod ng magandang kamay ni Baekhyun na sinasabayan niya ng pagtaas ng hips niya to meet Baekhyun’s lazy strokes.

Bumulong si Baekhyun against his lips, “Marami akong gusto, Chanyeol.” Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, “You think mabibigay mo lahat?”

Nagnod si Chanyeol na maangas, “I always love a challenge,” bulong din nito sa kanya, “Pero I don’t know,” puno ng pang-aasar ang boses ni Chanyeol bago siya napahigit sa hininga, bumilis ang kamay ni Baekhyun, at patuloy na ginagalaw ng thumb niya ang ulo nito.

“Una,” Baekhyun says habang bumabalik sa languid strokes, _“We only have a few hours bago bumalik sila mama.”_

“Pangalawa,” Bumaba si Baekhyun sa sahig para eye level niya ang harapan ng boyfriend niya, _“Nakinig ako sayo, hindi ko hinawakan ang sarili ko while you weren’t around.”_

“Pangatlo,” pailalim na ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol from above, dinilaan niya ang labi niya, “Actually, dalawa lang. Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto kong gawin, now that you’re here.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Baekhyun at hinagod ang kamay sa buhok nito, pababa sa batok kung saan hinila niya ito just the slightest. “You didn’t touch yourself?” Ayan na naman ang boses ni Chanyeol na para bang manliliit ka kapag kinakausap ka.

Tumango si Baekhyun, leaning into the touch kung saan ang braso ni Chanyeol, he reached for the skin sa braso ni Chanyeol with his mouth, barely kissing pero sinigurado niyang tatami ang mga labi niya sa braso ni Chanyeol.

“Not even when I sent you my photos?” Tanong nito ulit.

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun at kumagat ng labi, “Ah,” he says dahil hinila ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya sa may batok para umangat ang ulo niya. _Shet, sarap._

“Good,” ang sabi nito sa kanya bago sumandal ulit. _“Anong gusto ng baby ko?”_

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa crotch ni Chanyeol, habang nasa lapag. His hands were fumbling with whatever it is na mahablot niya from Chanyeol’s clothing, gusto niya lang hubaran si Chanyeol dahil as of now, tite niya lang ang nakikita ni Baekhyun and he wants everything off. “Tell me,” he says, not moving at all kahit gusto na siyang hubaran ni Baekhyun, “You have to use your words, baby. Hindi mo makukuha ‘yan ng paganyan-ganyan lang.”

Baekhyun whines dahil ayaw kumilos ni Chanyeol, and _shit,_ one and a half week yatang naglagi si Chanyeol sa Japan, one and a half week lang siyang hanggang picture lang and not to sound uhaw, or very Baekhyun, pero titeng-tite na siya. He missed Chanyeol so much.

He fumbles with Chanyeol’s belt. _“What do you want, Baekhyun?”_

Baekhyun whines, _puta naman!!! Hindi na lang makipagcooperate!!!_ “You, please. Chanyeol, please?”

“ _Please what?”_ Ang sabi niya lang, “I don’t know what you mean, B. Sabihin mo, ano bang gusto mong _puta ka_? _Ito bang tite ko?_ Sabihin mo sa akin kung gaano mo kagusto ‘tong tite ko. Use your words, _use your mouth, B.”_

Parang sinilaban si Baekhyun dahil sa boses ni Chanyeol na galit, dagdag pa ang paghablot ni chanyeol sa batok niya para ilapit ang mukha niya sa harapan niya kung saan halos masampal siya ng tite ni Chanyeol in the process.

Dali-daling tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang suot na pantalon ni Chanyeol in one swift motion, may talent talaga kapag ganito, humahaba na ang CV ni Baekhyun kung lalagyan niya ng column for kabastusan. With Chanyeol’s pants still on his thighs, he grabbed a hold of Chanyeol’s dick, and _oh my god talaga, baby jesus sa manger as you sleep._ Breathes against it. Sobrang miss na talaga niya si Chanyeol.

“Use your mouth, B.” Ang pang-ilang ulit ni Chanyeol sa kanya, and he listens naman. Sobrang good boy kaya ni Baekhyun… ~~but only for daddy. CHARKEME.~~

Si Baekhyun ang hirap na hirap huminga ngayon, kung kanina ay dahil hindi siya makahinga through his nose sa pagchupa kay Chanyeol, ngayon hindi na talaga siya makahinga dahil sa paulit-ulit na pagbaon ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa sofa nila. Thank god, always ready si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun, nagtalo pa sila kung kaninong condom pack ang babawasan nila ngayong salubong ng Holiday season.

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang baba at bibig ni Baekhyun habang nakaluhod si Baekhyun sa sofa. Chanyeol was fucking him habang nakatayo ito, and Baekhyun sees both of their figures sa anino sa lapag dahil sa mga kinukutitap na Christmas lights sa bintana nila.

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya dahil medyo lumalakas na ang boses nito sa bawat labas-pasok nito sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan kakapit, he settles for holding the back rest ng sofa nila. Pinapawisan na si Baekhyun, he sees his shirt na suot niya ngayon na drenched na in sweat. He also sees his shorts na kung saan lang binato ni Chanyeol kanina.

Si Chanyeol din, hindi niya pa tinatanggal ang shirt niya. “B,” Chanyeol calls for him at using the hand that was holding his mouth para patahimikin siya, iniharap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa salamin sa sala nila kung saan kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang porma nilang dalawa.

Kinilabutan si Baekhyun dahil parang lumaki si Chanyeol inside him, and _puta,_ sorry na lang talaga sa napakalaking family picture nila at sa mga graduation pictures na nasa tabi ng malaking salamin ngayon kung saan nakikita nila ang sarili nilang gumagawa ng kabastusan.

“Tignan mo yung sarili mo, B.” He says against B’s ears, “Tignan mo kung gano katigas ‘yang tite mo dahil lang tinitira kita patalikod.”

Baekhyun gasps dahil lumakas ang pagbaon ni Chanyeol sa kanya, napakapit tuloy siya sa braso ni Chanyeol, in the process of gasping at sa pagbuka ng bibig ni Baekhyun, ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun na ang kusang sumipsip sa mga daliri ni Chanyeol, occasionally screaming kapag tinitira siya at the right spot. “Tignan mo kung gaano ka kaputa, tignan mo kung gaano ka sarap na sarap ngayon, Baekhyun.”

And halos mahilo si Baekhyun from all of the sensations na nararamdaman niya. All of a sudden, biglang huminto si Chanyeol. Biglang nangulila si Baekhyun from the warmth of Chanyeol’s body, and from the warmth of Chanyeol’s cock sa loob niya.

Lumingon siya to see Chanyeol sitting down sa isa sa mga pang-isahang arm chairs sa sala nila. Chanyeol slouches and taps his thigh, “Sakyan mo ko,” he says while motioning for Baekhyun to come to him.

“Sakyan mo ako hanggang labasan ka,” he whispers nang makaupo si Baekhyun sa lap niya, _“Huwag mong hahawakan sarili mo, gusto kong labasan ka dahil sa pagbaon ng tite ko sa pwet mo.”_

Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun from working out. Char. Hingal na hingal si Baekhyun from moving on his own, halos parang may sariling buhay ang mga balakang ni Baekhyun sa paggiling at pag-indayog nito sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol. Nakailang kuha na rin si Chanyeol sa kanya ng video kanina pa.

Si Chanyeol naman, halos papakin ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Bawat sipsip at kagat sa utong ni Baekhyun ay halos masabunutan siya nito. “Malapit na,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s chest, “Putang _ina,_ B. _Malapit na ako.”_

Biglang mas lumakas ang langitngit mula sa upuan na pinupwestuhan nilang dalawa dahil sa lakas ng pagtaas at pagabba ni Baekhyun sa tite ni Chanyeol. Siya rin, he feels that he’s so close. He’s so so so so close.

Habang gumagalaw, naramdaman niya ang pag hampas ng palms ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya before Chanyeol grabbed both his ass cheeks para ispread pa ito apart, all the while na minemeet niya ang pagride ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Baekhyun feels na magkakaroon siya ng pasa sa pwet niya from where Chanyeol was holding him tight.

Hindi Santa si Chanyeol pero he was coming. Charkeme. He’s going to come kaya nang mga huling beses na pagbaon niya ay hinigit niya paalis ang condom na suot niya, the timing was perfect dahil naialis niya ito before sumirit ang tamod niya.

Habang nakapaibabaw si Baekhyun, still hard, ramdam niya ang mainit na katas ni Chanyeol sa pwet at hita niya. Fuck, he thinks, hindi pa siya nilalabasan pero tumitigas pa yata lalo siya.

Kumuha si Chanyeol ng tamod sa pisngi sap wet ni Baekhyun bago niya ito dinala sa may mukha ni Baekhyun, “Kita mo ‘to?” He says, “Ikaw lang may kayang gumawa sa akin nito,”

Tangina talaga ni Chanyeol at ng bibig niya, pero mas tangina ng bibig niya dahil kusa itong dumila sa daliri ni Chanyeol na nasa harap lang ng bibig niya. Inikot-ikot niya ang dila niya sa daliri ni Chanyeol na may tamod.

“Baby, hindi pa ako nilalabasan,” he sighs sa mga daliri ni Chanyeol.

“Sino may sabing tapos na tayo?” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol ghosting right at his hole.

With another condom and with another round, mas nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang bawat hagod ni Chanyeol sa looban niya. He was shaking sa bawat pagdampi ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa spot niya. “Oh my god,” he sighs above Chanyeol, noo sa noo silang dalawa ngayon.

Dahan-dahan ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya, na minemeet niya naman with graceful swifts of his hips, grinding para ramdam na ramdam niya ang lahat ni Chanyeol sa walls niya, and he throws his head back.

Chanyeol took the chance para sipsipin ang balat na nahalikan niya. He leaves a couple of hickeys, making sure to leave them sa mga lugar na hindi masyadong kita. Sa biglaang pagmeet ng hips nilang dalawa, nanginig si Baekhyun _. “Fuck, isa pa,”_ he was breathy. “Isa pa, baby, please.”

Malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun dahil sa bawat pagbaon ay sakto na sa kanya ang bawat tira, kung saan just about a few more thrust, siguradong lalabasan na siya.

Okay na sana, kaso narinig ni Baekhyun ang pagbukas ng gate sa garahe nila. “Puta,” he says with wide eyes, “Puta, Chanyeol, tayo!”

They panicked, nakita ni Baekhyun ang mama niya na nagbubukas ng gate para papasukin ang sasakyan nila. He was all sorts of alert now. Pinulot nila ang mga nakakalat na pantalon and nagmadali silang isuot ang mga briefs nila, labag sa kalooban pero kailangan dahil binubuksan na ng parents ni Baekhyun ang pintuan.

“Matulog ka,” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s ears. Pumesto sila na nakaupo silang dalawa sa sofa, nakakumot silang dalawa. Buti na lang may kumot si Baekhyun kanina. Nakatago pa ang pantalon ni Chanyeol ngayon sa loob din ng kumot. Nakabalot silang dalawa under the covers, chest pababa. “Close your eyes, trust me.”

Iyon ang binulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, bago niya maramdaman ang mga kamay niyo sa tite niya, and _putangina nitong demonyong ‘to!!! Andyan na yung parents niya pero nakahawak pa rin ito sa tite niya!!!_

Nakapwesto sila na parang nakatalikod si Baekhyun sa kanya, habang nakaunan ito sa kamay niya.

Nagulat ang parents ni Baekhyun nang makapasok dahil nakita nila si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ng mama niyang nagtatanggal ng sapatos sa may front door, “Akala ko nasa Japan ka pa raw?”

“Kakalapag ko lang po just a while ago,” Chanyeol answers Baekhyun’s parents… habang marahang jinajakol si Baekhyun under the covers. He makes sure to whisper, _“Stay quiet.”_

“Naghatid lang po ako ng pasalubong,” Chanyeol says, “I saw Baekhyun was alone, so I said hintayin ko po kayo before leaving para may kasama siya.”

Sinungaling. Humihigpit na ang kamay ni Chanyeol and he breathes through his mouth. Buti na lang hindi pa lumalapit ang parents niya. “Tita, sorry, hindi po ako makapagmano, _nakaunan po kasi si Baekhyun sa akin.”_

Baekhyun’s parents said it was okay, kasi si Baekhyun na nga ang nakakaistorbo eh. “Anong kinain niyo?” Ang tanong ng tito kay Chanyeol habang inilalagay ang susi sa may console table sa front door. “Ito si Baekhyun, natutulog eh may bisita.” Bulong ni dad ni Baekhyun.

With skillful hands, _Sleeping Baekhyun_ reached for Chanyeol’s still hard, nakacondom na tite and positions it right before his entrance. Kung mandedemonyo si Chanyeol, might as well live on the edge and go full Demonyo. Paskong-pasko na talaga. Sana huwag nang lumabas si Baby Jesus sa womb. Doon na lang siya.

He feels Chanyeol’s dick slide in easily sa butas niya and he almost moaned, buti na lang napigilan niya. Ulo pa lang ‘yan.

“Okay lang po, tito. Kumain na rin naman po ako before I went here.” He says, he just needs them to go far at huwag nang sumali sa sala.

Just the thought and the excitement ay enough para dalhin si Baekhyun sa edge. He’s about to come. The only problem ay mukhang malapit na rin labasan si Chanyeol from where sila naudlot kanina noong dumating ang parents niya galing sa simabahan at sa kapatid niya.

He just needs them to go far, he wants to fuck Baekhyun, just a few more times kasi sasabog na talaga si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun na kanina pa bumubong sa kanya ng _“please please please, lalabasan na ako,”_

And all of a sudden, sumigaw si tita from the kitchen. Sigaw ni Mama Byun ay, “Honey, punta ka dito, tulungan mo akong itabi ang mga pasalubong ni Chanyeol.”

_And shit, shit shit._

“Okay,” sabi nitong pabalik, “Excuse lang, ‘nak ha. Maiwan muna kita.”

As soon as Baekhyun’s dad’s back was turned, Chanyeol quickly slammed his dick all the way in, kung kanina ay puro ulo lang halos ang labas pasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. _“Fuck,”_ Baekhyun bites his lips dahil, _ayan na._ He was throwing his head back na.

Kasabay ng pagbaon ng boing tite ni Chanyeol ay ang paghagis niya sa ulo niya dahil nilabsan niya. Chanyeol was quick, the hand na nasa nilabasang tite ni Baekhyun ay nailagay niya agad sa bibig nito. _“Lick them clean bago sila bumalik,”_ bulong nito at sumunod agad ang high na high na si Baekhyun. Kung paborito ni Chanyeol ang hita niya, paborito rin ni Chanyeol ang dila ni Baekhyun.

They share an open mouthed kiss, isang hayok na hayok na dila sa dilang halik bago bumalik sa huwisyo at marealize ang kanilang ginagawa.

He sighs, halos magblack out siya from coming. Sobrang lala. Ngayon lang siya nilabasan nang ganon and he swears na never pa siyang nilabasan na halos magblack out ang senses niya.

With Chanyeol talaga, sobrang daming surpresa.

Nagpaalam ang parents ni Baekhyun na magbibihis lang saglit and they jumped at that chance para magpanggap na walang nangyaring kababalaghan on a very Christmassy night. Sinigurado nilang walang bahid ng kahit anong kababuyan bago sila bumalik sa pwesto pagkatapos magbihis.

Nagpanggap na bagong gising si Baekhyun nang makababa ang parents niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol kung paano na ulit haharap sa parents ni Baekhyun after that. Sabihin na lang nating naging magandang distraction ang pagkain nila ng fruit salad sa kusina with Chanyeol explaining the Sake na pasalubong niya sa tatay ni Baekhyun.

Madaling araw na pero gising na gising pa silang lahat, especially Chanyeol and Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay kumakabog ang mga dibdib from what happened kanina.

Hindi sila nakatulog even when Baekhyun’s parents told them na matutulog na sila dahil bawal na mapuyat masyado ang mga matatanda. They were cuddling na lang sa sofa, wala na ang kumot dahil nilagay na ni Baekhyun sa hamper.

Wala na, they were really just cuddling na lang. Chanyeol was playing with Baekhyun’s fingers. Mukhang may araw na, malapit nang sumikat ang araw. Baekhyun check his phone, “December 24 na pala.” He says.

“I lied,” biglang bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, napa- _huh?_ tuloy si Baekhyun nang marinig si Chanyeol. “I lied, I got you something.”

“Please, huwag mo sabihing buong skin care line ng Tokyo Soap ‘yan.” He jokes, pero natahimik dahil nakangiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, soft lang. “Ano ‘yan?”

Chanyeol was still playing with Baekhyun’s fingers, “I really wish we could spend Christmas Eve together. But we’ll be flying to Cebu later tonight, doon kami magChristmas.”

“That’s okay,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “Okay nang regalo sa akin ang makita ka before Christmas.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks him again, “Edi sayang naman ‘yung gift ko, okay ka na pala eh. _Masarap ba ‘yung gift mo?”_

Hinampas tuloy siya ni Baekhyun sa dibdib, “Alam mo naman ibig kong sabihin eh, I’m just happy. Sinurprise mo ako, and that was enough. Perfect Christmas gift. ‘yun ang nagset ng standards.” He lets out a tiny _hehe_ bago kumiss kay Chanyeol.

“Really?” He asks, “Best na ‘yun? Wala nang makakatalo?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Not even this one?”

Natameme si Baekhyun dahil mula sa bulsa ng pantalon ni Chanyeol ay may dinukot itong singsing na maliit. “I lied, I did get you something… actually, I got us something. Tignan mo.” Chanyeol says to him habang pinakita ang singsing nito sa daliri niya na ngayon lang din napansin ni Baekhyun.

“I got us matching rings,” sabi niya.

Sobrang tumaba ang puso Baekhyun, nagdouble up ang size nito dahil sa nakita niya. Gusto niyang umiyak. Grabe busog na nga siya sa pagkain kapag kasama niya si Chnayeol, busog pa ‘yung pwet niya sa tite ni Chanyeol, busog na busog pa siya sa pagmamahal ni Chanyeol.

“Wear this,” he says habang sinusuot ang singsing sa hinliliit ni Baekhyun at hindi sa ring finger. “Dito mo suotin, para hindi sketchy. I’ll buy us a real promise ring when the time comes na sasabihin natin sa parents natin.”

Hindi na makapagsalita si Baekhyun, “Wear this all the time, _love,_ ha?”

Si Baekhyun ang unang humalik, it wasn’t rushed or anything like that. It was soft, sobrang lambot ng bawat pagbuka ng bibig nilang dalawa welcoming ang dila na humahagod sa mga labi nila. Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagngiti sa halik, bago niya nakawan ng pecks ang labi ni Baekhyun na patuloy na humahalik.

“Love mo ‘ko?” Chanyeol whispers against his lips. Tumango lang nang tumango si Baekhyun.

“I love you,” he whispers back sa bibig ni Chanyeol, “Thank you for coming home to me this Christmas.”

“I love you, too.” Ang sabi niya bago humawak kay Baekhyun para yakapin ito. “I love you, so much.”

My god, _sana all._ It’s just crazy to think na in such a short span, he’s grown to love Chanyeol more and more, hindi niya alam na possible ‘yun but here we are. Posible ang lahat with Chanyeol. Malapit nang matapos ang 2019, another decade, and Baekhyun’s lucky enough to have met Chanyeol this year and to spend the rest of the remaining days ng taon with him.

Marami pa silang sasalubungin na taon, they’re only just beginning. They still have a lot more to discover together sa isa’t-isa, a lot more challenges na kailangan nilang maovercome together, at a lot more kinks to discover. _Charot!_

In between their hugs and stolen kisses, habang tinititigan ni Baekhyun ang pinky niyang may suot na singsing, nagsalita siya. “Baby, may narealize lang ako.”

Chanyeol hums, “What is it?”

“I think you’re right.”

Chanyeol was confused, “Saan?”

“Tama ka _. Gusto ko ‘yung nahuhuli.”_

“What are you talking about?”

Baekhyun sighs and makes his way sa lap ni Chanyeol, “Chanyeol, I think I like it. No, wait.” Ang sabi niya lang, “I love it kapag binabastos mo ako during sex, or like kapag sinasabi mong gusto kong mahuli na finafuck mo ako, gusto kong binabastos mo ako gusto kong tinatawag mo akong _puta_ mo but I think… _I think tonight might’ve just been my favorite, so far.”_

~~For the record, ang ganda tignan nung silver band sa pinky finger ni Baekhyun habang gamit niya ang kamay na ‘yun panjakol kay Chanyeol. Ang ganda rin tignan ng silver band ni Chanyeol sa pinky niya habang finifinger niya si Baekhyun. What a power couple. Sana all.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas i hope masarap ang noche buena niyo later! sana nag enjoy kayo marami pa tayong chapters na pagbabardagulan wink wink may clues naman na siguro hahahaha merry merry christmas at happy holidays sa mga ayaw magchristmas!!! usap tayo, mga bastos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobrang daming pasabog at paputok ni Chanyeol this holiday season sa pamilya niya dahil gusto na niyang iwan ang 2019 at salubungin ang 2020 with a fresh start, kasama si Baekhyun. (Kung saan naputukan si Baekhyun, pero hindi ng paputok at nasampal siya, pero hindi kamay! Isang pasilip sa Holidays ng mga Byun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh warning lang, medyo angsty ito SLIGHT, ayon happy new year baon kayong tissue baka umiyak kayo o kaya pamunas yan baka pawisan din kayo or sumn.

Malakas ang yapag ng mga paa against wooden steps ngayon sa medyo spiral stairs sa bahay ng Pamilya Park. It was just a regular day for the members of the household, ang Padre de Pamilya ay hindi natatapos sa loob ng opisina ang trabaho kundi nadadala niya ito hanggang sa buhay bahay nila. As a Senator, he’s always busy, always away, always on the go.

Si Mrs. Park, just the usual maybahay duties where she would film in between. As a dating sikat na celebrity turned full time mom, she still makes sure to tae care not only of her image but her family’s image as well. Syempre naman, as the Senator’s wife, she needs to be seen only on her best days. Para siyang Love Marie but much older, wiser… richer.

Unlike Chanyeol, Yoora was more of a free-er anak. Since she’s technically a TV Personality, madalas naman siyang nakikita and would only require minimal security as the network she works for provides security din naman. Isa pa, she’s not always home, mas madalas siya sa condo niya where she would usually go to and fro sa pinagtatrabahuan niyang news room.

The house was silent except for the continuous light tip taps of slippers against marble flooring. Habang pababa, nakita ni Chanyeol na naglilinis na ng Christmas decorations ang mga kasambahay nila. “Good morning, sir Chanyeol.” Bati ng isa dito na may feather duster na hawak.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Morning po. Where’s mom?” He asked habang naghihikab. Tinuro ng kasambahay ang kanilang outdoor dining sa kanilang patio bago nagpatuloy na naglinis. Dumiretso si Chanyeol kung saan niya nakita ang mama niyang naglalaptop at umiinom ng coffee.

“Morning, mom.” He says bago humalik sa noo ng mama niya na naglean naman sa kanya. “How’s sleep? You didn’t get to sleep when we were in Cebu, eh. Nakabawi na?” Malambing ang boses ng mama ni Chanyeol habang pinapat ang upuan sa tabi niya and closing the laptop.

“Do you want tea or coffee, ipagtitimpla kita,” his mom says, umayaw si Chanyeol dahil he’s going to the gym in a few hours din naman, “What’s wrong? May problema ba?”

Chanyeol sets his back firm sa upuan at tumitig sa garden nila, “Mom, I like someone.”

Nagulat ang mama ni Chanyeol, “Oh?” She was smiling, “Is this one of the Sy Daughters? Baka naman one of the Consunjis na naman ‘yan,” she tries to sound strict pero hindi niya kaya.

“Mom,” hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano sasabihin sa mama niya, but during their trip to Cebu for Christmas nagpromise siya na sasabihin niya sa pamilya niya. Wala na siyang pakielam sa kung paano ito tatanggapin ng pamilya niya, he just wants them to know. Ganon niya kamahal si Baekhyun Byun.

After hours na ng pasko, hindi natulog si Chanyeol kasi nag-usap pa sila ni Baekhyun and nagkwentuhan tungkol sa pasko nila. Chanyeol was just smiling, listening kay Baekhyun, at kung gaano kasaya ang Pasko sa pamilya Byun. They were a handful, ang hirap daw lalo na’t nakikipag-usap si Baekhyun in a hushed voice kasi maririnig ng mga pinsan niyang katabi niya sa sala matulog.

Chanyeol wants something like that. Chanyeol wants _that._ Gusto niyang maranasa ‘yun… with Baekhyun.

Or maybe, he’s just so tired of the usual, pagod na siya sa klase ng buhay na meron siya and he knows he’s going to sound very privileged but just the thought na ito na ang buhay niya, it’s just… _sad._ Dati, it’s bearable naman, but with Baekhyun, he just wants to try everything with Baekhyun.

“Mom,” Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang binitawan niya, “I don’t know how to tell you this, but all I know is we’ve already talked about this when I was 14. I know me, I know what I want and I know why I’m like _this._ ”

Chanyeol slouches. In front of his mom pa. Isa itong _mortal sin_ , pero mukhang pinalampas ng mom niya. She reached for his hand na nasa table. “What is it?”

“I—“ Natigilan magsalita si Chanyeol dahil biglaang dumating ang ate niya. Nakasuot pa ito ng pang jogging at pawis na pawis na. Umiinom ito ng tubig at tsaka nagpunas ng pawis. Suddenly, nakalimutan ni Mommy Park ang pinag-uusapan, “Early morning run?” She asks Yoora.

Tumango ito at tinapik si Chanyeol sa likod, “I’m going for another ikot, sama ka?”

Umiling si Chanyeol at akmang kakausapin ulit ang mom niya pero mukhang busy ito, he hears them talking about lunch kung saan nirequest ni Yoora na sana vegan naman ang prepared because she’s trying to lose the muffin top na nakuha niya from when she was working panggabi sa news room. Honestly, she was in good shape. She’s just _so into_ taking care of her image.

Nang makaalis si Yoora para magjogging ulit sa labas, kinausap siya ulit ng mom niya. “Chan, what were you saying kanina?”

Chanyeol just smiles at his mom, “Will dad be home for lunch?”

Chineck ni Mrs. Park ang kanyang phone for a text, “Hmm, yes, anak.”

Chanyeol nods.

“Okay. Later na lang po.”

“Oh _, bobo ka_ ,” sigaw ng pinsan ni Baekhyun mula sa sala kung saan naglalaro ito ng playstation kasama ang mas nakakabata nitong mga pinsan. Saktong kadadaan lang ni Baekhyun sa loob na may hawak na timba na extra na pampaligo sana ng mas baby nilang pinsan.

“Hoy, Boyet, ang bibig mo!” Saway niya nang madaanan sila sa sala tinapik niya ito sa may balikat, “Gagayahin ‘yan nila Betbet! Huwag mong hintaying si Tita pa makarinig. At tsaka kayo d’yan,” Saway niya sa mga nagdadalagang pamangkin niya sa pinsan, “Magsiligo na kayo pagkatapos ng mga bata ha, ang tatanda niyo na hinihintay pang sabihan kayo. Tapos mamaya, mag-aagawan kayo sa CR!”

Pawis na pawis si Baekhyun na naglakad papuntang CR kung saan nakita niya ang pinsan niyang may bitbit na baby, “Ano ‘yan, Buboy!!! Labas na ang bird mo!” Pang-aasar niya sa pamangkin bago kunin sa ate, “Sige na, tulungan na kita magpaligo,” he says to his cousin na may hawak sa bata niyang pamangkin.

Sobrang busy ni Baekhyun sa pami-pamilya nilang naisipang magspend ng Christmas at New Years na rin sa kanila. Hindi naman taun-taon ang ganap pero ngayong taon naisipan nilang maging host sa party, kung saan ang munting tahanan ng mga Byun ay ngayon kakalog-kalog sa dami nang tao. Ang daming bata, pero mas maraming mga matatandang isip-bata na naglasing halos every night.

Mukhang lasing talaga sila every day hanggang January 1.

Basa si Baekhyun na may yakap-yakap sa bagong-ligo na si Buboy, ang baby pamangkin. Iniabot niya ito sa pinsan para mabihisan na, in the process, nabunggo pa siya nang naghahabulang mga bata, pinagalitan niya muna dahil baka makabasag sila. “Oh, wag na maghabulan! Tita Bebot, oh!!! Sige, kukuhanin kayo ng mga guard!”

Isa-isa pa lang nagsisibabaan ang mga matatandang tito at tita, at kanya-kanya na lang humahanap ng pwesto para magkape at manood ng TV. Baekhyun loves holidays, Baekhyun loves his family so much. Para bang ang saya-saya lang lagi kapag ganito.

Nakasampay na ang tuwalya sa balikat ni Baekhyun na malapit nang umakyat para maligo sa CR sa tabi ng kwarto niya, nakikihigop pa si Baekhyun sa kape ng tita niya at nakikipag-usap tungkol sa college.

“Kuya, totoo ba ‘yung tsismis ni Tita may boyfriend ka na raw?” Tanong ng pinsan niya kaya muntik na niya mabuga ang iniinom. May tumulo lang na kaunti sa baba niya na napunasan niya agad.

“Hoy, saan mo nakuha ‘yang tsismis mo?”

“Kay tita nga! May pasalubong pa raw galing Japan.” Sabi niya, “Gwapo ba?”

Aambaan ng hampas ni Baekhyun ang pinsan niya na umilag agad at tumawa, inagaw pa nito ang kapeng hinihigop ni Baekhyun. Kape ng bayan pala, lahat sila nakihigop na. Saktong kababalik lang ng nanay ni Baekhyun at pumasok sa main door nila, “Ikaw, ma, bakit mo ako tsinitsismis?” Medyo natatawa si Baekhyun.

“Ang alin? Yung sa _boypren mo?_ ” Tanong niya habang naglalakad na papuntang sala para mailabas ang naipamalengke na pantanghalian nila. “Huwag ka mag-alala, anak, kahit hindi mo sabihin sa akin. _Alam ko.”_

“Bakit mo ako inuunahan?” Paglalambing ni Baekhyun sa nanay niya sa harap ng mga kamag-anak. “Sasabihin ko naman eh!”

“Alam mo, bata ka pa lang, kilala na kita.” She says, “Kaya nga ako siguro ang ginawang nanay mo, para alam ko kung paano ka ihahandle.”

Medyo smug si Baekhyun na tumingin sa mga pinsan, “Oh, narinig niyo ‘yun? Kaya wag kayong pasaway kila tita, _sila no choice sila sa inyo_.” They laugh, and they laugh some more dahil napagbuntunan na ng kantyawan ay ang nagbibinatang pamangkin niya at sa nililigawang kaklase nito.

Nagkaroon ng kaunting komosyon dahil nagkakabardagulan na ang magpipinsan at pati si Tito B ay nakasama na. Medyo basa pa naman si Baekhyun from when he helped bathe his baby pamangkin kanina, nakaheadband pa si Baekhyun na napulot niya lang sa bahay nila.

Kalagitnaan ng paghaharutan, maayos siyang kinausap ng tita niya, “Baekhyun, hindi nga? May boyfriend ka na?”

“Opo,” he just says, “Hindi ko pa po napapakilala kasi nga, ito si mama nangunguna eh.”

“Basta, B, ha? Lagi naming paalala.” She starts to remove her glasses para ilagay sa ulo niya, “Alam mo naman, ayaw naming nasasaktan ka. Hindi pwede ‘yan. Kaya, ipakilala mo sa amin ‘yan.”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at nagsabi ng _oo naman po!!!_ Saktong pinapauna na ni Baekhyun ang mga batang pamangkin na maligo, medyo natutuyo na ang basang t-shirt ni Baekhyun habang nakikihigop ng kape. “Kuya, ano nga pangalan ng boyfriend mo?”

“Bakit? Isesearch mo sa facebook?” He asks tapos nakaready na ang mga cellphone ng mga bata. “Huwag na, ipapakilala ko rin soon. Syempre, baka naman pwedeng sa mga magulang ko muna? Pwede ba ‘yon?”

Habang sinusubukan nilang igather ang mga tao sa bahay, hindi mapigilang mag-alala ni Baekhyun. Maka-ilang beses pang chineck ni Baekhyun ang phone niya kung may nagtext na, pero wala pa rin. Ang huling text ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay noong binati siyang _Good morning, love_ at _I love you._

And for good measure, he also tried checking @spcymcdick for updates kaso wala. Medyo weird lang din at hindi niya sure kung mabagal ang internet niya pero itim lang ang icon nito. Bio gone, and tweets outdated.

Hindi rin naman maiwasang masaktan ni Baekhyun, parang kahit hindi siya kilala ng followers ni @spcymcdick, sinisisi siya sa pagkawala ng isang icon sa mundo ng alter. Hindi rin naman niya pinipigilan si Chanyeol with posting, because that’s how he met Chanyeol naman. Sino siya para magdictate sa gagawain ng boyfriend niya?

Kumbaga, he’s just not as active but when he is, puro content nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun ‘yun. The kalat gays miss Chanyeol’s solo tite sessions but sino naman sila to complain? Kumbaga, I’ll take whatever I can get sila. But still? The solid spcymcdicksters want the old him back. 

Anyway, as a worried boyfriend, hindi lang talaga siya mapakali. Medyo ilang oras na rin kasi ang nakalipas. Isa pa, noong nasa Cebu si Chanyeol, madalas silang mag-usap lang sa phone. After marinig ni Chanyeol ang mga kwento ni Baekhyun, at nasubukan pa niyang mapakausap ang iba sa mga pamangkin niyang bulol kay Chanyeol naasar pa niyang, _“Cute, pareho kayong bulol, magkakaintindihan kayo.”_

Siguro pinaka-alarming na napag-usapan nilang dalawa ay ang pagmamadali ni Chanyeol na magsabi sa parents niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses niyang sinubukang iconvince si Chanyeol na ipagpaliban muna dahil hindi naman sila nagmamadali.

Hindi naman sa hindi mahal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, pero hindi lang maiwasan ni Baekhyun na maisip kung ano ang mangyayari sa kanila after… and honestly, it scares him so much. Sobrang scary lang nung thought na baka hindi niya na makita si Chanyeol ulit.

Ilang beses niyang sinabi kay Chanyeol na hindi na mahalaga kung hindi siya agad maipakilala, and para quits, hindi niya rin muna sasabihin sa parents niya. Pero magaling ang parents ni Baekhyun, kahit hindi niya sabihin ay nararamdaman nila. Ganun siguro talaga kapag close.

Kumakain ng tirang fruit salad si Baekhyun nang maupo siya saglit sa armchair dahil may nagtext sa kanya. Nilapag niya ito sa mesa at agad na bumalikwas patayo.

Bitbit ang tuwalya sa kabila at ang phone sa kanan ay dali-daling tumakbo si Baekhyun sa harap ng gate nila. _Kasi naman!_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekyun sa nakita niya sa harapan ng bahay nila. Tumakbo si Baekhyun para tanggalin ang lock sa gate nila at para buksan ito, although neck level lang naman ang gate nila, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang magpanic sa nakikita niya.

Nang mabuksan ang gate ay agad niyang hinawakan sa braso si Chanyeol, hindi agad sa mukha dahil kakahawak niya lang sa gate nilang kalawangin.

“Hi, _love,”_ he says with a small smile sa kanyang labi na may cut.

Ginagamot ng nakaheadband na si Baekhyun ang medyo bruised and scarred na syota niya sa sala nila… habang may audience. Chanyeol winced nang matamaan ang isang cut sa labi. Hinimas pa ni Baekhyun ang medyo cut sa pisngi nito. “Napano ka ba?”

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun bago mapatingin sa gilid as if saying _uh, ang daming tao._

Baekhyun sighed, tapos tumingin siya sa pamilya niyang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa. Nagshooing motion pa siya para “ _bumalik”_ na sa mga “ _pinagkakaabalahan”_ nila.

Isa pa, ang daming gusto talagang itanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. _Bakit siya sugatan? Bakit siya nakamotor? Nasaan ang mga guards? Sinong may gawa sa kanya nito? Bakit hindi siya nagrereply kanina?_

At dahil alam niyang medyo uncomfortable si Chanyeol sa paligid ng maraming tao ngayon dahil sa sitwasyon niya, nagpaalam silang aakyat muna dahil lilinisin niya ang sugat nito sa CR sa taas.

Nang makaakyat sila sa kwarto ni Baekhyun ay agad siyang sinunggaban ni Chanyeol for a hug. Halos maout of balance si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkakayakap nito sa kanya. “Wait, Chanyeol, hindi pa ako naliligo. Mabaho na ‘yung damit ko,” he says pero lalo lang humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya.

“B,” he whispers, “I’m scared. I’m _so scared.”_

Baekhyun hears another _fuck_ , _I’m scared._ Bago siya binitawan at tinitigan sa mata. Bago pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun ay niyakap na naman siya ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, _god, please. Sumama ka na sa akin.”_

“Alam mo,” Baekhyun tries to get out of his hug, “Wala akong naiintindihan.”

“I told them, I told my parents.” Chanyeol says in between huffing.

“Baby,” halos malungkot si Baekhyun sa nangyayari, “Hindi ba sabi ko, huwag muna? Sabi ko, hintayin natin. Sabi ko, gusto ko _andun ako_ kapag sasabihin mo.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do, umupo siya sa kama ni Baekhyun at humawak sa ulo. “I just don’t get it, ginagawa ko naman lahat! Ano pa bang gusto nilang patunayan ko?”

Lumuhod si Baekhyun sa harapan niya, hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin so he just kneeled in front of Chanyeol habang sinusubukan niyang tignan ito mula sa pagkakayuko.

Biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol, “At this point, I just want them to know what I’m doing. I’m not even asking for their permission, I’m an adult.” He says, hinawakan niya ang kamay na nakapatong sa tuhod niya, “Can I stay here?”

Medyo confused si Baekhyun, pero ngumiti lang ito. “Okay,” he whispers. “Pero can I please talk to your mom?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang pumasok sa kukote niya para maisip niyang kausapin pa ang parents ni Chanyeol, o kung ano baa ng nakain niya para lumakas ang loob niya na makipag-usap pa sa mga magulang ni Chanyeol. But just like Chanyeol, kaya namang gawin ni Baekhyun ‘yun for him.

“But why?”

“Edi parang sinabi mo,” he smiles and sits down sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa kama niya, “I just want them to know na andito ka samin, and that we’re going to take care of you hanggang nandito ka.”

Chanyeol sighs and gets his phone out of his pocket para ipasa kay Baekhyun, “Don’t call mom. Call ate na lang.” He huffs and throws himself sa kama ni Baekhyun. Ginawa niya ang utos at kinabahan dahil nakadalawang ring lang call bago sinagot.

_“Where are you?”_ Sigaw agad ng ate ni Chanyeol nang pinick up niya ang call. _“God, Chanyeol.”_

“Uhm, hello po,” Bulong ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol na naghihintay lang. “Si, uhm. Si Baekhyun po ito.”

_“Wait,”_ bigla itong natigilan, “ _Why do you have his phone? Are you with him?”_

“Opo—“

_“Can I talk to him?”_

Medyo naghesitate si Baekhyun kung ano ang sasabihin, pero hindi niya ibinigay ang telepono kay Chanyeol, “Ate, pwede ko ba munang itanong kung bakit ang daming sugat ni Chanyeol?”

“ _What do you mean?”_ Halatang nagpapanic na ang ate ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, “ _Please, can I talk to him?”_

“Ate,” he whispers.

“ _Ganito na lang, can you tell me where you are? Hindi ko sasabihin dito, I promise.”_

Maya pa ay sinundo ni Baekhyun si Yoora na nasa baba ng bahay nila, nakarating ito na mag-isa lang at walang guards just like what she promised. Wow, kidnapper lang. Nagmamadali silang umakyat sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Nadaanan lang nila ang mga kamag-anak nito at nagsabi si Baekhyun ng, _“Mamaya na ako mag-eexplain.”_

Nakita ni Yoora ang kapatid niyang may cuts sa mukha. “Chanyeol, what happened?”

“ _Dad_ happened, that’s _what,_ ” iyon lang ang sinagot niya habang ineexamine ni Yoora ang mukha niya.

“You stormed out of the house from Dad’s office, hindi ka naming naabutan. Saan ka nagpunta?” She asked, tapos tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na nakasandal lang sa pintuan ng kwarto niya, _“Are his wounds treated?”_

Tumango si Baekhyun. Suddenly, parang dapat sana ay wala si Baekhyun at parang nanghihimasok siya sa problema nila. Pero, involved siya eh. Sobrang wrong timing pero Baekhyun felt like ang baho niya or something kasi ang ganda talaga ng lahi nila Chanyeol, naobserve niya lang, tapos siya hindi pa naliligo at nagbibihis?

“Hiniram ko ‘yung motor ni Sehun,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Naramdaman niya at nasaksihan niya ang paglaki ng mga mata ni Yoora at ni Baekhyun. “Yeah, long story. But when Dad asked me to come to his office, hindi niya na ako pinakinggan.”

Yoora sighed.

“All he cares about is his image.” Buntong-hininga ni Chanyeol, “When I was 14, I opened up about what I feel, all he did was nod pero hindi siya nakikinig. That’s what he always does, eh, diba? He listens, but he never really _does. Right?_ ”

Yoora reached for his hand, “You know naman na that’s just how he is, hindi ba tayo na lang dapat mag-intindi?”

“Yeah, but I want to do this for myself. I really want them to know, ate.” He starts, “This isn’t for anyone, I just want you all to love Baekhyun as much as I do.”

Parang dinudurog ang puso ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kapatid niya. Napalingon din tuloy si Yoora sa kanya at ngumiti with sympathy. She knows, and she understands. Maybe that’s just a millennial thing na hindi magegets ng mga boomer. “But we do,” Yoora says to Chanyeol, “Maybe, nagulat lang si dad.”

“Enough for him to hurt his son? Over what, _honestly?_ His _fucking_ image na iniingatan niya because he doesn’t want any scandal na pumaligid? Yeah, _right_.” Sobrang napipikon na si Chanyeol, “Because that’s what’s important nga naman. _His name._ ”

“Hindi mo siya masisisi,” Yoora wants him to understand, “He knows what’s best for you, for us, _his family.”_

“Yeah?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, “Even when we both know that mom’s only staying with us dahil hindi pwedeng malaman ng public na matagal na silang walang pagmamahal sa isa’t-isa? Na the only reason she’s staying with us dahil ayaw niyang maview tayo in a bad light?”

Nalulungkot na si Yoora. She knows na tama si Chanyeol, and that wala silang magagawa because that’s just how they’re supposed to live as children ng mga Park. “You know it hurts me rin, kapag lumalabas tayo and they pretend to still be together _. It hurts, Chanyeol._ Alam mo naman kaya ako umalis sa bahay, right?”

That was true, medyo masakit naman talaga to see their parents go out on dates na alam mo namang for the public lang dahil si Senator Park ay nagbabalak na tumakbong President Park. 

“But he didn’t have to hurt me, tama? But he still did.” Chanyeol smiles, “All I did was ask him kung naging tatay ba siya sa akin, para makielam siya sa buhay ko.”

_And it hurt._ Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang sakit sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang magsabing naiintindihan niya si Chanyeol and where he’s coming from but the truth is, _hindi._ Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano ang hirap na dinadanas nila everyday, and katiting lang ang sakit na nararamdaman niya, only because Chanyeol is hurting kaya siya nasasaktan.

Hindi na kaya ni Baekhyun kaya bumaba siya para kumuha ng tubig para sa magkapatid. Pinanonood siya ng mga kamag-anak niya nang bumaba siya, “Oh, huwag muna.” He says while motioning na manahimik muna sila. “Mamaya.” He promised.

Nginitian lang siya ng mama niya at tinulungan abutan ng tubig si Baekhyun. Pag-akyat niya, nginitian lang din siya ni Yoora. “Thank you, Baekhyun.” She says bago uminom ng tubig.

Biglang tumingin si Yoora kay Chanyeol, “Tatawagan ko si Mom, don’t worry. Kakausapin ko siya.”

Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa ate niya at sinamahan naman ni Baekhyun si Yoora sa terrace para doon siya makipag-usap. Nang makabalik si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya, sumenyas siya kay Baekhyun na lumapit sa kanya.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya at agad niyang niyakap ito pahiga sa dibdib niya. “I’m scared.”

“Saan?” Baekhyun asks him, actually, asks his chest kasi naman.

“Alam mo, natakot ako when my dad said na ipapadala niya ako pabalik sa New York. It’s not the first time, eh. I remember noong pinadala niya si ate sa New York noong nalaman niyang boyfriend ni ate ‘yung anak nung kalaban niyang Governor noon.”

“Pero…” Baekhyun tries to remember every interaction nila ng tatay ni Chanyeol, “He seems… _nice?”_

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees, “To you. He’s nice to everyone, that’s his job, eh.”

Biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Baekhyun kaya bumitiw agad si Baekhyun kahit ayaw ni Chanyeol, napangiti ang ate niya. “No, sige lang.” She says to them, “I told mom na nandito ka, and I sent her the address, just in case. Now, she told me na if pwede, dito ka muna kila Baekhyun. Wala naman nakakita sayo, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Sabi niya.

“Good,” Sabi ni Yoora while preparing to leave, “I’m gonna go try talking to dad, I’ll see what I can do. In the mean time,” biglang humarap si Yoora sa hindi pa naliligong Baekhyun, “ _I trust you enough to leave Chanyeol here na walang bantay._ Please don’t hesitate to call me if anything happens, Baekhyun.”

It was a genuine exchange, nahiya pa nga yumakap si Baekhyun noong bineso siya ni Mama Mary—este si Yoora. Hinatid pa niya sa baba at pinanood kung paano pinaharurot ang Fortuner niyang pagkalaki-laki.

Nang umakyat siya, nakita niya ang isa sa mga pamangkin niya na nakasilip sa pintuan ng kwarto niya kung nasaan si Chanyeol. “Biboy,” he called at nagulat ang sumisilip na bata, “Anong ginagawa mo d’yan?”

Pumasok si Baekhyun at dinaanan ang nakasilip na bata. Tumabi siya kay Chanyeol na nakatingin na rin sa pamangkin ni Baekhyun, “Biboy, naalala mo ‘yung kausap mo sa phone? Ito siya,” he says habang naglalakad palapit ang bata. Medyo nahihiya ito dahil bagong mukha si Chanyeol.

“Say hi,” sabi niya, “Mag-hi ka, maraming pera ‘yan. Hingi ka pamasko.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at nag-offer ng apir, kung saan medyo nahihiyang nakipag-apir ang bata bago tumakbo paalis. “Until when ka kaya dito sa amin?”

“Until marealize ni dad na may pamilya siya,” sagot lang ni Chanyeol medyo natigilan lang siya sa pagsasalita nang hawakan ulit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya. “Why?”

“Sinuntok ka ni dad mo?”

“Medyo,” he says, “Hindi naman ako lumaban, he’s still my dad… and sana narealize niya ring anak niya ako bago niya ako sinaktan.”

Hindi makangiti si Baekhyun at nakatitig lang sa sugat sa labi ni Chanyeol, paakyat sa kung saan namumula ang isa pang cut sa pisngi nito. Tumayo si Baekhyun para lagyan ng isang Thomas the Train na band-aid si Chanyeol sa mukha.

Nang umupo siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol, siya na ang unang humalik sa mga labi nitong may sugat. Hindi pa sana sila titigil, pero nasaktan si Chanyeol nang madaanan ito ng dila ni Baekhyun.

Nang maghiwalay sila, si Baekhyun na ang unang nagsalita. “Thank you,” he whispers, “Sabi ko naman kasi, you don’t have to rush things. This can wait, _I can wait.”_

_“_ I know,” Chanyeol replies, “Pero ako, I can’t. I really want them to know.”

“But at what cost?” Tanong sa kanya, “Nasaktan ka dahil sa akin.”

“This is also for me, Baekhyun. I just want to be accepted,” he starts, “Forget about all the stuff na ginagawa ko for them, _ito ako eh._ I remember when I was 6, tinuturuan ako ng piano teacher ko sa bahay, tapos when I couldn’t get it pinatawag niya ako sa office niya para pagalitan ako. _I was 6, B._ Tapos pinatawag ako sa office niya as if I was one of his employees.”

They were quiet at tinuloy na lang ni Chanyeol ang pagsasalita, “Everything you see is a façade, B. None of this is true. But this,” turo niya sa mukha niya, at sa dibdib niya, “This, ito ‘yung ako. And I get hurt, only for being myself. _Nakakapagod._ ”

Yumakap si Baekhyun sa boyfriend niya, gusto niyang umiyak. Gusto niyang masaktan for him, but he knows na mas masakit ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. “I do what I want, pero hindi nila alam, and just the thought na I’m doing something else na alam kong ikasisira nila excites me. _It’s fucked up,_ I know. It’s just that… somehow, naiisip ko, ano kaya ang buhay ko when everything goes downhill.”

Hinawakan niya lang ang kamay ni Chanyeol, nginitian siya nito at humalik sa noo. “I’m just glad, I met you. And if it weren’t for the class project we had, _ewan na lang.”_

“Actually, I only said yes kasi gusto kong malaman if ikaw nga talaga si spcymcdick.”

Medyo nagfake ng shock si Chanyeol, pero ngumiti rin ito. “Yeah, I kinda felt like napilitan ka lang when I asked you to be my partner.”

“Not anymore, _baby_.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “I would always choose you, no matter what, bilang _partner ko… sa lahat ng aspeto.”_

“Love,” Chanyeol starts to say habang yakap-yakap niya si Baekhyun at inaamoy-amoy ang ulo, “May tanong ako.” Baekhyun hums so tinuloy lang ni Chanyeol ang tanong, “Naligo ka na ba?”

Parang naoffend si Baekhyun kaya hinampas niya si Chanyeol sa dibdib. _“Ikaw, sumosobra ka.”_

Natatawa tuloy si Chanyeol na umiilag, “Aray!” He says, “I was just asking!”

“Ikaw, susugod-sugod ka dito ngayong umaga, tapos magtatanong ka kung naligo na ako. Malamang hindi pa! Tapos syempre, nataranta ako noong nakita kitang may sugat!” Nagagalit na si Baekhyun kaya niyakap na lang siya ni Chanyeol para pigilan.

“Shh,” he says while cradling Baekhyun’s head, “Oo na, shh. Ganito na lang, _sabay tayo?”_

“Oh, bobo ka,” sigaw ng pinsan ni Baekhyun mula sa sala kung saan naglalaro sila ng playstation. Isang bagong ligong pares na mga tao ang naglalaro at pinanonood ng mga kamag-anak nila. Tinawag ng pinsan ni Baekhyun na bobo si Baekhyun dahil for the third time ay nadurog na naman siya ni Chanyeol sa Tekken. Bobo pala ‘to si Baekhyun, eh.

“Huy, bibig mo! Nakakahiya!” Saway ni Baekhyun habang padabog na ibinaba ang controller, Ayoko na nga. Sinasabotahe niyo yata ako eh.”

Napansin ni Baekhyun na nakatitig lang ang mga pinsan niya sa boyfriend niya. “Oh, tama na.” Saway niya sa mga pamangkin at pinsan niya, “Baka matunaw, ano ba?”

Medyo nahihiya tuloy si Chanyeol na nagkakamot ng batok. “Sorry for crashing, hindi ko rin alam na… _ang dami niyo…_ tapos makikisiksik pa ako.”

Natutuwa naman ang mga tito at tita ni Baekhyun na nasa dining lang at pinanonood sila. Maya-maya pa ay tinawag silang dalawa sa kusina kung saan nakatipon ang mga matatanda. Kinausap nila si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, si Baekhyun, ayaw pa niya sanang ipasabi ang nangyari pero he felt like kailangan niya rin sabihin at some point.

They all felt a little scared, well, pinagbuhatan ng kamay si Chanyeol mismo na anak na niya. They were worried for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, pero still, he managed to talk to them without even making his dad seem like the bad guy. He made sure to convince them na normal lang naman sa pamilya ang hindi pagkakaintindihan. Isa pa, his dad is a very busy person daw kaya baka sobrang stressed lang sa work as a senator.

Isa pa, sinabi na niya na ginawa niya ‘yun not for Baekhyun lang, but for them. Sobrang thankful naman ng parents ni Baekhyun sa kanya for always looking out kay Baekhyun. Sobrang sudden lang ng biglaang paghohotseat kay Chanyeol ngayong holidays.

At tsaka, malapit na ang New Year. Oras na para mag-iwan ng bad memories at gumawa ng bago. Baekhyun’s family was all sorts of welcoming, anak na rin tawag nila kay Chanyeol. They also promised na they would be his family hanggang gusto niya, he’s welcome and he’s a member now.

Kaya naman, he’s going to drink kasama ang mga tito dahil parang initiation ‘yun.

It was the 31st, meaning in a few hours, bagong taon na. Busy ang mga matatanda dahil naglalast-minute grocery sila for today, sa handa at sa iinuming alak, pati na ang mga batang nagrerequest ng fireworks. Kasalukuyang kausap ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya sa phone via video call habang gumagawa sila lahat ng handa. Si Baekhyun ay naghahalo ng macaroni salad, si Kyungsoo naman ay nagbibilot ng lumpia at si Jongdae naman ay naghihintay lang na tumunog ang oven.

“ _So you’re saying, talagang nananakit si Senator?”_ Tsismis ni Jongdae, sumabat naman si Kyungsoo by saying, “ _Hindi na ako nagulat, no offense ha.”_

Biglang sumingit si Chanyeol sa frame dahil galing siya sa may ref kung saan siya umiinom ng tubig at nakikinig lang, “None taken.” Bigla niyang sinabi.

Biglang tumigil magbalot ng lumpia si Kyungsoo at naging parang jpeg ang video chat, _“What?”_ He sounds confused, _“Bakit nandyan ‘yan?”_

“ _Gagu!”_ Sigaw ni Jongdae, “ _Pinalayas ka?”_

Umiling si Chanyeol at pumwesto sa likuran ni Baekhyun at yumakap habang naghahalo ng macaroni. “Only until I’m allowed to go home. Hindi ko nga alam if alam niyang andito ako.”

_“Malamang,”_ sabi ni Kyungsoo with the most brain cell award, _“Umamin ka na may relationship kayo eh, of course, he’d think na the first person na pupuntahan mo after is si Baekhyun.”_

“Mali,” sabat ni Baekhyun, “si Sehun una niyang pinuntahan. Nagmotor siya papunta dito.”

_“Marunong ka?”_ Jongdae asks, “ _Puta, ano pa bang di mo alam?”_

Si Baekhyun ang tumawa, “Apparently, hindi siya marunong maghugas ng pinggan.”

Biglang natigil ang usapan nila nang tumunog ang oven ni Jongdae. _“Oops, sige. Mamaya ulit!”_ Bati niya bago pinatay ang camera. Sumunod na si Kyungsoo at nang mamatay ang camera ay humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakayakap sa kanya. “Tikman mo?”

Nagcringe si Chanyeol at umiling, “Ew,” he says, “I don’t like macaroni.”

“Titikman mo lang!” Baekhyun half screams. “Isa! Nganga!”

Umiiling si Chanyeol kaya pinagalitan siya ni Baekhyun nang pabulong, _“Ikaw, tamod mo pinapalunok mo sa akin. Itong macaroni ko, ayaw mong tikman?”_

_“Ih, hindi naman ‘yan tamod.”_ He reasons out. _Siraulo._ He’d rather swallow tamod than eat mayonnaise daw. What the _fuck._

Si Baekhyun na lang ang tumikim at nang masatisfy ay nilagay niya sa ref ang macaroni. Huhubarin na sana niya ang apron nang biglang yumakap ulit si Chanyeol sa likod niya, trapping him in between the ref and Chanyeol, “Ilang beses na kitang iniimagine,” Chanyeol whispers, “Sa kitchen natin,” naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang mga himas ni Chanyeol sa tagiliran at bewang niya, “Suot mo lang ay apron… _at wala nang iba.”_

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun bago biglang humarap kay Chanyeol at pinitik sa noo. “Ikaw,” he says, “puro ka katarantaduhan, ah.”

“But you love me,” sabi niya lang habang nakayakap ulit sa bewang ni Baekhyun na nakaharap na sa kanya. “I can’t believe I’m spending New Year’s dito, _with you.”_

“Ewan sayo, nambola ka pa.” He says, “Maligo ka nab ago sila magsidating ulit, hindi ka na ulit makakapag-CR, sa dami namin.”

“Sabay na tayo, please? Hindi mo naman ako sinabayan last time.”

Totoo naman, hindi niya sinabayan si Chanyeol last time. Hindi rin sila masyadong nagdikit kasi nga ang dami nila sa bahay. Isa pa, for the first time, naranasan ni Chanyeol ang matulog with Baekhyun’s cousins sa sala. Medyo weird lang kasi magkatabi sila ni Chanyeol sa kutson pero magkatext sila.

Tinetext ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun about their last time sa sala, kung saan naging saksi ito ng buwis-buhay sexcapade nila sa harap ng tatay ni Baekhyun… well, likod, technically. And ilang beses ni Baekhyun kinurot si Chanyeol that night, pero niyakap pa rin naman siya nito pagtulog nila.

Hindi nga nila nasosolo ang isa’t-isa eh… kaya sana, mamaya, magustuhan ni Chanyeol ang surprise niya sa kanya.

Pinaunan na niyang maligo si Chanyeol, pero nagulat pa nga siya kasi naabutan niya pa sa kwarto niya si Chanyeol na nakatambay at nakakunot ang mata sa cellphone. May one missed call daw siya from his dad, pero hindi niya naabutan ang call. Hinintay niyang matapos si Baekhyun maligo bago sila bumaba at maghintay sa pagdating ng mga bata na sumama sa mall.

Naging inside joke na nila kapag nasa sala sila ay may kababalaghang nagaganap, kaya ngayon, behave lang sila while waiting. Pero syempre, nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang kachat niya ang dalawa niyang kaibigang nagtatanong if okay lang bang maglagay ng cheese sa fruit salad or mortal sin yon pero ang tunay na mortal sin ay ang pagbebenta ng diet pills ng usana kaya sabi ni Jongdae ay imumute na lang niya ang group.

Isa isa nang nagdatingan ang mga kamag-anak nila Baekhyun na may kanya-kanyang pinamili para ihanda mamaya at napuno na naman ang kaninang walang laman na bahay. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang oras dahil sa pagkabusy nilang lahat, including Chanyeol na nagiging paborito na ng mga bata, ay nalipasan na sila ng oras at mukhang marami nang nagtetest ng paputok sa labas for later.

Mukhang lasing na sasalubungin ng mga tiyuhin ang bagong taon dahil kainuman na nila si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun. Ilang beses nakakatyawan at naiisahan ng mga tiyuhin si Chanyeol kaya napaparami na ito ng inom at medyo namumula na which is highly unlikely Chanyeol Park, Lider ng Laki Tite Gang.

“Pa, kanina pa shumashot si Chanyeol.” Bati ni Baekhyun na nagbebeer lang dahil medyo nauuto rin siya at napapainom just like Chanyeol. “Sabi ko naman kasi kila Tito Olet, huwag lalasingin si Chanyeol.”

“Alam niyo, kayo, bata pa kayo. Enjoyin n’yo lang ang healthy organs niyo, kaya uminom na kayo.” Napa-??? lang si Baekhyun sa lasing na tiyuhin at natawa dahil totoo ngang lasing silang sasalubong ng bagong taon. Nakakailang bote na rin siya ng pale Pilsen at medyo namamanhid na ang panga niya.

Naririnig na ni Baekhyun ang Auld Lang Syne sa TV na hudyat na ng pagpapalit ng taon sa ibang bansa, medyo nag-ingay na rin ang mga ibang tito na hindi lasing at nagreready na ng paputok.

“Oh, ready na tumalon?” Tanong ng mama ni Baekhyun sa mga bata, “Baekhyun, talon ka rin!”

Natawa tuloy si Chanyeol. Kanya-kanyang hanap ng pwesto ang mga tao sa bakuran para panoorin ang fireworks sa langit kahit ngayon pa lang nila naririnig ang countdown sa TV, maingay na sa labas dahil sa torotot at fireworks.

Sa kasagsagan ng kaguluhan, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang dalawang pares ng braso na yumakap sa tiyan niya. Amoy alak na si Chanyeol na bumulong sa tenga niya, “Happy New Year, love.”

Ngumiti ang equally wasak na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, “Happy New Year!” Bati niya sa maingay na environment at nagnakaw ng halik sa pisngi niya. Nginitian lang ni Chanyeol ang boyfriend bago ito yumakap nang mahigpit ulit.

Pumasok sila sa bahay ulit para kumain na ng Media Noche at para makatulog na rin ang ibang mga bata na humahanap na ng pwesto sa sala. Isa-isa na ring nagsisibagsakan ala dominos ang mga tyuhing naglasing na walang laman ang tiyan kaya nakikipwesto na sa sala. It was chaotic, halos tumatawa na lang silang lahat. Kanya-kanyang bati na ng Happy New Year ang mga tao sa lahat, may mano at beso, pati na ang ambang suntukan ng mga magpipinsan.

Si Chanyeol naman, on the verge of pagkalasing na at medyo umeekis na rin ang lakad. Naakbayan pa siya ng pinsan ni Baekhyun na tomador at nasabihang, “Welcome to the family, _come again.” Ano raw, bakit come again?_

Medyo nakatulog pa nga si Chanyeol sa breakfast nook nila Baekhyun at natawanan pa ng mga tiyahin na nagliligpit dahil sa inaantok na wasak na Chanyeol. Ngayon lang nalaman ni Baekhyun na malakas si Chanyeol sa hard drinks pero hindi sa purong gin at maiingay na tito. Ngayon lang din naman nalaman ni Baekhyun na sleepy drunk siya.

Sinubukan niyang i-akbay sa sarili niya ang lasing na Chanyeol, pero nahirapan siya. In the end, nagpatulong pa siya sa mga pinsan niya para maihiga si Chanyeol sa dulo ng kutson kung saan nasa may TV side na sila ng sala, ang usual tinutulugan nila.

The first few nights ni Chanyeol with them, sobrang naculture shock siya dahil, oo nga naman. It would make sense na sa iisang lugar lang sila lahat matutulog na magpipinsan at pamangkins, dahil wala masyadong kwarto sa bahay. Sobrang bago itong concept for Chanyeol na may god knows how many rooms sa loob ng bahay nilang mansyon. Ngayon, parang at home na si Chanyeol sa bahay nila… tulog na tulog eh. Or baka lasing lang talaga.

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ng make up wipes si Chanyeol para lang mahimasamasan at malinisan na rin ang mukha nito, tinatamad na kasi magbimpo si Baekhyun for Chanyeol. Maya-maya pa ay nakatulog na rin naman na ang mga magpipinsan. Bumati muna si Baekhyun sa mga bumati sa kanya sa messenger, twitter, at Instagram kasi nga self proclaimed in demand Social Media Starlet siya.

Napansin niya ang malalim at mahimbing na pagtulog ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya at kinumutan niya ito dahil medyo malamig ang panahon at naka-bukas naman ang kanilang split-type sa sala. Nakadantay pa si Chanyeol sa mga hita niya with his right leg, talagang at home na at home na siya ngayon.

Hindi na niya naibigay kay Chanyeol ang gift niya, but that’s okay. Isa pa, he slipped kanina around 11 para magprepare, pero nang hahatakin niya na si Chanyeol for his gift bago sana mag-12, nakita niyang nag-eenjoy sa kwentuhan si Chanyeol kasama ang tatay niya.

That can wait naman, isa pa, lasing si Chanyeol and he doubts kung may maalala si Chanyeol kaya hinayaan niya na lang na matulog ito. Alas dos na rin kasi eh.

Sinarado na rin ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at humarap sa natutulog na Chanyeol. Siya na lang ang gising, naririnig niya na ang mga hilik ng mga pinsan at pamangkin niya. Yumakap si Baekhyun sa tulog na si Chanyeol at bumulong ng, _“I love you, thank you sa pagsalubong ng 2020 with me.”_ before drifting off to sleep.

One thing we can note sa pagkatao ni Baekhyun ay mahirap siyang gisingin. Minsan kakalampagin na siya ng mama niya sa taas bago siya magising. But not in this case, Baekhyun woke up feeling very ngalay. Nanunuyot pa ‘yung lalamunan niya. He feels like he’s only slept for a few minutes.

Isa ito sa rare times na magigising si Baekhyun in the middle of the night or morning… and he’s very thankful na nagising siya. Napalunok siya nang laway at muntik nang mabulunan dito. Naramdaman niya ang matigas na Chanyeol na nakapwesto mismo sa pagitan ng hiwa niya.

Akala naman ni Baekhyun regular na spooning sesh lang while sleeping, ang sarap pa ng pagkakadikit ng likod niya sa dibdib na malapad ni Chanyeol, pati na ang pagkakaunan niya sa kaliwang braso ni Chanyeol. Isa pa, parang sleeping instinct ni Chanyeol ang himasin ang tummy ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun thinks, _okay¸_ tulog naman si Chanyeol and it’s only natural na titigas ‘yan baka napapanaginipan niya si Baekhyun or something. So he decides to squirm para makawala sa pagkakaspoon ni chanyeol dahil nauuhaw siya… which was very wrong, dahil saktong urong niya ay nadiinan niya ang harapan ni Chanyeol using his ass.

Chanyeol groans kaya biglang bumalik sa pagkakapwesto si Baekhyun, he doesn’t even know why he’s panicking eh, _Mission Impossible_ ba to? He settles to his position uli, hintayin niya na lang na umusog si Chanyeol nang kaunti para makatayo na siya. Natanaw pa niya ang orasan at talagang kakaunting minuto pa lang siyang nakakatulog.

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hand on his tummy na gumalaw, nirurub lang nito ang tiyan niya paulit-ulit. Love na love talaga ni Chanyeol ang kaunting taba na nakukurot sa tiyan ni Baekhyun. He sighs and kisses Chanyeol’s braso na hinihigaan ng ulo niya. He’s surprised na hindi pa ngawit si Chanyeol. Suddenly, the hand na nasa tummy at umakyat.

Biglang nagulat si Baekhyun dahil napunta na ang palad ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya, sa loob ng t-shirt. Saktong mukhang puzzle pieces ang pagkakasmall spoon niya sa big spoon na si Chanyeol. Naglalaro ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol sa dibdib niya, sa utong niya mismo.

Napakagat na lang ng labi si Baekhyun, pinakamalakas kasi ang kiliti niya sa utong at alam naman ni Chanyeol ‘yun, especially when he discovered na malakas kiliti ni Baekhyun sa utong the last time they had sex tapos naramdaman niya ang pagsikip ni Baekhyun sa tite niya at every flick ng fingers at dila niya sabay sa dede ni Baekhyun.

Gaya ngayon, sa bawat pisil at pag-ikot ni Chanyeol sa utong niya using his thumb and pointer finger, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang makiliti. At sa bawat pitik ng katawan niya sa bawat kiliti, nadidiinan niya si Chanyeol with his ass. Thank god nakakumot silang dalawa.

_“You awake?”_

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa hot breath sa may tenga niya from where Chanyeol whispered sa tenga niya. Mahinang-mahina lang ang boses ni Chanyeol, but it was loud enough for Baekhyun para mapapikit siya. Bumaba ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa harapan ni Baekhyun para i-cup ang tite nito over Baekhyun’s cotton pambahay shorts. “ _Eh, ito, gising na?”_

Actually, medyo. He wasn’t hard _yet._ Pero, sa likot ba naman ng kamay ni Chanyeol, bakit hindi magigising ‘yan? Medyo kumakabog lang naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun dahil katabi lang nila ang mga pinsan nila.

Kilalang-kilala niya si Chanyeol, so much, na napa-irit si Baekhyun nang maalala ang gabing halos magsex sila sa harap ng parents niya. Ganun kapusok si Chanyeol, and he’s here for it. _Charot._

Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang bawat hinga ni Chanyeol sa may tenga niya sab wat himas ni Chanyeol sa tite niya hanggang maramdaman niya ang pagtigas nito under his palms, minasa-masahe niya lang at tumigas na talaga without skin-to-skin contact.

The whole time, kagat-kagat lang ni Baekhyun ang labi niya, occasionally thrusting sa kamay mapaglarong kamay ni Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman, iniangat na ang shorts ni Baekhyun, instead of pulling them down. Iniangat niya ang isa, para maipasok ang right hand niya under Baekhyun’s shorts.

Baekhyun’s right asscheek was exposed under the covers, and syempre Chanyeol being Chanyeol, hinimas agad niya ito kasi _kanya ‘yan._

Chanyeol was feeling playful, pero mas playful si Baekhyun at nagulat siya dahil when he was about to play with Baekhyun’s supposedly dry na butas, it was faaaar from being dry at all. “ _Oh,_ ” there was surprise in his voice, “ _Oh?_ ” He says again slipping only an inch of his middle finger sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun before stretching it out and removing it again.

“For me?” he whispers and feels Baekhyun nod a few times. And since nakaspoon naman silang dalawa, sayang-saya si Chanyeol sa pagpapak sa batok ni Baekhyun, binibigyan pa niya ito ng paminsan-minsang kagat at dila. At sa gitna ng pagpapak sa leeg patalikod at sa pagmasahe sa ass cheeks, biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol ang buong middle finger niya in one go sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“Ah,” mahinang hinga ni Baekhyun. _Puta,_ ito ba ang salubong sa 2020 ni Baekhyun? Hindi niya naimagine na ito mismo ang una nilang gagawin gagawin sa mga unang oras ng bagong decade, pero syempre hindi rin naman siya nagrereklamo.

Swabe lang ang paglalabas-pasok ng nag-iisang daliri ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun and he’s grinding na, because he wants _more._ Hindi siya nagprepare kanina, _para lang sa daliri!!!_ Reaching back with with his right hand, kinapa ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay talaga nga namang fully erect na under his shorts because tipid sa briefs lalo na’t nakikitulog lang naman siya.

Walang-any-any ay dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol na ang pumasok when he sowly took the finger out pero he slammed two in! Nagcurl ang toes ni Baekhyun just because of Chanyeol’s fingers, ganoon siya kapowerful as a top. _Sana all._

A few more thrusts, napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagdagdag ng isa pang daliri sa loob ng butas niya and before he could even react, bumulong si Chanyeol sa kanya. “ _Putang ina_ ,” he says in a low hushed voice, may bakas pa ng pagiging bagong gising from the drunken nap. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol fumbling with the front of his shorts.

Akala ni Baekhyun tapos na mula nang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya. “Gusto kong _ipasok_ ,” he whispers before prodding ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. He does, kaya napakagat si Baekhyun nang madiin sa labi niya, reaching for Chanyeol’s nape with his right hand and arching his back in the process nang maramdaman ang tite ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stopped nang maipasok ang ulo ng tite niya, he doesn’t move, wala siyang ginagawa. “Move, please.” Bulong ni Baekhyun, naramdaman niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya from the back _. “Please, baby.”_

Kinagat siya ni Chanyeol, “I can’t, wala tayong condom.” They were whispering back and forth dahil baka magising ang mga kasama nila. Baekhyun’s cousin is literally at an arm’s length away lang, they really have to keep quiet.

“Okay lang,” Baekhyun begs and moves on his own na rin, “Move na, _baby, please_.”

“Love, we _can’t,”_ He whispers, tapos sobrang diin na ng hawak niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun para pigilan ito from moving, Pero pang-asar din naman si Chanyeol dahil gusto niya ulo lang ng tite niya ang nakapasok kay Baekhyun.

“Sige na, please.” Baekhyun begs, as in begs. “Kanina mo pa ako tinetease, you can’t just stop there.”

Chanyeol sighs in defeat, pero hindi pa talaga siya magpapatalo. “Okay,” Chanyeol says, _“Move on your own.”_

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang una niyang gagawin, should he slam his ass sa tite ni Chanyeol? Grind pababa para maramdaman ang buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol inside him? Cry because it’s just so good? Sa sobrang bagal ni Baekhyun mag-isip, naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na humawak ulit sa dibdib niya, lightly grazing his fingertips sa utong niya.

Walang any-any ay ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang buong tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Kaya pala umakyat ang kamay ni Chanyeol ay para ilagay ito sa bibig ni Baekhyun, just before thrusting in, para takpan ito from shouting. “Mmph!” Baekhyun almost shouts dahil sa gulat nang idiin ni Chanyeol ang kanya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Akala ko ba gusto mong ipasok ko? Anong iniirit-irit mo d’yan?” Chanyeol says in a hushed voice, pero may gigil. “ _Masarap_ _ba_? Ano, kain na kain ng pwet mo ‘yung buong tite ko?”

_My god, ayan na naman siya._

“Tapos, pinaglaruan mo ‘yung sarili mo kanina? _All for me_? _Tangina mo ka_ , putang- _puta ka_ para sa tite ko?” Bulong ni Chanyeol, just right at his ear kasi they feel like any chance na tumaas ang boses nilang dalawa ay tiyak na mahuhuli sila isang lingong lang. “Inisip mo bang tite ko ‘yung naglalabas-pasok sa’yo kanina? _Iniisip mo bang ako ang tumitira sa’yo habang ginagalaw mo sarili mo?_

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun dahil while Chanyeol is slowly and languidly thrusting sa kanya with his hips, sobrang diin ng pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya that he only has to breathe through his nose. _“Ang sikip-sikip mo ngayon, parang pinipiga mo ‘yung tite ko.”_ Chanyeol softly grunts, “Puta, gustong-gusto mong binabastos kita?” Baekhyun tries to open his mouth against Chanyeol’s hand para huminga. Dinilaan pa niya ang palad na nakatakip sa bibig niya. “ _Huwag kang maingay, kung ayaw mong mahuli.”_

Baekhyun nods, he nods and blinks the tears away. Sobrang nagluluha siya sa dami ng sensations na nararamdaman niya from being fucked from behind. “Hawakan mo tite mo, love.” Chanyeol tells him habang nararamdaman niya ang pagdiin ni Chanyeol na sinasagad ang tite niya deep inside Baekhyun sa bawat pagpasok sa kanya. “Paglaruan mo utong mo habang tinitira kita. _”_

Baekhyun follows and immediately pulls the covers up until their necks. Hawak ang tite niya with his left and nadadaganan na arm, gamit naman niya ang kanan sa pagpisil sa sarili niyang utong. It was a new feeling, never niyang hinawakan ang utong niya kapag nagjajakol siya alone. Si Chanyeol lang ang nakadiscover na sensitive siya sa dibdib. “Sumisikip ka,” bulong ulit sa kanya, _“Masarap?_ Papakin ko sana ‘yang dede mo kung wala lang tayo dito ngayon. Gusto mo ‘yon?”

Sinubukang iharap ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa gilid para tignan ang itsura ni Chanyeol ngayon pero hindi siya pinapayagan ni Chanyeol na lingunin siya. He licks and bites Chanyeol’s palm na nakatakip sa bibig niya before kumawala dito at humarap na kay Chanyeol dahil hindi niya na kaya, “ _Chanyeol, CR please.”_ He whispers sa may baba ni Chanyeol. Isa pa, sobrang sakit na ng singit ni Baekhyun from where the shorts was bunched up sa kanan para lang mafuck siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi na sya magugulat kung namumula na ‘yun by tomorrow.

“Go first,” Wala nang palag si Chanyeol, “Sunod ako. I’ll look for the condom sa bag ko.”

With a very hard dick inside his shorts at very masakit na singit, lumakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kanilang largest common bathroom sa Byun Household. Wala naman sigurong babangon para umihi? Dalawa naman ang CR nila, mamaya na lang siya mag-iisip ng gagawin kapag may kumakatok na.

Iniisip ni Baekhyun kung tatanggalin ba niya ang shorts niya, pero bigla nang pumasok si Chanyeol sa CR. Humarap siya kay Chanyeol para makipaghalikan dahil kanina pa niya gustong gawin ito, it was fast, super rushed parang 1x1 picture sa computer shop. _Char._ Automatic ang pagbalot ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa katawan ni Baekhyun, sa bewang, pababa sa loob ng gartered cotton shorts para masahiin ang pwet ni Baekhyun.

“Kelan mo _finingger ‘yung sarili mo_? Kanina?” He asks in between kisses, “Ginalaw mo ‘yung sarili mo habang gising pa ‘yung mga tao? _You did that for me_ , yeah?”

Bawat tanong ni Chanyeol ay tumatango si Baekhyun habang humahalik, baking sure to play with Chanyeol’s lower lip every time he speaks. “Hindi ka talaga makatiis?”

Baekhyun nods, again and again, bago siya nagsalita, “Gift. New Year. I love you,” he whispers, walang sense at parang jumbled phrases lang ang sinabi niya pero Chanyeol smiles at each one. _“Tuwad,”_ he says with so much authority in his voice, talagang parang nag-uutos siya kay Baekhyun, “Angat mo shorts mo, spread your ass for me, _bilis_.”

Binaba lang ni Chanyeol ang shorts niya ng kaunti para lang mailabas ang tite niya. Naglagay si Chanyeol ng condom habang tumutuwad si Baekhyun in front of him, leaning on his forearms sa bathroom counter nila. After putting one on, hinigit lang ulit ni Chanyeol ang shorts niya pataas, mas mataas, para hindi na nila kailangan hubarin ni Baekhyun ito.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bawat inch ni Chanyeol noong ipasok ulit ito sa kanya. Nakayuko siya sa may sink when Chanyeol pulled his hair, “Hindi ko ipapasok lahat, panoorin mo muna sarili mo.” Baekhyun meets his eyes bago niya titigan ang sarili with blushing cheeks and ears.

“ _Quiet,”_ he says habang pinanonood niya si Baekhyun na pinapanood nag sarili niya. Bigla niyang hinawakan both Baekhyun’s hips para i-slam ang buong tite niya. “ _Oh my god, baby.”_ Muntik pang mauntog si Baekhyun sa salamin, nakadikit na ang noo niya sa salamin at nakapikit na siya, his breath fogging a part of the mirror.

“Tangina,” sabi ni Chanyeol while fucking him hard from behind, medyo rinig ang skin slapping against skin. “Hindi ka talaga makatiis na hindi kita kinakantot?”

Baekhyun opens his eyes for a brief moment, sakto sa pagslam ni Chanyeol pabalik sa butas niya kaya napapikit siya ulit. “Sarap,” he says, medyo nagdedeliryo na, “Ang sarap,” he repeats again and tires to straighten his back. He flattens his back sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, and turns his head for a kiss.

“ _I’m coming, baby, shit_.” Naghiwalay lang sila for a few breaths, lalo na si Baekhyun dahil biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya, squeezing the base. “ _Huwag kang magkakalat, ipapadila ko sa’yo tamod mo kapag nilabasan ka agad.”_

Gustong umiyak ni Baekhyun dahil kanina pa talaga siya nagpipigil and with Chanyeol’s dick inside of him mula kanina pa, gustong-gusto niya nang labasan. “Film mo,” utos ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

From his back pocket ng shorts niya, binalibag lang ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa counter. “Ikaw, film mo.” Utos niya pabalik, he hugged Baekhyun’s body with his left hand para laruin ang kanang utong niya at jakulin ang tite ni Baekhyun with his right. “ _My hands are full,”_

With shaky hands, Baekhyun tries to film them, making sure not to record much. After recording quick snippets, nang mailock niya ay nakita niya sa lockscreen ang mga texts and calls sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. “Your family,” Baekhyun tries to speak in between thrusts, “Tumatawag.”

“Call them back,” utos ni Chanyeol.

“Ngayon na?” Baekhyun asks, _puta? Nag-uusap silang parang hindi sila nagfufuck?_

“You think it’s important?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, still fucking him. Mukhang comfortable na silang dalawa sa isa’t-isa na they could slip a casual conversation sa gitna ng pagsesex.

“Maybe?” Baekhyun says, a little put of breath.

“Parang mas importante ‘to, eh, ‘yung pagtira ko sa’yo.” Chanyeol smiles, “ _Ang sarap mo, eh.”_

_My god, you kiss your mom with that mouth?_ Baekhyun leans a little forward, jutting his ass out. “Mm, _puta.”_ Bulong niya, but mostly to himself, _that’s right. Isa siyang puta. ~~But only for daddy. Charkeme lang.~~_

Baekhyun’s back was against the mirror, kung kanina, nakatuwad siya ngayon nakayakap na halos siya kay Chanyeol. Nagiging sloppy na ang thrusts ni Chanyeol sa kanya and Baekhyun knows he’s coming. Si Baekhyun naman, sobrang sensitive na from coming kanina, his come still on his chest and stomach. Kagat-kagat pa niya ang shirt niya para hindi malagyan ng tamod.

Si Baekhyun na ang nagkusang magtanggal ng shirt niya para hindi na niya kakagatin pa, “Lapit ka na?” Baekhyun asks him when he broke away from the hug. Baekhyun sighs in contentment from being fucked hanggang ngayon para siyang lasing na nakasandal sa salamin. _“Come on my chest, please?”_

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, Baekhyun’s eyes were droopy from the pagod and antok, or maybe both. Halos labasan si Chanyeol right there and then, with Sleepy Baekhyun casually playing with his tamod na nasa dibdib at tiyan niya, asking him to come on his chest? _Fuck._

Isang huling bayo ang binigay niya kay Baekhyun bago dali-daling hinila paalis ang condom. Jinakol niya ang sarili to completion, aiming at Baekhyun. Sumirit ang tamod pataas, just barely hitting Baekhyun sa baba before dripping sa dibdib pababa sa tiyan.

Tahimik nilang hinabol ang hininga nilang dalawa, medyo nakahunched over lang na nakapatong ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya. Si Baekhyun ang unang nagsalita, “Sabi ko chest lang, nilagyan mo na naman ako sa face.”

Chanyeol laughed, nakita niya ang kaunting patak na tumama sa baba ni Baekhyun at iniscoop gamit ang thumbs niya, “Alam mo na gagawin,” utos ni Chanyeol habang nakaabang ang thumb sa harap ng labi ni Baekhyun.

He looks at Baekhyun, mata sa mata habang ginagaw aniya ito, only looking away for a brief moment para tignan ang mamula-mulang butas ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Ibinaba niya na ang shorts’ leg para hindi na masakit sa singit.

Si Baekhyun naman, dinilaan niya ang hinlalaki nito, making sure to _suck_ Chanyeol’s thumb before niya bitawan with a loud pop. “Sarap,” he says with a playful smile bago siya sinunggaban ulit ni Chanyeol for a deep kiss. He feels Chanyeol sa hita niya, twitching a little bit sa bawat haplos niya habang naghahalikan sila.

“Isa pa?” Baekhyun whispers against his lips.

“Only if you beg for it,” sagot lang sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck my mouth, baby? You can come on my face. _Sige na, please?_ ”

It’s been a few hours, wild few hours. Nasa terrace na si Chanyeol ngayon, medyo bagong ligo at nahimasmasan na. He had been sitting sa terrace for a few minutes now kung saan siya iniwan ni Baekhyun para magprepare ng coffee for them. Chanyeol breathes the fresh medyo rural air and watched the sky turn brighter every second.

Umakyat si Baekhyun with two cups of coffee at inilagay sa mesa sa terrace nila. “You done?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Yeah, I talked to them na.”

Inusog ni Baekhyun ang timpladong kape sa side ni Chanyeol bago kinuha ang kanya, “What did they say?” he says bago humigop ng kape niya. Uminom na rin si Chanyeol ng kape niya bago niya sinagot si Baekhyun.

“That I can come home,” sabi niya, “Mom and ate spent the New Years sa bahay with Dad, they just had dinner together tapos natulog na rin. Mom woke ate up para sana tawagan ako, they watched the fire works lang daw together kasi I wasn’t answering.”

Baekhyun listens and watched Chanyeol na tumayo after drinking, tumayo siya at nagpunta sa may edge ng terrace at nagcross ng arms. “I also talked to dad, he apologized for hitting me.”

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun at inilapag na ang kape. He stood up din at naglakad sa likuran ni Chanyeol para yumakap. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakahawak sa mga braso ni Baekhyun na nakayakap sa kanya sa tiyan. “He apologized, promised to be better, tapos promised to work things out with my mom.”

Yumakap lang nang mas mahigpit si Baekhyun kaya nagpatuloy lang magsalita si Chanyeol, “Kinumusta ko si Mom, I told her na nag-usap kami ni Dad. Basta, I just feel like I shouldn’t believe anything he says, unless makitaan ko mismo.”

“You know, wala naman akong magagawa. I’ll just be on the sidelines.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol bago humarap kay Baekhyun para bigyan ng proper hug.

Baekhyun looks up at him, “Ako rin,” he adds, “I’ll just be on the sidelines lang.”

Nakatayo lang sila sa terrace, swaying from left to right habang naghuhum si Baekhyun ng isang familiar tune. Yes, _gusto nilang magsayaw nang mabagal._ Nakatingala lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol the whole time dahil si Chanyeol ay nagkikiss from time to time sa noo niya.

“I’m glad I met you,” bulong nito sa noo niya, “I can’t wait to try new things with you this year, I love you, B.”

“Hey,” hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap niya, “I love you, too.”

“Look,” bigla siyang inikot ni Chanyeol paharap, “First sunrise ng 2020, love.”

“Grabe ka, the first thing we did this 2020… ay ang magsex. Lasing ka pa last night, grabe ka sa akin.” Baekhyun says to him.

Pinanood nilang dalawa ang araw na sumikat until the skies turned blue again. Nanag lumiwanag na, isang halik ulit ang binigay ni Chanyeol noong lingunin siya ni Baekhyun. “You taste like coffee,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Speaking of sidelines,”

Biglang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang phone sa likod ng bulsa niya, “Look, tawag nila sa’yo, _spcymcsidekick._ ”

Baekhyun scrolls through the notifications, lalo na nung sa video na sinasampal siya ng tite ni Chanyeol and sinusubukan niyang saluhin ito with his mouth and when he did, talagang sinuck niya ito, earning a groan from @spcymcdick. 

“Ang puti mo raw, you have nice lips,” binasa ni Chanyeol, buti na lang talaga tinakpan niya most of Baekhyun’s face with only a part of his lips and chin, visible but not distinguishable.

“Ang payat, ang puti, ang sarap— _hey.”_ Binabasa ni Chanyeol ang mga replies and stops nang mabasa ang huli. “ _Akin lang.”_ He whispers sa kanilang dalawa but mostly to himself. Naramdaman niyang natawa si Baekhyun.

“Ang gandang salubong n’yan,” bati ni Baekhyun. “I was starting to think na ayaw nila sa akin.”

“Hey,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, “You know you can tell me to stop posting, if uncomfortable ka na.”

“Ha? Eh, bakit naman kita pipigilan?” Baekhyun asks him, “That’s a prt of you na, and hindi ko pipigilan ang mga gusto mo. Diba, sidelines lang? I’ll support you, kahit ano pa ‘yan.”

“Hmm, _spcymcsidekick._ I like that.” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol. Tumingin sila ulit sa langit at nakitang mag maliwanag na, “You want to go home with me mamaya?”

“Nahihiya ako,” he says, “ _Masakit pa singit ko, tangina ka kasi._ ”

Natawa bigla si Chanyeol, as in, the roaring laughter ang narinig ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang hindi siya hinampas ni Chanyeol. “That’s okay, gusto mo lagyan kong ointment?”

“Ako na,” pagpapabebe ni Baekhyun, “ _Mamaya makita mo lang pwet ko, hindi mo na naman ako tigilan.”_

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, pero si Baekhyun ang nagsabi ng, “Alright, punta tayo sa inyo. Bigyan ko silang handa. Sana magustuhan nila ate.”

“Actually, si mom ‘yung nagpapapunta sayo. She wants to meet you raw.” Chanyeol says sa bunbunan ni Baekhyun. “And lagi kong sinasabi, what’s there not to like, love? Kahit anong gawin mo, they’re going to love you, ngayon, as my boyfriend.”

Mas lalong nahiya si Baekhyun sa narinig. “Okay.”

“Patikim mo ‘yung mga ginagawa mong food para makalimutan nila ang names nila.” Chanyeol says to him bago bumulong kay Baekhyun, “Ako rin, last night, I almost forgot my name _sa sobrang sarap mo._ ”

Sabihin na lang nating naubos nila nag dalang macaroni salad at Spicy Tuna Pesto ni Baekhyun na dinala sa kanila noong New Years.

Pinasundo ni Chanyeol ang motor ni Sehun sa bahay nila Baekhyun para isauli ng guards niya sa kaibigan niya, sinundo silang dalawa sa bahay papunta sa kanila after magsialis ng mga kamag-anak nila Baekhyun sa kanila.

Chanyeol’s mom thanked him for letting Chanyeol spend the New Years sa kanila, ang dami kasing kwento ni Chanyeol sa ate at mom niya, para siyang bata na galing field trip. The exchange was genuine, “You can call me Mom na rin, huwag nang tita.” She said. “And tell me your Chicken Macaroni recipe, masarap siya.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, “Opo, tita—mom. Tita Mom.”

“Tita Mom, gusto ko ‘yan.” She says to him. “I like that. Stay ka na dito, until later. Let’s wait for Chanyeol’s dad. Magdinner tayong lahat, let’s all talk.”

At sabihin na lang din nating umiyak si Baekhyun sa kwarto ni Chanyeol after having lunch with his mom and his ate, kasi naoverwhelm siya sa sobrang bait and welcoming. Naiyak siya sa sobrang saya, at sa sobrang saya rin ni Chanyeol ay pinaiyak niya si Baekhyun sa sarap. _Ulit._ Pinaiyak niya si Baekhyun nang paulit-ulit.

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol na ang surprise dapat niya kahapon ay papayagan niyang kantutin siya ni Chanyeol habang ang suot niya lang ay apron, gaya nang sinasabi nito sa kanya palagi. Binawian naman siya ni Chanyeol by saying, "May valentine's pa naman tayo, love." Baekhyun keeps that in mind. 

Tapos na ang New Year pero may putukan pa ring naganap! Sabing huwag magpaputok sa loob, eh!

_@spcymcdick and 8 others follow @spcymcsidekick— join @spcymcdick in following them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahahahahahha sike! hindi ko kaya angst sana swak lang yung singit ng tite sa gitna ng emotions. lapit na tayo matapos HEY!!! 
> 
> [HOT DEBUT] SPCYMCSIDEKICK FIRST STAGE 200101


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang sarap kapag may nagseselos na boyfriend... pero mas masarap ang nagseselos na boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year lol

The dreaded final semester has finally come, hindi siya si Chanyeol but _it came, hard_. _Char._ It’s their last semester sa University of the Philippines, which means malapit na ang araw ng paghuhukom. Bilang na ang masasayang araw ng mga estudyanteng feeling over-achiever pero mahilig mag-under-deliver, just like Baekhyun Byun from Film.

Just like any other graduating student dyan, syempre pressured ang bida natin. Sino ba namang hindi? Para mo na ring sinabing isa kang girltrend pero hindi ka nagpractice! Si Baekhyun ang tunay na manok ng bayan, daig pa niya ang isang famous brand na inaadvertise ni Bossing.

Just like now, sobrang busy ng ating chicken na si Baekhyun habang finafinalize niya ang script niya for his thesis film. Hinihintay niya na lang si Kyungsoo na lumabas from the office kung saan niya mineet ang adviser niya rin, saktong kakatapos lang ni Baekhyun from the meeting at binigyan na siya ng go signal to finish the script para makapagstart na siya ng Casting Calls for the actors, voice actors in this case.

Pinayagan na siyang ipush ang kanyang 3D Stop Motion Animation for his thesis and sana naman mapangatawanan niya ito, kundi nakakahiya. Isa pa, mas tipid ito bilang literal na ikaw ang gagawa ng set mo with arts and crafts compared sa pagha-hire ng actors and tech team for the production. _Wow, learning kayo dito ng terms ha._

As for Baekhyun’s boyfriend, our ever loving Unico Hijo, busy na busy na rin sa kanyang last year sa Interior Design na kailangang hands on na sa actual renovation ng batch and sa individual thesis. Pero syempre, _ever loving,_ ang kanyang title dito kaya naman kahit busy ay nagagamapanan pa rin niya ang role niya as _Best Boyfriend of the Century, Major in Big Dick Energy._

Saktong nagfafinalize na ng script si Baekhyun with only minor revisions nang lumabas na si Kyungsoo, padabog niyang nilapag ang bag at laptop sa plastic na mesa sa waiting area sa mainit na lobby ng Film. “ _Itong matanda na ‘to_ , hindi nagbabasa talaga. Pinarevise sa akin ‘yung script tapos sinubukan ko lang kung binabasa talaga, in-okay naman niya. Eh, _gago ba siya?_ ‘Yun din naman ‘yung pinasa ko via email.” Reklamo nito sa bestfriend. “Saan na raw si Jongdae?”

“Wag ka,” sabi ni Baekhyun before hitting save, “Susunduin daw tayo ni Minseok with his new Ford Explorer, hindi pa graduate pero nakakuha na ng grad gift. _Sana all.”_

“Oh? Binigay na?” Kyungsoo was shocked dahil nakataas pa ang dalawang kilay nito. “Baka majinx ‘yung grad ni Minseok, huwag naman sana.”

And on cue, biglang may gwapong sasakyan na dahan-dahan pang pumarada sa harap ng film. Bumaba ang bintana ng sasakyan at nakita nila ang mukha ng bestfriend nila sa passenger seat. Umirap si Kyungsoo bago ginather ang mga gamit at tumayo, hinintay niya si Baekhyun na makapagligpit para mauna itong sumakay _. “Ang sossy,”_ bati ni Baekhyun nang makasakay sa likuran at hampasin si Minseok sa may braso kung saan nakahawak ito sa kambyo.

“Sure bang gagraduate?” Pang-asar ni Baekhyun kung saan pinandilatan siya ni Jongdae. Tumawa lang si Minseok at nagsabing, “Christmas gift ‘to, sa totoo lang. Hiningi kong grad gift, _bahay. Ibabahay ko na si Jongdae.”_

Napanganga lang si Baekhyun sa narinig at nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo bago nagsalita ang semikal natin with the most brain cells, “Samantalang ako hiniling kong grad gift _letson?_ Nagkamali ba ako?”

“ _Huy_ , hiniling kong grad gift _, aso_.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

“Wow, ang luluho. _Gagraduate?_ ” Tanong ni Jongdae from the front seat. “Ito si Baekhyun, dati gustong grad gift syota, eh. Kumusta naman feeling ng may syotang anak-mayaman?”

“Okay lang, masaya naman kami. In all aspects na ‘yan, ha!” Biglang pambabakod ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan, “Getting there na kami with Senator Park, medyo iffy pa rin siya sa fact na _bading_ daw ang anak niya. Bumabawi naman siya sa family nila, according to Chanyeol. Ang akin lang is, _bakit ba sobrang hirap ma-grasp ng mga boomers ang katotohanang bisexuality exists?”_ Nagrarant na lang si Baekhyun at this point.

“Syempre,” biglang sagot ni Minseok, “Noong panahon naman nila kasi, hindi pa naman nabibigyang atensyon ang awareness sa SOGIE in general, eh. But syempre rin, they don’t have to be so close-minded about it. Boomer na boomer lang.”

Sumabat si Jongdae bigla after ni Minseok, “Oo nga, ha. Considering na ginamit niya ang sangkabaklaan last election? Umattend pa siyang Pride March as an _ally_ kuno, pero homophobic naman?”

“Alam niyo,” Biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo, “Feeling ko nags-stem lang ito from being a perfectionist na sinasabi ni Senator Park, hindi lang matanggap ng ego niya na hindi niya maiset itong standard na ito sa anak niya mismo, ‘yun bang wala siyang control over someone and now he has to _deal with it_ na lang.”

“Hindi ko alam na nagsakay pala ako dito ng mga therapists,” pagbibiro ni Minseok, “Huwag niyo muna ubusin kwentuhan, saan niyo gustong kumain ng lunch?”

“Pwede ba tayong mag-ministop chicken,” sabi lang ni Baekhyun from the backseat, “Grabe, sobrang nagccrave ako for Uncle John’s.”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” biglang napasigaw si Jongdae na muntik na ring ikapreno bigla ng sasakyan ni Minseok na palabas pa lang ng C.P. Garcia na gate. “ _Shet, oo nga pala!”_

“Ano ‘yun?” Sumabay na sa panic si Kyungsoo.

“ _Baekhyuuuun,”_ he says drawling out the last syllable sa pangalan ng kaibigan niya, “Nakita mo na ba sa IG?”

“Ang?” Bitin na bitin si Baekhyun sa kung ano man ang it-tsismis ni Jongdae sa kanya.

_“Nandito na si Joongi,”_ Jongdae says.

Natigilan silang lahat, at si Minseok naman ay awkward nang nagmamaneho glancing at the rearview mirror from time to time.

_“So?”_

Hindi naman sa pagiging mga paladesisyon nilang lahat pero naging tahimik ang car ride. Si Baekhyun ang nagsalita ulit, breaking the silence, nang matanaw nila ang extra parking sa Ministop sa Maginhawa. Itong mga ito, nagsasakyan pa, sa Ministop lang din naman pala ang bagsak nila. Sayang lang gas, ganon. “Kelan pa raw?”

“Just yesterday,” sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae na nagtatanggal na ng seatbelt dahil nagpapark na lang si Minseok, “Nakalimutan ko sabihin sa chat kahapon, ang daldal niyo kasi eh,”

“Nanisi pa,” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago magside eye para tignan si Baekhyun, “Tsaka bakit big deal ang pagbalik niya ng Pilipinas, sino naman siya d’yan? Artista ba siya?”

“Ex ni Baekhyun?” Sagot ni Minseok na kakahigit lang sa handbrake.

“Gago, rhetorical question ‘yun _, Luvvy.”_ Sabi ni Jongdae bigla. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo cringe at the pet name nang sabay, nagkatinginan pa nga sila when they both cringed. “Tsaka, _medj artista nga.”_

“Favorite ex kamo,” inasar na lang nila si Baekhyun habang palabas sila ng sasakyan. Nagtuloy-tuloy pa ang usapan nila while eating, isang hilera sila sa salamin ng Ministop Maginhawa. Kumakain na sila ng manok pero si Baekhyun pa rin ang pinag-uusapan at kung totoo ang nakakagat ang dila kapag pinag-uusapan ay baka sugat-sugat na ang bibig ni Joongi.

“Paano namin makakalimutan ‘yang favorite mong ex, ex na nga lumalabas pa kayo noon.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pumapapak ng chicken leg.

“Oo nga,” Jongdae adds, “Promise mo na lang na huwag mo na siyang imemeet ever, consider mo na lang na warning ito, para mag-ingat ka sa mga _gala na espirito.”_

Kung hindi niyo naitatanong, si Joongi ang favorite ex ni Baekhyun… _noon._ Lalo na when he was still single. Si Joongi ang naging boyfriend noon ni Baekhyun, na for some reason, kahit nagbreak na ay madalas pa ring nagdedate… or _more_. Super confusing ng set-up nilang dalawa dahil payag silang magharutan nang walang label. Lalo na si Joongi na noon ay medyo upcoming medyo _theatre actor celebrity endorser Instagram Influencer gym buff lord kare-kare lover and avid organic food supplement intaker._ Para siyang mahabang bio sa twitter. ~~Rabbit ka ghorl?~~

Mas matanda si Joongi sa kanila, only by a few years naman. Mas bata niyang nakuha si Baekhyun… _fresh!_ Long story-short, naging magkarelasyon sila but ended things agad dahil nga pasikat pa lang ang starlet mong kuya na namamayagpag na ngayon sa mundo ng endorsements. He’s staying in LA, kung saan siya mas nakakapagvlog ng kanyang _healthy lifestyle_ followed by _organic food supplement ads_ and _gym sessions._

You get the gist. Wala dapat makitang mali dapat, meaning they have to cut ties… but not entirely. Hindi naman fuck buddies ang tawag, it was sort of a Ja _call-a-friend_ type of friendship. At syempre, as a Taurus with still a Taurus for Venus, nagsettle si Baekhyun for that type of intimacy _ ~~. Basta mafuck, g lang! Tama ba ‘yun?!~~_

Toxic siya, in short. Pero, the thing is, mas naging friends sila after they broke up. Ngayon naman, wala na lang kay Baekhyun ‘yon. Diyos ko, ewan na lang ng lahat if maipagpalit pa niya si Chanyeol Park for something temporary.

“Ang laki-laki ng Metro Manila,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng manok, “Hindi naman siguro kami magtatagpo ng landas ulit. Isa pa, busy siguro ‘yon. Before he left, diba, sabi ko wala nang reason to be connected _ganyan_.”

“Huy, wag kang magsasalita ng hindi tapos.” Si Minseok ang huling nagsalita dahil nililigpitan niya na si Baekhyun ng pinagkainan. Nanakot pa ito. “Sige ka.”

“Huy,” Baekhyun says, prolonging the huy. “May girlfriend nang IG model ‘yung tao, issue pa kayo. Masaya na siya, masaya rin ako. Bakit parang kayo ‘yung may lingering feelings d’yan? Kayo ‘yung ex?”

“Pansin ko lang,” Tinusok ni Jongdae nguso ng yakult with his finger. Isang chaotic evil sa mundo ng mga nagtatanggal ng foil takip sa yakult. “May certain type ka ‘no? Hindi ko maexplain, pero meron. Grabe, _what are the odds na magkatagpo ang landas ng ex mo at si Chanyeol?_ ”

Hindi nagreact si Baekhyun dahil may natanggap siyang text mula kay Chanyeol asking him if he was still in UP, baka hindi pa naglulunch si Baekhyun. Nagreply siya na kumain na siya pero kung hindi pa kumakain si Chanyeol ay bibilhan na lang niya ng lunch ito.

Umorder pa si Baekhyun ng Chicken with rice bago sila umalis at magsibalik sa UP for their classes. On the car ride home, napag-usapan nila ang thesis nilang lahat and their progress bilang last shot na ito. “Kailangan ko nga ng voice actor,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “Pwede bang ‘pag nagcall for auditions sa iisang venue na lang tayong dalawa, _namumulubi na ako, eh_.”

Kyungsoo says _G,_ and apologizes for contacting Jongdae agad para sa kanyang thesis kung saan kahit nagtthesis si Jongdae on his own ay willing siyang maging assistant ni Kyungsoo. “Isheshare naming ‘yang Casting Call posts mo sa Facebook,” Jongdae reassures his friend, “Samahan ka namin sa iyong _casting couch.”_

“Ay, bastos pala dito, ha?” Pagkukunwaring naeskandalo ni Kyungsoo nong nasa sasakyan na sila. Dinrop-off nila si Baekhyun sa may bandang Vinzons para sunduin si Chanyeol na galing pang building nila. Medyo malayo pa ang nilakad ni Baekhyun bago makarating sa bagong building ng kurso ni Chanyeol and he sees him sa lobby na nakaupo sa sahig, naglalaptop.

Binati niya si Chanyeol nong binigay niya ang tanghalian nito, bago niya tinabihan sa floor. “Kumusta?” He asked him bago ipatong ang ulo sa balikat ng busy na Chanyeol with his laptop.

Chanyeol leans his head sa ibabaw ng ulo ni Baekhyun, “Tired.” He says, “Wala na akong class today, you wanna go on a date?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Puro free cut din ako today,” Iniisip niya kung ikukwento ba niya ang pagbabalik ng ex niyang _medyo friend_.

Niligpit ni Chanyeol ang gamit para kumain ng chicken na dala-dala ni Baekhyun for him. Natututo na siyang kumain ng fast food and cheap alternatives dahil kay Baekhyun ngayong semester.

Hinintay niya lang makakain ng tanghalian si Chanyeol bago sila umalis. Nagdate silang dalawa sa Katipunan sa isang coffee shop para mag-aral at gumawa ng thesis nila, occasionally holding and kissing each other’s hands in between. _Sana all._

Baekhyun never really brought his ex up at ang paglapag nito pabalik sa Manila, _hindi naman na kasi importante ‘yun._

_Hindi naman na importante ‘yun,_ hindi nga rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit nakalusot sa kanilang lahat na sa mga nagsend ng emails regarding Casting Auditions ay nabigyan ng email si Joongi.

Apparently, upon seeing the post sa IG, twitter, and facebook ng upcoming casting para sa voice actor sa thesis film ni Baekhyun ay sumubok siyang magsend, and sa dami ng nasend niya ay hindi niya na nacheck ang bawat isa. Siguro, mali lang ni Baekhyun ay hindi siya humingi ng demo reels so he can listen to them before calling them in for auditions.

Kaya ngayon, sa isang coworking space sa Burgundy sa Katipunan, sa Swing Space, kung saan nakahilera ang ating trio. Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo harapin ang mga sumubok sa casting calls niya, tumulong si Baekhyun with judging and filming the auditions. Kaya naman si Kyungsoo, kahit pagod na ay willing pa rin tumulong. Isa lang naman ang cast na kukuhanin ni Baekhyun.

After four people coming in, and with Chanyeol texting by the third guy na pumasok saying _“I’ll drop by,”_ Chanyeol says sa text, _“I wanna see also”_

Kaya medyo natameme ang tatlo when Joongi entered. Huminto ang pagtatap ng ballpen ni Kyungsoo sa mesa, si Jongdae naman ay mid-sip sa kape niya at si Baekhyun ay nakatulala lang. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Baekhyun asks.

“I came here because you asked me to,” Joongi smiles bago umupo sa harap nilang tatlo, “I’ll be auditioning? Role ni Lopez? I sent an email. Gulat nga ako, I got a response. _Should I start?”_

Baekhyun was hesitant. Nong college, part si Joongi ng Dulaang UP. He was such a great theatre actor, kaya hindi na magugulat si Baekhyun kung malaland niya ang role ni Lopez sa thesis niya. He wants to be fair, and if magaling si Joongi, he’s going to consider.

Joongi was a pro. Putang _ina_ talaga nito. Even Jongdae was engrossed with the way he delivered a part of the script, bandang ending. “ _Dahil sa bawat bukang-liwayway ay may dapit-hapong darating,”_ Joongi ends the script by saying the title with a shaky voice. Perfect for Lopez’ demise sa kwento. _Putang ina talaga ni Joongi._

Baekhyun opens his eyes, kailangan niya kasing pumikit to visualize the scene in his head. He sighs. “ _Great_ job,” bati niya lang taking notes. 

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa venue nila, nakaupo na pala ito sa may likuran nila kung saan naghihintay din si Minseok kay Jongdae. Medyo nag-usap pa silang dalawa in the middle of Joongi’s audition. Medyo nag-O face pa si Minseok noong sinabi ni Chanyeol na, “He’s good, ah.” Nasa isip na lang ni Minseok, _kapag nakilala mo kung sino ‘yan, hindi na good ‘yan._

“ _Hm_ ,” Baekhyun hums while ending his note sa papel niya beside Joongi’s name. “Tama naman ang nilagay mong contact details sa form you submitted?”

Baekhyun was being professional. Hindi naman ito casual na nagkasalubong silang dalawa, Joongi _actually_ auditioned. Kung bakit? We will never know. But what we do know is, _ang galing niya._

“ _You mean_ you don’t have my number anymore?” Joongi crosses his arms with the script still in his hand, “Akala ko pa naman mamimiss mo ako?”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” mahinang-mahina ang bulong ni Kyungsoo. Siya pa naman ang nagturo kay Chanyeol na umupo sa likod kanina, hindi nakita ni Baekhyun ang pagpasok ni Chanyeol kasi nga nakapikit siya kanina. Medyo nagpanic si Kyungsoo for Baekhyun, actually, for everyone.

“We’ll contact you in a few days kung ikaw ang kukuhanin namin,” Baekhyun ignores whatever it is na sinabi ni Joongi.

“Aw,” he coos, “Galit ka pa rin, _babe_? I’m here now, you don’t have to be angry anymore. Bumalik nga ako for you, eh.”

Baekhyun grabs the next blank sheet of bond paper and ignores Joongi, “Please call the next auditionee paglabas mo,” He says. “And Joongi, _it’s Baekhyun…_ not _babe.”_

Baekhyun shouts, “Next!” para naman makaramdam na si Joongi na kailangan niya nang umalis sa harap niya. The next auditionee entered and thank god, hindi ito ex, o kung sino mang kakilala ni Baekhyun.

There were 17 auditionees na pumunta from the 28 na nagsubmit ng form sa kanya. Halos gabi na rin. On the ninth auditionee na lumabas, tsaka lang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya with a firm grip on his shoulder. “You okay?”

Baekhyun smiled and leaned sa kamay na nakahawak sa balikat niya, “Tired.”

Lupaypay na nga si Baekhyun nang matapos sila, buti na lang kamo, nag-offer na si Chanyeol na ihatid si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. They stayed for a few minutes sa sala, talking about their individual progress eh, considering na sobrang limited ng time nila this sem. They really need to work twice as hard para sumablay this sem.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol starts stroking… his hair. _Kala niyo ha_. He started stroking Baekhyun’s hair nang sumandal ito sa balikat niya. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Biglang umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa pagkakasandal, sakto namang hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili para bigyan siya ng kiss sa labi. “Wala naman,” Baekhyun says.

“Really?” Chanyeol shifts sa pagkakaupo niya para makita niya si Baekhyun up front, “Eh what was that all about?”

“Ang alin?”

“The auditionee,” sabi lang ni Chanyeol.

“Ah,” Baekhyun sighs, “Wala ‘yun, he’s just an acquaintance.”

_“Talaga?”_ Chanyeol was feeling more and more upset kasi kahit idismiss ni Baekhyun ang topic ay hindi niya sinasabi ang totoo. “That’s not what I heard, eh.”

Hindi kumikibo si Baekhyun at sumandal na lang sa sofa, “Talaga bang pag-aawayan natin ‘to? Hindi naman kasi importante. Why make it a bigger issue?”

“Because it is,” Chanyeol says, “Issue siya. Ano bang sinabi ko sayo? I don’t like it when people make you uncomfortable, how can I help, eh _ayaw mong sabihin sa akin?”_

“Kasi I feel like it shouldn’t get in the way!” Frustrated na si Baekhyun, probably because pagod na siya and he doesn’t want to talk about it. Just seeing Joongi kanina, sobrang overwhelmed siya sa unwelcomed emotions and he’s just _all over the place._ “I’m just so tired today, Chanyeol. I don’t even know what to feel anymore.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol after a brief hug. “Okay, pahinga ka. _I’m going na.”_

Ni-hindi man lang pinigilan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nung umalis, hindi man lang niya inihatid sa pintuan o sa gate. Baekhyun rubs his eyes and sighs.

He’s just _all over the place_ talaga. He’s tired. He’s going to rest for a few minutes, try to recollect his thoughts and decide kung sino ang kukuhanin niya sa role as voice actor, and then call Chanyeol.

May gameplan na siya.

Well, his gameplan sucks. Out of the 17 na pumunta, literal na dalawa lang ang pumasa.. and one of them ay si Joongi. Baekhyun that night decided na hindi na niya palalakihin ang issue with Joongi and Chanyeol kaya pinili niya si Eunwoo from CAL na lang since magaling din naman siya and mabilis siyang macontact since undergrad din siya just like Baekhyun.

He talked to Chanyeol and apologized for acting out noong isang gabi. Sabi ni Chanyeol na naiintindihan naman niya si Baekhyun, people get tired, physically man yan o mentally and that’s normal. Medyo kumirot lang ang puso ni Baekhyun when they were talking on the phone, _“I just want to be you boyfriend, hindi lang sa label. You can tell me anything, alam mo naman ‘yun, diba? Your problems are also mine, hindi mo dapat sinosolo.”_

Nihindi man lang niya ito nakita from that perspective, he apologized that night in ways you could never imagine. _Charot!_ He apologized, ang daming beses. Hindi naman niya gagawin talaga pero sobrang nakakapanlambot ng puso at nakakatigas ng tite noong sinabi nitong, “If you’re _really sorry,_ make it up to me. _Surprise me._ ” Sabihin na lang nating magaling pala si Baekhyun and pwede niyang gawing raket ang pagiging phone sex operator.

Sorry na lang sa FBI man na nagbabantay sa kanilang dalawa over the phone kung meron man, sana nag-enjoy din sila as much as Chanyeol and Baekhyun enjoyed.

Okay naman na sila after that, nabrief na rin niya si Chanyeol kung sino si Joongi sa buhay niya. They talked about him over one of their lunch dates ngayon sa UPTC, as per Chanyeol’s craving dahil gusto niyang mag-Gringo’s. Hiyang-hiya naman ang tiyan ni Baekhyun na pang-pancit canton lang na chilimansi.

Lumabas si Chanyeol ng resto para magreceive ng call galing sa kanyang ever daddy dearest na Senator. It’s important daw. Nilabas naman ni Baekhyun ang phone niya para magreply sa mga chats ng kaibigan niya.

**Jongdae Kim**

_unfair yun for him ah wag kang selfish_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_bakit selfish kung i’m doing it for us SIGE SABIHIN MO_

**Jongdae Kim**

_ok sana yan kaso hindi mo sinasabi sa kanya kaya selfish ka pa rin_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_hi anong atin  
the who ang selfish_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_ako  
raw   
for not telling jongin na gusto kong magmasters abroad_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_oh?  
selfish ka nga  
feeling mo ba alone together kayo_

**Jongdae Kim**

_all we’re saying is hindi mo pwedeng sabihing you’re going to do it for the both of you kung hindi mo siya isasali sa pagpaplano ano ba yan ikaw ba talaga pinakamatalino dito bakit ang bobo mo this is like simple math_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_oo nga bakit mo cinocomplicate?_

**Jongdae Kim**

_isa ka pa wag ka nang magsalita dyan_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
tanga_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA  
hey bakit ako na naman :(_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_bawal makipayo kapag bobs rin  
nga pala  
nakwento mo na ba kung sino si joongi and kung bakit siya dapat mathreaten  
***hindi mathreaten_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_oo kanina lang actually  
he says he understands  
ayaw niya lang siguro talaga nung hindi ako nagkukwento_

**Jongdae Kim**

_edi magkwento ka? duh  
simple math lang ‘yan ikaw ano ka rin eh bobs_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_daldal kasi ni minseok eh_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_nakahanap pa siya ng sisisihin eh_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_brb  
maya ulit nagchachat na si eunwoo after three days  
thank FUCK_

Si Eunwoo ang napili niyang i-cast instead of Joongi and it’s only fair because he’s just as good as Joongi na graduate ng DUP. Fair si Baekhyun and kahit with or without issue ay si Eunwoo ang icacast niya.

Well, nasolve niya na ang mga problema niya pero hindi lang doon nagtatapos ang problems dahil one will pile up over the other hanggang maipon ito. Just like now, kailangan i-cancel ni Eunwoo ang pagkakacast sa kanya because of personal reasons he couldn’t disclose.

_Shit lang._

Nagthank you pa rin siya kay Eunwoo because nasabi niya nang maaga at hindi kung kailan hapit na sila sa oras. Sobrang nagsosorry si Eunwoo for bailing and as a working student din, kailangan talaga niyang ipriotitize ang mga kailangan niya and Baekhyun understands.

_Fuck lang talaga._

Lumipat ng chatbox si Baekhyun para magreklamo sa mga kaibigan niyang mukhang wala na namang maitutulong sa kanya.

**Baekhyun Byun**

_hey nagcancel si eunwoo :(_

**Kyungsoo Doh**

_huy paano na  
hapit na need mo magpakita ng progress_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_puta namaaaaaaaan!!!_

**Jongdae Kim**

_is this what i think this is  
lagot ka_

**Baekhyun Byun**

_:(_

Bumalik na si Chanyeol after a few minutes, apologizing for talking on the phone nang matagal. Pinipilit siya ng dad niyang sumama sa Shang para maipakilala sa mga business partners nito in the construction industry. Sindikato talaga ‘to si Mr. Senator, ang daming koneksyon.

“I need to leave by 3,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago naggroan, ramdam ni Baekhyun ang stress ni Chanyeol… and instead of actually doing what he’s supposed to be doing (ang magsabi ng gagawin niya) ay hindi niya na ginawa.

Hindi na siya nagpahatid sa next class niya and decided to just walk, sobrang lalim ng isip ni Baekhyun nung naglalakad siya sa overpass sa UPTC papuntang UP pabalik. Sobrang thank the lords above na lang at hindi umuulan dahil kung sinaktuhan pang umuulan ay baka mukhang nagmumusic video na siya.

Nang makarating sa loob ng UP ay sumakay na siya ng ikot jeep para makabalik sa may CMC, habang prente ang upo niya sa harap ng jeep. Nilabas niya ang phone niya para sa isang huling habilin.

**Baekhyun Byun**

_i'm gonna do it  
shet  
  
_

Wala naman talagang ginagawang kasalanan si Baekhyun, he’s just desperate. He just wants to get this over and done with.

Wala siyang ginagawang masama.

~~Ayun lang, hindi natin sure.~~

Sobrang busy na ng sem and fast approaching na ang midsem na walang alarm at walang anything. Finalized na ang script and sobrang ready na si Baekhyun na mag-maximum overdrive sa paggawa ng animation niya at pag-aarrange ng soundtracks niya for this. He’s just excited, overall. Ganon siguro talaga kapag _you love what you do and do what you love. Sana all._

The only problem ay, hanggang ngayon, hindi niya pa rin nasasabi kay Chanyeol na si Joongi ang voice actor niya. Gusto na lang sumabog ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya rin naman alam when the perfect time is, para sabihin niya na things weren’t going well dahil nagcancel si Eunwoo so he had no choice but to call Joongi kasi, issues aside kayang-kaya ni Joongi ang papel ni Lopez.

Gaya ngayon, this fucking Joongi is just so demanding siya na nga ang kailangan siya pa itong nagpapabebe. “Just run the whole script in one meeting, why do we have to meet nang maraming beses? Ikaw ba director?”

Joongi crosses his arms, “Akala ko ba kailangan mo ako?”

“For my film,” sabi ni Baekhyun finishing his statement for him. “And I’m being _profesh,_ parang-awa mo na, wag ka namang kupal.”

“But I’m not being kupal,” sabi lang nito in his fake LA accent, umirap si Baekhyun. “But okay, let’s be _profesh._ ”

“I’m with someone already, if that’s what this is all about,” Baekhyun says out of the blue, “I know, _hindi ako manhid._ I see your advances, and _no,_ I don’t wanna fuck you. Ever. _Again.”_

May diin ang bawat salita ni Baekhyun. “We’re friends, Joongi. Exes aren’t supposed to be friends, we all know that, but we clicked. Alam mong mas natotolerate kita when you’re thinking with your head, not your dick. Kaya I’m asking you, _as a friend,_ to help me. Kasi thesis ko ‘to eh. My degree is on the line. _I want to graduate.”_

Nagmeet sila sa isang public place, masyadong maingay and no way in hell na makakapagrecord ka dito ng matino. They need a private space na kulob. Pero sketchy ‘yon. They just settled on talking about their lives, hanggang makaisip sila ng place somewhere quiet.

“You wanna go to my place instead? Tahimik dun. We can _record,_ all night pa.”

Fuck _no._ Manigas kang gago ka.

It was awkward.

Tumawag si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kanina to tell him what was happening, he doesn’t sound too pleased. Hindi rin naman daw siya galit. But he was upset, like, _super sad_. Si Chanyeol na ang gumawa ng paraan for Baekhyun kaya ngayon ay nasa loob sila ng private room ng coworking space where it was soundproof.

No way na dadalhin ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila ang ex ni Baekhyun, at mas lalong hindi niya papayagang sumama si Baekhyun sa ex niya.

They were recording for two hours at halos mag-teten o clock na rin ng gabi. They just finished going over all the lines. And being professional means magpapasalamat siya kay Joongi for actually doing it. Iaabot na sana niya ang talent fee nito pero tinanggihan ni Joongi saying, “Keep it, makita lang kita masaya na ako.” As a joke, but really, he makes a lot of money kaya mas kailangan ni Baekhyun ‘yan for his expenses this sem.

Umalis si Joongi driving his Mazda na pogi. There was tension lalo na nung nagshake hands silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Bilang detached sa Pinas ay hindi nakilala ni Joongi kung sino ang binangga niya. Char! Hindi nakilala ni Joongi kung sino si Chanyeol and that was okay. It’s not like magkikita pa sila ulit.

Nagliligpit si Baekhyun nang gamit niya for recording nang maramdaman niyang nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. So nang makita niya, he just said, “Sorry, wait, mabilis lang ‘to. Tapos we can go na.”

“No,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Take your time.”

Medyo kinabahan si Baekhyun sa boses ni Chanyeol, nakatitig lang ito sa kanya the whole time na nagliligpit siya.

“Don’t rush,” sabi nito with no emotion sa boses, _“We have all night. Hindi ka naman uuwi, eh.”_

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang tension sa sasakyan pa lang. Tutok na tutok si Chanyeol sa laptop niya habang nasa van silang dalawa on the way pabalik sa bahay nila Chanyeol, tahimik lang ang dalawa at tanging ang mahinang radio lang ang naririnig kasabay ng pagtatype ni Chanyeol sa laptop.

Sakto namang nagpaalam ang driver para magshort restroom break sa isang gasoline station kaya nagkaroon ng chance si Baekhyun magsalita, “Galit ka ba?”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang umaangat ang ulo nito from his laptop, tinignan niya lang si Baekhyun. “ _Why?_ Should I _be mad_?”

Parang nanliit si Baekhyun sa upuan ng van at hindi mapigilan ang malungkot. “I was just asking. _I’m sorry.”_

“Bakit ka nagsosorry? _May ginawa ka?”_ Tanong lang ulit ni Chanyeol nang seryoso before typing again dahil hindi naman sumagot si Baekhyun. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang laptop screen at inihagis lang ang mac sa one of the seats sa likod. “Stay here, may bibilhin lang ako.”

Nakasalubong pa ng driver si Chanyeol na papunta sa loob ng 7-11. Nang makasakay ang driver ay sinilip agad niya si Baekhyun sa likod, “Badtrip po si sir?” Tanong niya kay Baekhyun.

Nagshrug si Baekhyun at nagsabi sa driver ng “Oo nga po eh,” _nakakatakot._

Bumalik si Chanyeol with a paper bag full of items _~~(condoms and lube! practice safe sex!~~ )_ at inilagay lang sa isa pa sa mga upuan sa likod. “Kuya, what time will they be back?”

“Ay, sir.” Sabi bigla ng driver while making their way pabalik ng Greenmeadows, “Si Ma’am po, sa bahay po ng ate niyo matutulog. Si Sir ay hindi pa nakakauwi galing Ilocos, nagpapasundo po siya sa akin ng alas kwatro ng madaling araw bukas.” He says while looking at the rearview mirror.

“Good,” sagot lang ni Chanyeol. “ _That’s good.”_

Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang gamit niya na binato niya lang haphazardly sa mesa niya sa bedroom, he went straight to the bed para guluhin ang buhok niya. “What the fuck was that all about?” Bigla siyang nagsalita kaya nagulat si Baekhyun. Halos mabitawan niya ang ilalapag niyang gamit sa tabi ng pintuan.

“Lock the door,” utos ni Chanyeol. “Lapit ka dito.”

Medyo hesitant si Baekhyun dahil natatakot siya, pero lumapit pa rin siya. Si Chanyeol ang unang nagsalita, “Bakit hindi ka na naman nagsasabi sa akin?” He says, this time his voice was much softer. “Masaya akong ako ang tinawagan mo before doing something, but why kung kelan late na?”

“I had no choice,” sagot ni Baekhyun, nakatayo pa rin siyasa harap ni Chanyeol na nakayuko. Gusto niyang yakapin si Chanyeol para magsorry.

“ _Oh,_ but you had other choices, _love_. You could’ve told me Eunwoo cancelled. Ang dami kong contacts na pwedeng tumulong sa’yo, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, “And _no,_ hindi ko tatanggapin ang excuse mong nahihiya kang humingi ng tulong sa akin.”

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun, “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“Hindi ko pa talaga malalaman na si Joongi _na naman,_ si Joongi ang kinuha mo. Last minute ko na lang nalaman?” Chanyeol was upset, “Sabi ko hindi ako marunong magselos _, pero selos na selos ako ngayon, Baekhyun.”_

“I’m sorry, baby.” Bulong ni Baekhyun ulit sa kanya, nakatayo lang ito sa harapan niya still hesitant to reach out and touch Chanyeol kasi ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito si Chanyeol.

“Ayaw mo talagang nagsasabi sakin?” Chanyeol runs his hand through his own hair, _“Luhod.”_

Nagulat si Baekhyun kaya nanlaki ang mata niya, “Huh?”

“Luhod,” inulit ni Chanyeol ruffling his hair. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun at lumuhod sa harap niya, “Lapit ka. _On your knees, huwag kang tatayo_.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun at bumukaka si Chanyeol. “Tutal, ayaw mong gamitin ang bibig mo, ayaw mong magsabi sa akin. _Suck me.”_

Sobrang namula si Baekhyun sa narinig niya kay Chanyeol, “Don’t make me repeat myself, Baekhyun.” He was angry. “Anong hinihintay mo? _Chupain mo ako._ Gamitin mo ‘yung bibig mo, tutal ‘yan lang naman kaya niyang bibig mo diba? Since it’s so _fucking useless, anyway, tama? Use your mouth dito sa tite ko.”_

With shaky hands, sinubukang kapain ni Baekhyun ang hindi matigas na hinaharap ni Chanyeol. Kinakabahan siya, hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang maramdaman. Should he be scared? Aroused? _BOTH!? Di natin sure._

Habang busy ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun, hinagod niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun, “I don’t hate you, Baekhyun. Ayoko lang nung palagi kang nagtatago ng sikreto sa akin.” Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa labi, fast, hard. Kinagat pa nga siya nito sa lower lip. Medyo nadistract si B kaya nahinto ang mga kamay niya.

“Sinabi ko bang huminto ka?” Chanyeol says in between the kiss, nakayuko sa nakaluhod na Baekhyun. Biglang bumalik sa pagtatrabaho ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun kaya humiwalay si Chanyeol. He sturdies himself sa kama with his right hand, nakalapat ang weight niya. His left hand kept running through his own hair, ang bagal kasi ni Baekhyun.

Nailabas ni Baekhyun ang medyo flaccid dick ni Chanyeol. “Oh, anong hinihintay mo?” Chanyeol says. Sinubo ni Baekhyun ang tite niya, starting from the head, and holding the base with one hand. Napahiss si Chanyeol sa unang contact ng dila nito sa underside ng cock niya.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal bago tumigas ito, tila sumasaludo for Baekhyun’s hard work. _Char!_ Anyway, tumigas na ito at dahil iyon sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol reached for his dick, holding the shaft at isinampal ang tite niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. “What will you say,” sabi nito while hitting Baekhyun’s lips, nirurub niya ang ulo nito sa labi ng boyfriend niya.

“I’m so—“ Hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya dahil pinasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa bunganga nito.

“ _Mali,”_ Chanyeol removed his dick and hits Baekhyun’s face with it, _again. “Ulit._ Anong sasabihin mo.”

“I don’t—“

“Puta,” he says slapping his cheeks with his dick, bago ito isampal sa bibig at i-abang sa bunganga nito. “You say, _thank you,_ love.”

Medyo naluluha na si Baekhyun, ngayon niya lang talaga nakitang ganito si Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagsalita pa ito, _“Nagagalit na ako ngayon, Baekhyun. Galit na galit ako sa selos, selos na selos ako. I don’t know what to feel anymore.”_

Humawak si Baekhyun sa hita niya para umangat ng kaunti, “I’m sorry, hindi ko na uulitin.”

“Sinabi mo ‘yan noon,” Chanyeol says habang jinajakol ang sarili _, “Yet, here we are.”_

Chanyeol puts his dick back inside his pants, “Stand up.” He says while helping Baekhyun pa rin, hindi naman siya ganun kasama. _“Hubad.”_

Sumunod na lang si Baekhyun bago pa siya mapasama sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, and when got down to his underwear, tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit sa kanya, towering over him. Chanyeol reached for his chest, lightly grazing sa utong niya bago napunta sa leeg, sa panga. “Ganito pala pakiramdam ng _nagseselos._ ” Chanyeol whispers sa kanilang dalawa, pero mukhang para sa kanya lang naman.

Chanyeol was knuckles deep sa butas ni Baekhyun ngayon. They were hunched together sa loob ng shower ni Chanyeol sa kanyang ensuite na banyo.

Baekhyun’s legs were shaking, hindi niya alam kung saan kakapit lalo na’t medyo madulas na ang lapag at may tatlong daliring labas-pasok sa pwet niya. Napaungol siya nang may matamaan si Chanyeol sa looban niya.

Out of habit, he reached for his dick na matigas na rin against his tummy. “Sinabi ko bang pwede mong hawakan ang sarili mo?” Chanyeol says bigla sa may tenga niya. “Hands on the wall, _bawal mong hawakan ang sarili mong puta ka_.”

With clenched fists, nakadiin lang ito sa pader pareho. He just wants to touch himself, puta, he feels like he’s going to explode any minute, kanina pa siya finifinger ni Chanyeol and he just wants to cry kasi halatang sinasadya ni Chanyeol na bagalan and talagang iparamdam kay Baekhyun ang bawat haplos at bawat diin sa loob niya.

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang pagpatay sa shower at ang pagkawala ng daliri sa butas niya. He sees Chanyeol reaching for the towels, nagbigay siya kay Baekhyun ng isa. “Dry yourself,” utos niya. “And make sure paglabas ko, _nakatuwad ka na sa kama_. I want you on all fours, huwag na huwag mong hahawakan ang sarili mo.”

Baekhyun walked palabas while Chanyeol took his time drying himself, making sure to stroke his still hard cock. Syempre, nakuha pa niyang magfilm ng sarili niya to post ot online, making sure na talagang frustrated na si Baekhyun.

Lumabas si Chanyeol as naked as he was noong pinanganak siya sa mundo. Nakita niya agad na nakatuwad si Baekhyun sa kama, his face on the pillows. “Good,” ang sabi niya lang paglabas walking slowly papunta sa kama para tabihan si Baekhyun. He kneeled sa may kama niya to where Baekhyun’s ass was raised.

Minasahe niya ang pisngi nito baga hilahin pagilid ang kaliwa to expose Baekhyun’s hole, all prepared. “Hinawakan mo sarili mo?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

Umangat si Baekhyun on his forearms para umiling, “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun, “Narealize ko na why I was wrong,”

“Oh,” sabi ni Chanyeol slapping his left ass cheek na nag-iwan ng marka. Napahiyaw nang kaunti si Baekhyun, not because of the pain pero dahil nagulat siya, “ _Now, you wanna talk?_ ”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun looks back at him, “Wag ka na magalit sa akin, please.”

“Hindi ako galit sayo,” Chanyeol says before moving sa likod ni Baekhyun. “Face front, B.”

Sumunod si Baekhyun, hindi niya alam kung bakit pero napahiyaw siya nang maramdaman ang dila ni Chanyeol sa lugar na hindi dapat nandun ang dila ni Chanyeol!!! “Oh my _god,”_ He yelps, “Chanyeol, huwag!”

He reached back sa ulo ni Chanyeol pulling on his hair para alisin siya sa pagkakadila. He was panicking, nagulat tuloy siya nang biglang umangat si Chanyeol kaya binitawan niya na ang buhok nito.

“Ang sabi ko, _face front, diba_?” Chanyeol repeats himself, “Sinabi ko bang pwede mo akong hawakan?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Humarap ka doon, B. No touching.” Ulit sa kanya ni Chanyeol, pumosisyon ulit si Chanyeol sa likuran niya para makain siya patalikod. “And, B? _Not a word_. Since ayaw mong gamitin ‘yang bibig mo _, huwag kang gagawa ng ingay_.”

Nanginig si Baekhyun sa paglapat ng flat na dila ni Chanyeol against si hole na mula sa shower ay pinaglalaruan na ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol was really taking his time, alternating between licking and sucking sa pagririm kay Baekhyun. From time to time, pinapasukan niya nang daliri ito, minsan sabay pa ang dila niya at daliri kaya nararamdaman niya ang pagshake and tense ng hita ni Baekhyun sa tuwing ginagawa niya iyon.

Nagtataka si Chanyeol dahil sumusunod si Baekhyun sa kanya, he checked kung bakit hindi man lang niya naririnig si Baekhyun and smirks at the sight ng nakatuwad na Baekhyun habang kagat nito ang unan ni Chanyeol, and his fists were clenched din, eyes shut from pleasure and kiliti.

He slaps Baekhyun’s ass, tig-isang pisngi. “Nagseselos ako,” Chanyeol says habang hinihimas ang namumulang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun, “Hindi ko alam kung anong _magagawa ko sayo, Baekhyun.”_

“On all fours, B.” Utos niya sa boyfriend.

Parang naghihina na si Baekhyun na tumayo to support his weight with his forearms. Naramdaman niya ang pagkumot ng buong katawan ni Chanyeol sa kanya dahil pumatong ito sa kanya, his mouth ghosting over his ears. “Alam mo bang sa sobrang selos ko kanina, gustong-gusto kitang tirahin sa harapan ng ex mo.” He whispers habang nirurub ang tite niya against sa crack ni Baekhyun.

“But then, narealize ko, bakit naman ako magseselos _kung sa akin ka na_?” Chanyeol continues to tease Baekhyun with his dick, aiming at his hole pero never entering. Minsan dinidilaan pa niya si Baekhyun sa leeg, sa batok, bago bumulong ulit, “Pero nagalit ako, naisip kong ar some point, you were like _this_ with _him.”_

Umiling si Baekhyun, hindi totoo ‘yun. _Sex with Chanyeol was always better!!!_

“Inisip kong dati, putang-puta ka para sa tite niya, naglalaway ka para sa kanya, galit na galit ako, B.” Nakagrit ang ngipin niya, “Pero naisip ko na lang, na I’ll love you the way he never did, at paiiyakin kita… nang paulit-ulit _sa sarap, Baekhyun.”_

“May sasabihin ka ba?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun noong tumayo na siya to kneel, nagreready lang siyang ifuck si Baekhyun. Wow, _may pep talk. Any last words bago kita wasakin?!_ “Sabi ko sayo, diba. I don’t like it when people make you uncomfortable,”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya, yumuko ulit si Chanyeol sa ibabaw ni Baekhyun, “Pero kanina, mukhang kumportable ka naman kay Joongi.” He says.

_“_ At putang _ina, ayoko nun.”_ He says before slamming his dick all the way in. Kaya naman pala siya yumuko to embrace Baekhyun ay alam niyang tila mauubusan ng lakas si Baekhyun sa pagbaon ng tite niya sa kanya. If not for Chanyeol’s strong arm na nakaikot sa abdomen niya ay muntik na siyang dumiretso sa kama.

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol, para isandal sa kanya. “Ano, hindi mo na kaya? Nagsisimula pa lang tayo.” Chanyeol says with a smug face.

He was fucking Baekhyun’s ass, while holding him in his arms, both of them kneeling sa bed. Baekhyun wants to cry, gusto niyang umungol nang malakas pero baka pagalitan siya ni Chanyeol, he was biting his lips so much ang sakit-sakit na.

“Oh,” biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol, making sure na every thrust ay mararamdaman ni Baekhyun from head to toe. His hand was even playing with Baekhyun’s nipples. “Pagod ka na?”

Hinga lang ni Baekhyun ang naririnig ni Chanyeol from fucking him. He was doing so well sa pagsunod kay Chanyeol, isang mahinang whine ang binitawan ni Baekhyun nang ilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. Hindi pa siya tapos kay Baekhyun.

“Sasakyan mo ako, and gagalaw ka on your own, love. Lalabasan ka, dahil sa tite ko, at sa titeng ito lang.” Bumulong si Chanyeol sa kanya bago siya minaneobra para nakahiga si Chanyeol, leaning against the bed frame. _“Ano pang hinihintay mo?”_

Chanyeol’s hands on his hips felt like they were going to leave bruises. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na malakas na ang ungol niya sa bawat pagtaas at pagbaba niya sa tite ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya napapansin na sa bawat ingay na binibitawan niya ay dumidiin ang bawat pagbayo ni Chanyeol pataas sa kanya. Nakareverse cowgirl position pa naman siya, at all for Chanyeol to see ang bawat kurba ng katawan niyang glistening with sweat, his ass cheeks, bouncing sa tuwing sinasakyan niya.

“Harap dito,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun’s _sad._ Compared to their usual sexy times, hindi siya masyadong kinakausap ni Chanyeol. Miss na miss niya na ang dirty talk. Gusto niyang mabastos, gusto niyang bastusin siya ni Chanyeol and sobrang nalulungkot siya dahil kung hindi ungol ay utos lang ni Chanyeol ang natatanggap niya.

He faces Chanyeol and positions his boyfriend’s dick sa butas niya ulit pero hindi niya inasahan ang biglaang pagbayo niya papasok ng tite nito sa kanya. “Shit! _Putaaa_.” Baekhyun screamed tapos mahaba and more of a sigh ang pagkakasabi niya sa puta.

“Arch your back,” utos na naman. “ _Bilis.”_

Gusto sanang ireklamo ni B si Chanyeol, mas marami na siyang utos kaysa sa ten commandments. So he did, he arched his back, agad na sumunggab si Chanyeol for his nipples and _oh my god na oh my god_ halos magcurl ang toes ni Baekhyun from the sensation. “I’m sorry,” he says bago niyakap ang ulo ni Chanyeol na dumedede sa kanya, pulling his hair. “ _Shit, ang sarap.”_

He felt Chanyeol laugh, isang singhal na tawa bago niya itinuloy ang pagkain sa dibdib ni Baekhyun habang tinitira niya ito. Chanyeol’s bed was creaking and buti na lang wala ang pamilya niya ngayong gabi. Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagsipsip sa kanya.

“On your back, _love._ ” _again,_ utos na naman.

A very tired Baekhyun lays there, he didn’t even get to come kahit isang beses! Parang awa. Every time he shudders dahil nararamdaman niya nang lalabasan siya ay magpapalit ng position si Chanyeol, and alam ni Baekhyun na sinasadya niya ‘yun.

“I’m surprised, hindi ka pa nilalabasan.” Chanyeol says to him before entering him in one go, slowly, making sure to let Baekhyun feel him nang buong-buo inside of him. “Pero that’s good. _Hindi ka pwedeng labasan._ _Walang karapatang labasan ang putang tulad mo.”_

Oh my god, _ayan na siya._

“Hindi ka na naman sumunod, hinawakan mo ako. Ilang beses ko bang sasabihing hindi mo ako pwedeng hawakan, hindi mo rin hahawakan ang sarili mo.” Chanyeol was stern and his voice was just dripping with authority sobrang nakakatakot, especially ngayong medyo husky pa ang boses niyang mababa.

Baekhyun was shaking, or baka muscle spasms, basta _sherep._ “At dahil hindi ka marunong sumunod, itaas mo ang kamay mo. Huwag mong ibababa, d’yan lang ‘yan over your head.”

Baekhyun nods and places both arms sa bed. Dahan-dahan ang pagkantot sa kanya ni Chanyeol this time, slow pero baon na baon alternating between hard thrusts na ulo na lang natitira sa loob before slamming back in harder. Baekhyun’s _ah ah ah’s_ were getting louder and louder sa bawat tira ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

His stomach was clenching, he’s so close to coming pero nilabas na naman ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. “Nasan ang mga kamay mo?”

Before Baekhyun could even realize, nakahawak na naman siya sa tagiliran at braso ni Chanyeol, he was bent while being fucked missionary tapos hinahablot niya si Chanyeol sa kung ano ang maabot ng kamay niya. _Shit,_ sarap na sarap siya at hindi niya napansin ‘yun.

_“Sinusubukan mo ba ako?”_ sabi ni Chanyeol at medyo naiinis na.

Ang tigas talaga ng ulo ni Baekhyun. With whatever it is na nahablot ni Chanyeol na piece of clothing sa kama ay pinunit niya. Halos magresonate sa kwarto ang tunog ng napunit na fabric, with the piece of tela ginamit niya ito pangtali sa dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Kapag sinabi kong itaas mo, _itataas mo._ Huling beses na ‘to, kapag hindi ka sumunod, hindi kita papayagang labasan at _pauuwiin kitang may matigas na tite at tamod na umaagos sa butas mo._ Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?”

Baekhyun was scared, not because of the threat pero shet!!! _Ayaw niyang umuwi with soiled underwear._ He nods, with tears pooling at the sides of his eyes.

Sa natirang punit na tela ay ipinasak niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun. “Tatakpan ko ang bibig mo, hindi ka pwedeng magsalita.” Chanyeol says habang pinapakagat ang shirt pala niyang gray from Tommy H. “Wala namang silbi ‘yang bibig mo, tama? Ang bibig mo ay para sa tite ko lang.”

Chanyeol was angrier and mas alam ni Baekhyun dahil ramdam na ramdam na niya ang gigil sa bawat pagbayo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. With arms above his head, he was almost crying dahil gusto niyang hawakan si Chanyeol, gusto niyang yakapin. Halos kalahati ng likod niya na lang ang nakalapat sa kama dahil sa tindi ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

The bed creaks were deafening, sobrang naheheighten ang senses ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang daming dinedeprive ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He just wants to come, lamog na lamog na siya at ang butas niya. Gusto niya lang labasan, _please, please, please._ He tries to tell Chanyeol na lalabasan na siya even with a mouthful of fabric.

Wala na sa tiyempo ang bawat paglabas-pasok ni Chanyeol sa kanya and a few more thrusts ay padabog na tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang condom sa tite niya leaving Baekhyun’s asshole gaping at the lost of the Great Tite.

Chanyeol straddled Baekhyun’s face, almost. Jinajakol niya ang sarili niya to completion, bigla niyang tinanggal ang nasa bibig ni Baekhyun na tela and replaces it with his dick. Habang jinajakol niya ay sinisipsip naman ni Baekhyun ang ulo nito habang nilalaro ng dila niya sa loob.

The last few strokes were sloppy, and before he knew it, sumisirit na sa bibig at mukha niya ang tamod ni Chanyeol. He closed his eyes and feels it across his face. “Puta,” Baekhyun hears Chanyeol grunt before moving away. Hindi naman siya tinamaan sa may mata, pero ang dami niya sa bibig. “Lunukin mo lahat. _Wala kang sasayangin.”_

Baekhyun swallows, _shet lang. Ayaw na ayaw niya talaga sa tamod pero kayang-kaya niyang lunukin ang kay Chanyeol without hesitation._ Out of habit ulit, he made sure to open his mouth, tongue our, para ipakita na nilunok niya lahat. Suddenly, he feels na sobrang strained na ng arms sa ibabaw ng ulo niya, he feels heavy between his legs dahil hindi pa siya nilalabasan after siyang lamugin ni Chanyeol from all the fucking.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay hihimasin ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya in a very affectionate way, pero kinuha lang nito ang tamod na nasa pisngi niya. Akala niya, ipapalunok na naman sa kanya ni Chanyeol pero kinuha niya ito using two of his fingers na siya ring… ipinasok kay Baekhyun pabalik.

“Hindi ba sabi ko, wala kang sasayangin sa tamod ko?” Chanyeol says to him habang finifinger fuck na naman ang putang si Baekhyun, _he’s right. Putang-puta siya for Chanyeol and he needs to come!!! Now!!!_

He whines nang maramdaman ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol na naglilikot inside of him, just a few more to the right!!! _Please!!!_ Pero sadyang iniiwasan ito ni Chanyeol. “Huwag mong ibababa ang kamay mo,” ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya bago ito pumwesto sa harapan niya.

“Ah,” he says at the first contact sa tite niyang kanina pa neglected. “Ah, puta. _No, please. Wait po, fuck. Wait lang po,” Hindi na niya alam ang pinagsasasabi niya, naging magalang pa siya._ Sa sobrang dami niyang nararamdaman ay halo-halo na ang naiisip niya.

Chanyeol was going down on him habang tuloy lang ang paglalabas pasok ng mga daliri niya kay Baekhyun, this time, hitting his spot on purpose at every enter. Halos tumirik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, “Baby, wait!” He panics, _lalabasan na siya._

Chanyeol kept going, subo-subo niya lang si Baekhyun habang patuloy na finufuck ito with his fingers, feeling Baekhyun’s ass clench everytime magsasabay ang pagpasok at pagsuck niya pataas sa ari nito.

With a pop, dinilaan niya one last time ang ulo ni Baekhyun bago ito piniga with the same hand na pinagfufuck niya sa butas nito. “Lalabasan ka na?”

Baekhyun was nodding, malapit na malapit na. Only a few more tugs, lalabasan na siya. Nagcclench na nag muscles niya and he’s so ready, and he almost screamed nang labasan siya. Nakataas pa rin ang mga kamay niya over his head with clenched fists kasi gigil na siya and frustrated.

Halos manlambot si Baekhyun nang nilabasan siya for the first time tonight, nang mahawakan ang tite niya for the first time din, tonight mula nung nagtirahan sila. He spasms, as in buong katawan, from the sensitivity dahil pinaglalaruan pa rin ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng tite niya with his palm. Nginig katawan, out of body experience.

“I just feel like there should be things na mas pinag-uusapan pa,” Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes, “But kasalanan ko naman na hindi ko sinabi sa iyo, _kaya I’m sorry.”_

“Hmm,” Chanyeol acknowledges Baekhyun, “What else? What did you talk about nung kayo pa lang ang nagmeet?”

“Oh, sinabihan ko lang siya na kaya ko naman siya mineet ay for thesis purposes lang. I also made it clear na tapos na kami, we’re just friends.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Chanyeol paused from where he was cleaning Baekhyun with a wet towel sap wet. “Hey,” bigla niyang ninudge si Baekhyun, “I’d like it of you stopped being friends with your exes.”

Biglang tumihaya si Baekhyun na hubad, automatic na pinupunasan ni Chanyeol ang parte ng katawan nito na exposed. “Bakit?” Baekhyun says to him. “Selos ka? _Ang sarap mo magselos eh.”_

“Baekhyun Byun, we’re not even done talking about this, ayan ka na naman.” He says, his medyo bulos na pagtatagalog ay malakas with waying ayan ka na naman. “Seryoso ako, B. Hindi kita inuutusan, I’m just saying na I’d like it if you cut ties with them.”

Baekhyun smiles habang nakapikit. He opened his eyes para tignan ang boyfriend. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?” Tapos na niyang linisan si Baekhyun at itinabi na sa gilid ang ginamit niyang pamunas. “What is it for this time?”

“For being selfish,” nag-echo ang mga boses ng mga kaibigan niya sa utak niya, “Sarili ko lang iniisip ko, lalo na when I was panicking dahil sa thesis ko. I decided for myself without even thinking about what would happen kapag iyon ang ginawa ko. _I’m sorry.”_ Nagbaby voice pa si Baekhyun when he apologized for the last time.

Ready na for bed si Chanyeol and Baekhyun, pareho pa silang naked as the day they came to this world, under the covers kung saan automatic ang paglalagay ng braso ni Chanyeol para maging unan ni Baekhyun. “It’s okay,” Chanyeol sighs dahil para silang natanggalan ng tinik sa dibdib.

Si Baekhyun, assessing himself dahil kailangan niyang marealize na wala siya dapat itatago and si Chanyeol naman, na inoorient pa ang sarili sa konsepto ng pagseselos. “Was I too rough? _Wala pa nga ‘yun eh.”_

Umiling si Baekhyun at ngumiti, cuddling closer kay Chanyeol, “Masarap.” He says, “Ang sarap mo magselos.”

“Oh, huwag mong sasadyain.” Chanyeol warns him, “If you do, I’m going to make sure na hindi ka na makakalakad kinabukasan non. You’re going to be limping papasok sa school,”

“Pero, baby, may nasira kang shirt.” Baekhyun whispers, medyo sleepy. “ _Branded?_ ”

_Oo naman._ “Nah,” Sabi lang ni Chanyeol, “I don’t think so.”

There was silence. “Hey,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “Kailangan mo pala ng voice actor _, why not me?”_

At parang nawala ang antok ni Baekhyun dahil tumawa siya, as in “ha ha ha!” na tawa ang binigay niya, “Ayaw, bulol ka eh.” Baekhyun mocks, _“Dumidiretso ka lang naman magtagalog pag kumakantot ka eh.”_

Chanyeol laughs, that was true. Hindi niya rin talaga alam kung bakit. “Ang yabang, let me try.” Sabi nito sa kanya so kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya to open his gdocs script file _Finalfinalfinalfinal.docx._

Chanyeol coughs pa, he clears his throat before reading the part of the script na ginamit sa audition. _“Dahil sa bawat bukang-liwayway ay may dapit-hapong darating, ikaw ang aking takipsilim.”_ Chanyeol reads it slowly to himself, bago basahin with feelings.

The whole time, nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Yeah. _Yeah, okay._

_That could work._

Maybe later, pwede niya idelete ang audio file ni Joongi and record a new one with Chanyeol. That could definitely work. Hinalikan siya bigla ni Chanyeol dahil nakatitig lang siya, and now, they both finally realized na after nilang maghalikan before magsex ay the last time na naghalikan din sila.

The kiss was slow, very sensual, medyo lazy pero masarap. There was tongue and laway, but good. Chanyeol was lying down dahil si Baekhyun ang umibabaw. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol in between the kiss, hinila niya si Baekhyun para umibabaw pa ito sa kanya. From his lips ay tumuloy ang halik niya pababa sa baba, papunta sa panga, at ngayon sa leeg. “I love you too,” Chanyeol whispers against his skin, “Sasabihan mo ako kapag sumusobra ako, ha.”

Baekhyun exposes more of his neck para mapapak ni Chanyeol before saying, “Okay,” hinanap niya ulit ang bibig ni Chanyeol para mahalikan ulit ito. “Sabihan mo rin ako, _if nagseselos ka._ ”

“I love you,” he says again. _“I love you, I love you.”_

“Okay, baby.” Baekhyun presses the record button bago magsalita sa recorder, _“Act 1 Scene 1, Lopez. Purgatoryo. Queue._ ”

Chanyeol leans into the mic and starts, _“Paano nagsimula ang pagsilip ng liwanag, bukang-liwayway…”_

Baekhyun slouches at his seat with a proud face, pinakikinggan niya si Chanyeol na nagsasalita na binabasa ang script niya. He watched the sound waves sa app na magtaas baba sa bawat binibitawang salita ni Chanyeol.

While recording, Baekhyun opened a folder.

_Are you sure you want to delete Joongi_Takipsilim­_Act1Scene1 and 48 other files?_

Baekhyun smiles.

_Deleting…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun felt a little uncomfortable with himself, pinaalala lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya kung gaano siya nito kamahal. (Or, marupok talaga si Baekhyun at ito ang magpapatunay sa mga paratang niyo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha miss niyo na raw si spcymcdick heto na siya here's a little treat sa mga nagrerequest for seloso B. fragile ang babie natin, yakap ko 'yan. 
> 
> warning: angst??? ewan pls body positivity lang po tayo dito HEY!

It’s almost the end of the semester, almost the end of their college lives… and ramdam na ramdam ng mga bida natin ang pressure na unti-unting bumababa at patuloy na gumigipit sa mga estudyante. Even the atmosphere sa buong campus ay hindi nakakatulong dahil Hell Week na Hell Week ang vibe ng lugar.

Baekhyun was really just barely surviving at ginagapang na lang niya ang mga huling araw ng sem. Which meant that after class, ay diretso siya sa bahay holed up in his room na sobrang gulo, para iedit ang kanyang film, in complete silence at in complete darkness minsan.

Which _also meant_ LESS BABE TIME in all capital letters, bilang respeto sa mga natutuyot na butas somewhere in Marikina. Baekhyun has been munching on his second pack ng skyflakes na sinasawsaw niya sa kapeng mainit, probably his third cup, at tuluyang mag-edit. He stops clicking and typing for a while dahil hindi niya marinig ang sound effects and voice overs sa kanyang ineedit because he’s munching.

He checks the clock and sees that it’s almost 3 am, meaning higit-kumulang less than three hours na lang siyang pwedeng matulog if ililigpit niya ang lahat by now. But he probably won’t do that, he dusts his fingers bago magtype ulit when his phone _dings_! He just received a new text from Chanyeol. Kagat niya ang skyflakes with its pack habang nagphophone.

_“Hi, love. Busy day? I’m off to bed. I miss you.”_ He reads the text sa boses ni Chanyeol, malamang in his very sleepy voice, raspy and a little too low na for sure _may effect kay Baekhyun_ had it not been for the fact na inaantok si Baekhyun ngayon.

He types a quick reply before niya ibaba nang kaunti ang screen ng laptop niya _. “I miss you, too.”_ He sighs at quickly gets back sa lang ang ginagawa niya so he can get a wink of sleep. He figured nab aka nakatulog na si Chanyeol so nagtext pa siya. _“I really miss you,”_ he types. _“Love you.”_

Binilisan ni Baekhyun ang pwede niyang magawa bago siya sikatan ng araw. But first, nagtimpla muna siya ng milk before bed dahil feeling niya napePEMDAS ng gatas ang kape na nananalantay na sa dugo niya.

And it was a cycle, until lumapit na nang lumapit ang defense day.

At kung minamalas-malas man si Baekhyun ay nagtapat parehong araw ang defense nilang dalawa. Baekhyun has his thesis film showing at ang defense mismo right after ipalabas. Chanyeol promised to watch and support him… but his defense was also scheduled on the same day na Friday na hapon.

Bale, kung sino na lang ang mauunang matapos ang pupunta sa isa for moral support but they promised to celebrate together. Hindi pwedeng hindi.

Only a few more days until Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s judgment day at talagang mataas na ang lebel ng panic in all sorts of form nito. Babe time _was lacking_ , minsan kamayan lang silang dalawa, ganyan. But that was okay! _Understandable!_

He remembers @spcymcdick’s content na puro jakol videos na lang, naghahanap kung nasaan na siya, si Baekhyun, si @spcymcsidekick. Although syempre, not everyone will be looking for him. Maling-mali na during these days ay nagbabasa siya ng tweets on his free time tapos bilang fragile siya ngayong vulnerable days niya dahil sa stress, makakabasa pa siya ng _“thank god, hindi na naman ‘yung jowa ni spcy ang post. missed your solo sessions, daddy!”_

Okay lang naman, wala nang kaso sa kanya. Pero napapadalas na rin kasi, naalala niya pa ang isang account dedicated solely for _bashing_ Baekhyun as Chanyeol’s boyfriend. _Artista ka ghorl?!_

The account said, “ _parang dumating lang siya para magkaroon agad ng name sa alter world. akola naman niya he’s all that?”_ and Baekhyun was… _pikachu shocked face._ Hindi naman na talaga kaso sa kanya ‘yung hate because that’s normal, kung sa account niya talaga s Baekhyun Byun may haters siya eh, what more bilang jowa ng pinakasikat na alter with the Biggest Dick sa mundo ng alter world?!

_At ano ba? What is this?_ Bakit parang showbiz na showbiz naman ang turing sa kanya with the view pa na may political motive yata si Baekhyun para sakupin ang mundo ng alter world at inuuna niya si Chanyeol? Hindi naman yata ganun. He just doesn’t know kung saan nanggagaling ang conspiracy theories na ginagamit lang niya si Chanyeol.

Hindi naman maiiwasan ang mga taong masyadong maraming hanash.

It was bound to happen and _that was okay. Tanggap niya ‘yan._

Ang hindi tanggap ni Baekhyun ay ang patuloy na pambabatikos sa tiny _tiny_ weight gain niya. Napoint-out pa ang bilbil niya noon from when he was being bent over, _aba! Lahat may bilbil kapag ganoon ang pagkakabend!_

Pero syempre dinamdam ni Baekhyun ‘yun because _he sees. He definitely sees the difference._ Baekhyun was a little sad, but he’ll get over it. Anyway, there are things to deal with and _mas uunahin pa ba ni Baekhyun ‘yun?_

Tulad ngayon, nasa bahay sila ni Chanyeol, both of them are rushing sa mga manuscripts nila… well, si Baekhyun lang yata. Nangungulit kasi si Chanyeol sa kanya, kanina pa and he kept on ignoring the hands and kisses na pinauulan sa kanya because he wants to focus. Isa pa, wala siya sa mood.

Sino pa bang malilibugan kapag kinakain at nilalamon ka na ng kaba? [read: si Chanyeol.]

Chanyeol has been kissing his nape, mula kanina, hands kung saan-saan napupunta. “Chanyeol,” he sighs clearly distracted with how Chanyeol’s mouth kept on dancing over his skin. “Chanyeol, _not today, please._ ”

“But, B, _ang tagal na_ ,” he whines.

“Chanyeol,” Buntong-hininga ni Baekhyun and he whispers, _“No.”_

Kung tutuusin, totoo naman. It’s been a few… weeks? Month na yata? Hindi nga sila nagsex nung Birthday ni Baekhyun eh! It’s been a few months na nga since they last had sex. Puro kamay lang sila, all because they were busy… and Baekhyun won’t even admit it pero the past few months was really tough for him.

To put it simply, Baekhyun gained a few pounds nga kasi. Bunga ito lahat ng pagpupuyat, ang stress eating na pagkain in large amounts during the wee hours of the morning, and less exercise [read: sex]. Baekhyun tries to ignore it pero sometimes kapag naliligo, he can’t help but to notice the little tummy fat he gained. Napipisil na niya ito. _Huhu._

He resorted to wearing less of his old porma clothes and more of his hoodies and large shirts, pati na rin minsan ang damit ni Chanyeol. Not because he cares, but he just feels like napabayaan niya na ang sarili niya.

Not that he’s going to admit that.

_He’s just a little uncomfortable with seeing his own body._

“Chanyeol, ano ba,” he pushed him away and sighs and frustration. _“Can we not do this tonight?”_

“Why, did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asks him habang biglang nagbago ang atmosphere.

“Just take no for an answer, babe, hindi naman mahirap ‘yun. Diba?” Baekhyun sounds so frustrated. Pinatay niya ang laptop niya by pushing his screen down. “We’re busy,”

“I’m sorry,” Humingi ng paumanhin si Chanyeol, “Sorry, I’m just…”

“Stressed?” Baekhyun supplies for him. Tinabi niya ang laptop sa side table ni Chanyeol sa kama kung saan sila nakaupo ngayon. After niya itabi ang gamit ay lumipat siya ng pwesto para umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. “I get it, _stressed din ako.”_

Iniayos niya ang kumot sa lowerhalf ng katawan niya preparing for bed, “We all have different coping _mechs_ when we’re stressed. And I’m not supposed to feel bad, but I _really_ feel bad for pushing you off,” Nagpout si Baekhyun. “I’m _too tired, Chanyeol._ ”

“I feel like an asshole,” Chanyeol says to him, “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun shushes him. “I know, people _usually_ don’t say no to you.” Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya kay Chanyeol. “But no is no, _Chanyeol_.”

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Stop apologizing.” Baekhyun leans in for a kiss bago tuluyang humiga sa tabi niya, “Magnanap muna ako. Wake me up, shifting tayo. Ikaw naman rest later.”

Hinayaan siya ni Chanyeol matulog, he’s probably lamenting at pinarurusahan ang sarili for _almost_ pushing Baekhyun na gumawa ng ayaw nito, ang pagiging mapilit niya.

Hindi niya alam, Baekhyun unconsciously hugged himself a little tighter that night. A little uncomfortable with himself, with Chanyeol, and with everything… _but mostly, himself lang._

Sobrang _shet_ lang talaga ng thesis week.

But that’s not a reason to give in and bend your morals pabaliko.

They’re just two, very _very stressed_ individuals.

Well, actually, that had only been the start. Hindi na sila halos makapag-usap in person parehas because they were so busy with the defense. Most nights, nagvivideo chat sila para lang may kasama sila habang nagtthesis nang madaling araw para lang hindi tahimik at hindi sila makatulog.

Now, they were just texting pero nahihinto rin dahil busy sila. Tulad ngayon, hindi rin naman nakatulong ang pagsesend ni Chanyeol ng litrato kay Baekhyun asking him which long sleeved shirt paired better with his expensive Gucci pants or something.

Sobrang ganda ng pangangatawan ng boyfriend niya and as much as he got horny ove rthe picture na bakat na bakat ang harapan ni Chanyeol, he felt a little embarrassed. Pareho lang naman sila ni Chanyeol nang ginagawa when they were stressed, more stress eating but hindi naman naggain ng weight si Chanyeol. Baekhyun remembers the nights na umoorder si Chanyeol ng food at 2 am tapos magugulat si Baekhyun dahil pinapadeliver din ni Chanyeol ito sa kanila.

Unfair.

Now, Baekhyun’s really sad.

Sad and very stressed, and it’s not mixing well dahil bukas na ang defense niya. He’s just wrapping his presentation notes for his defense ngayon dito sa Starbucks sa UPTC with Kyungsoo. Tensed din siya as a friend because he’s scheduled on the same day as Baekhyun pero in the morning.

“What do you think?” Biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Hindi nakikinig si Baekhyun so he just says, _“..sure?”_ in hopes na sana tama ang sinabi niya.

“Okay, dito ka lang. Bibilhin ko na ang _punyetang specs_ na ‘yan.” Kyungsoo says while arranging his stuff. “Balik ako, with my new glasses, hopefully. _On the way na si Jongdae._ ”

So that was what he was talking about. Baekhyun just smiles at Kyungsoo bago ito uminom ng kape niya. He checks his phone for a text pero wala, tinignan niya ang pictures ulit ni Chanyeol and sees that he was shopping. Shopping for his fit for his defense, _sana all impulsive at mayaman para maganda ang kombinasyon._

Baekhyun wants to send a selfie back but he’s reminded of the fact na hindi siya confident sa sarili niya. The baristas greet the new set of customers and Baekhyun’s head perks up dahil baka si Jongdae na iyon. But no, not really. It was Chanyeol.

Tatawagin na sana niya kaso hindi niya ito nagawa dahil pinagbuksan pa ni Chanyeol ng pintuan ang kasama niya. Babae.

Too familiar.

It was one of the girls he met the first time he visited Chanyeol sa renovation site. Iyon bang ngumiti lang sa kanya at hindi man lang nagpakilala by name. She’s a little too friendly. Pinapanood sila ni Baekhyun kung paano sila nakikipagsmall talk sa barista and how they still stayed standing up sa bar area to wait for their drinks.

Hawak nila pareho ay large designer paper bags, siguro pareho silang nagshopping? Baekhyun carefully watches them. Maybe nagjoke si Chanyeol and sobrang natawa ang kaklase niya so hinampas niya ang braso nito but the hand… the hand stayed there. Nakahawak lang siya while the barista handed them their drinks, and only when she received her cup ay tsaka siya bumitaw.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dahil ba he’s stressed? But everything’s just so confusing for Baekhyun dahil ang emosyon niya ay all over the place. Maybe the hand touching was the trigger? _Ah, basta_. Gusto niya sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga words!

O baka dahil he’s not as confident as before? At bakit, sino naman siya dyan? Or baka dahil hindi siya comfortable with how he looks now and how awfully attractive ang kasama ni Chanyeol ngayon na classmate niya. Baekhyun, in his very stress-induced state, started daydreaming kung ano ang magiging itsura ng kasal ng dalawang anak mayaman, will their children also be like them? Ano kaya motif ng kasal nila? Hindi siguro invited si Baekhyun.

It hurt.

_A lot._

Sinong tanga ang mahilig gumawa ng eksena sa utak na alam naman niyang masasaktan siya? That’s right. Si Baekhyun. Now instead of being sad and very stressed, he’s also hurt. Siya naman ang may kasalanan non, but still! He’s hurt!

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol and his classmate as they walk away. Natapilok pa ang kaklase nito at si Chanyeol being Chanyeol, caught her just in time. Medyo na-out of balance pa si ate noong itayo siya ni Chanyeol with their bags and coffee, now, even Chanyeol’s bodyguards were helping.

Selos siya.

Nagpaalam naman si Chanyeol na lalabas siya with a friend. Mali lang kay Baekhyun, hindi niya na tinanong kung sino. He trusts Chanyeol, wala lang siya tiwala sa mga nakapalibot sa boyfriend niya. Hindi rin talaga nakakatulong na sobrang fragile ni Baekhyun ngayon.

Now he’s angry.

_Ano ba ‘yan._ It’s like everything is laid out in front of him para lang dalhin siya over the edge. But he’s just so exhausted para mag-eskandalo. Maybe he can talk to Chanyeol about his insecurities?

_Maybe._

And nawala na sa paningin niya si Chanyeol. After a few seconds ay dumating si Jongdae na dumiretso sa counter to order. Umupo si Jongdae sa tabi niya sa cushioned seats at sinulumang butasin ang takip ng kape niya. “Para saan naman itong impromptu support group na ito?” Jongdae sips. “Dapat importante ‘to, ha. Ginamit mo ang _wang-wang emoji_ , _five times._ ”

“Mamaya, ayan na. Parating na si Kyungsoo.” Pinanood nilang lumakad si Kyungsoo na nakakunot ang noo dahil iniwan niya sa Sunnies ang salamin niya probably. Maingat na lumakad si Kyungsoo para hindi makabangga dahil wala siyang suot na armas para makakita.

Umupo silang tatlo at nagsmall talk tungkol sa salamin ni Kyungsoo, pero biglang nagshift ang topic kay Baekhyun kahit ayaw niya. “Sige na, parang tanga. Pinapunta mo ko dito para panoorin ka mag-inarte?”

Totoo naman, ang sarap ng pagpapahinga ni Jongdae sa boarding house niya tapos pinatawag siya ni Mayor for a meeting. On call naman siya bilang hinihintay na lang niya ang hardbound thesis niya bilang siya lang naman ang anak ng Diyos dito. Tapos biglang ganon?

“Nahihiya ako,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Alam mo, _ang arte mo_ , magsalita ka na.” Pambabardagul ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, mas nakakatakot dahil nakakunot lang ang mga noo ni Kyungsoo para maaninag ang mga kasama niya bilang legally blind na siya with his _thicc as fuck_ na glasses.

“Nung isang araw? _Yeah,_ a few days ago, I felt really uncomfortable.” Panimula ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ko alam, extra needy si Chanyeol, _I get it naman_. Pero hindi lang ako naging komportable nung pinipilit niya na magsex kami? Implied lang naman, sabi niya ang tagal na raw.”

_“Gago,”_ ‘yun lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo habang tahimik na sumisipsip ng kape si Jongdae. Nagtititigan lang silang tatlo nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun ng, “So? What do I do?”

Biglang nagkusot ng mga mata si Kyungsoo, “Feeling ko naman alam mo na dapat ang gagawin, pero ayaw mo. So naghahanap ka ng isasagot naming na aayon sa gusto mong mangyari.”

“Tumpak.” Sabi ni Jongdae na padabog nilapag ang baso. “Kung ako sayo, _hiwalayan mo na._ ”

“Huh?” Nagtatakang sambit ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan with wide eyes.

“Joke lang, oh tignan mo.” Jongdae says, “Pero, seryoso, I think you _should_ tell him na you really felt uncomfy that night. I’m just sugarcoating it, pero alam mo namang ibig kong sabihin ay pinagsamantalahan ka.”

“Pero ha,” biglang sumingit si Kyungsoo, “Seryoso ‘yang mga paratang mo, Baekhyun. Pinwersa ka?”

Halatang concerned ang mga kaibigan niya and he FINALLY just realized the weight with the words he just said, so he panicked. “Hindi!” He says all frantic, _“Hindi ganun, God no, hindi s’ya ganun! Ano ba kayo!”_

Hinihintay siyang magpaliwanag ng mga pulis sa harap niya _, char!_ Hinihintay siyang magpaliwanag ng dalawang kaibigan niya with whatever it is that he’s saying.

“Wala naman siyang ginawa,” Baekhyun says, “Medyo different lang from usual, he always _always_ asks for consent and maybe baka stressed lang kami pareho? I kind of pushed him off of me? Literal and figuratively? I just said, _not tonight._ Tapos narealize naman niyang mali nga if ipipilit niya. Natauhan din naman siya.”

Jongdae motions “ _go on”_ with his hands parang akala mo talaga ay trabaho niya ang pagiging counselor nitong si Baekhyun.

“Wala naman siyang ginawa, technically,” Baekhyun explains, _“I just don’t want to let him see my body?”_

“Hindi ka sure?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Well,” Baekhyun hesitates, “Marami akong _insecurities, okay.”_

Jongdae nods as if he was processing the kwento, he finally speaks up and says, “Nagsorry ba siya?” to which Baekhyun nods, nagpatuloy pa si Jongdae sa pangalawang tanong, “Okay, but did you talk to him about it? After?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Medyo kinalimutan na namin.” He says. “And ever since then, parang naghehesitate na siya to touch me kahit holding hands?”

“So, you scared him off _when he scared you off.”_ Jongdae concludes, “Gusto kong iquote ang greatest Philosopher of our generation, si Khalid _“Can we just talk?”_ sabi niya.”

“Nagjoke pa _, huy,_ seryoso kasi.” Kyungsoo almost laughs pero napigilan niya ang sarili niya, _“Jongdae, kami lang ‘to.”_

“But in all seriousness,” panimulang bati ni Jongdae, “Kailangan mo sabihin sa kanya na you felt really uncomfortable, isama mo na rin ang reason why you feel uncomfortable lately. Para naman hindi rin siya nangangapa.”

“Oo nga, para hindi na siya _mangapa literally and figuratively_.” Kyungsoo adds in to the conversation.

“Pero syempre, mas maganda kung isheshare mo rin sa amin ‘yan.” Pandedemonyo ni Jongdae, “Sa kanya ioopen-up mo pero sa amin ayaw mo sabihin? Grabe ‘yun, _friend.”_

At kahit mahiya-hiya si Baekhyun sa rason niya ay tinanggap ito ng mga kaibigan niya. He really tried to make it light at make jokes tungkol doon but he was a little shocked dahil parang mas nakarelate si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“At tsaka, hindi ko alam.” Baekhyun says after a few moments nang matahimik silang tatlo.

Naipinta sa mukha ng mga kaibigan niya ang _“???”_

“Nagseselos ako?” He sounds confused kahit sa sarili niya, “Lagi ko naman sinasabi, secured na ako. I don’t need negativity sa buhay ko, but lately, ang tindi ko magselos. Tapos, eto pa, ha! You know I don’t really stalk, pero, _stinalk ko ‘yung friend niya._ ”

Jongdae fake gasps, “Hala, _seryoso na ‘yan.”_ Tapos natawa si Kyungsoo dahil kay Jongdae at sa pagiging OA niya kaya ang sabi lang niya kay Baekhyun ay, “At ano naman napala niyang pagsstalk mo?”

“I found out na anak lang naman siya ng mga Tan, _hello?! Powerful din siya,_ ” Baekhyun says, “Tapos ‘yung IG niya? Puro celebrity ang kasama niya, like, _every week.”_

“May idea ako, pagselosin mo rin kaya.” Jongdae starts a very eskandaloso topic and Baekhyun was all ears, “Pagselosin mo si Chanyeol.” Papayag na sana sa idea si Baekhyun—

“Pero, hindi niya kasama si Chanyeol every week.” Kyungsoo says biglaan and that made Baekhyun shut up. As in, natameme siya. Kyungsoo really knows how to shut him up all the time. Parang superpower niya. “That’s what’s important, B.”

“Kaya kung ako sayo, instead of _stalking, try talking.”_ Kyungsoo sighs, “Huwag kang naniniwala d’yan kay Jongdae, lagi mong tatandaan na hindi siya matalino kasi hindi niya nadistinguish noon ang _landi_ at ang _networking!”_

“Ikaw, pasmado talaga bibig mo,” Jongdae says, “Nagbibiro lang naman, talagang kailangan lagi binibring-up ‘yon?!”

At nagkaroon na naman sila ng maliit, pero the usual, na friendly banter at ungkatan ng mga past na mababaho.

Oo nga naman, still, the best choice is to talk about it. Kaya kung anu-anong aksyon ang gagawin niya. Thank you, Kyungsoo Doh, apo sa tuhod ni Mama Mary the Saint.

At kilala naman natin si Baekhyun Byun, being him, syempre… gagawin niya ‘yan… hindi niya nga lang sure kung kelan.

The defense almost felt like a breeze, as in literal na malamig na hangin ang dumaan at iniwan siyang nakatulala. He was almost frozen sa stage kung saan siya ininterview ng panel and viewers tungkol sa kanyang film.

They even complimented the voice actor na nakuha ni Baekhyun, well. Magaling talaga pumili si Baekhyun, ‘no. Mayroon lang daw siyang key points na lacking in terms of emphasis sa film, wala naman na siya kailangan baguhin storyline wise. It was a breather sa mundo ng pa-indie vibes type of short.

Hindi pa nga nagsisink-in sa utak ni Baekhyun ang mga katagang “Congratulations, Mr. Byun.” Dahil pumapalakpal na ang iba, tsaka niya lang narealize na kailangan niya na bumaba ng stage. Medyo lutang pa rin ang utak niya at natauhan lang muli nang salubungin ni Kyungsoo na hinihintay siya matapos.

Kinuha nila ang mga documents nila at nang makalabas sa UPFI Film Center ay bigla silang nagtitigan ni Kyungsoo… and bigla silang nagwild. Nagyayakap at humihiyaw sila sa labas kung saan pinagtitinginan na sila nang mga naglalakad na tao, mga nakasakay sa jeep, at pati ni manong na ice cream vendor.

Halos mag-alugan silang dalawa dahil natapos na rin sila. Hard-bound na lang na kopya ng script and research nila ay talagang tuluyan na silang makakalaya sa rehas that is UP _, char! Sana all!_

Halos malaglag pa sa balikat ni Baekhyun ang satchel niya na bag pati ang mga papel na unti-unti nang nalalaglag sa sahig. Isang humahangos na Jongin ang lumabas mula sa theatre at nagsabing, “Kung hindi ko pa narinig ‘yung nagsisigawan sa labas, hindi ko kayo mahahanap.”

Hinatak ni Baekhyun si Jongin sa isang group hug at sinama sa mahigpit na yakap na binibigay niya sa mga kaibigan niya. “Shet!” He shouts, _“Tapos na, ano na!”_

Nakangiti lang si Jongin sa kaniya at umakbay na kay Kyungsoo, medyo nagdidilim na pala sa labas. “Gusto mo na puntahan si Chanyeol?” Jongin asks. “Hatid ko na kayo,”

“Wow, may car na siya.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun na sinagot naman ni Jongin ng, “Pinakusapan ko lang si ate, sabi ko tutulungan ko si Kyungsoo today eh. Ako runner niya.”

_Sana all._

Hindi naman siya naghahanap ng gulo ulit, pero nakareceive lang siya ng isang “Good luck, B!” from Yoora kaninang madaling araw. Wala lang, bakit ba napakahilig maghanap ng gulo ni Baekhyun? Bakit hindi siya makuntento?

Hanggang sasakyan ay medyo deep in thought si Baekhyun dahil sa dami nang gumugulo sa isipan niya, na nabawasan man ng iniisip na thesis ay mas pinagugulo naman ng damdamin niya. _Wow lang!_

Nakarating sila sa building ni Chanyeol ay inabutan pa ni Baekhyun na kinakamayan siya ng ibang professors niya na nasa labas. Ang laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol, ang gwapo ni Chanyeol. Grabe, lokong-loko talaga siya kay Chanyeol. _Grabe, Lord, I see what you’ve done to me… I like it. Char!_

Ready na sana lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol para bigyan siya ng isang malaking yakap, bilang reward, bilang pahinga ng isa’t-isa kaya lang may isang matinis na boses ang nagmula sa kabilang side ng corridor at sumisigaw ng “Chan!!” Pati si Minseok na nanood ng defense ni Chanyeol ay napalingon sa boses.

Imbes na ngumiti ay halos makunot pa lalo ang noo ni Baekhyun. Saktong kakalakad lang nila Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil naabutan pa siyang nakatayo sa may hagdan lang. Muntikan pa siyang mabunggo ni Jongin dahil hindi ito nakatingin, “Ano ginagawa mo—”

Hindi natuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil nakita niya rin ang tinitignan ni Baekhyun. Halos lambitinan si Chanyeol ng kaklase nito dahil sa pagkakayakap. Kulang na lang ay field of flowers dahil pwede nang maging eksena ito, _Chanyeol, baka gusto mo siyang i-ikot habang magkayakap kayo?_

Nang bumitaw si ate at lumapit pa ang mga kaibigan at kaklase ni Chanyeol, “Ang galing naman ni Batch Head!” bati ng isang lalaking kaklase. “Tuloy later?”

Minseok at Jongdae were standing sa may pinto nang mapansin nila si Baekhyun kaya nilapitan nila agad ito. Silang dalawa ang nanood for Chanyeol, dahil na rin same department silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Sa Clothing, Textiles and Interior Design.

Tagapagmana kasi ng sikat na sikat na custom made Barong Tagalog, ang Heritage Barong, si Minseok kaya kailangan niya mag-aral ng Clothing Technology. Iba talaga kapag mayayaman, nakaset na ang future. Anyway, balik tayo sa kung ano ang importante… mas nauna pa si Jongdae at Minseok na makita si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa isang tabi.

Umoo lang si Chanyeol at nakipagbrohug, lumapit pa kasi ang iba niyang profs para kausapin siya… or you know, nagpapagood-shot for the Park Family. Biglang napalingon si Chanyeol habang kausap niya ang Department Chair nila at bigla itong nagpaalam para maghalf-jog papunta kay Baekhyun na kumakaway, waving a little, dahil parang?

_Parang hindi naman pala siya kailangan._

Ang dami naman palang sasalubong at yayakap kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked hesitant at first, probably still wary dahil nga sa nangyari, pero niyakap niya si Baekhyun nang buong-buo. Malambot, mainit, ang sarap pala ng yakap kapag ang tagal mong hinihintay. Ang sarap pala ng yakap, _kapag nangungulila ka para dito._

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagyakap nang mahigpit bago niya naramdaman ang pag-amoy na naman sa kanya ni Chanyeol bago siya bitawan. “Hi,” he says, “You made it.”

_Hindi naman, eh._ “Yeah.” Baekhyun smiled.

Yumakap ulit si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Congratulations, love. Sorry, hindi kita naabutan magpresent.”

Yumakap si Baekhyun, briefly opening his eyes at nakita niyang nakatingin ang kaklase nito kay Chanyeol, sa likod ni Chanyeol. Kay Chanyeol na nakayakap sa kanya. _Ano ba ‘yan, ang hirap naman ng ganito._

_Ang dami na ngang insecurities, ang lakas pa magselos. Paano na lang ako pupulutin n’yan?_

Ang _“tuloy later?”_ palang tinutukoy ng kaibigan ni Chanyeol kanina ay ang party ng magkakabatch sa isang org na puro burgis na hindi papangalanan for safety reasons… _~~charkeme.~~_ Hindi siya papangalanan dahil you know when you know. This org has long been distinguished for its notable members, _~~char~~_ ganon. Lahat mayaman.

And Chanyeol was one of them, ang batchmates niyang graduating ay maghohost ng after party located somewhere in Taguig na invite only. Ayaw pa ngang pumunta nila Baekhyun dahil hindi naman nila forte ang partying kasama ang mga burgis na tao.

And gusto niyang iquote si Jongdae when he was whispering, _“Hala, pangsquammy lang ako. Paano ba makipagsusyalan sa mga mayayaman. Baka magkalat lang tayo doon?”_

Chanyeol said that it was okay to drop by, kaya ‘yun ang ginagawa nila ngayon. Hindi nila alam kung bakit sila pumayag, but heto sila. Baekhyun was really surprised to see Chanyeol na… walang guards.

He was alone, lalo na kanina after ng thesis defense. But he was always on his damn phone, siguro ‘yun ang kapalit. Dalawa lang sila ngayon sa loob ng sasakyan. Magcoconvoy na lang daw sila Jongin and Minseok tutal may kanya-kanyang lakad din naman sila after.

Bilang respeto na rin because they were invited to an invite-only party. Konting flex lang, ganon. Kaibigan lang naman namin ang boyfriend ng anak mayaman na apparently, anak ng senador.

Tahimik sa sasakyan and pareho pa silang hindi nakakapagbihis mula sa defense attires nilang dalawa. Ang tanging naririnig lang nila ay ang tugtog sa radyo at ang occassional na pagnonotify ng phone ni Chanyeol na may nagtext na sa kanya.

“Love,” biglang tawag ni Chanyeol, “Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Baekkhyun looked at him habang kanina pa niya pinipilipit sa daliri niya ang seatbelt. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Medyo nagwoworry si Chanyeol, “Are _we okay?”_

Biglang nagwhip ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya rin alam ang isasagot. Heto na naman siya. Siya na naman ang gumagawa ng rason para magkaroon sila ng misunderstanding.

“Is this still about what happened last time?” Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun knew what he meant, medyo nalungkot si Baekhyun. Mukhang hanggang ngayon ay binabagabag din si Chanyeol nung nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Mukhang hindi lang pala si Baekhyun. “No,” he says. Totoo naman. Iba na ang issues ni Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says again, “Dick move, I know. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

Pinililit abutin ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito habang nagmamaneho, hinahalikan niya ito from time to time, And nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol everytime hinahalikan nito ang likod ng palad niya.

“I’m sorry, too.” Bulong niya nang focus sa pagmamaneho si Chanyeol kahit hawak pa rin ang kamay niya, bumibitiw _minsan_ kapag kailangan talaga. “For making you worry... hindi ko sinasadya. I was just…” _having issues sa sarili ko, please! It’s not your fault. It’s mine._

“It’s okay. You don’t have to sugarcoat it, what I did was pretty awful.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, “Hindi ko na ijujustify, I was wrong and _I’m sorry, love_.”

Halos maging sad-teary eyes emoji si Baekhyun nang magsalita si Chanyeol. Ano ba ‘yan! _Just when he thought na nahanap niya na ang flaw kay Chanyeol…_

He’s still too good. Too, too, _too good… ~~for Baekhyun.~~_

Sakit ‘yun.

They arrived at the place kahit nahirapan silang maghanap ng parking and ang unang nakita ni Baekhyun sa loob ay si Sehun na talaga namang alam mong anak ng Diyos mula sa hubog ng pangangatawan, sa pananamit, at sa lahat ng paraag maipapakitang hindi mo siya ka-level.

He just can’t believe na nakikita na naman niya si Sehun right in front of his eyes. No hard feelings, but fuck Sehun Oh. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun, pero mukhang ganito na talaga ang friendship nila sakaling maging magkaibigan man sila.

_“My man,”_ bati agad ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na nag-open arms for a hug. Rinig ng lahat ang kabog ng likod ni Chanyeol kung saan siya hinampas ni Sehun bilang greeting. Binati rin nito ang mga kabigan ni Baekhyun na ang pakilala ni Chanyeol ay mga kaibigan niya. Wow, buong tropa talaga ni Baekhyun ang shinota ni Chanyeol dito.

May isang mesa kung saan iniwan nila sila Kyungsoo. For some unknown reason, ang dami palang kakilala ni Jongdae dito… pati na si Jongin na ang daming kakilala na taga-CHK. Medyo nawiwindang pa si Baekhyun sa mga pangyayari, or baka masyado na siyang maraming nalanghap na Juul smoke mula pa lang sa entrance. Basta he was so, light headed.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya from across the booth type seating. Medyo madilim ang lugar and hindi niya masyado maaninag si Kyungsoo,

“Okay lang,” he says, “Ngayon ko lang naramdaman lahat ng pagod mula sa lahat.”

“Understandable.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Pahinga ka na after nito. Huwag ka na uminom, ha?”

Gusto na talaga niyang magpahinga.

Medyo naalimpungatan si Baekhyun dahil tinatawanan na siya ng mga kasama niya ngayon. Umiiling-iling pa si Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Medyo gets naman why they were laughing… Sino ba namang tanga ang nakakatulog sa loob ng… _club?_ Kahit na dim ang lighting dito ay maingay at dumadagundoong ang bass, may maiingay na nag-uusap, minsan mausok pa.

Nakatulog talaga si Baekhyun sa lugar na ganito. _Nakatulog siya!!!_

“Let’s go, iuuwi na kita.” Chanyeol says to him. Si Chanyeol pa talaga ang una niyang makikita pagmulat ng mga mata niya mula sa saglit na pagkakaidlip. Pero, parang ‘yun na ang much needed rest ni Baekhyun.

“No, hindi.” Sabi niya, “Pumikit lang ako, Pinagpahinga ko lang mga mata ko.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol smiled, “You want to drink?” He asked. “Pero, kain ka muna. Nag-order ako ng food.”

Nagpaalam si Chanyeol na hihiwalay lang siya ulit para makipag-usap sa iba pa niyang mga kaibigan at naiwan sila sa table. Nakita pa ni Baekhyun na magkasama na si Jongin at Sehun ngayon, nagtatawanan at mukhang may napagkakasunduan.

Sa kabilang side ng bar ay namataan niya si Chanyeol na may kausap na group of mixed people. Nakaakbay si Chanyeol sa isang mas maliit… no, maliit na lalaki talaga at halatang seryoso sa mga pinag-uusapan. May lumapit na mga babae sa kanila at despite the loud music ay narinig niya ang high pitched squeals of _“hi!!! Oh my god, hello!!!”_ nila.

Yumakap at bumeso pa si Chanyeol. Hindi na nga bumitaw sa pagkakayakap ang isa sa kanya, nakahawak parehong kamay sa beywang ni Chanyeol. Nakapalupot ang mga braso sa kanya habang nagmomotion sa isang kamay at nakaakbay pa rin sa kaibigang lalaki ang isa.

Good.

But still, walang hesitation kapag may nag-iinitiate ng skinship ang other party with him, hala sige beso at yakap din siya? Pero kay Baekhyun na boyfriend niya ay medyo tila walking on eggshells siya?

_Aba._

Pero masakit pa rin. Ano ba ‘yan. Sinusubukan naman ni Baekhyun na huwga magselos, pero ever since nang marealize niyang… lumulusog siya ay madalas na siyang binabagabag ng selos. _Where was the confident Baekhyun now?! Bumalik ka dito!!_

And, bad timing, dumating ang pagkain na inorder sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Kanya lahat ito? Sasabihin sana niya na hati na sila ni Kyungsoo kaso biglang may dumating pa na pagkain at inilapag sa harap ni Kyungsoo. _What._

Ayan na nga. Ang sarap kumain. Pero ang hirap naman ng kapalit!!! Padabog na kumakain si Baekhyun habang pinanonood niya ang boyfriend niyang masyadong friendly in his natural habitat na puro burgisan.

Chewing slowly at habang masama ang tingin ay nilipat na lang niya ang atensyon sa iba at kung pagod si Baekhyun ay mas gutom siya, mabilis niyang naubos ang kinain niya nang hindi niya namamalayan dahil in reality, mukha lang naman marami.

Biglang tumuro si Jongin sa table nila kung saan sila nakaupo ngayon and now they’re making their way papunta sa table nila after nilang mag-usap, buti na lang tapos na rin silang kumain. Nagpakilala si Sehun sa kanila at pagdating kay Baekhyun, _“Hi! Do I know you from somewhere?”_

_Yes._ “I don’t think so,” nakangiting pamamlastic ni Baekhyun.

“Are you sure? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere, eh. You sure we haven’t talked or anything?” He says in his very distinctive conyo accent.

_Aba, hindi ka titigil ha?_ “And if we did?” Umupo si Sehun sa tabi niya at naging comfortable sa personal space ni Baekhyun kahit na pinanonood sila ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ngayon from across the table.

Umakbay si Sehun sa likod ng upuan, inaaral niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun as if he’s really trying hard to remember kung saan niya nakita si Baekhyun, “I was just wondering,” sabi nito before ordering drinks for _their_ table. “How could I forget _such a face,_ Sehun Oh _Junior.”_ he says while emphasizing the junior noong nagpapakilala siya at nag eestablish ng pagkatao and _Goooooood,_ he hates him agad. _Why is he friends with Chanyeol?_

Nakipagkamay si Baekhyun and ngumiti na lang as the drinks were set sa table nila. “Everything’s on the house, order anything you like.” Sabi nito, _“Lalo na ikaw, get anything you like.”_

Hindi pinahahalata ni Baekhyun ang pagkabwiset niya sa apog ni Sehun, and he has all the reason naman para magyabang. Binigyan siya ng Diyos ng lahat ng blessings at sinabi ni Lord: _Sige, ipagyabang mo ‘yan. Ikaw ‘yan. Anak kita. Ganon._

You hate him, but you also don’t. That’s Sehun.

“I _really feel_ like I know you, Baekhyun.” Sabi lang ni Sehun, much closer kumpara kanina. And, _oh. Ang lapit ni Sehun._ He takes whatever it is na nasa shotglass na nakaline up sa harap nila and _shit._

It burned. A lot. Tanginang purong tequila ‘yan, demonyo.

“ _That’s probably because he’s the one I’m always talking about, Sehun.”_

Nagulat silang lahat sa boses ni Chanyeol looming over them. “I see, nagkakilala pala kayo ulit.”

“Ulit?” Sehun replies while standing up para makapasok si Chanyeol, “Ay, _gago._ Boyfriend mo?”

Chanyeol raised his brows as _yes._ Sehun laughed, as in hagalpak. “Gago ka,” Sehun says, “Kaya pala familiar.”

_Actually, no._

Chanyeol says, “That’s _B.”_

_“B,”_ Sehun repeats with much recognition, “Finally! Happy to meet you, ang tagal ka nang bukambibig ni Chanyeol. Lalo na nung pumunta siyang duguan sa bahay, asking me for my keys sa big bike ko. _Man, mahal ka talaga ng kaibigan ko_.” Sehun says.

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun, biglang sumilip si Baekhyun kay Sehun at sinabing, “We actually met before pero I doubt you remember. But it’s all cool,” sabi lang niya maintaining compsure. _Wow, mature siya._

Nag-apologize si Sehun for not remembering but not for almost flirting with a friend’s significant other. Wow, sino naman siya d’yan? Biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol, “Where’s your date?”

“He’s on the way,” sabi lang nito shrugging, “Dinaanan pa niya friends niya. I’ll introduce him later.”

Nag-usap-usap lang silang lahat with Jongin and Kyungsoo and Minseok and Jongdae joining after nilang makipag-usap sa iba pang mga tao. Baekhyun felt a hand on his thigh, para bang automatic nang pumapatong ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol doon whenever magkatabi sila sa mesa. It was a subtle display of affection, pero kilig na siya niyan.

Pero hindi. Selos pa nga siya, diba? In the group discussion, biglang naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagshift ni Chanyeol ng upo para maakbayan niya si Baekhyun at isandal sa kanya. Kung umiinom man siya ay iisipin niyang lasing ito, pero hindi.

Baekhyun sighed and melted under his boyfriend’s touch. “Are you tired?” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

Nagnod si Baekhyun, pero napawi ang antok niya nang bumulong ulit si Chanyeol sa kanya, “What did you and Sehun talk about?”

_Ah, ayan na_. Kaya pala humawak na at yumayakap. “Wala naman,” he says. _“Selos ka?”_

Chanyeol hesitated for a bit before answering with a sad smile, “Yeah.”

_“Good.”_

Nagkagulatan pa silang dalawa, nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig at nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa nasabi ng bibig niya sa kaibuturan ng puso niya. Iba dapat ang sasabihin niya pero ‘yun ang lumabas sa mga bibig niya. _Oh no._

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun coughed and iniayos ang upo niya, sige. Pangangatawanan na niya. “Good.” ulit niya ulit. You know what, siguro dahil sa nainom niyang alak, sa pagod, sa selos, sa lahat ng emosyong naglalaro sa isipan niya, naging mas mapusok siya. Lalo na’t wala na siyang ibang iintindihin?

Biglang dumating ang date ni Sehun na _oh my god, why do attractive people only date attractive people?_ Grabe, ganito pala ang mga tipuhan ni Sehun? Medyo nakabawi si Sehun kay Baekhyun because dati, Sehun approached him _first._ Meaning, _he was also that attractive._ Quits na. Good job, Sehun!

Sehun introduced his date to everyone, with Chanyeol jabbing at him by saying, “Kapangalan ng ex mo?” But they were just kidding, normal na lokohan lang with friends. Tapos nagpaalam na rin sila kasi makikipag-usap pa si Sehun with his date sa kanilang ibang mga friends and off they went. Naiwan silang grupo na nag-uusap tungkol sa defense nila.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol whispers mid conversation sa iba para linwain ang sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina, hoping it won’t be the start of an argument between them.

Baekhyun shifted closer, “Lagi mo akong pinagseselos,” he whispers back, _“And I don’t like it._ ”

“What?” Chanyeol sounds confused, tatannungin pa sana niya ulit si Baekhyun nang biglang magsabi si Baekhyun ng, “I’m not feeling well,”

Medyo nagpanic ang group, including Sehun na nasa tabi lang ng table nila nakapwesto habang nakikipag-usap sa iba nitong mga kaibigan. Nagpanic siya, well, syempre sila naman ang may-ari nitong joint na ito. Could it be their fault? Pero Baekhyun assured him, he was just tired and the post-defense blues were hitting him and he just wants to rest.

They all understood, pero kung sino pa may sabing sasaglit lang sila ay sila pa ang naiwan sa loob with Sehun and his friends.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were walking out of the club when they were stopped by a group of people na kakilala na naman ni Chanyeol yakap dito at beso doon, nagpaalam agad si Chanyeol na uuwi na kahit ipapakilala sana niya si Baekhyun but he was walking away na. Mukhang nagselos na naman.

Naabutan niya si Baekhyun nang makarating sila sa harapan at hinawakan ito sa braso, “Hey, are we okay?”

Baekhyun looks back at him, mukhang mataray and definitely dodging the question, _“Saan ulit nakapark ýung sasakyan?”_

It was an open space parking sa harap ng club, the cars wee lined up bilang puno ang venue ng mga burgis na estudyanteng may one is to one na ratio ng may kotse. They were silent sa sasakyan dahil si Chanyeol ang nagpupumilit na mag-usap sila, in verbatim, “Hindi tayo aalis until we talk about it. _What’s happening… to us?”_

Nakaupo lang silang dalawa, si Chanyeol, nakaharap sa kanya medyo and Baekhyun was just staring into the distance sa mga patay-sinding ilaw sa malayo. Baekhyun sighs, nag-iipon lang talaga siya ng lakas ng loob para sabihin ang, “Nagseselos ako, Chanyeol.”

Naputol pa ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol dahil biglang sinabi ‘yun ni Baekhyun sa kanya pagkalingon nito. “What, why?”

“Anong _what why,”_ Pagsusungit ni Baekhyun pero para sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, sobrang cute ni Baekhyun dahil namumula ang pisngi at punong-tenga nito. “Huwag mo nga ako iniingles, ang sabi ko, nagseselos ako. Ayoko na i-explain.”

Chanyeol laughs pero tumigil siya nang tinignan siya nang masama ni Baekhyun. “I’m sorry,” he whsipers habang kinukuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun, “Bakit ka nagseselos?”

Baekhyun sighs, “Nahihiya ako.” He starts, “But I’m gonna say it anyway, nagseselos ako dahil I just feel like ang dali-dali kong palitan as a person, and _naisip ko lang na pwede mo akong ipagpalit_ tapos nagpanic na ako. I started having theses thoughts and isama na natin ‘yung what happened last time. _What if maghanap ka ng iba?”_

“You know I won’t do that to you,” Chanyeol says pero Baekhyun cuts him off with a, “Alam ko. _Dapat lang._ ”

_Attitude lang._

_“What can I do to make it up to you, love? Tell me.”_

Makalat. Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang pagpapalitan ng laway, if that makes sense. Chanyeol’s hands were both on Baekhyun’s face habang naghahalikan silang dalawa ngayon sa loob ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol, ignoring every notification sounds sa mga phone nilang dalawa. Si Baekhyun ang unang bumitaw para huminga, literal na Chanyeol took his breath away, ganon.

Si Chanyeol naman, automatic ang paglapat ng mga labi nito sa balat ni Baekhyun sa pisngi, sa baba, pababa sa panga nito hanggang sa leeg. “Mm,” Baekhyun moans dahil naramdaman niya ang marahang pagkagat ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya, kasunod ay ang dila nito para sipsipin ang parteng kinagat nito.

Mga kamay ni Baekhyun ang naging malikot and una itong lumapat sa kanang hita ni Chanyeol paakyat sa harapan nito. “Love,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s neck, “Dito talaga tayo?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun but instead massanged his medyo umuumbok nang alaga, “I missed you,” Baekhyun says, “I miss you,”

Chanyeol hummed in response at biglang hinalikan si Baekhyun sa labi ulit, kung kanina ay marahan at parang banayad ngayon ay para silang naghahabol sa mga oras na nasayang noong ipinagdadamot sila ng thesis nila sa isa’t-isa.

Rinig ni Chanyeol ang belt buckle niya being undone and with clumsy hands ay natanggal ni Baekhyun ito. Bumitaw ulit sa pagkakahalik si Baekhyun nang mahawakan niya na ang tite ni Chanyeol from under his boxer briefs and ready na siyang yumuko from the passenger seat to Chanyeol’s crotch. Ilalabas na sana niya ang hardening dick under his touch pero parehas silang nagulat sa katok sa bintana sa side ni Baekhyun kung saan tutuwad na sana ito.

Bigla silang nagpanic and Chanyeol was so quick to hide his dick dahil baka security guard ‘yun na nagrorounds. But when they both looked, it was Jongdae, knocking sa side ni Baekhyun sa car with a face void of emotion. Sumunod pa si Kyungsoo sa view naman from the front at unlike Jongdae, medyo nagulat siya at naeskandalo. They quickly composed themselves before ibaba ni Baekhyun ang bintana sa side niya.

Nakalapit na rin si Kyungsoo at sumilip sa loob ng sasakyan, taking a quick whiff ng hangin sa loob ng sasakyan. Bago nagmake face. _Yuck, Kyungsoo?!_

“Nagpanggap kang masama pakiramdam?” Jongdae says, “Tapos, maaabutan kitang nakatuwad?”

Natatawa si Kyungsoo, “Akala namin nag-aaway na kayo kasi hindi pa kayo umaalis.” Simula ni Kyungsoo, “At least move to a new spot, hello, nakapark kayo in between our cars.”

Jongdae squints his eyes at palipat-lipat ang tingin sa dalawa. Baekhyun was smiling awkwardly, _because fuck, baka malambot na tite ni Chanyeol, please leave._

“Hmm,” sabi lang ni Jongdae suspiciously, “Sige, aalis na kami. Kayo rin, _umuwi muna kayo.”_

Hinatak na ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo and Baekhyun awkwardly rolls the windows up. He smiles at Chanyeol. _“Let’s leave?”_

Oh, boy, they left nga. Chanyeol was driving, left hand on the steering wheel the other on… the steering wheel parin. Both hands are gripped, madiin ang hawak niya sa manibela because he’s so distracted.

Sino ba namang hindi? Baekhyun asked to stop kanina sa isang convenience store and si Chanyeol naman, sumunod. Little did he know, may iba nang pinaplano si Baekhyun. Pagkasakay ni Baekhyun ay inutusan niya agad si Chanyeol to, _“Just drive, and don’t touch me.”_ Sabi nito, “Parusa mo ito kasi sinasadya mo yatang pagselosin ako.”

While Chanyeol was instructed to drive pauwi sa bahay nila, Baekhyun was busy with himself.

Literal.

_“Hng,”_ he whimpers because it’s _too good._ Adjusting his position sa medyo reclined na passenger seat, he raises his left leg para maipasok deeper ang mga daliri niya. _“Shit,”_ bulong niya when he manages to fit three in. _Malayo pa ba?_

Every time may lubak sa kalye ay nadidiinan ng daliri niya ang pagpasok sa sarili niya.

He opens his eyes, with pure bliss, and stares at Chanyeol na halatang nagpipigil dahil sa mahigpit na pagkakahawak sa manibela. “Baekhyun,” he says with a very stern voice, “Let me touch you.” Also at the same time, medyo napipikon na si Chanyeol because he wants to go home already. _Malayo pa ba?_

“You can’t,” medyo long and drawled out ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Feeling a little eager because he knows it’s working, gumagana ang pangririle up niya kay Chanyeol. He reaches for his boyfriend’s dick, and nagulat dahil matigas na matigas na siya.

_He can’t wait to go home._

The reason why Chanyeol was able to bring his car at makalabas nang bahay nang walang bantay ay dahil on the morning of his defense, may biglaang out of town meetings ang senador niyang ama na siya namang sinamahan ng mama niya. Hitting two birds with one stone, nakakapagtrabaho na, makakapagdate pa sila ng asawa niya. Baby steps lang.

Wala ring tao sa bahay except for the guards outside their home na inacknowledge lang ni Chanyeol with a nod, habang papasok sila ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila. May tension sa dalawa habang paakyat sila nang kwarto ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was loosening his shirt, popping the first few buttons off harshly kasi gigil na siya. In frustration, halos padabog niyang hinahawi ang buhok niya. Ngayon lang narealize ng dalawa kung gaano kalaki ang bahay na ito because the room felt so far and it’s so hard to walk with an aching dick between their legs. Isa pa, ang hirap magsalawal ulit from when he was naked from the waist down below sa car, tapos nagbihis siya ulit.

As soon as they went inside the room, halos maibalibag siya ni Chanyeol sa likod ng pintuan when they closed it. “ _Ah,_ ” nagulat na sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakahalik pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. It was messy, halos parang ayaw siyang tantanan ng dila ni Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun ang nagmaneobra sa kanila, with Chanyeol walking backwards sa kama niya. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed kaya napaupo siya. Sa sandaling nagkabitaw sila ay sinunggaban ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon para i-straddle ang nakaupong Chanyeol with both of his thighs.

Hawak si Chanyeol sa pisngi at batok ay hinalikan niya ito. Baekhyun’s hands were already moving on their own, pababa and unbottoning the rest of the buttons na naiwang nakakabit pa. Humalik si Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol at every skin na neexpose nang hubarin niya ang polo nito.

Si Baekhyun ang unang lumuhod sa harap ni Chanyeol. Bigla siyang nagkaroon ng déjà vu from when Chanyeol was really jealous at halos hindi siya payagang labasan. Kumikirot na ang tite ni Baekhyun just by thought of it. _Sherep._

Not fully removing Chanyeol’s pants, nilabas niya ulit ang tite ni Chanyeol, all for him lamang to see, touch, and taste. Kanya lang ito.

Baekhyun makes sure to maintain eye contact nang dilaan niya, tongue flat, ang balls ni Chanyeol… pataas, until he reached the top, and resting the underside ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa dila niya.

Suddenly, he enveloped the head of Chanyeol’s dick with his lips and _sucked._ Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang paghigit ng hininga ni Chanyeol with the sudden action. Hindi niya inaalis ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol even when his boyfriend threw his head back at the first suck.

When he looked at Baekhyun again, kitang-kita na sa mga mata nito ang pagbabago ng emosyon, _“Masarap?”_ He asked habang dahan-dahang hinahagod ang kanang palad sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Nararamdaman niya ang pagiging playful ni Baekhyun, with every graze ng ngipin nito and the sensation just makes everything a blur for Chanyeol na ang tagal-tagal nang naghihintay kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded with his mouth full, “Mmm,” he hummed at dumiretso agad ang pagvivibrate nito sa sa tite ni Chanyeol. He managed to fit a few inches in before kalmahin ang sarili to try his best na paabutin hanggang lalamunan niya and when he did, although hindi lahat, he was proud of himself dahil halos sabunutan siya ni Chanyeol.

He breathed through his nose before slowly sucking off, making sure to graze his lower teeth, konti lang habang umaangat siya. Bigla niyang binitawan ang tite ni Chanyeol and even removed the hand on his hair, _“No touching_.” Baekhyun sighs before dilaan ulit ang tite nito, “Nagseselos pa ako,”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol out of reflex mula na narinig and watched as Baekhyun devoured his dick nang paulit-ulit, and every time, he makes sure na tatamaan ng ngipin niya ang tite ni Chanyeol kaya nagugulat siya. He keeps on hissing at every light graze of teeth sa kanyang tite.

Nang malapit na siyang labasan, ay biglang tumigil si Baekhyun. Sinasadya nito, dahil bigla lang siyang tumayo para hubarin ang pants niya, leaving his long sleeves still on with the last three buttons to cover his tummy, pero enough skin sa dibdib at balikat. He climbs sa kama, and sinasadyang tumuwad talaga sa harap ni Chanyeol habang hinahanap sa bedside drawer ni Chanyeol ang mga kailangan niya.

When he found what he was looking for, he makes sure to make himself comfortable with his face sa unan and his ass exposed all for Chanyeol to see.

“Anong ginagawa mo?” Chanyeol asked, tumayo na rin ito para umupo ulit nang mas maayos para nakaharap siya kay Baekhyun at sa kung ano man ang binabalak nito.

“No touching, _Chan,”_ He says. He never really calls Chanyeol _Chan_ kasi only his classmates from his batch call him that. Gusto niya special siya, tawag niya kay Chanyeol, baby… ~~pwede rin daddy, but we will get there.~~

At siya lang ang pwedeng tumawag non kay Chanyeol kaya naman halos labas sa ilong when he said, _Chan._ Making sure to copy pati ‘yung diction and pronunciation ng kaibigan ni Chanyeol na baba. “Manonood ka lang.”

Baekhyun reached back with his wet ass mula kanina and squeezed lube pa sa ibabaw nito, his hole puckered at every drop na nararamdaman nito and with Baekhyun’s slender fingers ay nagpasok siya agad nang dalawa. He moaned, malakas.

He was putting on a show for Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pinanonood siya nito pero alam niya na nagjajakol na ito judging by the loud squelching noises na sure si Baekhyun na hindi galing sa pwet niya.

Nilingon niya si Chanyeol na nagjajakol nga, tama siya, eyes watching every movement ng daliri ni Baekhyun inside him. “A-ah!” Baekhyun hits a nerve and almost rolls his eyes back, “Chan _yeol_ ,” he breathes the last syllable.

“Hindi ka pa rin ba pwedeng hawakan?” Chanyeol asks him with a pleading voice and ang rupok niya talaga because he considered agad. So much for trying to play hard to get.

“Hindi ba ikaw din naman ang mas nahihirapan?” Chanyeol started to talk in a low voice, “Tingin mo sapat ‘yang daliri mo lang na naglalabas-pasok sa butas mo, kung pwede ko namang ibaon sa’yo ‘tong tite kong malaki.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, _ayan na._

_“Tingin mo lalabasan ka sa dalawang daliri lang?”_

“Mas parusa ‘to para sa iyo,” Chanyeol shifted closer and Baekhyun suddenly feels a hot breath sa may butas niya. When he stretched his two fingers ay dumila si Chanyeol sa butas nito at isang napakalakas na ungol ang binitiwan ni Baekhyun, pero bigla ring tumayo si Chanyeol.

“Manonood lang ba ako _, o magpapakantot ka?”_

In the end, nanalo ang marupok na side ni Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol ang nakasandal sa bedframe at pinanonood ang pagsakay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, with his back facing him. At every bounce ni Baekhyun taas-baba sa tite niya ay talagang nakabibingi ang skin slapping against skin. “ _Sikip mo._ ” Chanyeol hisses and slaps Baekhyun’s right ass cheek. _“Ang sarap-sarap mo, tignan mo kung paano mo kinakantot sarili mo sa tite ko.”_

Bumababa na ang polo ni Baekhyun sa kaliwang braso. Chanyeol groans sa bawat grind ni Baekhyun, “Shit,” Chanyeol kept kissing the skin there every time nanggigigil siya instead of moaning, ginagawa niya ay biting and licking, with his hand occasionally reaching for Baekhyun’s nipples sa harap to play with it na siyang rason nang pagkasikip ni Baekhyun at every pinch and twist ng utong nito. “ _Harap ka dito, love_.” He whispers pero ayaw ni Baekhyun at ang gagawin niya ay mas bibilisan niya ang pagsakay sa tite ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun slowing down again, and when he does, hinahawakan siya agad ni Chanyeol sa beywang para siya naman ang magtthrust upwards and every time, nagugulat pa rin si Baekhyun, his whimpers getting louder and louder sa bawat diin.

With a sigh, he got off Chanyeol’s dick para tumuwad ulit sa harap ni Chanyeol because he was tired. Chanyeol kneeled sa likod niya, slowly pulling and tugging at his dick habang pinoposisyon ang ulo nito sa butas ni B.

Mas ikinagulat ni Chanyeol ay ang kusang pagkilos ni Baekhyun when he felt the head of his cock, fucking himself with Chanyeol’s dick. “Can I film,” Chanyeol starts pero naputol dahil sumagot agad si Baekhyun ng, _“No,”_

Medyo nagtataka na si Chanyeol.

Everytime hahawakan niya si Baekhyun sa may tiyan ay inaalis nito ang kamay niya, minsan tinataboy kapag sarap-sarap siya minsan dinadala niya na lang sa bibig niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol para dilaan at sipsipin ang daliri nito.

Kanina, sinubukan niyang hubarin ang polo na suot nito pero pinipigilan siya ni Baekhyun. At pinipilit takpan ang sarili.

And every _fucking_ time na gusto niyang iharap si Baekhyun sa kanya ay tumutuwad ito, tulad ngayon.

“Love, anong problema?” He asks habang tinitira pa rin si Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans with his lower lip stuck in between his teeth.

Isang tirang malakas ang halos magpahiyaw kay Baekhyun, diniinan ni Chanyeol ang pagbaon sa kanya, “ _Sumagot ka kapag kinakausap kita._ ”

Baekhyun, still, does not give an answer.

Isang hampas sa pwet ni Baekhyun na namumula, “Kapag kinakausap kita,” Hampas naman sa kaliwa, _“Dapat sumasagot kang puta ka.”_

Nararamdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang pagcclamp halos ng asshole ni Baekhyun at every strike ng palad niya _. “Naeenjoy mo ‘to?”_ Chanyeol asks him again, _“Baekhyun, tatanungin kita ulit, at sasagot ka.”_

Baekhyun was expecting another spank pero nagulat siya sa paghugot ni Chanyeol, magtatanong sana siya ng _“WHY?!”_ pero bigla itong pinasok at ibinaon ulit sa kanya.

Napamura si Baekhyun sa sarap, pero kinakabahan pa rin siya.

“Anong,” isang bunot _, “problema?”_ Halos ibaon ni Chanyeol nang pagkalalim-lalim ang tite niya and Baekhyun’s eyes were watering. Ang sarap-sarap, pero he’s overwhelmed with so many emotions, hindi niya na alam ang dapat maramdaman.

Nagsheshake lang si Baekhyun from pleasure, ramdam niyang kaunting pagtira na lang ni Chanyeol ay lalabasan na siya. Humihikbi siya with every shake, and hindi na nakatiis si Chanyeol.

With a quick motion, ibinaliktad niya si B para nakaharap sa kanya. “Wait, why are you crying?” Biglang nagbago ang boses ni Chanyeol from rough ay naging soft and caring ito. “Was I too much? Should I stop?”

“No, please. _Ang sarap,_ Don’t, _don’t stop.”_ Umiiling si Baekhyun while covering his upper body, “Fuck mo pa ako, baby, please. _Lalabasan na ako, please_.” He says just to avert his eyes para na rin madivert ang attention ni Chanyeol mula sa topic, Baekhyun reaches for his dick para jakolin ang sarili pero hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya nang mahigpit.

And kung akala niya papayagan siya ni Chanyeol labasan ay nagkakamali siya. Ginamit ito ni Chanyeol to his advantage. “You can’t come,” Chanyeol replaces B’s hand with his own para higpitan ang hawak dito. “Unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

Baekhyun almost cries at the pressure, nagsalita pa si Chanyeol, “Kung hindi mo sasabihin sa akin, hindi kita papayagang labasan, Titirahin kita, sa bibig, sa pwet. Paliliguan kita ng tamod ko, ipalulunok ko sayo, pero hindi ka pwedeng labasan. _Kaya kung ako sayo, sasabihin ko na._ ”

Baekhyun covers his face, and says something. Si Chanyeol, with his dick still inside, bigla niyang binaon ulit kay Baekhyun. _“Lakasan mo,”_

But the last thrust was too good and nilabasan si Baekhyun, painting his baby blue long sleeves with his own cum. Favorite polo pa naman niya ito! He was shaking and his asshole was throbbing at every drop ng tamod na lumalabas sa kanya. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, dahil hindi siya sinunod ni Baekhyun. He moved, like, nagthrust pa siya.

Baekhyun was really sensitive (literally and figuratively!) at halos umiyak siya from overstimulation. “Ang sabi ko,” Chanyeol kept fucking him after niyang labasan and he was really trembling pati ang hita niya hindi na matigil sa pagshake, _“Hindi ka pwedeng labasan, bakit hindi ka sumusunod?”_

Baekhyun was still shaking dahil sa aftershocks ng climax niya, it’s been so long and it’s so good. He looks at Chanyeol with tired eyes, hindi pa pala nilalabasan si Chanyeol.

“Sasabihin mo ba sa akin o hindi?” Chanyeol sounds upset so with shaky arms and hands, he reaches for Chanyeol’s face para halikan siya. Pero after the kiss, he pulls Chanyeol on top of him. He whispers, “It’s okay, I’m okay. _Use me._ Tirahin mo ako hanggang labasan ka.”

Tinatago ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol na nakapaibabaw sa kanya. Si Chanyeol ang nagpumilit para tignan si Baekhyun. With his left forearm supporting his weight, nakatitig siya sa nakapailalim na Baekhyun. “Can you tell me what’s wrong first?”

Baekhyun looks sad, “I…” He starts pero he struggles to explain, “I’m sorry I pushed you off last time.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “Oh no,” sabi niya at akmang tatanggalin ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. _“Love, I’m so sorry.”_ Pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun by locking both of his legs kay Chanyeol.

“Wait, don’t. _Mm, wag mong ialis_. Listen to me first.”

Chanyeol does, with his dick still inside Baekhyun.

“I feel… _panget.”_ Baekhyun whispers.

Medyo nagulat si Chanyeol at napalitan din naman agad ng amusement, and then affection. “Love—“

“Sabing listen first, mamaya ka na.” Baekhyun snarls, “I feel dirty, I gained weight. I haven’t been taking care of myself, napabayaan ko siya noong busy tayo. When you wanted to have sex, hindi lang ako pagod, I was also scared. Ayokong ipakita katawan ko sa iyo,”

Chanyeol was looking at him, sa mga mata niya pababa sa labi na nagsasalita.

“And with my issues sa sarili ko,” His voice was shaking, “I found myself thinking, paano kung ayaw mo na sa akin? What if you won’t like me anymore after seeing me? Ah, basta ang gulo. Basta, Chanyeol, it’s not you. It’s me.”

Chanyeol’s right hand was tracing Baekhyun’s cheek bone sa kaliwang pisngi niya, and Baekhyun continues, “Nagseselos ako dahil naisip kong ang daming taong nakapalibot sayo na kaya kang pantayan. Even sa alter, they kept on saying you were too good for me and I know, _I know. Tama sila. I know. Kaya ayokong ifilm mo ako. Tama sila._ You _are_ too good for me. I can’t even take care of myself, what if—“

Chanyeol shushes him and shuts him up with a kiss.

Isang halik na marahan at punong-puno ng pagmamahal, compared to all of their kisses tonight, sobrang lambing ng paglapat nito sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. “Love,” Chanyeol starts after breaking off from the kiss, “I love you.”

Baekhyun looks like he was about to cry, kaya tinuloy niya na, “It doesn’t matter kung maging bilog ka, o maging payat ka. I don’t care about any of that, I love you, and I love everything about you.” Chanyeol whispers against his lips. “Kaya please, don’t think so low naman para sa sarili mo. You’re amazing, B. I love you.”

Nagluluha na si Baekhyun and Chanyeol wipes his tears. “ _And huwag ka na magselos, please?”_ Chanyeol almost laughs, “Ikaw lang naman.”

You would think the scene ay sweet pero baka nakakalimutan niyong nakabaon pa rin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun and even with the soft, very fragile opening up hours ay manlalambot siya, hindi. He’s just as hard.

Baekhyun sniffs and when he did, sumikip ang butas niya, “A-ah,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kaya nagkagulatan sila. Natawa silang dalawa and still continues talking. Chanyeol was making soft and languid motions sa hips niya para marahan lang ang pagpasok niya sa masikip at mainit na butas ni Baekhyun.

He kept whispering sa tenga ni Baekhyun, “Huwag kang magseselos,” he says, his hips ay medyo nawawala na sa rhythm. _“Fuck, lalabasan na ako.”_ He whispers and starts to thrust in erratic movements.

“Come on my face,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun kaya dali-dali ay hinugot ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at tinanggal ang condom para istraddle ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Hinawi ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya at sinubo ito uli habang jinajakol siya.

Nilabasan si Chanyeol sa mukha ni B, pero sinimot naman nito ang sumunod pa. Baekhyun was looking up at him, while playing with the head of his dick with his cum-filled mouth. Baekhyun swallowed kung ano ang nasa bibig niya, and opened his mouth to show na nilunok niya lahat. Chanyeol scooped a few shots na namiss ng bibig niya and brought it to his lips.

Nang umalis si Chanyeol sa pagkakastraddle sa mukha ni Baekhyun ay napansin niyang matigas ulit si Baekhyun, tinatago pa nga nito sa kanya pero nakita ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was lying on his back, habang nag-aarch ang likod dahil kasabay ng pagjakol ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay siya ring paglalaro ni Chanyeol sa utong niya at pagsipsip dito.

“I love you,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s skin bago dinilaan ulit ang nipple niya, “I love every part of you.”

Nahubaran na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, finally. Nakita niya na ang tinuturong tummy fat ni Baekhyun and honestly, wala naman. It was just a small _chub_ , it was cute. Hinalik-halikan ni Chanyeol ang bawat parte ng tiyan niya.

He’s sensitive from the first na nilabasan siya kaya mabilis lang din siyang nilabasan for the second time, or baka dahil ang galing ng dila ni Chanyeol sa pagdede sa kanya.

~~Or baka nilabasan siya kasi mahal na mahal niya talaga si Chanyeol.~~

~~Chanyeol made love to him. Halos sambahin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun from head to foot, pinaliguan ng halik at pagmamahal, at tinira nang tinira until Baekhyun was a sobbing mess, ulit.~~

Baekhyun woke up to a fresh pajama top na suot niya, pupungas-pungas ay nakita niyang ang katernong pambaba ay suot ni Chanyeol. Ang mahimbing na mahimbing na si Chanyeol. They’ve been so busy sa thesis noon na every time gigising sila sa overnights na nagtthesis sila together ay hindi niya na nagagawang titigan si Chanyeol sa pagmamadali.

Now, nagagawa niya na ulit. Ang haba ng pilikmata ni Chanyeol, ang tangos ng ilong, mamula-mula ang mga labing parted while he slept.

Mahal na mahal niya talaga si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun snuggles a bit closer bago halikan si Chanyeol sa labi at kiligin sa sarili niya dahil sa ginawa niya at nakatulog siya ulit.

Nasa isang milktea shop lang sila sa Maginhawa ngayon, naghihintay si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ng oras para balikan ang iniwang thesis sa pagpapahardbound nito, si Jongdae naman, napapatungan na ng siko ang kanyang dalawang libro na hard bound.

“ _Tapos, nasa loob lang ng pwet mo yung tite niya habang sinasabi mo sa kanya, finally,_ ” Walang kaemo-emosyon ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “Sabagay, very _Baekhyun and Chanyeol ‘_ yun.”

Nahihiyang tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “At least we got that out of the way,” sabi niya nang ngumunguya sa pearl. Nakaphone lang si Jongdae and biglang nagsalita, “ _Itong alter na ‘to, nagkajowa lang, flex na nang flex.”_

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun, “Sino?”

“Edi ‘yung crush mo,” Jongdae says, “Nung isang araw pa tweet nang tweet tungkol sa boyfriend niya, parang naging appreciation post na para sa jowa ang account niya.”

So sinstalk pa rin ni Jongdae si @spcymcdick…

“Eh, bakit ka bitter?” Pagtatanggol ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Lagi ka rin naman pinopost ni Minseok, ah.”

“Oo, kapag tulog na nakanganga pa.” Jongdae says with an unamused face, “Buti sana kung I look good all the time eh, kaso hindi, minsan ang laki pa ng bibig ko sa picture tapos may sweet na caption, _tama ba ‘yun?”_

Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun at nanahimik sa isang tabi.

“At least may sweet na caption, si Jongin nga ang wholesome ng picture ko tapos bastos ‘yung caption eh. May picture ako nung naghotpot kami, sabi sa caption _, alin kaya una kong kakainin dito parehong masarap kapag pinapainit.”_ Natatawang pagsheshare nito. Kyungsoo asks him. “Ikaw, pinopost ka ba ni Chanyeol?”

Humihigop lang si Baekhyun ng milktea at tumatango na medyo nagshshrug, medyo laman naman siya ng _finsta_ ni Chanyeol. Madalas naman siya ang laman ng account ni spcymcdick.

“Oo naman,” biglang sabi ni Jongdae, _“Sa katunayan, ito nga sila oh.”_ Biglang hinarap ni Jongdae sa kanilang dalawa ang video ni spcymcdick at si spcymcsidekick na nagfufuck sa harap ng salamin. Isang mirror shot with Baekhyun’s dick in sight.

Ang laki ng mata ni Kyungsoo sa nakita niya sa phone ni Jongdae.

Si Baekhyun naman, may isang pirasong pearl na dumiretso sa lalamunan niya kaya halos mag-agaw buhay siya dahil sa pagkakasamid. Ubo siya nang ubo at namumula na, kaya when he finally saw his friends again dahil muntik na siya sumama sa liwanag ay nagmaang-maangan siya, ala spcymcdick & spcymcsidekick #AngUnangPagtatagpo. “ _Ano ‘yaaaaaan, my gooooood.”_

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya, tapos is Jongdae nakaharap pa rin sa kanya with his phone. Binaba tuloy ni Baekhyun ang phone niya, “Huy, may makakita naman.” He says.

_“Gags, ikaw ‘yun?”_ Kyungsoo whispers para hindi marinig ng iba. _“Si Chanyeol ‘yun? Alam ba ng pamilya niya ‘yon?!”_

Nagkakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun with both hands in frustration tapos biglang nag-groan. “Okay, fine. Let me explain.” Sabi niya, “Tangina naman, Jongdae. Kailangan talaga dito mo ako icoconfront?!”

“Well, in my case, ang tagal ko nang alam.” Sabi lang nito. Tapos hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo, _“Tapos hindi mo sinabi sakin?”_

“As if namang pwede natin siyang dinner conversation, Soo? Seryoso ka?” Sabi ni Jongdae, “ _Uy, Baekhyun, kita ko pwet mo kagabi ah.”_

“Wow, pero meryenda conversation siya?” Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo in retaliation.

Medyo disgusted ang itsura ni Baekhyun tapos hinampas ang table, “Makikinig ba kayo o hindi?”

Kinwento ni Baekhyun kung paano nagsimula ang lahat, gumawa si Baekhyun ng AATT Summary Chapter 1 to Chapter 7, char! Kinwento ni Baekhyun ang simula kung paano and how he confirmed it was him.

Biglang nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun, “Paano mo nalamang ako?”

“Nung Valentines, may inupload si Spicy— _Chanyeol_ na video diba, tapos nagfuck sila— _kayo_ sa living room eh… dun tayo nag-inuman sa Baguio… tapos seryoso ka ba? Eh, _boses mo ‘yun._ Naghihintay lang ako kung kelan ka magsasabi na huwga ko na ifollow si Spicy pero hindi ka nagsasalita,”

Nakanganga lang si Baekhyun. “Ew,” Bigla niyang narealize, “Nakita mo na ‘yung pwet ko. Don’t tell me pinapanood mo pa rin kami ha?”

“Actually, hindi. Every time nag-aaway kayo binabantayan ko account niya para alam ko kung naging marupok ka na naman.”

And in the middle of their argument, biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo na busy na busy sa phone. Medyo inaabsorb pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kwento with visual aid, nasa alter account siya ni Chanyeol. “ _Whaaaaat, ang laki? Whaaaaaat, pwet mo ‘to?!”_

Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang cellphone sa kanya at nagsalita, “Guys, wag niyo na panoorin, I feel… _exposed.”_

_“Wow, pero nagbubuyangyang kang pwet online? Tapos mahihiya ka ngayon?”_

~~Both of them promised to keep it a secret, tapos nagpromise rin silang di nila titignan ang account nila pareho ni Chanyeol kasi nahihiya na si Baekhyun sa kanila to which Jongdae replied, “May hiya ka pa pala?”~~

~~To make the situation light, nagjoke siya, “Guys, collab tayong anim.”~~

~~Binato tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo ng tissue na nakabilog. Napakababoy. _“B, parang gago.”_ ~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update na may pahapyaw with the current happenings sa bansa. 
> 
> Alterative summary: _sila nga, nakakatiis, eh... ikaw pa kaya?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's me haha this will be very short, i'm sorry if it took so long? i'm just writing eme-eme lang, kumbaga kapag may game ng basketball, warm-up lang. may tune-up game. char! dami alam. thank you agad for reading ehehe. might not reach your expectations this time, so ngayon pa lang humihingi na ako ng tawad ahaha. 
> 
> enjoy :)

It’s March.

If there’s anything na pwedeng makuha from all of what is happening right now sa bansa, it’s _we’re fucked._ Like literally, everything is on an indefinite pause dahil sa mga pangyayaring hindi inaasahan dahil sa kapabayaan ng Gobyerno. 

For one, super hirap because one of the places to confirm na may case ay sa Marikina. 

We all know kung sino ang taga-Marikina. 

“Ang sa akin lang naman,” mayroong OA na boses na maririnig na palakas nang palakas dahil bumababa ito ng hagdan, still in his pantulog bilang isang unemployed citizen of the Philippines, “Taga-village namin ‘yung nababalita. Ang akin lang ulet, _nakakatakot.”_

Malakas ang yabag ng mga paang hindi nakatsinelas, dire-diretso si Baekhyun sa kusina para uminom ng tubig. Kausap lang naman niya ang bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa video chat, umagang-umaga. “Alam niyo namang tuwing summer, umuuwi sila mama sa Aklan. At syempre, dahil ayoko sa homophobic relatives, hindi ako sumasama.”

“ _Aabutan silang lockdown?”_ Si Jongdae ang nagtanong habang naghihikab, dahil kagigising nga lang nila. Lahat silang unemployed people. 

“Isasara ang NCR, and if hindi sila babalik, malamang.” Baekhyun answers for him, “Isa pa, sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi na rin daw alam ng government ang gagawin. Imagine mo ‘yung stress ni _Tito Senator Dad.”_

“Ang haba,” singit ni Kyungsoo, “So, ano na? Even the highest ranking politicians, walang alam sa nangyayari. Saan tayo pupulutin n’yan, hahandusay na lang tayo sa kalsada.”

“Tange, if lockdown, you’re not allowed to go out of the house, _boba_.” Jongdae says in his very suplada na _davaoconyo_ -esque English bilang unemployed din at hobby niya ay magstalk ng influencers. “Mamatay tayo inside our homes!”

“Ang o-OA niyong lahat,” Baekhyun says, “Same, pero, _ang OA niyo.”_

Baekhyun looks for anything to eat, and wala masyado except for the opened cereal box at kapirasong gatas na nakita niya sa ref. Mula nung iniwanan siya ng mga magulang niya when they went to Aklan this summer para sa annual reunion sa side ng tatay niya, naiwang gutom si Baekhyun.

Inutusan siyang bumili ng food for himself dahil a week and a half lang naman mawawala ang mga magulang niya at ang pamilya ng kapatid niya, pero syempre bilang unemployed, tulog yata ang utak niya when his parents were talking to him dahil hindi niya sinunod ang utos. 

Ngayon, wala tuloy siyang makain. Naghihigpit pa sa village nila sa pagpapalabas at pagpapasok dahil sa banta ng sakit. Tiis-tiis muna si Baekhyun. “Ano nang plano mo d’yan?”

Baekhyun ignores his friends’ questions and instead says, “Kaya ko pala mabuhay mag-isa can I just say,” sabi niya while chewing loudly kaya ang sama ng tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago ito pagalitan with his chewing.

“You barely do anything, malamang.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Ang kontrabida niyo,” Baekhyun says. “Anyway, ibababa ko na.”

Nagbye siya sa friends niya before niya ibato sa table ang phone niya. Ang lungkot lang, he has to wash the dishes kasi ang tagal ng nakatambak ng mga bowls na ginagamit niya. He really has to make kilos pero sobrang init na ng panahon para magkikilos. 

Tagaktak pawis ang init sa bahay nila ngayon hindi mabigyang hustisya ng sandot at boxers ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayong summer time and the summer heat ay talagang _nanlalavarn_. You’ll be sweating a lot kahit bare minimum lang ang kilos na gagawin. 

Baekhyun being Baekhyun, humilata muna siya sa sofa after maghugas ng pinggan. Nakataas pa ang mga paa niya sa coffee table habang nagsesearch ng pwede na namang panoorin sa netflix. At this point, lolobo na lang si Baekhyun. 

Bilang tumunog ang phone niya, tumatawag ang mama niya. Mahaba-habang pagbabargain na umuwi na ang parents niya kasi maglolockdown na, susubukan naman nila dahil kailangan naman talagang umuwi or else they’ll be forced to spend the entire lockdown sa probinsya. 

Kahit san niyang channel ilipat talagang ilipat ay puro balita tungkol sa Coronavirus ang laman. Kasagsagan pa naman ng mga summer escapades ng mga tao bilang Marso ng taon, peak summer vibes sana kaso hindi. Mukhang on hold muna ang lahat ng lakad dahil sa pagpupundong peligro ng sakit. 

Which brings us to, well, the trip that Baekhyun was really looking forward to. Aalis sana sila ni Chanyeol at pupunta ng Norte para magpakalayo-layo. _Charot lang_. Pupunta sana silang Norte para magbakasyon ngayon summer dahil masyado nang naging busy si Chanyeol with working for his dad alongside studying for his licensure exam in Interior Design ngayong paparating na mga buwan, kung matutuloy.

It’s been a year since they graduated, ang daming plano ni Baekhyun sana. Marami silang plano ni Chanyeol, kahit ang mga kaibigan niyang tulad niyang walang trabaho. 

Anyway, it’s been a year. _A wild, wild year kay Baekhyun_ Byun. Lampas isang taon na rin sila ni Chanyeol, akalain mo nga naman at hindi pa nagsasawa si Chanyeol sa kanya? 

Speaking of Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s phone suddenly rang. It was Chanyeol’s house’s home phone calling him. Nang sagutin niya ay ang mama ni Chanyeol ang tumatawag at kinukumusta siya sa kanila. Hindi lang ang relasyon nila ni Chanyeol ang tumatag throughout the past few months kundi na rin ang relasyon niya with Chanyeol’s parents.

_Hindi naman sa pangccredit grab pero influence lang naman ni Baekhyun ‘yan, no._

A litle after their kumustahan ay tumunog ulit ang phone ni Baekhyun at nakita niyang ang boyfriend na ang tumatawag. _“Hey,”_ bati nito sa kanya. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti. 

“How are you?” Bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Kakatapos ko lang kausapin mom mo,”

“ _I figured,”_ he says on the other line, _“Busy si Mom makipagtsismisan sa phone, tapos hindi ko mareach line mo.”_

“Bakit ka napatawag?” Baekhyun asked him after a few small talks. 

_“Malapit na maglockdown.”_ Umpisa ni Chanyeol, alam na agad ni Baekhyun ang patutunguhan nito. 

“It’s only by a few weeks, love, ikaw naman.” Baekhyun reprimands him, alam niya kasing naka-sad puppy eyes na si Chanyeol ngayon sa thought na hindi niya makikita si Baekhyun. “Come on, we’re going to see each other next month. It’s going to be fast, we won’t even realize it’s been a month already. Isang buwan lang naman, eh.”

_“Yeah,”_ Chanyeol agrees, _“Yeah, it’s gonna get better naman.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


It did NOT get better. In fact, _it’s only gotten worse._

With the healthcare of the masses being the last of the priorities ng gobyerno, of course it’s only going to get worse. Syempre, kung anu-ano pa inuna ng gobyerno eh, with the approval ng house bill that only terrorizes the mass for speaking up? The media shutdown? _Minsan iisipin mo kung sino ang tunay na kalaban._

Miss Rona has been thriving! Talagang thriving siya dito sa bansa and everything has been halted to a stop, dahil lang gustong magpakapetty ng gobyerno. 

Padabog na sinara ni Baekhyun ang laptop niya, it’s been _what_ five months… _going on six?_ _Fuck, anlala._ Ber months na and hindi man lang niya naramdaman ang taon. Ang daming epekto ng pandemic, hello, he’s still unemployed. Even his parents are unemployed currenty, dahil delikado ang lumabas. 

And alam naman ni Baekhyun na least of his concern ‘yun pero _ang tagal niya nang hindi nakakantot ni Chanyeol!_

Syempre, kahit naman anak si Chanyeol ng Senador, they still follow the protocol na limit ang paglalalabas ng bahay at only go out when it’s essential. (Though, sometimes, Baekhyun thinks… Dick is essential. Pero syempre, rules are rules. Sana all marunong sumunod sa batas.) 

Baekhyun remembers the time na halos nagpumilit lumabas si Chanyeol only to see him, kasi _yes, oo, maganda si Baekhyun,_ and Chanyeol was really willing to put his ass out there dahil lokong-loko siya sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun had to talk him through it. Horny Chanyeol was an experience talaga, mas nauuna mag isip ang tite niya kaysa ang utak. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun, _ang ganda niya lang talaga._

Anyway! Back to the present, Baekhyun has been unemployed, pero this time, no choice na siya. Wala talagang company ang naghahire ngayong panahon ng pandemic. Buti na lang… may onlyfans siya. _Well, medj._

Sobrang nacocommend sila ng mga fans ni spcymcdick, na buong pandemic hindi talaga sila nagkita this land baka matagal nang nakasuksok _ang malaki, mataba, at namamagang, galit na galit na… tutong._

_Tutong?!_

“Tutong! Baekhyun, ‘yung kanin natin wala nang natira sa sinaing ano bang ginagawa mo? Bakit ka tulala?” Sigaw ng nanay ni Baekhyun na kanina pa nakapamewang sa harap ng mesa. Kasalukuyan kasing nasa dining area si Baekhyun, hinihintay sana ang sinaing na inutos sa kanya. Kaso, ayun, lumilipad ang utak niya. 

Nagpacute na lang si Baekhyun para hindi mapagalitan. Effective naman dahil hindi siya matiis ng mama niya, buti na lang may sabaw ang ulam nila. Speaking of, naalala niya pa ang unang beses na natikman ni Chanyeol ang sinampalukang manok ng pamilya Byun, may homegrown malunggay and sili from the Garden of Byuns dyan sa labas. _Plantita ‘yan?!_

Miss na miss nya lang talaga si Chanyeol, paano ba naman, halos mag aanim na buwan na rin halos. Yung totoo? This is the longest they’ve gone withou _t… char, arte._ Pero OA si Baekhyun, nanghihina siya kapag hindi siya dicked down. _Charot._

Malungkot ang dinner time syempre, it has always been like this. Kasabay ng pagkain ay ang pagnood sa balitang hindi naman umaayos ang kalagayan ng bansa. Buti na lang talaga isa si Baekhyun sa mga mapapalad na may source of income ngayong may decline na sa economy.

At iyon, ay ang pagiging alter. _Char!_

Not char, actually. Mabenta ang mga videos nila noon ni Chanyeol, hindi naman talaga niya balak ibenta ang content na ginagawa nila noon ni Chanyeol pero bilang hindi na rin naman nila nagagawa ang usual, bakedbuns became an _ICON._ Truly an icon sa generation natin ngayon na totally reliant and dependent na sa technology.

May pangtustos sa Shopee orders niya si Baekhyun and all he needs to do is show his ass, minsan yung harapan niya. Malaki pala ang bentahan ng ganoong content sa mundo ng interent and minsan iniisip ni Baekhyun, bakit hindi niya ito sinubukan noon edi sana siguro mayaman na siya ngayon if he started early.

Utak business man na siya ngayon. Side hustle niya lang naman ang pagpopost at pagbebenta ng naked contents niya pero full-time tagahugas ng pinggan pa rin siya sa bahay. Full-time Boyfriend pa rin siya kay spcymcdick na sagana na naman sa jakol videos dahil sa quarantine.

At syempre, inggit na naman ang lahat sa kanya kahit papaano.

Marami namang napagkakaabalahan si Baekhyun ngayong 24/7 siyang nasa bahay at hindi makawala sa paningin ng magulang niya.

Hindi siguro alam ng mama ni Baekhyun ang isang Ancient Proverb mula sa great great great grandmother ni Baekhyun na si Megan Thee Stallion, _there’s [some] a whore in this house! Certified freak, seven days a week!_

It was a routine, after dinner maghuhugas si Baekhyun ng pinggan dahil utos ng magulang niya. Tatambay siya sa sala nila para manood ng TV hanggang madaling araw, while texting and videocalling with his friends. Minsan naman, nagre-rave sila ni Chanyeol para sabay sila manood ng movie. _Isang virtual movie date._ Cute.

Iba na talaga ang technology ngayon. Mas lalo niya lang namimiss si Chanyeol.

Nung nalift din kasi ang community quarantine, hindi rin naman basta-bastang pwede lumabas si Chanyeol sa kanila, of course he’d still be needing his bodyguards. Hindi naman essential ang paglabas na gagawin niya dahil namimiss niya lang si Baekhyun, ‘no.

Kaya grabe na lang nila ibash ang mga taong nakukuha pang magsamgyupsal in the middle of the pandemic na _hindi pa naman nagfaflat ang punyetang curve na yan!_ Mahiya naman kayo sa mga miss na miss na ang mga jowa pero hindi lumalabas kasi marunong sumunod!!!

Anyway, Baekhyun prepares for his nightly rave nights with Chanyeol. Manonood sila ng Grey’s Anatomy kahit pareho namang walang kinalaman sa med ang mga kurso nila noon. Baekhyun then opens his and Chanyeol’s imessage to check kung game na ba ang date night nila.

Nagsend si Chanyeol ng picture ng tatlo sa limang halamang sinusubukan niyang alagaan ngayong quarantine. Dito narealize ni Baekhyun na hindi pala talaga perfect si Chanyeol, binigyan siya ni Lord ng kahinaan. _Wala siyang green thumb._

Isang buwan pa lang mula nang nagdecide si Chanyeol maging plantito.

_“Babe, they’re dead, I only had them for a month.”_ Was what the text said, _“I’m sad.”_

Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun, ang cute talaga ng boyfriend niya. So pinindot niya ang facetime button para makita si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, nakita niya agad si Chanyeol na nakangiti sa screen hawak-hawak sa kamay ang pangspray na pandilig. ~~Sana all.~~

“Bakit naman kasi sa gabi ka nagdidilig?” Bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Mamamatay talaga ‘yan, ang layo pa nila sa windows.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol shifts in his studio, nililipat niya ang mga maliliit na paso sa may bintana. Para nga naman maarawan bukas. Baekhyun snuggles into their living room couch, yung homescreen ng Netflix, forgotten in the background.

Bumalik si Chanyeol para pulutin ang phone na itinayo niya sa isang tabi. Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol, _“Kumusta? What did you do today?”_

“Sinunog ko na naman kanin namin.” Baekhyun says.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol at sinabihang, _“Again? What were you thinking about?”_ He says at nakita ni Baekhyun na umupo na si Chanyeol sa sofa niya sa studio. Naalala pa ni Baekhyun ang first time nila dyan _… hala, eme._ Namula tuloy tenga niya.

_“You.”_

_“Yeah?”_ Chanyeol gets a little comfortable at humiga pa nga sa sofa niya, _“Why were you thinking about me?”_

“I miss you,” at parang automatic na naging sad face ang mukha ni Baekhyun na malapit na malapit sa screen. “Wala, it’s been months, ewan ko. I talk to you all the time naman, pero hindi ko alam bakit miss na miss kita.”

_“I miss you, too, B.”_ ang malungkot na reply sa kanya ni Chanyeol, _“Sabi ko naman sayo, if you really want to see me, sabihin mo lang. Gagawan ko ng paraan.”_

“No,” Baekhyun was firm with his decision. Hindi niya iririsk na lalabas si Chanyeol, baka malaman pa ng netizens na ang anak ni Senator pa ang magviviolate ng quarantine protocols, so again, tiis-tiis. Bawal ang power tripping dito. “Kumusta si tito?”

_“Still isolated from the rest of us,”_ he says, _“Safety measures lang, alam mo naman. Hindi na sila bata ni Mom eh. You, kumusta kayo dyan?_ ”

“Ayun, ganun pa rin.” Baekhyun says, “Ako ba hindi mo kukumustahin?”

Chanyeol laughs, mababa ang boses nito. _“What else did you think about today bukod sa akin?”_ Chanyeol asks him, umunan si Chanyeol sa kamay niya, placing it behind his head. His usual pose kapag chinuchupa siya ni Baekhyun. _Huy, focus!_

“Wala,” buntong hininga ni Baekhyun. “Ganito pala feeling ng long distance relationship, parang ready na akong mag abroad yung isa sa atin and I’ll be prepared kasi ito nga nalagpasan natin… _well, that is if malampasan natin._ ”

_“Yeah, I miss you a lot too.”_ Napangiti si Chanyeol sa pagraramble on lang ni Baekhyun. Napatitig na lang tuloy ulit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Grabe. Mahal na mahal niya talaga si Chanyeol, kaya niyang hamakin ang pandemic para sa taong ito.

Miss na miss niya talaga si Chanyeol and it physically hurts, _ang magmahal nang ganito, kung sino pang pinili mo hindi makuha nang buo. Hanggang ganon na lang nga, kailangan niya ‘tong tanggapin._ Charot!

_“I miss you,”_ ulit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, this time, his voice was lower much, much deeper, and sobrang evident ng longing. _“I miss you, Baekhyun.”_

At parang tinaasan si Baekhyun… ng balahibo sa sobrang baba ng boses ni Chanyeol, isama mo na ang titig nito na kahit sa screen lang ay parang hinuhubaran na siya agad, kahit mukha lang talaga ang kita sa kanya.

_“Are you alone?”_

_Patay na._

“Nasa sala,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Tatayo na sana siya pero bigla siyang nagulat sa boses ni Chanyeol from the other line. _“No, sit down.”_

_Ay?_ So, ang nasagot lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Huh?”

_“Upo,”_ biglang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _“Miss mo ko diba?”_

Oh my god, biglang kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Tangina talaga nito ni Chanyeol wala namang pasabi sa kanya!!! Walang ibang marinig si Baekhyun kung hindi ang malakas na pagtibok ng sarili niyang puso, umupo siya ulit sa sofa nila.

_“Naalala mo nung pasko?”_ Binaling ni aekhyun ang paningin kay Chanyeol na nasa screen. Buti na lang talaga nakasuot ang airpods niya ngayon, diretso sa tenga niya ang boses ni Chanyeol from the other line. _“Diba dyan kita kinantot? Tinira kita kahit nasa harap ng papa mo? Kasi sarap na sarap ka sa tite ko?”_

_Chanyeol!!!_

_“Dyan sa sala na ‘yan, nagpatira ka sakin sa likod, kahit katabi natin mga pinsan mo, Baekhyun.”_ Bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, nakakuyom ang isang palad ni Baekhyun, hindi niya mapigilan ang isang buntong hininga. Miss niya talaga si Chanyeol. _“Putang puta ka para sa tite ko na wala kang pake kahit may ibang tao diba?”_

_“Ngayon, hindi ka papasok sa kwarto. D’yan ka sa sala niyo,”_ Chanyeol says, _“Susundin mo lahat ng sasabihin ko sayo, maliwanag?”_

Yes. _Yes, Chanyeol._

May delicadesa naman si Baekhhyun, tinangal niya ang isa sa pares ng airpods niya para marinig niya kung may pababa na sa hagdan nila. Baka mamaya at abutan siya ng magulang niya sa baba… mahirap na. _Pero still, the thrill? And excitement of it all? Sarap._

They switched to voice call.

_“Are you touching yourself?”_ Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol na nakaupo na sa sofa niya, hindi na siya nakaupo. Baekhyun nods, he was palming himself through his really really short cotton shorts.

_“Nagpaalam ka?”_

Biglang binitawan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na tila napaso sa apoy. “No, sorry. Sorry,” ang mabilis niyang sabi kay Chanyeol who lets out a low chuckle. He was also getting comfortable sa upuan. Buti na lang tinakbo ni Baekhyun ang mga necessities, lube… at ang kumot na pakalat kalat tuwing nagpupuyat siya sa sala nila.

Hindi niya nakikita si Chanyeol, hindi rin siya nakikita ni Chanyeol.

Oh, also, he has two fingers up in his ass at ayaw man lang padagdagan ni Chanyeol. Actually, pwede naman niyang hindi sundin, hindi naman siya nakikita ni Chanyeol eh. But still, syempre, _where’s the fun in that?_

_“Dalawang daliri pa rin ba ‘yang nakapasok sa sarili mo?”_ Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, diretsong diretso. Walang bahid ng kaconyohan. Baekhyun nods and forgets na hindi pala siya nakikita ni Chanyeol, pero bago pa siya makapagsalita ay inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol ng, _“Bawasan mo. Isa lang.”_

Huh!! _As if enough ang dalawa, anong isa lang?!_ “Huh?” But Baekhyun reluctantly follows Chanyeol’s orders and removes one finger. He plays with his hole, with one finger, I don’t know how the fuck he does that, grabe, the wonders of being horny talaga.

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan nang madaanan ng daliri ang isang spot inside of him, _“Three fingers, Baekhyun. Bilis.”_

_Tanginang ‘to?_ So, he tries his best to shift from one finger to three, and he moans at the slight burn from the stretch. Hayop talaga to si Chanyeol, not that he’s complaining, Baekhyun loves the slight pain.

Medyo nahihigit na ang paghinga ni Baekhyun sa bawat labas pasok ng mga daliri niya sa kanya and wala siyang magawa kundi ang pumikit. Hindi rin naman siya makaungol nang malakas at baka bigla siyang babain ng mga magulang niyang natutulog na sa taas.

He’s going to stroke his dick, once? Maybe two times, hindi naman malalaman ni Chanyeol. He just wants to get off.

_“Wag mong hahawakan tite mo,”_ rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang boses ni Chanyeol that he opens his eyes because it sounded so real, it felt so real. Quarantine must be getting into his head at talagang nagpaparamdaman na si Chanyeol in the form of an apparition?

How the hell did Chanyeol even know na hahawakan niya na ang tite niya? Anyway, he stops himself and whines in response kay Chanyeol. _“Please,”_ he says kay Chanyeol.

_“Please, ano?”_ Sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol, voice a little breathy and Baekhyun knew, jinajakol na rin niya ang sarili niya probably. _“Iniisip kong butas mo ang pinapasok ko.”_ Chanyeol starts.

Baekhyun has been leaning onto his left, most of his weight ay supported ng left ass cheek niya kasi nga, finifinger niya ang sarili niya. He leans his head on his outstretched left arm na nakahawak sa backrest ng sofa nila, He keeps on exhaling dahil bawal siyang umungol.

_“Pero kahit anong diin hawak ko sa tite ko, hindi pa rin kasing sikip nung iyo,”_ ang bulong ni Chanyeol, grabe talaga ‘tong bibig ni Chanyeol. Parang miss na ni Baekhyun, _char._

There was a sharp inhale mula sa linya ni Chanyeol, _“Miss na miss na kita Baekhyun,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol, _“Pwet mo lang kayang pumiga sa tite ko, ang sarap-sarap mo, Baekhyun. Ang sikip-sikip mo, alam mo ba ‘yun?”_

He only mewls in response sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol, hirap magfocus pag gustong gusto mo nang hawakan tite mo para labasan. Isa pa, they’ve been going at it for a few minutes na rin. Baekhyun wants to come, hindi man lang niya tinigilan ang butas niya dahil hindi naman sinabi ni Chanyeol na tumigil siya.

But he really, _really,_ needs to come. At base sa paghinga ni Chanyeol, mas mauuna pa siyang labasan kaysa kay Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, please,” He whispers hand stalling and fingers almost cramping. Hindi talaga enough ang dali-daliri lang mula nang makilala niya si Chanyeol.

_“Sige, you can touch yourself,”_ and ang bilis ng kamay ni Baekhyun na binitawan ang butas niya para bonbahin ang tite niyan namumula na ang ulo, galit na galit. _“Lalabasan ka na?”_ Bulong ni Chanyeol from the other line. Baekhyun whines.

Konti na lang at lalabasan na talaga siya, and when he finally reaches the point na napacurl na ang toes niya at ramdam niya na ang cramps sa calves niya, he hears Chanyeol na bumuntong hininga. _“Ah!”_ Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, a little too late dahil napalakas ang boses niya nung nilabasan siya.

Ang kalat, sobrang kalat talaga ni Baekhyun kapag nilalabasan siya. But feels, so, so _good._

Sumirit ang tamod mula sa ulo ng tite ni Baekhyun, at halos manlambot siya. _Gago,_ buti na lang at naiangat niya ang t-shirt niya at hindi tinamaan ang damit niya. He was about to rest nang bumulong si Chanyeol ulit, _“Kunin mo tamod mo, with your hand,”_

_Huh?_

_“Put it on your fingers, sino may sabing tapos na tayo?”_ Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, _“Hindi pa ako nilalabasan.”_

From the background, Baekhyun could hear squealching sounds at parang galit na galit ang pagbomba ni Chanyeol sa sarili. Baekhyun kept on playing with his hole na may tamod niya, as per Chanyeol’s request, iniimagine lang daw siya ni Chanyeol right now.

Nang si Chanyeol na ang lalabasan ay hindi nito napigilan ang isang grunt, followed by a low drawled out moan of Baekhyun’s name. _“Fuck,”_ narinig niya si Chanyeol from the other line.

_“Mm,”_ Chanyeol was riding out his high. Siguro, nakapikit pa ito ngayon, habang dahan-dahang jinajakol ang sarili to completion, pinipiga ang kung ano pang pwedeng mapigang tamod sa tite netong malaki.

Mas lalong nangulila si Baekhyun. _“Kung nandito ka, pinadilaan ko na ‘to sayo lahat,”_ ang sabi niya kay Baekhyun.

After cleaning up ang mga sari sarili, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang malungkot. Nang pareho na silang sated from the spontaneous phone sex, ito na ang “pillow talk” nilang dalawa.

_“Rumurupok na ba ako with my dirty talk?”_ Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na kasalukuyang bagong palit ng damit, cozy in his bed habang nakapatong ang laptop siya tiyan kung saan kita niya from the screen si Chanyeol na nagpapatuyo ng buhok.

Sabay sila naligo, in spirit, haha. Chanyeol glances at the screen and was greeted with Baekhyun’s double chin, so he laughs. _“Hindi ah,”_ sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya..

_“But for real, though, Baekhyun,”_ biglang seryoso ang boses ni Chanyeol, _“You know I can come to you if you want diba? Kaya kong gawan ng paraan ‘yan, I just really want to see you.”_

“You know, we can’t, diba?” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “It’s going to get better,” at parang na _deja vu_ silang dalawa. Ganun din ang sinabi nila a few months ago when it all went downhill.

_“From the looks of it, I’d give it a few more months,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol, _“It’s hard kasi hindi naman inuuna ‘yung solutions sa pandemic, eh.”_

Baekhyun knows kung saan nanggagaling ang frustration na ito, syempre, galing sa opposition ang dad ni Chanyeol at mainit ang mata ng admin sa mga “kalaban” ng pamahalaan. Baekhyun knows, kitang kita naman nilang lahat ‘yon.

Wala silang ibang magawa kundi ang maging isa sa mga boses ng mga taong patuloy na nakikibaka online, iba na ang technology ngayon, with just one click lang. Sa ngayon, pinagkakaabalahan ni Chanyeol ay ang pagtulong sa dad niya, countless charities, pati na si spcymcdick na alter account ay nagiging political account na.

Everything is political, no matter how you look at it, so you really have to take a stand sa pinaniniwalaan mo, _si spcymcdick nga na alter account mas bumoboses pa._ So, what’s stopping _you?_

“As much as I want to see you, we have to stay safe eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “Anyway, alam mo bang na-check off na natin ang isa sa bucket list ko?”

_“Phone sex?”_

“Yeah,” nagpipigil si Baekhyun ng tawa, “Let’s try it on video next?”

_“Sure,”_ Chanyeol smiles at him, _“Who knows, baka next month when we’re finally covid free, we’ll finally get to see each other.”_

Ang OA nila, sa totoo lang. They could go out and meet, knowing Chanyeol’s position and power, _pero they choose not to._

That’s because they know how to be makatao. You can’t just risk going out just because you think it’s safe, with the proper gears and PPEs na para sa front liners dapat natin… and as much as Baekhyun believes that Chanyeol’s dick is essential para sa pamumuhay niya, _he chooses not to give in!!_

Sila nga, nakakatiis. Ikaw pa kaya?

Kaya the next time you decide to go out para mag-milktea or magsamgyup, always remember that there are people out there doing their job, their part na magstay lang sa mga bahay para hindi maexpose sa dangers ng covid exposure.

_Sana all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know why i bother at this point ahahaha but i just wanna say thank you for always appreciating whatever i put out. thank you for reading. you have given me so much creative liberty, confidence boost, and for giving me an outlet. char drama 'yan? now, i know this story just hit 20k hits and clicks so thank you very much and now i'm going to use this platform to raise awareness. 
> 
> i will be leaving this link: <https://parasapinas.carrd.co/>
> 
> just in case you haven't signed any of the petitions online, it's not too late. we have yet to get through this pandemic, and i hope we all do our part in staying home para hindi tayo maexpose sa covid. mukhang wala na kasing plano talaga sa atin ang gobyerno, we only have ourselves. take care of yourself and i hope you look after your friends, too. please check on them, we've been on quarantine for six months already. it's difficult. 
> 
> don't worry, there's an article [here](https://news.abs-cbn.com/news/08/24/20/ph-may-flatten-coronavirus-curve-by-end-august-or-september-up-experts?fbclid=IwAR0SUyKnTkyyCHMSscvOTv2d-6fOeAJkjS2DWCkamcSxeJCZ8wJ3hFmT7kc) na based on the predictions we will be able to flatten the curve by september so please, please, stay home. avoid going out unless necessary and plz wash your hands!! 
> 
> last, if may opportunity kayo to enroll this sem, aral kayo mabuti. isa kayo sa mapapalad na estudyanteng mayroong enough resources para magpatuloy. i probably sound like i'm nagging, i hope it makes you uncomfortable that there are people out there na naiiwanan sa laylayan all because of this pandemic. sana all may pribilehiyo like us. 
> 
> last, i hope we all stay educated on pressing matters. there are activists killed by the people who swore on an oath to serve and protect us pero hindi. there are activists killed, all because they seem to find the administration incompetent. nakikita naman natin na takot sa atin ang pamahalaan so i hope I HOPE we all use this voice, collectively para mapatalsik ang rehimeng pasista at self-serving, to the point that even a network channel was closed down? ngayong may pandemic pa talaga na dapat lahat ng tao ay maging maalam, dapat mayroong accessible medium for the people to be able to know what is happening. hindi naman lahat may smartphone.
> 
> do you see the problem? sobrang anti-poor ng gobyernong ito, mula't mula pa lang. self-serving, instead na ang bayan ang pagsilbihan. 
> 
> i hope this long ass note will anger you. kung hindi ka pa galit, bakit? hindi na pwedeng apolitical ka pa rin hanggang ngayon, in this political climate. ninanakawan na tayo ng bilyun-bilyong pera, huy. hindi ka pa rin galit? 
> 
> i hope you're angry. let's use this as a fuel, we all deserve better. 
> 
> take care of yourself. :)


End file.
